


The Ancient Potter Magic

by TheGrayLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 108,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayLord/pseuds/TheGrayLord
Summary: A Harry/Multi story where only James died and Lily lived. A Slytherin Harry learns secrets about the potter family line as he understands the real power that could take down the Dark Lord. The story takes off from Year 4 with flashbacks and explanations as needed regarding the difference in the previous years. Features Harry/Lily, Harry/Female OC's, and more.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Harry Potter, Apolline Delacour/Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Amelia Bones/Susan Bones, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Apolline Delacour, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Septima Vector, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

The Ancient Potter Magic

AN: This is a Harry/multi story that includes Lily and his twin OC sisters. Don't read if it ain't your cup of tea. Harry will be with various women but his eventual relationship will include his family and two or three other witches, I haven't fully decided yet but definitely happy to take suggestions. Lots of lemons and smut with some plot throughout. (No smut in the first few chapters). First chapter is short but they get longer as we go along. I'll be posting updates twice a week (or more) as I've already written a significant amount of the story. Once this is done I'll be returning to my other story and actually finishing that as well.

Chapter 1

Three year old twins Emma and Ella Potter were enjoying themselves as they entertained their little brother Harry. It was the only part of their lives that was any fun anymore. It was the morning of Halloween but they knew they would not be allowed out of the house. Since the summer the siblings and their parents James and Lily Potter have lived in their cottage at Godric's Hollow but only a select few people knew of the cottage's existence. Emma and Ella did not fully understand how it worked but they knew it was powerful magic their parents and Uncle Wormy used to hide them from the world.

The problem was there was a war going on in their world. The Dark Lord Voldemort was leading a campaign of blood purists into war against muggle borns like their mother and others who they considered part humans like Veela, Half Giants, and Half goblins. They had gained a lot of power in the UK but people like their parents were still fighting and still defying the dark lord.

Lily Potter walked into the room some time later and smiled as she saw her daughters asleep with her son in between them. Harry however was awake and started giggling and reaching out for his mother. She picked him up and rocked him to sleep and laid him down in his crib. She looked at her two daughters and knew it was a lost cause to wake them up now and get them to their room. She would go grab her wand and levitate them later she thought to herself. She walked out and down the stairs to their Living Room where James Potter was looking through an ancient looking book.

"Anything yet?," She asked him.

"No, Mum and Dad were planning to show me how to claim the Potter lordship before they died but…" he sighed, "There should be something in here that can help me claim it and allow us to move into Potter Castle."

Lily sighed and sat next to him and ran her hands through his hair.

"I did find something else though, now umm don't be angry but...I've already cast the spell," he said, turning his head to the fiery red head next to him.

"What spell James Potter?" she asked with a glare.

Just as James was about to explain their front door was blasted open.

"No...it's him, Lily take the kids and go I'll hold him off."

Lily ran upstairs as quickly as she could to grab her children. James felt the cottage wards change and realized Voldemort had placed anti apparition and anti portkey wards over his own.

"How did you do that? Even you can't manipulate Potter family wards!" James yelled at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smirked, "Maybe if a competent and actual Lord of the Potter clan had created these wards that may be true, but you were never one to care much about pureblood traditions and the old magics were you James?"

James simply stated back and started gathering the little bit of Potter family magic he knew. I've already cast the spell, no matter what they'll be safe.

"Reducto!" James yelled as his Wand came out of its Holster and fired a powerful blast at the Dark Lord. Despite the impressive bit of magic, Voldemort was not the most feared Dark Lord in history for no reason. He simply batted the spell to the side as if it was nothing.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort but James was also a celebrated Auror trained by Alastor Moody, he wouldn't go down without a fight, he dodged and sent several cutting curses at his opponent. Voldemort responded with several blood boiling curses but James managed to dodge or defend against them all with a Protego.

"You are still a nuisance as always James, but I don't have time for your games any more." With that Voldemort assaulted James' mind with Legilimens. It took every ounce of power for James to hide the spell from him. Voldemort seemed satisfied however, "Good so you haven't unlocked any Potter magic at all, Crucio!"

James was going through the most unbearable pain he had ever experienced. Even then he smiled knowing it was going to be ok.

"Smiling James? Even with your last breath is everything still a joke to you?" Asked Voldemort.

"Jokes on you fuck face, you're going to die, and my family will be the one to finish you."

Voldemort laughed, "I'd like to see them try without your family magic, Avada Kedavra!"

James Potter fell to the ground lifeless with a smile on his face. Voldemort turned and proceeded upstairs. He felt the air for residual magic and it led him to a door sealed with Magic. This did not deter him at all as he blasted the door open to find Lily Potter and her Children.

Lily had felt the wards shift and accept her, she knew her husband died. "Please let my children go, take me instead please!"

"Stand aside you silly girl, I have no need for you or your daughters, it is your son I want."

"No!" She screamed I won't allow you to have him. Ella and Emma were crying behind her feet as Harry also woke up and began wailing.

"I will give you one final warning, stand aside and your life will be spared!"

"Please, I'll do anything please have mercy!"

"No one deserves my mercy, Avada Kedavra!" he yelled as the green curse left his wand for the second and final time that night. Time seemed to halt as Lily held on to her children holding them one last time before she was hit with the curse.

It never touched her, Harry Potter screamed as a burst of energy came out of him to protect his mother and sisters. The Dark lords curse was deflected by ancient Potter magic, the final protection James was able to secure for his family before he died.

His eyes widened as he saw something he thought impossible happen, his curse was deflected and something held him in place as he was struck by it. The ritual he had started prior to entering the Potters home ripped his soul in two. Part of him fled as he knew there was nothing he could do as a wraith. The other part of his soul seemed to be absorbed by the Potter Magic before finding its way back to the youngest Potter. There was a blast of pure magic that blew through the cottage. Their second floor collapsed and the four remaining potters fell buried underneath the remains of their home. Lily blacked out before she realized that there was a magic shield protecting her and the children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius Black arrived shortly after the incredible magical blast occurred. He had suddenly remembered that the cottage was here, signalling that the Fidelius charm was broken.

I'll kill you Wormtail, he thought to himself as he looked for the bodies of his best friends and God-children. He found James, his wand a few feet away with a smile on his face. If Sirius thought it strange that his best friend, no brother, died with a smile then he may have decided to keep looking for the others. He was however consumed by his grief at that moment and fell to the ground. He heard the pop of an apparition and looked around.

"Who's there? Is it you Wormtail? You fucking traitor he was our brother!"

He heard no other sounds, it might have been Wormtail apparating away. He was ready to do the same himself and find the Rat and kill him when he heard Harry crying. He frantically looked around and followed his godson's cries. He moved some of the rubble in the house around and saw a magic shield protecting Harry, Lily and the twins. The girls were all unconscious with Harry tugging his mother's blouse in an attempt to wake her up.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted. Harry turned and saw his godfather.

"Pafoo'! Pafoo'! Mama!" he seemed to be trying to say that something was wrong with his mother. Sirius picked him up and cast a spell to confirm that the others were alive.

"Renervate," he said pointing his wand at Lily once he was sure and the redhead gasped and opened her eyes.

"What? Harry, Ella, Emma!" She shouted. The twins woke up frightened as they realized their house was destroyed and hugged their mother. She embraced them and began to cry.

Harry started giggling, Happy that his mother and sisters were now awake. She looked up and though the words were unspoken Sirius knew she needed Harry. He placed him in her Arms as the twins clutched their mother and brother.

"Sirius...James he's…"

"I know, I'm going to kill him Lily. I'm going to kill the fucking bastard "

"Stop!" She yelled, as Sirius was once again about to apparate. "You can't go now! Everyone thinks you were the secret keeper. You need to contact Bella, Sirius, she can send an order to the Aurors to find him."

"I'm an Auror too, I don't need my cousin to give me permission to do my job."

"Please Sirius, the kids need you. I can't do this on my own. You promised when we made you godfather you would put the kids above everything if something happened."

Sirius stopped and looked down at the Potter children. "Uncle Padfoot please stay," said Ella. She and Emma both ran over and each grabbed one of his legs. Tears fell from the eyes of the Animagus. "I promise girls, I'll never leave you," he said as he crouched down and hugged them.

Just then they heard loud and heavy footsteps approaching them. "Sirius? Lily!?" Exclaimed the Half Giant Hagrid.

"Hagrid? What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to get Harry, he said his sensors showed he was still alive after that explosion. He didn't say anything about you all!"

"He was only tracking Harry's magic. No offense Hagrid but why did he send you instead of coming himself."

"He was going to but then something happened with Trelawney the new divination professor."

Lily froze, is there another prophecy?

"I think you all should come with me to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfry is ready waiting to check on Harry, she'll be able to check on all of you."

Lily nodded, still holding back the breakdown that was threatening to come to the surface. "Sirius, I'm sorry to ask but…"

"I'll take care of James and meet you at Hogwarts."

"Sirius please don't go after him," she said with the tears threatening to come down.

"I won't, I promise."

Hagrid brought out a special Portkey from Dumbledore that would bring them all to the infirmary.

"Hagrid, I Have to hold Harry, can you take the girls please?"

Hagrid nodded and soon they were gone. Sirius turned and slowly walked back over to James. He cleared the debris around him and sent off a patronus message to his cousin. He transformed into Padfoot and sat in front of James for some time. It was easier not to break down in this form. He didn't want to feel any of the human emotions that were circling through his heart at the moment.

He walked around the remains of the cottage to see if there was anything salvageable. That was when he felt a strange pull of magic. He transformed into his human form and followed the pull. It led him to the ancient book James had found in the family vault before going into hiding. He knew it was the Potter family grimoire and while he could touch it and move it as a friend of the Potter family, he could not open it. He thought about the smile that was on James face and realized that whatever saved the remaining potters was in that book. He would need to get it back to Lily, she would be able to figure out what happened.

Around the same time at Hogwarts

Madam Pomfry was checking over the Potter children but was unable to get Lily into a bed to get checked over as well. Lily after making sure that the kids were in beds and tucked away ran off to Dumbledore's office. She needed to know if stupid bint Trelawney made another prophecy. When she got to the Gargoyles that guard the entrance to the Headmasters office she realized she didn't know the password.

"MOVE!" she screamed at the statues. "Password," replied the Gargoyle.

She looked for her wand and realized it was still at the cottage. "Please I need to speak to Dumbledore!"

"Lily?" Squeaked a voice from behind her. She turned to see Professor Flitwick walking towards her. "Master Flitwick please I need to see Albus!"

"I...ok very well, he turned to the Gargoyle and said "Sherbet Lemon!"

As soon as the Gargoyle moved aside she ran up to the office and found Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. She looked at her old best friend confused as to what he was doing here.

"Severus if you wouldn't mind, I believe I need to speak with Mrs. Potter alone."

Severus twitched knowing full well why he referred to her as Mrs. Potter instead of Lily. As much as he hated the old man he still swore an oath to him, she was alive that meant he owed Dumbledore.

Severus got up and walked out of the office, his robes billowing as he exited. Dumbledore locked the door and cast a spell on all of the portraits on his wall causing them to freeze.

"I need to know what she said, Albus," Lily said, trying to keep her emotions down. Albus Dumbledore sighed and sat down.

"It is as you undoubtedly fear, there is another prophecy which...complicates things a great deal."

"Tell me."

Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter spent the remainder of the night talking and planning.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well I finished Chapter 10 so you get a second chapter today. Thinking ahead a little bit I'm trying to figure out who Harry should take to the Yule Ball. Here are the choices: Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, or Susan Bones. Drop a review or send me a message and let me know which one you'd like to see!

Chapter 3

"HARRY WAKE UP!", yelled Emma. Harry groaned wanting to get at least a few extra minutes of sleep. "Don't make me bust in there and catch you wanking again you little perv!"

"Fuck off, Emmy" he yelled back.

"Now what would Mum say if she heard her dear sweet Harry saying such filthy things to his sister?"

"I'm getting up, leave me alone!"

Emma smirked and walked off. Harry sat up in his bed, it was time to get ready for his fourth year at Hogwarts. The only problem was little Harry was also up and he felt he needed a release. Harry wondered how quick he could be and get some self relief. His sister did catch him one time but he was thankful that she had no idea what he was jerking off to. Thoughts of his twin sisters on their knees sucking him off filled his head. He accepted quite some time ago that he was just a fucking weirdo. Like many boys his age, he had fantasies about girls all the time. The difference was many of his fantasies included Emma and Ella as well as his mother.

Sighing and realizing he didn't need someone else to see him wanking again he got up and ignored his primal urges and got ready.

Emma and Ella were starting their sixth year at Hogwarts. Emma was a Gryffindor while Ella was a Ravenclaw. One of the first Potters in quite some time who was not sorted into either Gryffindor or Slytherin. They were both Prefects for their respective houses. Harry did a quick check to make sure he had what he needed for another year in the Dungeons with his fellow Slytherins.

It was a huge shock to many that the son of Lily and James Potter was a Slytherin. Harry paid them no mind, he had grown up learning all about his ancestors and knew that once you go beyond his Father and Grandfather's generations there were quite a few famous Slytherin Potters. He was proud to be sorted into the noble house of Snakes. It irritated him to no end that everyone expected him to be like his father, a happy go lucky person interested only in pranks. He never knew his father outside of what he was told by his family since he died when Harry was only a year old. He was happy at least that his family expected him to just be Harry.

He grabbed his luggage and started going down the steps. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw the three beautiful green eyed redheads having some breakfast.

"Harry grab some toast, you don't have enough time so sit and eat unfortunately."

"Too busy wanking again little bro?" Asked Ella mischievously.

"El," Lily said with a glare. That effectively stopped the twins from making fun of Harry, though Harry was still as red as their hair. Harry recalled when he was caught last time, Lily sat him down and gave him the talk. It didn't help at all that it was one of the objects of his desires giving him said talk. They quickly set out for Kings Cross and ran through the crowded station towards platform 9 ¾.

"Harry!" Called his best friend Ron.

Harry Ron and their other best friend Neville grew up together as their families visited each other quite often. He and Ron initially had some issues when Harry was sorted into Slytherin but they reconciled when he helped Ron save his sister Ginny in the chamber of secrets in second year.

Every year so far at Hogwarts has been interesting to say the least. In his first year the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher had Voldemort hidden under his Turban, in the second year he had to save Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets and kill a basilisk, and last year Peter Pettigrew, the one who betrayed his family had escaped. There were dementors stationed around Hogwarts but Pettigrew never showed up. The dementors ended up taking a bit too much of a liking to Harry and after several dementors incidents the ministry finally agreed to remove them from Hogwarts.

Overall Harry was used to almost dying, but hoped that maybe this year he wouldn't end up having to fight for survival. His Aunt Bellatrix who was the co-head of the DMLE however informed them that the Triwizard tournament was taking place at Hogwarts this year. He had been lectured quite a bit by Lily on keeping his head down and to not even think about putting his name in. Although Harry didn't like his fame he did enjoy challenges that made him stronger. He was quite obsessed with learning hexes and curses and his Uncle Sirius even made him his heir so he could learn the dark arts of the Black family.

That reminded him that apparently he would be having lessons next summer about his future responsibilities with Sirius and his Mum. Sirius taught him quite a lot of things on how to navigate the pureblood politics of the magical world but something seemed different about these upcoming lessons. Usually Sirius would give him some sort of reading or research assignment leading up to lessons but this time there was nothing. He didn't have a clue what these lessons would be other than that they would happen. Harry shrugged and figured he would find out after the school year was over.

Harry and Ron began catching up, his sister Ginny also came up to Harry to say hello. This did not go unnoticed by his twin sisters and they were ready to make fun of their little brother about the crush harbored by the youngest Weasley.

Neville, another Gryffindor eventually caught up with them and they got ready to enter the express. Lily pulled Harry in for a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Please stay out of trouble Harry and don't take every single little thing as a challenge ok?"

"Ok Mum don't worry," he replied.

"You say that but I worry anyway. "

Everyone said their goodbyes and the Hogwarts Express began departing, taking them to another year at Hogwarts.

They were joined by their fourth friend Hermione Granger, a Ravenclaw who had joined in their adventures since first year.

"Harry, do you know who the Defense professor is this year?" She asked.

"Yea, Sirius and Aunt Bella told me it's their old boss Mad Eye Moody."

"You're kidding! That's wicked!" Replied Ron.

"Isn't he a bit...well...mad?" Asked Hermione.

Neville chuckled, "he and my gran spend a lot of time together, he's definitely mad, extremely paranoid about everything but he was a brilliant Auror."

"Moony was great to have last year but I think Mad Eye will probably take it up several notches," Harry said looking forward to learning from one of the greatest Aurors in history.

"He's definitely going to be an arse though," Neville said as he shrugged.

They continued to catch up throughout the train ride until eventually they were given their customary visit from Draco Malfoy.

"Potter! Still associating with blood traitors and mudbloods I see, you still insist on being a disgrace to our house."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Malfoy, this really gets old you understand that don't you cousin," asked Harry.

"Hmph whatever," he moved his gaze over to Hermione and looked her up and down.

"I suppose you keep the mudblood around for her body then, she's definitely growing. You know Granger you'd make a wonderful concubine for the Malfoy family."

Ron and Neville both stood up and took out their wands, "Take that back Malfoy!" Yelled Ron.

Hermione and Harry both remained calm though both were glaring at the blonde idiot.

Draco turned and was getting ready to leave them but paused just as he was at the door.

"If you ever get bored Granger, you know where to find me,".

"Draco, that's what I said to your MILF of a mother before she divorced your father. I guess she's getting herself ready for me.," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco became extremely red and brandished his wand, "Never speak about my mother Potter,"

Just as spells we're about to start flying another voice said "incarcerous!"

Ella and Emma walked over to the bound Malfoy.

"Hey little cousin it looked like you were about to do something really stupid." Emma said.

"You didn't even invite us. We really enjoy watching you make a fool of yourself!" Added Ella.

"Let me go you stupid cu…" he stopped when a third presence had a wand to his throat.

"I don't think you want to finish that statement little brother," said Estella Malfoy.

They released the spell and Malfoy left in a fury.

"Father will be hearing about this!" he yelled back at his sister.

Estella rolled her eyes, "As if I give a shit what Father has to say about anything," said the beautiful blonde Slytherin Prefect.

"Nice comeback bro! I really liked that bit about aunt Narcissa, she is definitely a MILF," said Emma.

"Must we discuss my mother like this?" Estella asked.

"Look babe you look just like her meaning you're smoking fucking hot too," said Ella.

"What...but...she's your Aunt," stuttered Hermione.

"Eh it's distant enough that we wouldn't mind bagging her," said Ella, "don't be such a prude Hermione."

"Well I suppose that is how we purebloods roll," said Estella with a smirk.

"Hold on, we're half-bloods! Don't mistake us for some filthy purebloods," Emma said with her best impersonation of Draco.

The twins and Estella joined them since they finished their rounds and they all caught up regarding the summer. Ron was excited about the Triwizard tournament and was trying to convince Harry to help him enter. Though Harry remembered the promise to his mother and decided he would at least try to have a quiet year.

It seemed fate was already setting him up for failure regarding that wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The start of the year actually progressed very quietly for Harry. Announcements were made regarding the tournament and the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived. Harry was pleased to see that his friend Fluer had come to participate in the tournament.

Their mothers became very close friends after both of their husbands died as both were Charms apprentices. Lily had completed her Charms Mastery with Professor Flitwick and occasionally covered some of his classes for the NEWT level students. Apolline Delacour was her counterpart in France and their charms research led them to working on various projects together. This allowed their children to get to know one another.

Harry hadn't seen Fluers younger sister Gabrielle in quite some time. They were occasional pen pals however and from what he understood Gabrielle was going through some sort of change due to her Veela heritage.

Judging by the way her mum and older sister look I'm very much looking forward to that being done. Harry thought to himself with a little smile.

It was finally time to announce the Champions for each school. Dumbledore had drawn an age line around the Goblet of Fire preventing anyone not of age from entering. This did not stop many from trying of course, Fred and George Weasley had only just been able to get rid of the magnificent beards the two had grown.

Harry however realized how to get around the age line, Wizards always discounted simple muggle ideas. He shared his idea with both Ron and Neville and Ron actually managed to get his name in. The prior evening he borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and tossed a crumpled up paper ball with his name on it into the goblet. He had been practicing in his dorm room for weeks before and mastered the shot.

Harry and Neville decided not to enter, though Harry was very tempted to throw his name in as well. He loved a good challenge and it took him quite a lot of willpower not to enter.

"It is now time for the Goblet of fire to choose our champions," announced Albus Dumbledore. Excitement filled the great hall as many students were hoping to be chosen for their shot at eternal glory and a sizable amount of money.

A burst of flames came out from The Goblet of Fire and Dumbledore grabbed it.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Cheers erupted throughout the great hall; no one was surprised to see Krum as the representative of Durmstrang. He walked off to a chamber behind the great hall to await the other champions.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacore!"

Harry and his friends were all cheering while many of the Beauxbatons students burst into tears. Fluer walked off to join Viktor in the champions chamber.

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted with the loudest cheers. Ron groaned "went through all that trouble to enter for no reason." Neville chuckled at his friends antics, "better luck next time mate," he said with a clap on his back.

"Now that all of the champions have been chosen I…" but Dumbledore could not finish his announcement as a fourth burst of flames erupted from the goblet of fire. There was silence in the great hall as Dumbledore reached out to grab another piece of parchment. Dumbledore stared down at the parchment for some time before looking up, "Harry Potter!"

Harry looked at the Headmaster with wide eyes, he didn't understand what was going on. He looked over at his sisters and saw them looking back at him willing them to understand that he didn't put his name in.

Estella came up behind him, "You need to go Harry, she said with a comforting hand on his shoulder."

"Still hogging all the glory Potter?" Draco shouted as he walked past him. Estella walked up and smacked him upside the head and told him to go sit down.

The entire hall was looking at Harry all confused as to what was happening. Harry made his way to the champions chamber and walked in.

"Potter? Do they want us to come back out?" Asked Cedric.

Fluer noticed Harry's face and frowned, "Is everything ok 'arry?"

"I…"

Just as he began to speak several people walked in, all being led by Ludo Bagman.

"Can you believe it ladies and gentlemen, for the first time it seems we have a fourth Triwizard champion!"

"What? How is that possible, 'arry is not of age!" said Fluer with concern.

"Obviously there is a lot of cheating going on here. Shame on you Dumbledore it seems 'ogwarts is trying to get two bits of zee apple!" Shouted Madam Maxime.

Dumbledore ignored her and walked over to Harry. In a very calm grandfatherly way he simply asked "Harry did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir."

"Did you ask an older student to submit your name for you?"

"No I didn't sir,"

Karkaroff scoffed, "obviously the boy is lying!"

"If I may Headmaster, although Potter has had a certain disregard for the rules I don't believe he would be this stupid," said Snape. He looked over at Harry, "then again I have been wrong about him before."

Harry was quite irritated with his head of house but said nothing. Arguments continued to escalate until eventually Mad Eye Moody stepped in.

"Shut up, all of you, the only one who should be complaining about this is Potter yet he's the only one here who's quiet."

"Why should he be complaining he obviously wanted the glory of being a champion!" Yelled Karkaroff.

"You realize that Potter already has more glory in his left nut than you could ever attain don't you?" He asked the former death eater

"Alastor," Dumbledore said with a warning in his voice.

"Look obviously someone cast a powerful confundus charm on the Goblet and entered Potter under a fourth school to ensure he would compete."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Alastor."

"Well it used to be my job to think like you piece of shit death eaters, as you know very well."

"Alastor!" Shouted Dumbledore again.

"Alright alright Albus, I'll shut up."

Dumbledore looked over to Crouch, "he must compete? There are no loopholes? Anything we can do to remove him."

"Nothing, if he doesn't compete he risks losing his magic. Not sure if we want that for the boy who lived," Crouch said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he had never really interacted with Crouch before but felt a little disdain when the man spoke. He shrugged it off thinking it's probably another idiot who thinks he does everything for the fame.

After several more arguments Ludo Bagman finally decided to tell the Champions what to expect.

"As you all know there will be three tasks. You will receive specific rules for each task prior to them actually taking place. You will be given a notice tomorrow on the specified rules for the first task. The major rule for most of the tournament however is that you cannot be helped by a staff member of the school you represent. "

Bagman went on to explain a few more things about the tournament before eventually telling them, "now the first task! Were not going to tell you what is, part of this tournament is thinking on your feet and facing the unknown!"

Everyone was then dismissed but before Harry could leave Mad Eye stopped him.

"Stay behind Potter there are things we need to discuss regarding your participation."

Harry stayed behind and eventually it was just him, Mad Eye, Snape and Dumbledore.

"Harry I will be contacting your mother and Sirius regarding this, I think due to the circumstances we are going to have to move up the timeline of what you were going to be doing next summer," said Dumbledore.

"You know about that sir?" Dumbledore looked like he was trying to hide a grimace, "I know of it but the details are with your Mother and Sirius."

"You'll also start training with me Potter, you'll have training sessions added to your schedule by next week."

Harry looked surprised and both Snape and Dumbledore looked over at Moody as this was the first time they were hearing about this as well.

"Alastor he cannot receive help from…"

"Yeah yea I know the damn rules, I'm not senile Albus. However the rules do state that Potter cannot be helped by staff of the school he represents. Last I checked Diggory was representing Hogwarts. Potter here was entered under a mysterious fourth school."

"Very well, I think between myself and you we can give him some training so he doesn't make too much of a fool of himself," added Snape.

"Albus it might be a good thing to have you give the boy lessons as well."

Harry's eyes widened, getting personal lessons from Albus Dumbledore sounded amazing. He was wondering if the headmaster would teach him some Alchemy.

"Harry is not quite ready for that yet," he replied and looked over at Harry who frowned. "Eventually Harry we will of course have some lessons as you are aware of the prophecy and are a target of Tom Riddle's spirit at the moment."

"We can't be sure the fucker will keep taking his time to come back," grunted Moody.

He looked over at Snape as he said this.

"I am not yet aware of any of the Dark Lord's plans Alastor," he replied with a touch of annoyance.

Harry knew Snape was a spy in the last war and it looked like if Voldemort did come back he would be doing that again. As much as he held a lot of disdain for the greasy bat he also had quite a bit of respect and occasionally looked to him as a mentor. Despite the occasional jabs at his competence Snape had actually done quite a bit in helping him throughout the last four years. He had even helped Moony teach him the Patronus Charm when the Demontors kept attacking him.

"Something is happening, I can feel it the incident at the world cup, the stupid bint Bertha Jorkins going missing, fucking Pettigrew escaping last year and now this shit. Whatever is going to happen it will happen soon Albus and don't tell me I'm being fucking paranoid it's my job." Said Mad Eye.

"I would never dare say such a thing in front of you Alastor."

Snape turned to Harry, "Potter you may go, do not take any detours, go straight to the common room."

Harry nodded at the dismissal and began walking back to the dungeons.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" He said aloud.

"Language!" Cried a portrait.

Harry gave the portrait a rude hand gesture and kept walking.

"My word, students these days!" He heard the portrait say as he walked off. As he was nearing the entrance to the dungeons he was grabbed from behind and shoved into a broom closet.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"We're here to service the boy who lived," said an irritating familiar voice.

"Lumos" said another voice. Standing in front of him were his sisters and Estella.

"Did you get excited, you little perv? Thought you were gonna get some action?" smirked Emma.

"What the fuck do you three want?"

"Well before Aunt Lily blows up and sends all of us howlers we should probably be updated with whatever it is is happening with you at the moment." Estella replied.

Harry sighed, "Someone put my name in the goblet, Moody reckons they're trying to do me in." Both of his sisters scowled at this.

"Do they actually expect you to compete?" asked Ella, "sure you know a little more magic than the average fourth year but everyone else has three years of experience on you."

"Dumbledore asked Crouch, yea I've no choice or I lose my magic."

"The muggle world isn't half bad," said Emma.

"I'm not giving up my magic Em!"

"Well its better to loose your magic then your life you little fucking shitstain." she yelled.

"Ok everyone calm down, we're not going to get anywhere with you all yelling at each other," snapped Estella.

"Moody and Snape are going to train me, Moody saw a loophole about who can help me. I'm technically not representing Hogwarts in the tournament so the staff can help me. Moody tried to get Dumbledore to give me lessons as well but he said no."

"I'll rip the old goat's beard off," said Emma.

"We'll train you too," said Ella.

Estella nodded, "my dear old dad taught me quite a bit of dark magic before I stopped visiting him, I'll start teaching that to you."

"Err isn't that Malfoy family magic?" asked Harry. It was still a little dimly lit inside the broom closet but it looked like Estella was blushing.

"Look nevermind that," Ella interrupted, "Mum and Sirius probably already know by now, lets see what they say and we'll figure things out from there."

"Not looking forward to that conversation," grumbled Harry.

Emma looked at Estella, "please look out for him," she asked her best friend.

Estella sighed, "the tournament isn't happening in the dungeons Em there isn't much I can do there."

Ella looked down at her Marauders map and saw no one in the hallway, "safe to get out no one will think we're doing some crazy kinky shit in here."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out. Before they parted ways the twins hugged him and he let himself relax in their embrace. "Please be careful Harry," Ella whispered. Emma and Ella walked off to their common rooms while he and Estella walked towards the dungeons.

"So you didn't answer my question from before, isn't the stuff your dad taught you Malfoy family magic? I'm distantly related but the Malfoy family magic won't accept me the same way the Potter and Black family magic does."

Estella seemed to hesitate before answering, "I guess you're right, yea slipped my mind in all the excitement."

Harry nodded and they walked off but something in the back of his mind kept bothering him, something about what Estella said just didn't feel right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next couple days were some of the worst Harry had experienced since everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin in second year. The Hufflepuffs outside of his year all looked at him with disdain. He had stolen the glory from their beloved champion. None of them cared if it was actually Harry who entered or not, it was more just his existence among the champions that bothered them.

Officially it was stated that Harry was not a representative of Hogwarts but would instead be representing the Potter Clan as the fourth champion. This did nothing to deter Madam Maxime or Karkaroff as Harry was still of course a Hogwarts student.

The most troubling thing for Harry was that neither his mother nor Sirius had contacted him yet. He was aware they knew as they had already both corresponded with his sisters. Granted he hadn't tried to reach out to them yet but, they were adults they should check in with him!

Truthfully he was trying to avoid whatever outburst Lily would have when she spoke to him. By the following week however he was growing impatient and readied himself to send an owl when he was asked to go to the Headmasters office.

He wondered as he walked over if he was going to get grilled over the goblet again. He had sworn Ron to secrecy in regards to the basketball method of entering a name. He didn't need any additional rumors to come out. He noticed Ron was slightly upset with him, he assumed it was some of the jealousy that occasionally popped up on Ron's side. Neville informed him however that he had set Ron straight the night after the goblet incident.

Hermione was researching advanced spells for him to learn and was helping Ella prepare a training schedule in addition to the training schedule he was going to get from Moody and Snape. Emma had taken to practice dueling with him some nights in empty classrooms as she was one of the best duelists in Hogwarts. Flitwick had tried and failed to recruit her into dueling tournaments, she enjoyed it but had no wish to pursue it as a career. For her brother however she would put everything into teaching him as much as she could.

Harry sighed he had stood in front of the Gargoyle guards for quite some time.

"Are you going to stand there all day or tell me the password?" Asked one of the Gargoyles.

"Tootsie Pop," he said after a few more minutes.

"Finally, I thought I'd crumble and wither away waiting for you,".

"Fuck off," he said as he walked up to the Headmasters office. The door was open and Dumbledore was sitting on his desk with his hands folded in front of him. The door closed as Harry walked over and sat down, "Hey Fawkes," he said to the Bird that helped him kill a Basilisk.

"I see Fawkes is still quite taken with you, Harry."

"Well you can't really kill a gigantic magical snake together without becoming friends can you?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I suppose not,".

"Why am I here sir?" Asked Harry.

Dumbledore's face immediately changed, Harry had never seen this much emotion slip out of the old man's face. Whatever this was Dumbeldore definitely did not like it.

"Sirius will be coming tomorrow morning to take you home," he said.

"Wait what? But I can't! I have to compete!" Harry said panicking, he did not want to lose his magic.

"You will compete, Sirius will be bringing you back Tuesday night." Replied Dumbledore.

Well you could have mentioned that when you told me Sirius was coming, he thought to himself.

"I apologize for alarming you Harry."

"Why is he coming sir?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and seemed to be calculating what his next words would be.

"I assume based on your previous reaction as well as this question that you have not yet spoken to Sirius or your mother?"

Harry shook his head.

"I believe due to your participation in this tournament, they are moving up the timeline of your lessons."

"You know what these lessons are sir."

It was not a question but Dumbledore being the ever infuriating old goat he was did not comment any further.

"Upon your return Harry you will no longer be sleeping in the Slytherin dorms while the tournament is in session."

"Umn where will I be then sir?"

"You as well as all of the other Champions are being given private suites, they are a privilege being entrusted to you all. There will be much preparation needed for the tournament and this will allow you all privacy to prepare your strategies for each task."

Harry was quite happy to hear this, he wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle for essentially the rest of the school year.

"You will also be allowed a later curfew for your training with Professor Snape and Professor Moody, the details for this will be available to you on an updated schedule when you return on Tuesday. You are also excused from end of year exams as the tournament itself should be a sufficient test of your magical knowledge."

"Sir, I appreciate you telling me all of this, but...and I mean this in no offense why couldn't Professor Snape have just told me all of this as my head of house."

"It was requested by your Mother and Sirius that I be the one to tell you. The reason behind why you are going home is known to a select few people. I trust Severus however this is something private to your family and to whomever they wish to know."

"What do I tell people?"

"Professor Snape has been informed that you are being taken home in order to be emancipated," he replied.

"Wait hold on, am I actually going to be emancipated?"

"Yes I believe you will be doing so while you are gone, Sirius will likely be giving you further details on this. Thanks to the nature of the magically binding contract of the Goblet of Fire you fulfill the requirements of emancipation with the permission of your guardian," Dumbledore said then sighed and paused before continuing, "Your personal suite will be available to you for the remainder of your time here as an adult student at Hogwarts you are entitled to this."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and got the idea that he really didn't like this for some reason.

"Professor Snape and Moody as well as Sirius and Lily will do everything they can to ensure you get through this tournament. I have faith in your abilities Harry, you have consistently proven to me and others that there is a reason Voldemort wanted you gone."

Harry had a few conversations with the headmaster before but had never received praise like this one. "Er thanks sir,".

Dumbledore smiled and one of the portraits let out a snort. "Dumbledore I don't know what you're playing at.."

Dumbledore quickly cut off the portrait, "Thank you Phineas while I truly value your opinion, I'm sure we can discuss your concerns at another time."

"Do as you wish, I'll speak to the boy at my ancestors home then," he replied.

"Er am I going to Grimmauld? Sirius doesn't even go there anymore."

"I think Sirius and your mother should be the ones to explain anything further with you Harry. Now I believe we are approaching dinner time and there is a lovely Quiche dish I'm hoping to sample."

Harry recognized the dismissal and stood up, "thank you sir," he said as he walked off, as angry and confused as he was when he first walked into the office.

What the hell are they hiding from me? It's not just Mum and Sirius either, Emmy, El, and even Estella seem to know something about what's going on.

As he approached the great hall, he saw his sisters waiting for him at the entrance.

"Hey Harry, we're going to be dueling tomorrow night, Dobby showed me this amazing room we can use to train!" Said Emma.

"Wait hold on Dobby is here?! He's not trying to save me from something again is he?"

The sisters laughed remembering the antics of the eccentric house elf in Harry's second year.

"No when you freed him from Uncle Lucy, he started working here at Hogwarts, even gets paid and everything! He's loving the free elf life," Emma explained.

"I see well umm can't do tomorrow, uh Sirius is apparently picking me up tomorrow night."

"Wait, that's this week?!" Emma exclaimed. Ella gave her twin a glare and a slap on her arm, "keep your voice down, I swear you Gryffindors are all so loud."

"What do the two of you know?" He asked. Emma and Ella exchanged a glance, "Look Harry mum will explain things this weekend I guess and...and then we'll talk when you get back ok? She made us promise that we wouldn't say anything until she spoke to you." Ella said.

Harry was aggravated no one was giving him a clear answer and he was close to an explosion. Emma sensing this out a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Harry I promise when you get back you can ask us anything you want and we will answer whatever it is we can."

She placed a kiss on his forehead and said "come on let's go, Estella is waiting at the Slytherin table, don't be too much of a perv and keep your eyes on her face ok little bro?"

Harry scowled but said nothing. I'll stare as much as I fucking want.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table passing by Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, arguably two of the hottest girls in his year. Daphne made eye contact with him and blushed and looked away. I'll have to start working her when I get back, especially since I'll be getting my own room.

"What are you smirking about?" Asked Estella.

"None of your concern," he replied.

"So when are you going to make friends in Slytherin who are not me? Next year is my last year here you know."

"I have plans for that this year don't worry," he said as he sat down to eat.

"Well I don't blame you for being put off with our house, you have my brother and his goons in your year."

She looked over at Draco with a mixture of sadness and anger. She remembered how different he was before their father started teaching him how to be a proper Malfoy.

Their parents had gotten a divorce shortly after Draco was born. Narcissa insisted that his extra curricular activities with the Death eaters never be brought home. As long as she could deny knowing about it she would suffer through the relationship for the sake of her children.

Eventually however her father began holding Death Eater meetings in his home, with the Dark Lord occasionally making an appearance. The final straw was when she found naked muggle women in the dungeons of Malfoy manor. She divorced him with help of Uncle Sirius and Aunt Bella but never testified against him regarding his death eater activities. No matter how much Aunt Bella tried to get information that could put her father away she refused to put the father of her children in jail. Estella could never understand why she did this, why even after the divorce she defended him. She hated her father with a passion, he stole her little brother from her.

She looked over at Harry, a boy her brother's age who she grew to care for after Draco started to become a mini Lucius. In another world Harry and Draco could have been friends and her family would not be broken.

"You ok Estella?"

"Huh oh sorry Harry," she got back to eating her own food.

Harry was tempted to ask her about the lessons he was getting the following day but figured his sister's best friend might not appreciate being harassed at the moment. He noticed her glancing over at the ferret and really hated how much the Malfoy men had hurt her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry packed a couple items in a duffle bag, mainly some books and some essentials. Snape had informed him that his Godfather would be waiting for him in Dumbledore's office at 9 am and to please make sure the man did not stay at Hogwarts for too long. Harry rolled his eyes knowing how much Sirius and Snape hated each other.

He gave the Gargoyle the password right away this time, no longer in the mood for it's sass.

"Harry! The great fourth champion! Have you forgotten how to send an owl after becoming a Triwizard champion?" Asked Sirius when he saw him.

"You and mum didn't send one either," he said.

Sirius' face fell, "things are a bit complicated I suppose."

He turned to Dumbledore who was looking on with amusement, "thank you Albus for letting us use your floo, Harry will be back around 9 Tuesday night."

Dumbledore nodded, "The floo will be open for you at that time Harry."

"Let's go, Harry," said Sirius as he threw some floo into the fire and yelled, "Prongs' Den!"

Harry said his goodbyes to the Headmaster and followed Sirius lead. He ended up on the floor of his living room having never gotten the hang of floo travel.

Sirius snorted, "you're worse than Tonks when you come out of the floo," he said.

"Well if someone improved the floo system I might be able to safely land sometimes," replied Harry.

"Your Mother's waiting for us in the kitchen let's get this over with yeah?" Sirius said, looking very uncomfortable.

Harry misinterpreted this as Sirius being afraid of his Mum, which to be fair would be a perfectly natural reaction to the current situation.

Harry walked into the kitchen and found his mom sitting and sipping on some tea, her eyes red and swollen. "Harry," she said as she got up and hugged him, "my baby I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's alright Mum we can figure this out," he replied quite surprised his Mum didn't start yelling as soon as he entered the room. Sirius sat down at the round table used for family Dinners. Harry and Lily sat down across from him.

"Harry I'm very sorry I didn't send you a letter when I heard. Once I found out about the tournament I was frantically preparing a few things I thought wouldn't need preparation until the summer." Lily said.

Harry looked between his Mother and Sirius, "are you finally going to tell me what these lessons are about?"

He noticed Sirius growing even more uncomfortable and was highly confused on what was going on.

"We will get there shortly, has Albus given you your training schedule?" Asked Sirius.

"He said I'll get it on Tuesday when I'm back," replied Harry.

Sirius nodded, "Bella and I will be alternating Thursday nights on coming to help with Mad Eyes sessions."

Harry nodded, he loved Sirius but he knew his Aunt Bella was the more talented fighter and considered even better than Mad eye. He was happy to be learning from her.

"So are these lessons more training for when Voldemort comes back? Moody let slip he thinks it's soon."

"They aren't exactly lessons, you'll of course be learning the remaining secrets of the Potter family magic as well as the Black family magic," Lily said.

"We are going to begin the process of you claiming the lordships of both Potter and Black. There are, a few details you'll need to know about how to claim them."

"Lily I can still go back and get them," Sirius said.

"No Sirius I told you this starts only with me," she said, sending him a glare.

"Wait I'm confused, I thought I couldn't finish with both family magicks until I became of age?"

"The magic will accept you once we finish your emancipation." Sirius said, "we have an appointment at the Ministry this afternoon, Amelia and Bella pulled a few strings to get this done immediately."

"Ok, so then is this about me claiming the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black?" He asked the two of them.

Harry only really cared about learning the Black Family magic, if he could avoid claiming the head of house he would. Sirius named him his heir when he was younger, when Walburga Black cast him out of the family she didn't actually have the authority to do so. She cast a curse on him rendering him infertile. Walburga refused to allow the Black line to continue with Sirius and had intended for his younger Brother Regulus to take over as Lord Black.

Unfortunately Regelas died shortly after he decided he no longer wanted to be a death eater.

"Harry...there's a couple things we did not go over about claiming lordship over the Potter and Black houses," Lily replied.

"What are they?" Asked Harry.

"They are similar and well one will definitely help with the other. Let's start with House Black," she said glancing at Sirius.

Sirius sighed, "Since you are technically a descendant of house black I was able to make you my heir, despite only only having a small connection through your great grandmother." Sirius began, "because of what my mother did to me the Black Family magic would not accept me, I cannot continue the Black line."

Harry nodded for him to continue; he knew most of this already.

"So we've skipped a full generation of Blacks and now we come to you. You are not a black according to the standards of our house. The Blacks however put in a contingency in case the Family was on the verge of dying out. We are going to use this contingency plan to make you Lord Black."

"What erm, is this contingency Sirius."

Sirius gulped, "you will have to begin a ritual which will blood adopt you into house black, the ritual itself will not affect your standing in any other house. The requirement for this is that every fertile female member give themselves to you as their new head of house."

"Sirius...when you say give themself, what do you mean exactly?"

"You are going to have to sleep with them," said Lily, "so that would include Bella, Andi, Cissa, and Nymphadora. Estella is part of house Malfoy because of her father so you wouldn't need her to become Lord Black."

There was silence after this. Harry's mind was completely blank. He was trying to make sense of what his mother and godfather was telling him. On the one hand all of these women were quite beautiful and he would definitely enjoy this, however on the other hand...what the fuck.

"Ok so lets say I do this...erm Aunt Andi is married to Uncle Ted she's not a Black anymore and if you said Estella is excluded why is Tonks still included."

"The Black family magic never recognized Ted as her actual husband. They're only legally married, not magically, the black Family magic will not accept you unless you have at least one Generation of Magic in your blood. Ted as you know is a muggleborn, because of this both Andi and Tonks are still considered daughters of the house of black." Sirius explained.

"But Uncle Ted...I can't do this to him," he said.

"Harry...Ted isn't ever going to get better. When he was tortured by my aunt and uncle they completely broke him. It isn't right and well even if he was sane it would still be necessary."

Sirius paused for a moment then continued.

"If Cissa was still married to Lucius then she would be excluded as well but the black family magic welcomed her back into the family. Estella never formally became a black because of this, she will renounce the Malfoy name and join the family after you become Lord Black. As the head of the family you can bring in anyone who has even a little bit of Black blood into the family."

"You're both insane, this is some kind of joke isn't it?"

One look at his mother's face though told him this was not some elaborate prank.

They sat in silence for some time before Harry spoke again.

"What about the Potter family magic?"

Lily took a breath, "it would have been simple had your father claimed lordship over the house of Potter, it would have simply been transferred to you on his death. Unfortunately your grandparents both died before teaching him what needed to be done. James never cared much for pureblood traditions and his parents indulged him, he never had any of the lessons Sirius gave you on pureblood culture, Fleamont Potter was content with letting his son take things up on his own time. Now in this case it would have been slightly more difficult but during our research Sirius and I saw that as long as the Potter ring accepted you as an heir you would be fine."

She stopped speaking for a moment and looked away.

"I guess that isn't a possibility?" Asked Harry.

Lily shook her head. "We did further research and tried to figure out what your father did to save us the night Voldemort attacked us. Apolline eventually began helping us as she had access to old records of the Potter family branch that lived in France until Grindelwald attacked them. We eventually found a journal that belonged to your great Grandfather Charlus. In it he explained some of the Potter family magic. The grimoire is something I can read spells from having married into the Family but I could not read the descriptions and information in there. Once you become Lord Potter you will be able to read it and grant me permission to read it as well."

"From his journal we found out that earlier in the Potter family tree right before it broke off the Peverell line some of your ancestors were Incubi."

"What's an Incubi?" Asked Harry.

"Plural of Incubus," said Sirius, attempting to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't actually tell me what it is Sirius," Harry snapped.

"Incubi are basically the male version of Veela with slightly different powers. You have something similar to the allure but not as strong as a Veela. You won't have women falling head over heels for you everywhere but any female who develops or already has some sort of feelings for you will grow increasingly affectionate."

"We...that is Apolline and I," said Lily after Sirius finished that explanation, we were trying to find a way to reverse the spell. She used some of her Veela magic at one point when you were younger to do a scan for the Incubi magic. It...well your magic reacted quite strongly to that and from what we can tell based on the Arithmetic calculations we did, your version of the Allure was affected by hers. It will fluctuate between being not very strong to extremely strong until you can control it. Apolline and Fluer will be teaching you how to control it."

"So if I'm an Incubus does that mean Emma and Ella are Veela?" He asked.

"No, although similar the Incubi and Veela are a different species. There's not a significant amount of Veela blood in the Potter line for then to become one."

"Ok so does this mean that power is going to activate when I claim lordship?" Harry asked.

"No...the spell James cast made you a slumbering Incubus. Right now there are others with Incubi blood among the Pureblood families however...the Potter family sealed much of that power away. Only someone with both Incubus and Potter blood can actually become a full Incubus. James cast a spell that activated your Incubus powers to some extent. Incubi can only be killed in a very specific way, either by natural causes in old age or with Fiendfyre. The Killing curse targets your soul and removes it from your body. The Incubi Magic provided a layer of protection around your soul. It cannot be touched by any form of soul magic. As for why the killing curse was deflected...we haven't figured that out yet. We're hoping to gain more clarity once you do claim lordship. The problem is since your Incubus blood was activated, you need to become a full Incubus for the Potter magic to fully accept you."

"How do I become an Incubus then?" Asked Harry.

Lily glanced at Sirius but he shook his head. She would have to be the one to say it. Before she could however Sirius for up.

"Look this next bit is Potter family stuff, I umm I think the two of you should be alone for this discussion. I'll be in the living room, we leave in a couple hours for the Ministry Harry."

He walked out, Lily understood why but it didn't make it any easier for her.

"What is it Mum?"

"Similar to the Black family Magic you will need to sleep with every living fertile woman in the Potter family. That would be myself, and your sisters. The Incubis magic will fully awaken after sleeping with any one of us but you will need to finish the ritual within 30 days to keep the magic and become Lord Potter."

Harry had no idea how to respond to this. Is this why I have those fantasies? Is it the Incubus blood?

"There are benefits…to becoming an Incubus. You have the ability to gain use of other family magics when you sleep with someone from another family."

Holy shit that's what Estella meant that night.

"Before Voldemort comes back we want to secure whatever Family magics we can on our side. Although Lucius and Draco will still be able to use the family magic as you cannot become a Lord of the house that way, however in the last war we nearly lost because Voldemort is able to channel the family magics of all his followers through their Dark Marks. They gave themselves to him, he essentially owns them."

"The prophecy we explained, the power he knows not...well that power was explained further in a second prophecy. Albus will show you the memory of it after you get back."

Harry felt it was hard to breathe. "Mum I umm I need to think," he got up and walked out of the house.

Lily sat at the table wishing she could give her son a normal life.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter begins the smut a quick reminder this story features Harry/Lily and Harry/OC Sisters. Last chance to look away.

Chapter 7

Harry sat down under his favorite tree in the backyard and began thinking over everything he had just heard.

He understood the necessity of it, the first prophecy marked him as Voldemort's target and now there's this second prophecy.

What the hell do I do?

At first he wanted to go flying, it was the only thing that usually cleared his head but he realized he was just exhausted.

They all knew about this before. That's why Estella was being weird and why Emmy and El refused to say anything.

Harry looked over at the house and saw Sirius approaching him.

"Hey kid, need some company?"

Harry shrugged, "How long has everyone known?"

Sirius sat down on the grass next to Harry. "We figured it out when you were around three years old and started talking to my cousin's about it a couple years after. Your Sisters and Estella were told in their fourth year."

Harry recalled two years ago that there were a couple of months his sisters seemed to be avoiding him. He now understood why.

They sat together for a while, Sirius knew there wasn't much he could say at the moment. Harry would never admit it but he never liked being alone to brood for too long.

"You hungry? We should grab a quick bite before we head to the ministry."

Harry was quite hungry, he had skipped breakfast that morning but didn't want to go back into the house at the moment.

"I need some time out of the house," he said.

Sirius nodded, "there's this nice muggle place by the ministry, we can grab something to eat there."

Sirius sent a quick patronus message to Lily letting her know they were off and then side-along apparated Harry to an apparition point nearby the Ministry.

They went to the restaurant Sirius mentioned and Sirius looked over at his godson. "Harry, I'm sorry all this shit keeps happening to you. We tried to figure out a way to undo what James did. There might be a way once you are able to read the Grimiore but...at that point it will be too late."

"How was dad able to read it then? He never took up lordship," he asked Sirius.

"Your dad was the heir of the current Lord Potter. If he had become Lord Potter before dying you would be an heir and things would have worked out. But he died before being able to claim it. Harry...Prongs wasn't perfect he was my best mate but overall he took on his responsibilities much later then he should have. But he loved you Harry, he wanted to make sure there was a way for the rest of you to survive."

"He shouldn't have done this though," Harry said bitterly.

Sirius sighed, "we were all desperate to survive. Voldemort having access to so many family magics made him the most powerful Dark lord in history. Dumbledore was barely able to match him in raw power, his battle Alchemy was the only thing that kept Voldemort from launching an all out assault on us."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Asked Harry.

"You always have a choice, say the word and we can leave, go into hiding in the muggle world and tell the magical world to fuck off." Sirius said.

"I...I can't do that Sirius, my magic is a part of me. I can't abandon it or everyone. I'd have to leave Ron, Neville, and Hermione to fend for themselves. And I can't drag Mum or Emmy and El into the muggle world with me."

"They'd follow you in a heartbeat if that's what you wanted Harry. I can use my contacts to completely wipe away your existence in the Magical world, no one would be able to find you."

Part of Harry wanted to take this option but he knew he couldn't live with herself if he left his world to the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Let's get the emancipation done I guess," he said after some time.

"Ok Kiddo, but just remember, at any time you want to leave, the option will always be there."

Harry nodded, he knew Sirius loved him and wanted nothing more than to protect him, but that wasn't a choice he could consider. Why the fuck am I such a Gryffindor.

He recalled the fact that even though he was a Slytherin he was still able to obtain the sword of Gryffindor when fighting the Basilisk. He remembered Dumbledore's words when he asked about this.

"Well Harry I've always thought that we sort too soon. Do you expect to only have the qualities your 11 year old self has for the rest of your life?"

This had been what convinced him that he wasn't like Voldemort. He may have craved power, and accepted the use of the dark arts. But he wasn't a psychopath.

As he and Sirius made their way over to the Ministry, Harry recalled Dumbledore's reactions when telling him he would be going home. "Dumbledore doesn't like this does he?"

Sirius smirked at this, "No he doesn't. He absolutely hates the fact that everything is out of his hands. He's got some control issues and leaving something as big as this to others is something he isn't used to doing. The rows he and Lily have had were spectacular. She's one of the few people capable of getting him to see reason sometimes. I'll show you some memories later."

Harry chuckled knowing full well how stubborn his mother could be when she was angry.

Once they made their way to the visitors entrance of the Ministry they stopped at reception.

"Visitor please state your name and reason for your visit to the Ministry of Magic."

"Sirius Black off duty Auror here to escort Harry Potter to his emancipation."

"Thank you please take your visitors badges and proceed to Wand inspection."

Harry noticed his badge, said Harry Potter, future adult. He glanced at Sirius and saw that his simply said Auror.

"Who gave this thing this much sass?" He asked Sirius, showing him his badge.

Sirius chuckled, "the ministry can get quite boring, we need something to keep us entertained."

"We want to get this done discreetly so you can put the badge in your pocket. We are going to Amelia and Bella's office they have all the forms and will file everything."

"Do the co-heads of the DMLE always do this?"

"Nope, you're a special case," Sirius replied with a grin.

They made their way down to the Law enforcement office and headed to their destination.

"Ah Samantha, looking as beautiful as ever!" He said to the receptionist in front of the office."

The receptionist blushed and said "Hello Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, you'll be able to go in just a few minutes, they are wrapping up another meeting."

"Now Samantha how many times have I told you to call me Sirius?"

"More than I can count Mr. Black," she replied.

"How's your schedule looking like this weekend? I'm sure I can convince you to call me Sirius over lunch."

"I'll have to take a rain check Mr. Black"

Harry rolled his eyes, Sirius was known to be a womanizer, never feeling the need to settle down and simply wanting to enjoy life and the company of beautiful women.

The door behind the receptionist opened, "Sirius stop harassing Samantha and come in," said the beautiful dark haired Bellatrix Black.

"Always ruining my fun Bella, let me know if your weekend clears up Samantha," he said with a grin as he and Harry walked into the office.

"Hey Aunt Bella," Harry said as he walked in.

Bellatrix smiled, "I think you can probably get used to dropping the Aunt in that greeting Harry." She walked ahead and Harry couldn't help but notice her amazing curves.

He was Weasley red at this point but said nothing. Sirius smirked seeing his godson's reaction.

"You're just as bad as Sirius Bella," Amelia said from her desk.

"I don't flirt with everything that walks," said Bella indignantly.

"Yes but you're just as crass as he is, it's the Black family madness I suppose" she replied and then turned to their visitors.

"Sirius, Harry have a seat, would you like some tea?"

Harry shook his head and Sirius said, "Boss I'm off duty and Harry's about to be an adult lets have something stronger than tea."

"You may be off duty at the moment but we are not," Amelia replied.

"I don't think my cousin has such a bad idea," added Bella.

"See just as bad!"

Everyone chuckled, Harry felt a little more at ease, Bella and Sirius were always able to get him to relax in tense situations.

"Well Harry, I assume this mutt has told you why you're here?" asked Amelia.

"Yes ma'am" he replied as she took out several rolls of parchment.

"Your mother has already added her signatures where needed. This document will be copied and placed in both Ministry and Gringotts records. Upon you signing this will grant you all the rights of an adult. The only exception being you must still wait until you are 17 in order to join Wizengamot sessions."

Harry nodded, politics never interested him but Sirius had been drilling lessons into him since he was eight about how to navigate the Wizengamot.

"You should also note that any crimes committed from this point forward will have you automatically tried as an adult. You get the pros and the cons of being an Adult."

"Yea Harry don't break into Gringotts or do anything stupid," added Sirius.

"Or don't get caught," added Bella.

Amelia sent her partner a glare, "Do you really think it's appropriate as head of the DMLE to tell someone not to get caught committing a crime?"

"Oh lighten up Amelia, we really need to get you laid, I'll let you know how Harry is, maybe he can help you out there."

"Bellatrix!" shouted Amelia while Sirius laughed and Harry somehow got even redder.

"You seem very open to all of this Bella," said Sirius with a smirk.

She simply shrugged, "We grew up in the Black family Sirius, we've seen worse."

"Can't argue with you there," said Sirius.

Bellatrix's playful nature however dropped for a second, "Harry while Sirius and I grew up with all the pureblood nonsense, your mother had to get used to it after your father died. She's been through quite an ordeal trying to get you out of this. You should know that this really is our last resort, especially with you being a champion in the tournament. We need you to survive and we'll give you every advantage we can."

Harry nodded, he knew enough about pureblood magics from Sirius' lessons that there was no doubt in his mind that they were stuck.

Amelia went on telling him a bunch more legal jargon that he tuned out. This is insane, he thought to himself. When he saw his mother this morning he could tell she was exhausted, it was extremely difficult for her to accept defeat. The Potters were an ancient and noble house however, there was nothing he could truly do.

"Now would you still of course be able to go by Harry Potter, but officially you will be Harry Potter-Black. Once you have satisfied the requirements of lordship you will be both Lord Potter and Lord Black and should be referred to as such in professional spaces like this, does that all make sense Harry do you have any questions about anything?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I think we can probably just get this over with."

Amelia gave him a sympathetic smile. This will all need to be signed with a blood quill, I apologize in advance for the discomfort but it will only be three signatures." she said.

Harry grimaced but knew this was a requirement for official Ministry and Gringotts documents. She handed him the quill and he looked down at the document. Guess I'll charge in like a Gryffindor.

He signed the documents and a flash of light confirmed the binding of the new magical contract. Bella walked over and with a wave of her hand stopped Harry's bleeding.

"Thanks err.. Bella" he said.

She smiled and sat back down.

"Harry normally the trace automatically leaves your wand when you become of age. In this case I will need to manually remove it from your wand," Amelie said.

Harry nodded and handed over his Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Amelia muttered a few incantations and and while it seemed as if nothing happened, when he was handed back the wand it felt almost warmer than it did before.

"Congratulations Harry, you are now an adult," said Amelia. "This would normally be done in front of the Wizengamot but as you are the boy who lived we were able to pull a few strings. You won't have to meet the old fools for a few years at least."

"Amelia, are you calling me old?" asked Sirius offended as he was the current holder of the black seat.

"Yes," she deadpanned, "If you do have any other questions Harry you can feel free to ask Bella or send me an owl and we will of course help you in any way we can."

They said their goodbyes, Bella giving Harry a lingering hug and a kiss on the forehead. Harry and Sirius arrived back home where Lily was waiting for them.

"Everything go ok?" she asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I've got a few things to do for Monday. So I won't be staying for dinner, Harry I'll be seeing you next week for our first training session."

Lily nodded, "thank you Sirius, for everything."

Sirius smiled and turned back to Harry. "If you need anything kiddo I'm a floo call away alright?"

Harry nodded, Sirius gave him a hug and disappeared through the emerald flames of the floo. There was silence for a moment in the Potter home.

"Dinner is ready Harry, let's eat and talk…" she said. He followed her into the kitchen still not saying a word. This is so fucking awakward.

They enjoyed a quiet light dinner and spoke about his classes and dueling lessons from Emma.

"Mum...why did Emmy and El agree to this, or any of you for that matter?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "you've been given a burden that no one your age should ever have Harry. We love you and we want you to live a long happy life. It may be a bit unconventional of a family life moving forward but this is where we are."

"Is this why they never dated?" he asked her.

Lily sighed, "they both felt it would be too complicated if they were in relationships before this happened. I'm sure that's something you can discuss with them."

Harry felt horrible, as if he was taking away any chance of his sisters having a normal life. Lily noticed this, "It isn't your fault Harry."

In his mind Harry blamed his father. He knew it was a desperate move for survival, but he couldn't help but place the blame on a man he never knew. It was just easier that way.

"So erm...how uh…" holy fuck how do I ask her when we're having sex?

"There's a second part to the spell James cast, I will cast it on you and that will change you from a slumbering Incubis to a regular one. Once that happens you will probably immediately feel the need to umm relieve yourself. The first two days it will be hard to control, I'll help you through it as best I can. Apolline will also come by tomorrow to start helping you control your allure. Fluer will then take over your training when you are back at hogwarts."

Apolline is coming tomorrow so that means...well shit.

"I think it would be best if we were upstairs in my bedroom when we cast the spell," she said, "I don't know how immediately you'll feel the ah side effects."

They cleaned up and went upstairs, Harry's heart violently beating as they entered Lily's room. She closed the door behind her and faced her son who was looking anywhere but at her.

She walked over and ran her hands through his hair knowing that always comforted him. Harry slowly calmed down and looked at his mother. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back Harry, and then we'll cast the spell."

She walked over to her bathroom and closed the door. Harry had no idea what to do. Should I sit down on the bed or stand or what do I do?

A few minutes that felt like an eternity later his mother came out of the bathroom wearing more comfortable robes.

"I will cast the spell now if you are ready Harry," she said softly. Harry took a deep breath and said, "go ahead."

Lily took her wand and made several complicated wand movements and said "et evigilare faciatis sanguinis donum in adflixit". Harry felt as if a familiar magical aura was surrounding him. I've seen this before…

He closed his eyes and saw the night Voldemort attacked again through baby Harry's eyes. This was the same aura that protected them all from Voldemort's killing curse. He also felt something else in the Aura, something he couldn't understand. It seemed to have absorbed a part of Voldemort after the curse rebounded. What is that?

But as quickly as the memory started, it faded away and he had no idea what it was. He looked up at Lily, she is beautiful.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she asked.

"I'm...i'm alright I guess." he replied. That was when he felt it, the overwhelming desire to take her then and there. "It...feels weird." he said.

Lily walked over to him, "don't fight it will just hurt you more, she said once agains running her hands through his hair. She leaned in once again for a kiss which this time was hungrily accepted by Harry. Harry opened his mouth and his tongue began seeking entrance into hers. Both of their tongues danced in each others mouths as they embraced.

Lily broke the kiss and took a step back, she removed her robes to reveal that she was wearing a light blue see through chemise. He looked over her body and the desire only grew. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him and began kissing her again. His hands began venturing through her body and landed on her firm ass. Lily removed his shirt and unbuckled his trousers and took off his boxers. Little Harry was up and ready and wasn't all too little. She began stroking his cock as they resumed their kiss, she felt his cock up and down and played with his balls.

"Get on your knees," Harry said, his inner desires completely taking over him. She complied and gave his cock a kiss on the tip. She kissed it up and down and licked around his balls. The more she did it the more her own desires flared, she could feel his pull, and it made her want him even more. She took his cock in her mouth and began sucking. Using her toungue for added pleasure.

"Oh fuck mum that's good," he said. She began stroking the bottom of his shaft with one hand as she sucked and her other hand kept fondling his balls.

"Take the whole thing in," he said. She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes, the same ones he and his sisters had and took his entire shaft into her mouth and down her throat. This was good but Harry was still unsatisfied. He grabbed the back of her head and began ramming his cock down his mothers throat.

"Didn't know you were such a little slut mum, you're taking all of it in like a champ," he said as he more aggressively began fucking her mouth."

Hearing her son say this just made her even more wet and she groaned unable to say anything as her son furiously destroyed her mouth.

"I'm gonna blow my first load soon, your going to swallow every bit of it mum," she was gagging on her sons cock, her saliva slathered all over it and tears were coming down but this did nothing to deter him he only quickened the pace further intent on making her drink his first load.

Then he felt the wonderful release, he had only ever felt it before in his hands but now, in his mother's warm mouth it was so much more satisfying. She drank it all up and milked his cock dry.

"Don't you dare take your mouth off, keep sucking until I get hard again."

It didn't take very long for that to happen, as she started sucking on it almost as aggressively as he fucked her face, his cock started coming back completely to life. Once it was at full mast she popped it out of her mouth and stood up still stroking it and kissed him again.

"Mummy wants you to make her cum baby, can you do that?" He threw her on the bed after she said this and grabbed legs which wrapped around his neck.

"Give Mummy that big fat cock of yours Harry, make me scream, make Mummy your little slut."

Harry began rubbing the tip of his cock on her pussy lips but didn't put it in. "You're going to beg for it like a little slut mum, beg your son to fuck your cunt."

"Please baby, please fuck your mummy's cunt its been so long its so nice and tight for you baby."

"I don't think I heard you properly mum" he said as he kept teasing her with the tip.

"FUCK YOUR MUMMY NOW HARRY," she screamed at the top of her longs and that did it. Harry's cock entered her vagina and it was the most wonderful feeling either of them had ever felt.

"Fuck you're so tight," he said as he rammed into her.

"Open me up baby, open me the fuck up rip my cunt open," she said as Harry impaled her deeper and faster.

"Make mummy cum and squirt all over your juicy cock baby, then mummy will clean it up with her mouth again."

As Harry continued to fuck her, her entire body shook with every thrust she already orgasmed once while he fucked her mouth but she could feel another one on its way.

"Make mummy cum Harry, I'm so close," after a several more thrusts she screamed, Harry felt his cock being covered in her juices. For the first time Lily experienced multiple orgasms, as Harry kept relentlessly fucking her throughout her orgasm.

"Cum for me baby, cum inside your mummys cunt," she said after her last orgasm released her.

"Mummy wants you to cum in her cunt, then she'll suck you until you cum in her mouth again, you love that don't you baby?"

That did it for Harry, he released another load into her cunt, just as he released Lily felt yet another orgasm as they both came together. He pulled out of his mothers cunt and looked down at her as she was recovering from her latest orgasm. Then he remembered what she said right before he came and felt his cock twitching to life yet again. He really did love his cock in her mouth.

He flipped her around into a 69 position and rammed his cock down her throat before she could say anything else, he was once again aggressively destroying his mother's face. She kept gagging as her son's dick jack hammered away into her mouth but she loved every bit of it.

Harry began licking and sucking on her cunt sucking up the mixture of their juices when he felt Lily's legs wrap around his neck as she started grinding against his mouth. The two began both roughly fucking each others face in a race to bring the other to another orgasm. Harry won when he felt his mother squirting again and eagerly drank up all of her cum, she hummed and screamed with his cock still in her mouth as she felt a full body orgasm vibrating through her. Her legs fell as she no longer had the strength to keep fucking her sons face. Harry kept sucking at her cunt as he continued to mercilessly shove his cock as far down her throat as it would go and then for the third time that night he felt the wonderful release and squirted load after load down his mother's throat.

He collapsed after his latest orgasm and they adjusted themselves properly into bed. They lay facing each other looking into the depths of the green eyes they shared. Lily again ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you baby," she said to him.

"I love you too mum," they kissed again softly. Harry brought his hands up to her chest and began feeling her breasts through her little chemise. She looked at him with a smile, "you loved these when you were a baby. You always wanted a boob."

"I think I'll always be wanting a boob now too," he replied and with a wave of his hand he vanished her chemise. Lily's eyes widened at the display of wandless magic her son just performed but before she could say anything he was already getting to work with his mouth on her nipples.

After this they made love slowly before eventually drifting off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry woke up the next morning to find that he was alone in bed. Memories of the previous night floated through his head. He was already craving a repeat. His Incubus side has completely removed his prior hesitations. I love her and I will enjoy her as I please.

Harry got up and put on some robes, he washed up and went downstairs following the smell of breakfast. His mother being a Muggle Born witch always insisted on making breakfast without magic. He and his sisters never understood why but the food was always delicious so they didn't complain until she made them wash the dishes that is.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother pouring some tea into a cup. She was wearing the same robes as last night and he could tell there was nothing underneath it. He grabbed her and bent her over on the table.

"Harry..what are you.."

But the words never came out of her mouth as Harry began ravinging her cunt from behind. She began pushing back, wanting to feel every bit of it possible inside her. She had never been filled up like this. It was the most mind-blowing sex she ever had.

"Didn't have enough baby, you're taking mummy on the kitchen table? What if your sisters were home?"

"They would each get a turn," he grunted as he rammed into her pussy faster and faster.

"Cum for me Mum, scream my name while you cum," he said as he fucked her even harder against the table. She pushed back and now Harry's cock was splitting her in half.

"HARRYYYYY" she screamed as she experienced another mind-blowing orgasm like the ones from the previous night.

Harry realized he wasn't going to last very long at this point in the morning but that was fine he had got what he wanted. He started unloading into her filling her up with more of his seed.

"Ahh yes fill your dirty slut of a mum with your cum baby," she groaned.

He grunted and moaned as several waves of cum were dumped into his mother's cunt.

When he was satisfied and finished he let her go and sat down on a chair trying to catch his breath. Lily had collapsed onto the floor her son's semeb dripping from her wet pussy.

"That was incredible Harry, I think we should homeschool you."

Harry chuckled," You could always fill in for Flitwick more often, then I'll be able to fill you in at Hogwarts."

She got up and gave him a kiss.

"I think we should have a rule, no underwear at home, I'm sure your sisters will agree if you give them a surprise like that."

"Completely agreed mum,".

They cleaned up and started eating dinner and Harry started feeling the influence of the Incubus blood start to subside.

He looked over at Lily who was sipping her tea.

"Mum...are...is this really ok...I don't know what came over me and some of the things I said and did last night and just now…"

"It's ok baby, it's going to take you some time to get used to it. The Incubus influence is brand new; it will take some time to get used to it. I will say though, I didn't mind it one bit. I definitely won't be able to keep up with you if that's how you'll be every night and morning but it won't just be me after today."

Harry remembered her saying that Polline was coming over later that day. "You mentioned Fluers mum is coming to help me control the Incubus part of me?"

"Yes, as she's helping you both of your allures will likely clash and well, you saw what happened last night."

Harry felt his cock twitch at the thought of doing some of those things to Apolline. She was a full Veela, she was several years older than Lily but her Veela heritage kept her looking like she was in her early 30's rather than her late 40's.

"She will be staying with us tonight and tomorrow night, so I'll be able to recuperate a bit. You'll likely notice small increases of magic after you have sex with her."

"That's the Potter Incubus thing latching onto her family magic right? Does it work like Voldemort's Dark Mark then?"

"Yes and no, they are very similar, but the dark Mark is complete and total submission of your life to Voldemort. While I may have given you complete and total submission last night once it's over I don't continue to belong to you until we have sex again if that makes sense?"

"So it only works during sex then?"

"Exactly, Voldemort is able to tap into his followers' magic at will. You will have to slowly assimilate other magics into your core and slowly build it up yourself."

Harry thought about this and realized just collecting power from other witches won't be enough, he will need to step up his training and learn to use the new magic he gains.

"Will I be able to read the Grimoire now?" He asked Lily.

"Not quite yet, there's still...Emmy and El who need to finish the ritual."

"Right…"

"Once you complete it the magic will guide you on how to claim the lordship based on what I read from Charlus' journals."

Harry sat quietly and thought about everything. His entire outlook on everything kept shifting between what he viewed to be his regular personality versus the Incubus personality.

"I did notice your magic has already gotten a little stronger," Lily said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember after, well after the third time we were laying down and you wandlessly vanished my chemise?"

Harry thought back and remembered that moment, "Yea I remember now, I wasn't really thinking about the magic at the moment I just err wanted...well you know and I guess I made it go away."

Lily chuckled, "I think with this new relationship of ours we will need to get used to talking about this love."

"What is this relationship?" He asked. We've fulfilled the necessary requirements on your part Mum, should we…should we really keep doing this?"

Both pairs of green eyes looked into each other after this question. Lily bit her lip thinking about how to answer her son's question.

"Do you think you would be able to stop Harry?"

Harry paused for a moment, "well...Apolline is supposed to teach me how to control the Incubus side of me right? At some point, I should be able to have full control."

Lily smiled," I don't know the full story love, but Apolline mentioned that controlling it isn't hiding it. It is also accepting that this is a part of you now."

"I will keep this up for as long as you need or want Harry. You will still need to have regular sex when it is under your control."

"How is that control? I'm just letting it take over me."

"Let me ask you an embarrassing question...though I don't know if there's much more need for embarrassment between us anymore. Before when you used to masturbate, have you ever thought about me or your sisters?"

Harry's eyes widened, how did she know?

"Judging by your expression I guess that's a yes?"

Harry nodded not knowing how else to respond.

"Then those desires have been there in some level, Harry this is just bringing it out of you and whomever you have sex with. It is still you at the core of it. The Incubus isn't something separate to you Harry, it's always been a part of what has made you, you."

"It will take some getting used to I guess."

Lily nodded, "I wanted to do some shopping for dinner before Apolline gets here, would you like to come down to the village with me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure mum," he replied.

They got up and got properly dressed to be out in public. The Potter family now lived in a village not too far from Potter Castle. They would not have access to the ancient Potter home until Harry became Lord Potter but Lily had decided to live close by to make the move easier when it was time. They were the only magicals in the area and the Potters liked it that way. Reporters and crazy Boy Who Lived fans had a more difficult time navigating the muggle world which allowed them some peace.

Lily also loved being able to step into the muggle world whenever she wanted. She missed her family and although her sister hadn't spoken to her in years, she still sent her Christmas cards and little letters during holidays and on her birthday. She hoped one day to receive a reply, she missed Petunia, no matter what her older sister said to her she always missed her. She would often buy small cards and items from the village and send out mail from the local post office. The post workers found it incredibly odd that she was always sending out mail, but they never had to deliver mail to her home. She was asked about this one time and she simply smiled and said, "maybe you'll have a delivery for me this time."

Lily and Harry walked through the village greeting several of their neighbors as they walked through the village. As they made their way through the supermarket Harry started getting increasingly uncomfortable. The same urge that had coursed through him the previous night and that morning was there. He needed Lily as soon as possible.

"Mum…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"It's uh, the incubus side is wanting to come out."

They were on the checkout line and were being rung up. Lily quickly paid and they hurried out of the store.

"Let's look for a safe place then we can apparate to the edge of our wards, we'll need to run into the house so we don't risk anyone seeing us." she said as she glanced around and quickly shrunk their groceries and put them in her purse.

"I..mum I don't think I can hold it back..." she looked at Harry with wide eyes and looked around, no one was there. She grabbed her son and apparated to the roof of the supermarket and cast a notice-me-not charm around them.

Harry grabbed her and pinned her against a locked door that led down into the store itself. They embraced and kissed while Lily also put warming charms around them. Their tongues battled with a ferocious passion. Lily grew increasingly wet thinking about how they were about to fuck on the roof of a muggle supermarket. The notice-me-not charm only worked in the area surrounding the roof. Anyone who came upstairs for any reason would see them. The thrill of possibly getting caught fucking her son here was an incredible turn on.

Harry ripped her blouse open and removed her bra. He pushed her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he began sucking on her nipples.

"Oh baby you love Mummys titties don't you?" she groaned as he began leaving hickeys all around her breasts. Harry simply grunted and continued pleasuring her.

"Harry I need your fucking cock inside me now," she said unable to handle herself anymore with how turned on she was.

Harry vanished both of their pants and underwear and impaled his mother on his cock as he kept her pinned against the wall and began vigorously fucking her.

"Oh fuck," he gasped as Lily was bouncing on his cock.

"Fuck me harry fuck me, make me scream so everyone downstairs knows my son is fucking my brains out right now,"

"Fuck Mum, you're so fucking Kinky," he yelled.

"Harder baby harder, make me scream make me fucking scream."

The sound of their flesh slapping against each other increased in pace as they heard footsteps coming up from the stairs behind the door.

"Do you hear that? Hey, is someone up there? What the fuck?" said a faint male voice.

"Make mummy cum before they get up here, I need to come now!"

A few more strokes and that was it for Lily, "OHH FUUCK," she yelled as they heard someone unlocking the door. Within seconds Harry jumped back and cast a disillusionment charm and silencing charm around them. He put his mother down on the ground and for good measure stuck his cock down her throat to make sure no sound escaped his silencing charm. Lily glanced over at the two men who were now on the roof as her son was shoving his cock down her throat.

"There's no one here, but...you heard it didn't you someone was fucking screaming and the door was shaking." one of the men said to the other.

"It sounded like...nevermind maybe it was coming from somewhere else."

The first man wasn't satisfied though and started walking around the roof. Harry kept an eye on his movements as he looked around the roof. He paused slightly at the edge of Harry's charms and looked in their direction.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"There's nothing here mate, let's just lock the door and head back down. Tell boss lady it was probably the wind and we found nothing up here."

Harry looked over at the man, Fucking leave already.

"Alright, let's go I guess." He said and the two of them walked back through the door and locked.

Once Harry heard the faint steps of the two men going down the stairs he looked down to see his mum still deep throating his cock and looking up at him.

He grabbed her and once again let loose in her mouth, treating it like a second cunt for him to fill.

"FUCK, FUCK, mum I'm gonna fucking cum" he said.

As he picked up the pace even further to get himself off the edge Lily also pushed back and tried to swallow as much her son's cock as possible completely ignoring the gag reflex. She was rewarded with a stream of cum, she loved drinking up her little Harry's cum. She sucked and sucked as globs of cum kept shooting down her throat.

He cums so fucking much.

After a few moments, Harry was finally milked out, though his mum refused to stop sucking him off. His knees were getting weak.

"Holy fuck mum you're insane," it was a pleasure beyond anything he had experienced so far with her and somehow she was able to bring him to orgasm once again. He squirted more of his swimmers into her eager mouth and she drank up every bit of it.

She finally released him from her mouth and he fell back to the ground.

"That was intense," said Harry as he was panting.

"Yea, we should definitely do that again," Lily said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming almost getting caught was a huge turn on then?"

"You have no idea, that's why I gave you that extra reward at the end," she said with a smirk, "as long you always make sure Mummy's needs are taken care of you'll be getting that and more."

"Whatever you want Mum."

They got dressed and apparated back to the edge of the wards near their home.

"Tilly!"

Lily called once they unloaded their groceries.

"Mistress Lily has called Tilly? Oh hello, Master Harry!"

"Hey tilly," he said.

"Tilly I'm a bit knackered can you prepare dinner for three, I need a nap. Apolline should be here in a few hours."

"Of course Mistress Lily I will have dinner ready for when Ms. Polly visits."

"Thanks, let's go take a nap lover boy," she said to Harry. "You're going to need some rest, I'm pretty sure Apolline is going to make the full force of your Incubus allure come out. No telling what's going to happen between the two of your allures flaring out at full force."

Harry's eyes widened but nodded, he definitely needed a nap. Lily ran a bath for the two of them. They made slow love in the tub before getting up and going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Couldn't upload earlier because was having some issues. More information in this chapter about the Allure and how it works in my story and some fun with Apolline. Next Chapter will also be up later today.

Chapter 9

A few hours later Harry woke up refreshed and saw his mother getting dressed.

"Hey Mum," he said as he stretched and got up.

"Hey Sleepyhead, Apolline will be here any minute. Put some clothes on, it's more fun to take them off instead of just showing up naked."

Harry chuckled, "don't get me too excited or Apollines going to have to walk in on you screaming from an orgasm."

"Hmm I think she'd like that welcome," Lily said with a laugh. Harry gave her a deep kiss and then went to grab some fresh clothes from his room. Fuuuuck I'm going to have my first threesome right after losing my virginity and its a threesome with my Mum and a fucking Veela.

He felt the Incubus part of him stir, but he wanted to make sure he had enough strength and energy for later. The Incubus must have almost sensed this as it calmed down afterward.

I know Mum said it's a part of me but it still feels like a different thing other than me.

Harry put on some nice muggle clothes as he wasn't a huge fan of wearing wizard robes outside of school or formal occasions. He settled for a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt.

He walked downstairs and saw Tilly was keeping dinner warm and everything was set. He realized he was quite hungry as Lily was all he ate since breakfast.

With the amount of cum she gulped down she might not be all that hungry, he thought with a smirk.

"What's that smug look on your face for?" Lily asked as she walked in.

"Just thinking about the roof of the supermarket." He replied. Lily licked her lips and gave him a kiss.

"If you're a good boy Mummy and her friend might do that for you tonight as well."

Harry had a shiver run down his pain as she teased him with a light rub on his cock.

"Mistress Lily, Ms. Polly has arrived in the living room," Tilly announced.

"Thank you, Tilly," she said as they walked over to the Living Room.

"Apolline!" Lily said as they walked in.

"Bonjour Lily!" Apolline gave her a kiss on each cheek and they hugged.

Apolline turned to Harry, "Arry! It's been some time since I last saw you."

"Hey Apolline," she hugged him as well and gave him a kiss on each cheek. During the second kiss, he felt a jolt of something.

"Ave you seen Fluer at 'ogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes we have some of our meals together from time to time, she hangs out with the twins and Estella a lot."

"Zat is wonderful," she replied with a smile.

"We have dinner ready, why don't we sit down and catch up over some food?" Asked Lily.

"Oh yes I am quite famished, international Portkeys and floos are always draining."

The three walked over to the dining table and started on their meal. Harry caught Apolline up on everything going on with the tournament and spoke about the time he had spent with Fluer so far.

"Arry, how are your quidditch games going?" She asked.

"Well because of the tournament they canceled the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. But I've been itching to see if I can set up some unofficial games, maybe play against Durmstrang and see how I fare against Krum."

"Always competitive, ever since you were small," she said with a smile.

"I doubt his competitive nature will ever fully leave," added Lily. The evening went on for some time like this until they decided to return to the living room with some wine.

Lily was about to pour some just for her and Apolline when Harry protested, "Mum I am an adult now," he said hoping to get some of it.

Lily raised an eyebrow but relented.

"So I think it is time to, how you say, address ze elephant in ze room?" Asked Apolline.

Lily smiled, "your English phrases have improved quite a bit since we first met."

"Well I am always in correspondence with wiz you mon ami, it has been easy to learn thanks to you."

"To answer your question, yes I suppose it's time to address it. I cast the spell yesterday on Harry."

"Yes I felt his pull as soon as I stepped into your home, tell me 'Arry did you feel anything when you saw me?"

"Not right away but when you hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek I...felt some sort of jolt I guess? Not sure how to describe it," he said remembering how it felt as if the kiss sent a spark through his whole body.

"Very good, you are a little more in tune with the allure then I thought you would be, I added a small concentrated amount of my Veela allure in zat kiss. Do you feel anything right now?"

Harry tried to look for that jolt again but he couldn't find it. "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"You were looking for the same feeling as before, non?"

Harry nodded, "is it different depending on how much there is?"

"Yes, the more you are exposed to it the more easily I believe you should be able to understand how to control it yourself at those levels."

"From what I understood, the Incubus and Veela Allures are different?"

"Normally yes, but when Lily and I were trying to find a way to remove ze Incubi allure there were several charms I used on you zat where supercharged by my own allure. My allure seems to have mutated your allure to be closer to zat of a Veela."

"So wait, you can channel your Allure into spells?"

"Figures that would be the thing you focus on," said Lily.

Apolline laughed, and with the laugh, Harry felt a wave of what he assumed was her allure hit him, he felt the Incubus beginning to stir.

"As you learn control yes you should be able to power your spells wiz it. That's why Veela are generally powerful witches. In your case, I zink you have ze potential to go beyond what even zis Voldemort is able to do wiz his magic. I hope to teach you ze basics of handling your own Allure and introduce you to ze concept of soul magic."

"Aren't...umm most soul magics illegal?" He asked.

"Zey are, But understanding ze concepts will help you with understanding your allure. It is tied directly to your soul."

"Earlier when you laughed I felt a wave of your allure," he said.

"Very good Harry. I will be periodically sending you different amounts of my allure from time to time, please tell me right when you feel it."

He shivered, it was subtle but it was there, "you mean like just now."

She nodded, "Harry have you tried yet to purposefully let your allure loose?"

"Er no, I guess it happened when mum initially cast the spell and we'll the other times it sort of just came up without me doing anything."

"During those moments Harry I felt I guess wave after wave of what I'm assuming was your allure," Lily said.

Apolline turned to Lily, "how did it affect you? What did you notice was different?"

Lily blushed heavily at this question, "well I guess I had desires to do certain things I didn't think I really enjoyed before…and umm I'm normally quieter during sex, but I've been I guess more vocal these past few times."

Apolline raised her eyebrows, "a few times? How many total?"

"Four times last night and three so far today," she replied.

"And you are both still standing?" She asked with surprise.

"Harry's got quite a lot of energy and well I feel like the allure almost supercharged my own energy."

"Interesting, 'Arry, can you try to push your Allure out. You don't need to concentrate, just let it flow freely."

"I umm I'm not sure how to?"

"The times right before you had sex wiz your muzzer what did your magic feel like? What did the Incubi feel like?"

Harry blushed at the very direct manner in which she was questioning him.

"Well it felt like the Incubus was something separate, it was I guess taking me over and making me err...extremely randy."

"Very well, zen I zink the main focus of this weekend is for you to use your allure as much as possible and remove ze feelings of it being a foreign entity. It is you Arry it has always been dormant within you. Ze spell your muzzer cast only brought it to ze surface."

Harry nodded and tried to look for the Incubus. He remembered the times it stirred, when he first awoke when his mum was talking about Apolline, when they were at the supermarket, and when the spell was first cast. He searched for the Incubus.

Lily groaned and Apolline smiled. "As you can see from your Muzzers reaction you have located ze Allure. I want you to try to intensify it a little bit then bring it down."

Harry pictured himself pulling the Incubus out of him and spreading its influence to the two women sitting in front of him. Lily was giving him a very hungry look and even Apolline seemed to be a little flushed.

"Bring it back down Arry," Apolline directed.

"I...the only times it's gone down is after we've had sex I don't know how…"

He was then cut off by Apolline whose face morphed into a harpy and she let out a loud screech.

"What the fuck?" Harry jumped extremely startled by this. Lily was also taken aback by Apollines actions but it had the intended effect, Harry lost the hold on his Allure and it went back inward and Lily wasn't as randy as she was a few moments ago.

Apolline had morphed her face back into its normal beautiful configuration, "I apologize, I wanted you to experience the feeling of it coming down without a sexual release, I highly doubt that will work again however so I want you to concentrate on everything you felt aside from the fear of my avian form."

Harry searched back through his memories, happy that Sirius had been teaching him the basics of Occlumency since the previous year, it certainly helped in sorting through his thoughts and feelings.

"When you find it 'Arry, describe it to me," said Apolline.

"When I was trying to let the allure loose I searched for the Incubus and tried to release it out of my body into the air I guess. Then when you startled me I felt the Incubus almost retreating back into me."

"Zis thing you call ze Incubi, is ze Allure. I want you to stop referring to it as the Incubi, you are the Incubi ,Arry"

"I'm trying but it feels like it's something else entirely."

"Harry love, you've been an Incubus since the day you were born. Your father was one too as was your grandfather. The only difference is we've awakened your allure, all of this is you it comes from you," said Lily.

"Until you can accept zat ze Incubi as you, you will have trouble controlling the allure. Has anything happened where you needed a sexual release at an inappropriate moment?"

"Today we were in the village and he needed release. We ah...apparated to the roof of the supermarket and took care of him up there." Lily said, getting quite flushed.

Apolline raised her eyebrows, "I would love to know more details later, but 'Arry what if this desire came to you in class? What if it happens in the middle of a battle? You will not always be able to get your release immediately. You must learn to curb it and use it when necessary. Raise your Allure again Harry, I want you to bring it out further than last time."

Lily glanced at Apolline, "erm I'm not sure if I…"

"Patience mon ami," Apolline said with a smile to her best friend.

Harry concentrated on the allure inside him, it took some time but he was able to find it again and start to pull it out. He concentrated on the feeling of spreading it out again. Lily thought she would go insane if they didn't start fucking very soon.

"Your Allure is strong 'Arry, I want you to hold it where it is right now. Capture it and make it stay as is."

Harry stopped focusing on spreading it, he remembered the feeling of pulling it back in, he concentrated on that to prevent the spread anymore.

'Hold it in place 'Arry do not let it drop."

He tried to find a balance between the pull and push of the allure but it either kept getting slightly stronger or slightly weaker.

'Arry I'm going to raise my Allure to match yours very briefly then I'm going to lower it slowly. I want you to match my pace and lower it. Do not fall to your desires when you feel the touch of my Allure, remember it is yours, you control it.``

Harry nodded and felt dazed looking at the beautiful Veela in front of him.

'Arry I am dropping it, match it now,"

Harry's cock was aching at that moment but he ignored it, he found Apollines allure and tried to match it but ended up making it slightly weaker than hers.

"Zat is ok Harry, I'm going to lower it again, match it."

He felt her Allure lesson again and felt more clarity on his mind. He lowered it again this time he stopped it slightly higher than hers.

"I'm going to completely bring my Allure back into my soul, you will do the same Harry."

He felt her fading away slowly, he pulled his back in as well.

"Slowly Harry, do not bring it all in abruptly, it will be very uncomfortable if you do."

He leaned the force of the push and slowly brought it down completely, and realized while he was still a randy hormonal teenager, he didn't feel the need to ravish the two beautiful women in front of him right away. Though he was of course not opposed to the idea.

"Bravo Harry, you have surprised me at how quickly you picked it up. You are still a little clumsy with adjusting the levels but I zink by Tuesday we can get you to a point where you'll be able to be around your classmates and keep it under control."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "that was difficult."

Apolline let out another wonderful laugh, " I would like to do one more Allure exercise for tonight. However, I think we should be a little more comfortable as I anticipate the three of us will quite enjoy the aftermath of zis exercise."

"We can head upstairs," Lily said as she stood. The other two followed her up to her bedroom.

"Lily, I am going to test ze limit of his allure now. I zink it best if you were not conscious for zis. I will stun you but I'm sure the full blast of his Allure will wake you up very quickly."

"I...ok," she said after a small bit of hesitation. She laid down on her bed and Apolline sent a silent wandless stunner at her.

"Arry have you done any wandless magic yet?"

"Yes, I have,"

"What were they?"

"I uh last night I vanished the chemise mum was wearing. And then today in the village when we were caught I out up a silencing and disillusionment charm"

Apolline smirk turned feral and Harry was starting to feel the fool force of her Allure.

"Interesting, I will need ze details soon but for now, bring out your Allure match it to mine."

Harry concentrated and pulled and brought his allure out to mix with the Veelas. He felt hers get stronger.

"Tell me, 'Arry, do you think you are man enough to ravage and satisfy me? Will you brutalize me and your muzzer will you bend us and break us with your cock?"

Harry was quickly losing control but he was too far gone to care at the moment as he pulled his Allure further out. Apolline gasped as she felt it.

"You obviously seem to think so," he said as he walked towards her.

She held out her hand to stop him. "You are going to have to take what you think belongs to you Harry, I think I'll make you my sex toy for the night."

He grabbed her hand pulled her to him, "you fucking belong to me,".

He grabbed her and violently kissed her. Lily awoke as the Allure was strong enough to bring her back into consciousness. She saw her son forcing the Veela close to him and kissing her.

Apolline grabbed him by the collar and forced him on the bed. "No leetle boy, you belong to me."

She straddled him and began grinding against his cock. Harry pushed her up and pinned her against the wall with a hand to her throat.

"Are you choking Apolline? That's nothing you're going to be choking on my cock in a few moments."

They kissed, and both vanished each other's clothes. Their kisses were hungry and a battle of dominance over the other. Their Allures were battling which only served to enhance the pleasure of everything.

"I thought you were going to make me choke on that cock," she said between kisses while digging her nails deep into his back.

"Get on your knees," commanded Harry.

"You will need to make me, anything you want from me you must take, prove to me you are deserving of the pleasure I can bring you."

Harry grabbed her and threw her on the bed and noticed his mum watching and pleasuring herself. "Hey Mum," he said as he kept Apolline pinned in place and tried to force his cock into her mouth. She refused to allow entry so Harry began slapping her face with his cock then with his right hand squeezed her cheeks together to force an opening and gain entry into the Veelas mouth. Harry then began slamming his cock in and out of her mouth.

"Mmm baby I'm gonna need you to do that to me later", said Lily as she watched Harry completely suffocating the Veela.

"I needed to teach the slut her place," he said, "but I know you know yours mum you can have some of this later."

Lily moved closer and began kissing him as he pounded away.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum," he said after breaking off a kiss.

"Cum in the sluts mouth baby, Apolline be a dear and don't swallow all of it, I want some too."

All they heard was a muffled moan.

"Wonder what she said," Lily said with a smirk.

Harry then released a full load into the Veelas mouth.

"Apolline I fucking love your mouth," he said as he groaned.

Once he was satisfied he finally got off the Veelas face. He looked down to see the Veela who normally had flawless hair and make up look like a crazed woman, her hair in disarray and streaks of tears that had her mascara dripping down to her chin.

She looked over at Lily and slightly opened her mouth revealing she didn't swallow all of harry's seed. Lily began hungrily kissing the Veela sucking out her son's cum from her mouth.

Harry watched and despite dumping that huge load he quickly felt aroused again as he saw his mum and a hot Veela snowballing his cum to each other. Lily hungrily licked all around the Veelas mouth wanting to take as much of the cum from it as possible. Once she was satisfied she let the Veela go.

"Zat was the first time I have been dominated like zat. 'Arry I came twice when you were fucking my mouth."

"I never knew I would like being treated like that but it's amazing," Lily added.

"It is ze Allure of Incubi, anything that enhances his pleasure will bring us the same pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure I'm quite hard again," Harry said.

"Fuck me Harry I want to feel it inside me now," Apolline said.

"I don't know, it seems like you still haven't learned your place, I don't think you get to decide how I use your body to get off."

"Please 'Arry I need to feel it in me."

Harry grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're going to definitely feel it in you, but I decided which of your holes I want to use."

Apolline shuddered and at that moment fully submitted to her new master. Everyone was too horny to notice a small flicker of light around her and Harry.

Harry positioned his cock, and entered into her ass. Apolline had never experienced Anal before but her Veela nature allowed her master quick entry.

Harry began thrusting and Apolline was moaning.

"Mon dieu you are so big! I will never refer to you as a leetle boy ever again my master. I am your fuck toy to do with as you please "

"Fuck your ass is so fucking tight," he grunted.

"I need some relief too," Lily said as she positioned herself to allow Apolline to eat her out while her son was enjoying her ass.

"Oh Apolline I fucking love your tongue," she said.

"Something about a Veelas mouth is just so enticing," said Harry, thrusting with every word.

"Mmm let's be honest Harry I think you have a thing for shoving your cock down a woman's throat," she said as Apolline ate her cunt with more vigor on every thrust.

"Can't argue with that," said Harry.

Apolline shuddered again and screamed into Lily's Pussy feeling the effects of another orgasm.

"I don't think I want to cum just yet, I want to fill her up with this."

"Mm Baby let mummy clean up your cock for you and get it ready to ravage her cunt," She said with a sultry look.

"I'll probably end up fucking your throat again," he told her.

"You don't see me complaining."

After a few more satisfying thrusts, Harry removed his cock out from the Veelas ass. She rolled over to the side and his mother then took her son's cock into his mouth again.

Apolline looked at the scene before her and said, "oh Lily do you enjoy eating my ass off of your son's meaty cock?"

Lily groaned and sucked harder using her tongue to slurp up the taste of Apolline off Harry's cock.

"Tell me 'Arry do you fuck your mother ze way you fucked me."

"I haven't enjoyed her arse quite yet but I've had my cock down her throat though, but not quite as rough as I was with you," he said as Lilly sucked with more vigor.

Lily grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper into her mouth.

"I zink she wants ze same treatment you gave me," Apolline said with a smirk.

Lily let out several enthusiastic moans.

Harry pushed her head back against the bed and began suffocating her with his cock as he had just done with Apolline.

Apolline sat up and began kissing Harry with a fiery passion. Their Allures no longer clashed.

"I have never done zat before you are ze first and only to enter zat hole," she said as Harry viciously thrust into his mother's mouth.

"Good it only belongs to me then, now imagine me doing the same to Fluer or Gabby, would you eat their ass off my cock as my mother did yours?"

"Mmm yes master anything you would like I live to serve you."

Harry was seriously getting off on the Veela Milf calling him master.

"Lily when your son shoots his load into your mouth please do share with me as I did with you."

The simple image of the two of them cumswapping his load again was enough to bring him to the edge. He thrust in as deep as he could into Lily's mouth as she gagged and saliva slobbered his cock.

"Fuck mum here it comes," he said as he shot his second load of the night into her mouth.

He groaned as Lily sucked and tool every drop into her mouth, he fell back exhausted from the rough face fucks he had just delivered.

Apolline bent down and took his seed from Lily's mouth sucking and tasting it as enthusiastically as his mother had done earlier. Fuck that is so hot but I'm not sure how much more I can do.

An idea then struck him, Apolline mentioned using her allure to power her spells, could he use his own to power his body through a couple more rounds?

He concentrated on spreading his allure through his body and into his cock as he watched the two milfs kiss and start fingering each other. This caught both of their attention as they looked over to him.

"Lily do you feel your son's power?"

"Yes I do," she said staring at his cock hungrily.

The two crawled over to him and started servicing his cock together. Apolline licked around the head as Lily sucked on his balls and licked up and down his shaft. With the both of them double teaming him he was up again in no time.

"Apolline," he said, "I think you've learned your place now, you can take your reward."

Lily moved over as Apolline impaled herself on her son's cock. She took his entire length into her pussy and started grinding slowly wanting to prolong the feeling of her master's cock inside of her. Lily bent down and was passionately kissing Harry, their tongues hungrily tasting each other.

Lily then got up and sat on Harry's face while facing Apolline. Harry slowly sucked on his mother's cunt enjoying her juices. Lily and Apolline kissed as one rode his cock and the other rode his face. There was no aggression this time as they were more sensually sharing the experience between them. Lily moaned as she squirted and Harry happily drunk up what he could. Apolline who had orgasmed immediately upon taking his cock into her pussy found herself shuddering again from a full body orgasm as Lily hungrily sucked on her tongue and Harry pushed deep into her cunt.

Harry released another smaller load into Apolline who after another orgasm got off of him and started sucking her pussy juices off his cock.

Lily then got off of Harry and started eating his seed out of Apollines cunt not wanting any of it to go to waste. Harry felt he had one more round left inside him before he would collapse into sleep.

Apolline sensing this said, "your muzzer has done a wonderful job pleasuring us both Arry, I zink she deserves a reward as well," she said, giving Lily some room to mount her son. Then as Apolline did before her she slowly rides on Harry feeling him deep inside her.

"Hmm looks like deja vu," Apolline smiled as she kissed Harry then mounted his face as his mother had done before.

The three again moved sensually and perfectly making love to each other. Lily shuddered from her final orgasm of the night as Apolline did the same on Harry's face. Harry also released his last load into his mother's vagina.

The three of them came together all in perfect harmony. They were tired now, but Apolline made sure to clean out Harry's cum from Lily's vagina as she had done before.

The Blonde and Redhead Milfs then cuddles Into either side of Harry as the three melted off into blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry awoke Sunday morning to the most wonderful thing ever. His Mother was licking his shaft up and down as Apolline was sucking on his Balls.

"This is the best way to wake up, can we do this all the time?" He said with a groan.

Lily chuckled, "Well Apolline and I would like a mini encore before we get up for the day," she said.

So Harry fucked the both of them into another orgasm before unloading into Apollines pussy. In what seems to be a tradition now, Lily cleaned out her son's cum from Apollines cunt.

They went into the shower and the three helped each other wash up before heading downstairs for some breakfast.

Apolline pressed them for details of what happened on the roof of the supermarket so they filled her in.

Apollines laughter rang through the kitchen," You kept fucking your muzzers mouth while those two walked around you?"

"Well I got her to orgasm so it was my turn," Harry said with a shrug.

"The thrill of being caught and continuing with them right there was one of the biggest turn ons ever," Lily added, "I came when one of them started walking around us."

"I never knew my best friend was so kinky," said Apolline.

"I wasn't but everything just feels so good now."

"Making love to an Incubi will do zat to you," Apolline said.

"I...er...have a bit of a concern," said Harry.

"What is it love?" Asked Lily.

"I've been... well unloading into you both without any protection…"

"Ah, no need to worry about that. While yes you and I are having sex because I am a fertile woman of House Potter, the Incubis magic will not allow me to get pregnant unless you conciously decide you want to impregnate me. While I quite enjoy having sex with you Harry I think it best we don't have child considering...well you know."

"Right right yea we definitely shouldn't, ok that's good to know."

"Harry what are your feelings to your allure now?" Asked Apolline.

"Well I did what you said and stopped looking at the allure as the Incubus itself," he said.

Apolline smiled, "Zat is wonderful to here."

"Yeah I can feel it and I understand how to lower and raise it now, though keeping it sort of baseline at one level is still difficult and I can't just instinctively do it like you do, I have to concentrate on the allure itself to pull it out."

"I am happy zat you are able to notice zese things Arry, this much I zink should be enough to allow you to go to class without fear of needing to...fuck every one of your female classmates or Professors."

Harry briefly had an image of Professor Sinistra and Professor Babbling doing some of the same things his mum and Apolline were doing which caused him to stir up a bit

"Hmm Harry are thinking of fucking one of your Professors? Is it Mcgonagall?" Said Lily with a devious smirk.

"Oh god Mum I don't need that image in my head. I was thinking about Sinistra and Babbling."

Lily smiled, "Well it is Sunday, they have no classes today, I can invite them for dinner and dessert she said with a lick of her lips."

Harry briefly considered asking her if she could actually make that happen. An orgy would definitely be the only thing that could top yesterday's threesome.

"Oh Lily you have the boy thinking of ze possibilities already," said Apolline as she chuckled.

"Ha ha, I wouldn't say no if you could make that work though. But I had another question for now. How would relationships work? I know you mentioned Emmy and El wanted to wait till after this was done to avoid complications but what do I say to a girl if I'm dating them?"

"Do you wish to keep fucking your muzzer while dating zis girl?" Asked Apolline with a smirk.

"I ummm...that is uh…" both women giggled at Harry's discomfort with the question.

"Well let's say you end up with Nymphadora or Estella, I'm sure they'll be ok with letting me join your bed from time to time. Whomever you do end up with will have to be ok with sharing you no matter what. You need to find a wife for House Potter as well as House Black. I think Nymphadora would be a lovely lady black and Estella Potter has a nice ring to it."

"Zere is also Fluer and Gabrielle, Arry," added Apolline, "I wonder if I've been fucking my future son in law?"

Harry blushed, "erm well uh say they don't want to be the future lady Potter and Black?"

"That would be up to you love. If you fall in love and want to start a family then we will of course step back. The main point of this was to allow you to gain lordship, everything else has just been...a bonus I suppose."

Harry thought back to the past couple of days, his mother was right he only needed to be with her on the first night. But he couldn't picture himself going back to how they were before.

"I think, whatever happens Mum, if they can't accept this then I couldn't have them in my life," he said.

Lily's eyes watered as she kissed her son on the forehead and pulled him in for a hug.

Apolline smiled at the two.

"How about you Apolline, you're my best friend and we'll, I've enjoyed sharing this experience with you."

"I will be available for as long as you wish me to be. After Jean I couldn't see myself falling in love anymore. Zat is not to say I have zose feelings for you Arry but maybe zey will come. My needs would be more than satisfied joining the two of you in bed from time to time."

Lily smiled, still holding Harry close to her when she felt him stir.

"Ah, Apolline, I have a sudden need to reward my son for being so thoughtful to us, I'd love your help," Lily said as she rubbed Harry's crotch through his pants.

"I live to serve my Master and Mistress," Apolline said as she stood.

Both women began kissing and biting his neck and rubbing his crotch. Each of his hands roamed the body of the beautiful MILFs. As their lips trailed up to his own. They both started licking his lips as he opened his mouth. The tree tongues engaged in a passionate exchange of fluids.

Apolline then began trailing her kisses down and got on her knees to remove his pants. As she readied his cock, he pulled his mother in for a deep kiss, both sets of green eyes staring lovingly at each other.

Harry shivered as he felt the warmth of Apollines mouth on his cock as she began sending small waves of her Allure every time her head bobbed up and down his cock.

"Why don't we head back upstairs, I feel there was no need to get out of bed today," said Lily.

Apolline was about to get up when Harry stopped her. "No Apolline you're going to crawl on your knees while sucking my cock until we get to the bedroom. If at any time my cock slips out of your mouth as we head up, we will stop and Mum will spank you 5 times. Though you will be expected of course to keep sucking me off during your punishment."

"Mmhmm," Apolline groaned as she took Harry as far in as she could without him forcing his cock down.

They made it to the stairs with relative ease, Harry walked backwards as Apolline crawled and sucked attempting to maintain a deep throat to help her keep up with him.

After a couple of steps however she slightly stumbled and his cock was briefly out of her mouth. She quickly latched back on to it but the punishment would still be served.

"Will you do the honors mum?" He asked as the Veela sucked him with more vigor.

"Of course love," she smiled and said ,"one," her first spank pushed Apolline forward a little which made the blowjob all the more pleasurable for Harry, "two," another loud smack as Apolline moaned.

Harry grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down more forcefully on his cock wanting to feel as deep down her throat as possible. "Three," a other spank as Apolline was devouring his cock, Harry still holding her head in, "four,". Harry heard her gags which enhances his pleasure further. "Five," after the final spank he let go of her head and allowed her some breathing room.

Apolline dutifully kept her mouth on his cock as they continued the ascent up the stairs. She developed a rhythm staring up at her master and slowly making her way up with him. With a few steps remaining Harry decided to make this more interesting.

"Mum can you conjure a blindfold?"

She did so and handed it over to Harry. Apolline realized what he was doing happily increased her pace in sucking him off.

"Looks like she's loving this," Lily said.

Harry put the blindfold around her. They resumed going up the stairs, Apolline managed two steps before she stumbled and Harry's cock flew out of her mouth again.

"Well you know the drill," Harry said as he grabbed her head and shoved his cock down again as far as it could go and held her. Lily once again delivered five spanks as the Veela gagged on her son's cock.

"Only three steps to go Apolline, if we make it to the bedroom with no more slips then Mum and I will fulfill any request you desire."

Apolline vigorously sucked and Harry was on the verge of cumming but held it in. Harry led the Veela to the bedroom with no further issues. He allowed the Veela a break and removed her blindfold.

"Zat was wonderful," said Apolline, "before zis weekend I had never been dominated in such a way. I love it."

"Well Harry promised we would fulfill anything you desire Apolline," what would you like to do?

Apolline turned to Harry and said, "Fuck my my face as hard as you possibly can while both of you eat my cunt, do not stop until you cum, do not pull out after you cum."

"Anything for my wonderful Veela slave," said Harry.

Apolline laid down on the bed as Harry flipped into a 69 position on top of her. He shoved his cock into her open mouth and noticed his mother was already at work licking her cunt.

"Save some for me Mum," he said. Harry began slamming his cock into Apollines mouth much like he did the previous night. Apolline grabbed his ass and added even more force to each thrust, her allure was flaring at full power.

"Fuck this is amazing he said," as he joined his mother in eating the Veelas cunt. Mother and son licked and sucked the cunt together with their tongues dancing with each other while servicing the Veela.

Apolline came from the Mother and Son double teaming her multiple times.

"Fuck here it comes you slut," Harry sad as he be can to unload his cum into the Veelas mouth.

Lily then switched sides and began sucking his balls while Apolline milked her son dry.

"oh fuck," Harry said as he shuddered from the orgasm.

As Apolline requested he kept his cock in her mouth and resumed eating her cunt ash she sucked. Lily now moved from his balls and further up and started giving her son a rim job.

"Fuuuuck", Harry yelled into Apollines cunt. The two witches began licking and sucking vigorously as Harry got hard again but he knew he would not last very long.

Lily began stroking his balls as she dug her tongue deeper into her son's ass.

Apolline then concentrated her Allure and gave Harry an incredible wave of it as she sucked. This was too much for him to handle.

"I'm going fucking cum again!" He yelled.

Just as he was about to burst Apolline popped him out of his mouth and began jerking him off. He spilled glob after glob on her face and her boobs, she came herself as she bathed in Harry's cum.

Harry hopped off and sat down looking at the Veela now covered in cum. She licked the cum near her mouth with her tongue.

Holy shit that's hot.

His mum started cleaning up the cum on her boobs, occasionally coming up and sharing some of the prize with the Veela.

Afterwards they lay down together softly fondling and kissing each other.

"Harry you need to make love to your mummy now," Lily whispered huskily after they relaxed for some time.

Harry captured her in a kiss as she straddled him and he slipped his cock in slowly. They were kissing and grinding as Apolline kissed Lily all over her body.

Harry slipped a finger into Apollines cunt as he and his mother passionately kissed and slowly made love. Apolline could feel the love the two of them were sharing and she realized how much she missed. Could she love Harry like this? Could he love her?

Veela do not physically age after 30, I would never be too old for him.

She knew that both of her daughters had at least some interest in him. Once they feel his Incubus allure she knew they would give themselves to him. He could love us all.

The rest of the day passed with kisses and slow passionate sex for all three of them. Apolline realized that maybe she could fall for her best friend's son.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry hated Mondays, I mean who doesn't? But waking up on this particular Monday was extra depressing. Apolline was going back to France. When he opened his eyes he noticed only one naked female body instead of two.

"I see you are awake now 'Arry," Apolline said.

Harry gave her a kiss, "Good morning," he said as the kiss broke off.

"Your muzzer is preparing breakfast for us. She decided to let us have some time together," we have not had any time alone, she said as her hand wandered down to his cock.

They kissed again, this time their hands wandering each other's body's. Apolline fondled his cock and balls while he massaged her firm perky breasts. He then lowered his head and started kissing her breasts. Tracing kisses all around her nipples before licking and lightly biting them.

"Oh 'Arry," Apolline moaned with pleasure. She started grinding against him and the two began slowly dry humping. He went back up for another deep long kiss, they both wanted this to last for as long as possible.

Apolline pushed him over and lay on top of him. Running kisses down his neck and leaving small love bites each sending a spike of her allure through. She trailed the kisses down his stomach and then down to his crotch. She kissed around his thighs and began stroking his cock. As she stroked she began kissing and licking his balls.

"Fuck Apolline, that's fucking good."

She took his whole ball sack into her mouth and sucked on it sending spikes of pleasure through his body. Her delicate hands stroking his cock.

She began trailing kisses up his shaft, occasionally running her tongue across it. She knew he loved the oral stimulation, and she absolutely loved the taste of his cock. She made her way up to the top and began swirling her tongue around it.

Harry groaned from the pleasure. I have a Veela sucking my cock holy fuck this never gets old.

She kissed and licked it a bit more before trailing kisses up again until she captured his lips. They were again slowly dry humping and enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies.

She released his lips and looked into his eyes, 'Will you make love to me ze way you did with Lily?" She asked. Harry nodded and gave her another soft kiss.

She positioned herself and let him enter slowly, her pussy was on fire, he had fucked her and Lily several times over the weekend but she wanted this terribly, she wanted to feel loved again.

Apolline slowly rode him while kissing him. She wanted to tell him she was falling for him. But she wasn't some lovestruck teenager. She didn't want to scare him, so she settled with the physical form of love. Their kisses ran deeper as she slowly grinded and attempted to have his cock reach the inner parts of her Vagina. Slowly they went bringing each other into bliss.

'Arry I am very close to cumming."

"So am I,'' he said as he kissed her again. They moaned into each other's mouths as they both started to cum and their fluids mixed.

After the sensual session they cleaned up and joined Lily down stairs. "Good morning love birds," she said and greeted them both with a deep kiss.

They sat and enjoyed a quiet breakfast.

"When is your return Portkey scheduled for Apolline?"

" I must be at the ministry Portkey transit in one hour mon ami. I truly enjoyed zis weekend, I am happy with your very rapid progress wiz ze Allure Arry. I've taught you the basics, Fluer will take over the more advanced uses as well as helping you control it at will without needing to concentrate all of your thoughts on it."

Harry nodded knowing that would be extremely helpful.

"It is very sad to leave now after spending zese two days wiz both of you."

"Well we could kill Snape and have you take over his post and mum could cover more of Flitwicks classes so she can be at Hogwarts pretty often. Then we can do this throughout the school year."

Apolline and Lily laughed.

"Well 'Arry you will actually be seeing me very soon. I will be visiting Hogwarts for a couple of days leading up to each task. Keep your bed warm for me."

"There's always room for a super hot Veela," he said with a grin. The hour passed too soon and it was now time for Apolline to leave. Lily and Harry saw her off at the floo before sitting down and cuddling together.

"Well Harry you've started the process of claiming lordship of house Potter. We want to have you begin the same for house black today."

Harry nodded knowing he would be spending the afternoon with Narcissa at Grimmauld place. Initially it was supposed to be Bellatrix but she had to go into work due to potential new evidence on the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins.

Lily smiled and said, "One thing to note when you get to Grimmauld Place is that Phineas Nigelous wishes to speak with you. He's been quite adamant about it,"

Harry nodded remembering him saying as much. Harry had a spring in his step as he walked to the floo. I'm going to bone Dracos Mum. Well Estella's too but looks like I'll be boning her at some point too. Wonder if they're into a threesome….

He shouted for Grimmauld Place as he walked through the Emerald frames and as ungracefully as usual tumbled through the fireplace and out of the other.

"Welcome to your ancestral home Lord Black," Narcissa said, ever the proper pureblood. Harry greeted her and couldn't help but notice her body seemed even more delicious since the divorce.

"I'm err not Lord Black yet Aunt Narcissa," he said.

"You are claiming the lordship are you not?"

"Well, yes."

Narcissa smiled, "I have an impatient portrait wishing to discuss a few things with you Harry,"

She led him to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Finally showed up have you? Did you think I would just wait in this portrait forever for you to show up?"

Harry rolled his eyes, *Considering you only have this portrait as well as the one at Hogwarts, I'd say yes."

"You are speaking to a former Lord Black and Headmaster of Hogwarts boy mind your tongue! Did my poor excuse of a grandson not teach you any manners?"

"I usually tune out those bits actually,* Harry replied.

"Yes you've of course learned from that fool. Regardless, you are going to be Lord Black, you will be in need of a pureblood wife when you take the mantle. My suggestion is Narcissa or her daughter."

Harry glanced over at Narcissa who did not look surprised at all about where this conversation was going.

"I think it's a bit early to be considering marriage," Harry replied.

"And if this upstart Lord Voldemort kills you? I will not have the Black line end boy. You will produce heirs with a daughter of house black. Take your choice of which you wish to mother your child but make it happen soon."

"I'm a bit too young to be a father," he replied.

"Narcissa is a good choice then she can take care of the child."

"I think, perhaps we should allow Harry to fully claim the lordship and discuss things from there. I have no doubt that the Black family magic will have him seek out a wife," said Narcissa.

"I was thinking of marrying a muggleborn for the lady black title actually, maybe the family could do with some new blood."

"The Black family magic will never accept a mudblood as Lady Black."

"I think my first act as Lord Black will include getting rid of this shitty portrait then"

"You dare…"

"Do not use that word if you want this portrait remaining in your stupid ancestral home," Harry said with a glare.

The former Lord Black paused and regarded Harry for a moment then smirked,"Your blood traitor tendencies aside, there may be hope for you yet."

"Do you need anything else grandfather?"

"I've said what was needed, ensure the continuation of my line through a Daughter of house black."

"Come Harry Kreacher has made us some tea," Narcissa said.

Why is this super awkward?

Harry and Narcissa sat and caught up regarding everything happening at Hogwarts. Narcissa remained her stuff proper self throughout the entire conversation but Harry did notice a few cracks in her demeanor here and there.

"Erm Aunt Narcissa, is everything ok?" Harry asked at one point. Narcissa was usually always the proper pureblood lady but even this seemed a little too much for her.

Narcissa looked at Harry for a moment before answering, "I've always known that someone would have to take up the mantle of Lord Black. When I made the decision to leave Lucius I knew that I would be trading him for this. Our marriage had no love in it. He was abusive, both verbally and physically. I left him knowing I would come to this and belong to the Lord Black."

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry…" Harry said.

"I accepted this and then it turns out to be you Harry, someone I thought could be a potential son in law, I've seen the way Estella has looked at you since you were younger."

Harry blushed at this but said nothing.

"I had grown to care for you in a way, however I know your Incubis side will likely influence you to just use me as Lucius did. While I have accepted this as it is, I have also been dreading it for that reason."

Harry really hated Lucius even more now if that was possible.

"I was not planning on saying all of this but, I see you and I see my son if he did not blindly follow his father."

"Aunt Narcissa…"

"Cissa," she said, cutting him off, "it is what my sister's call me, what Lucius never called me."

Harry nodded," Cissa, I have been learning to control the Incubus Allure, I can keep it at bay as much as possible, I won't lie and say I have perfect control but I can try to hopefully make you feel more comfortable. We also only need to do this once, I won't take advantage of you as Lord Black, you are free to find someone you love and who will love you back." Said Harry.

Cissa looked at him and gave him a genuine smile for the first time since his arrival.

"I only believe that because it's you Harry, thank you."

They sat in silence for some time before Narcissa said, "Come Harry, I don't want the ritual to start on the dining room floor."

Harry followed her up to her bedroom, she locked the door behind her once they were both inside.

"You know the incantation to begin the ritual?" She asked.

"Yeah", Harry pulled out his wand and just as he was about to cast the spell she grabbed his hand.

"I...sorry Cissa we can start whenever you are ready." He said.

"You misunderstand my Lord Black, I wish to first just enjoy this for us first. We can cast the spell later. I do not want my first time in such a long time to have no meaning." She said as she drew closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Harry concentrated on pushing his allure completely in as Cissa then placed a soft kiss on his lips. She began repeating the soft kisses until slowly they began to turn into deeper kisses, both of their tongues finding each other. Harry held the beautiful blonde's face with his hands and looked at her. She really is beautiful, Lucius is a fucking moron.

"My age does not bother you my Lord?" She asked him.

"You're beautiful Cissa," he said and saw her give him her second genuine smile. She recaptured his lips and pulled him to her bed.

Harry laid on top of her continuing the deep kisses. She slowly started grinding against his hard cock and he responded in kind.

Narcissa moaned into his mouth and pushed him off of her and onto the bed. She began giving him soft kisses on the neck and then removed his shirt.

"Please take off my robes my Lord," she said to him.

He slowly removed her robes and began planting soft kisses on her skin. The beautiful blonde was wearing sexy black lingerie that perfectly accented her curves.

She unbuckled his trousers and removed them leaving him in his boxers. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace while they kissed. Slowly grinding down on him feeling him get increasingly hard.

Harry felt his allure slightly spike up at this but brought it back down.

"My Lord it is ok, it's ok don't hide your allure," she said after stopping and looking into his eyes. "Just please keep it going at this pace." She added.

Harry nodded and allowed his allure to have some freedom. This caused Narcissa to kiss him harder and slightly increase her grinding on him. Harry removed her bra and began kissing her breasts.

"Do you like them my Lord?" She asked huskily.

"I love them," he said before capturing one of her nipples into his mouth and giving it a suck.

Narcissa groaned as her pussy was now dripping in anticipation. She pushed him onto his back and vanished his boxers and her panties. She trailed kisses down his chest until she was down at his cock. She kissed it and stroked it exciting moans from Harry and a little precum which she gladly cleaned off for him.

Damn it's not intense as with Mum or Apolline but still so good.

She licked and sucked on the tip of his cock as she stroked him with her delicate fingers.

She then got up and mounted him, giving him entry as he slowly entered. Harry's eyes widened and her pussy was extremely tight.

"You are the first to enter in years my lord. My previous lover was nothing compared to you in size."

This made Harry groan hearing Cissa tell him he had a way bigger cock than Lucius.

"I have never been pleasured from sex, but you my Lord make this all enjoyable." She said as she slowly grinded on his cock.

She stroked his hair and stared into his eyes as she felt immense pleasure for the first time.

"Your eyes are beautiful my Lord," she said as she put a little more vigor into her movements.

"So are you," he whispered and they kissed again as Harry began pushing back against Narcissa filling her up with his cock.

She groaned and broke their kiss, "My lord," she said while looking into his eyes again, "I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me Cissa," he said and she did. She let out an orgasm and her body shook as she groaned.

"My Lord," she yelled as her juices soaked his cock.

"Cast the spell now," she said,

"Toujours Pur, je revendique la famille noire."

A flash of light surrounded them and faded, "I am yours now my Lord take me as you wish."

He flipped her over and entered back into her missionary style, wanting to make sure she still stayed comfortable. He kissed her again as he slid his cock in and out. She groaned into his mouth from another orgasm and soon he was ready.

"Cissa I'm going to cum," he said.

"Fill me up with it my lord," cried as he shot his seed deep into her Vagina.

Harry felt his magical core increase in power, he had taken the first step towards claiming the black family as his own.

They laid next to each other softly kissing and enjoying each other's company.

"My Lord, I know you said this could be one time and you'll allow me to find love, but until then I ask for you to visit my bed when you have need of me."

"Whatever you're comfortable with Cissa," he said with another kiss.

He felt his Allure twinge having been pushed down to a lower level for so long but he forced it back down.

They soon cleaned up and Harry prepared to return home. Narcissa walked him back to the floo and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry, for not using me as Lucius did," she whispered in his ear and gave him another kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"You'll never have to worry about that with me Cissa," he said to her before vanishing into the Emerald green fire to his home.

When he returned he saw a wonderful site, his mother was waiting for him in a small see through Babydoll lingerie.

He let his allure out full force as he walked towards her, "mmm I feel that, someone's exciting she said as his allure hit her."

"Cissa and I enjoyed some soft and tender sex, the type you and I shared a couple times but right now I'm looking for more."

"Your slutty mum is ready for you baby," he grabbed her and apparated them into the bedroom.

"When did you learn to apparate," she asked as he bit and kissed her neck.

"I needed to get us here as soon as possible," was his answer.

"Harry," she groaned as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him."

"Tonight and all day tomorrow is all we have left before you go back to Hogwarts tomorrow night. Between though and then, I want you to fuck my brains out, right now I want you to bugger me Harry you did it to Apolline but not me."

Harry flipped her over and spit down into her asshole trying to lubricate it a little bit. He then entered his mother's tight ass with his cock.

"Fuck me Harry, I can take the pain just ravage my ass," she said to her son.

Harry did as she asked and fucked her roughly in the ass. Lily screamed and moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck I'm cumming," Lily cried, "Baby keep fucking me until you cum too."

"I'm close mum I can't hold it when I'm in your ass," he said as he began squirting into her.

Lily came again as she felt her sons cum coat the inside of her asshole.

Dutiful son that he was they spent the next 24 hours fucking, making love, sleeping, and eating food delivered to them by Tilly. By the time he was heading back through the floo to Dumbledore's office Lily could no longer walk.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry stepped through the floo into the Headmasters office managing to only stumble just a little bit.

"Welcome back Harry," Dumbledore said as the teenager walked in.

"Hello Professor," he replied.

"I assume your weekend was... successful?" He asked.

Harry blushed and nodded.

Please sit down, we have a couple of items to discuss. Once they sat Dumbledore asked, "am I correct in assuming that your mother has informed you of the existence of the second prophecy?"

"Yes sir, she mentioned you would be able to explain it better."

"This prophecy was given at around the same time Voldemort attacked your family. While he knows part of the first prophecy he does not know the existence of this one," Dumbledore explained.

With a wave of his wand, a Pensive was pulled out of a nearby cabinet.

"I've recently added a new charm to this pensive, it will allow us to view a memory via a projection rather than entering it ourselves."

Dumbledore brought his want to his head and slowly pulled out a silver memory and dropped it into the pensive. They both sat quietly as the memory began to play.

"Hagrid I will need you to bring Harry to Madam Pomfrey so she can look him over. She will give you a location to meet me after she has confirmed he is healthy," he told Hagrid.

"Dumbledore sir…do you think none of them survived?"

"All we know at the moment is that there was a large magical explosion at the Potter home, I can detect Harry's magical signature meaning he is alive, and the fact that we remember where the potters lived means the Fidelius is broken."

Dumbledore walked over to Hagrid and handed him a badge with the Hogwarts coat of arms.

"This is a special Portkey that will allow you and anyone with you to bypass the wards and arrive directly in the infirmary," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore!" Yelled a voice, Dumbledore's office was opened, "I've just about had it with Minerva she...oh hello Hagrid."

"Sorry Professor I was just leaving," Hagrid said as he walked out.

"Sybill, I have a few important matters to attend to. Is this something we can discuss later?" Asked the Headmaster.

Just as she was about to answer, she turned her head back and gasped for air. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER LIVES

HE LIES DORMANT AND WAITING FOR THE DARK LORDS RETURN

HE MUST GATHER PURE MAGIC TO COMBAT HIS FOE

THE HEIRS OF PEVERELL AND THE DAUGHTERS OF BLACK

WILL AWAKEN HIS POWER AS DARKNESS APPROACHES

FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES"

Dumbledore stared at the woman thinking through each line of the prophecy.

"I...I'm sorry Dumbledore I must have blanked out for a moment, what were you saying?"

"I said I will speak to Minerva and ensure this does not happen again, but for now I will need to attend to urgent matters."

Trelawney nodded and said her goodbyes as she left.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled as a Phoenix erupted from his wand.

"Tell Hagrid I have received information from Trelawney, bring Harry to the infirmary and leave him there."

The silver Phoenix flew off to deliver the message as the memory ended.

"Sir, is me being an Incubus the power he knows not?" Asked Harry.

"I believe it is Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"The rest I'm a little unsure of."

"The first lines as you mentioned seem to be referring to your Incubus powers. We will come back to the gathering of pure magic in a moment. The Heirs of Peverell are you and your family."

Harry nodded remembering Sirius explaining this to him when he got his invisibility cloak.

"The Daughters of Black are of course the members of the Black family. This seems to be referring to them helping you awaken your Incubus powers which is what you began doing this weekend."

"Right and the last bit ties it again to the first prophecy right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Now...the collecting of pure magic...what have you learned about the Incubus over the weekend, aside from the obvious."

This is super awkward essentially talking to the headmaster about my sex life.

"Well, I know I've got an allure similar to Veela and when Apolline tried to use her Allure to learn some more about mine she had accidentally mutated it to be closer to hers."

Dumbledore nodded, "there is one other benefit to being an Incubus Harry."

"Oh, gaining some magic from the person I...erm the person I'm with."

"Correct, as you know Voldemort has the ability to harness the Family magic of every person who is branded with the Dark Mark. They essentially Allowed him ownership of their magical core."

Harry nodded, then his eyes widened.

"I see you have come to a conclusion Harry."

"So the prophecy is saying I need to collect magic to combat Voldemort, so I…need to sleep with a bunch of pureblood witches?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You realize now why I do not like this?"

Harry nodded.

"It took me a long time to agree to this Harry, in the last war we were decimated, Voldemort was unstoppable because of all his followers giving him an additional magical boost. We lost countless lives and over the past few years Voldemort has made several appearances in different forms. Now you have been put into this dangerous Tournament by someone unknown to us. I knew from the start if Voldemort returned we would lose the war. I cannot defeat him despite what the wizarding world believes, he is more powerful than I am. The most I can do is hold him off long enough in a battle for others to escape."

Harry heard the desperation in Dumbledore's voice.

"Harry I am allowing you a room, I am allowing you the space needed to fulfill the prophecy. There are several people who will be training you over the course of this year and next. Once this Tournament has concluded you will receive additional training from me on Alchemy. I am placing all of my trust in you Harry. You must exercise discretion if anyone knows what I am allowing you to do. I will be removed from Hogwarts, your family will be exposed and our preparations for Voldemort will be severely impaired. Do you understand?"

Harry gulped, "Yes sir I...I will be careful."

"How much control do you have at the moment?" The headmaster asked.

"I'm able to lower the levels as needed, Apolline was satisfied with my current level of control and I...well I was able to test containing the allure under um... extraneous circumstances."

Dumbledore nodded and took out a badge similar to the one Harry saw in the memory except this one had a Phoenix on it.

"If at any point you feel you are going to lose control, channel some magic into this, Fawkes will appear and flame you into either my office, or your home if my office is occupied. We cannot afford to have any mishaps Harry. I will handle anyone's reactions to you being taken by Fawkes."

"Fawkes has gone through a burning day recently and he will not go through another until after the tournament, by which point you should be back at your home."

Harry took the badge and put it away.

"Promise me Harry that you will never leave your room without that badge while Hogwarts is in session."

"I promise sir."

Dumbledore sighed, "Dobby!" He called out and with a pop the eccentric house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Dumbles sir how can Dobby assist you?"

"Please escort Harry to his new room and show him how to set a password for the entrance."

Dobby looked delighted, "Dobby will do it sir, Dobby would love nothing more than to help the great Master Harry Potter sir in finding his room."

I forgot how...excited he always is.

"Err thanks, Dobby," he said as he stood. "Thank you sir, for the trust you've given me, I won't let you down."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good luck in the tournament Harry."

Dobby led Harry to the sixth floor where many private suites were located.

"How's everything going Dobby, do you like it here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is grateful to the Great Master Harry Potter sir for freeing Dobby from bad master!"

Harry felt like he was going to have a headache, "alright, Dobby please just call me Harry."

"Dobby cannot sir! That is improper for a house elf!"

"Then just call me Harry Potter or whatever just let's drop the 'great' and 'master' ok?"

"Very well Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied.

I guess that's as much as I can hope for.

"We have arrived Harry Potter sir," he said as he showed Harry a portrait.

"En guarde you filthy knave! I will not allow anyone but Harry Potter entrance until he has set the password," said the portrait of Sir Caddogen.

"Erm, I am Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Do you think me a fool? Show me who you truly are!"

"Mister Knight sir, this is the Great Harry Potter sir," Dobby said.

Did he really just add the great back in?

"My Friend Dobby the house elf! You should have said something before! Welcome Harry Potter! I am the great and chivalrous Sir Caddogen and I will be guarding the entrance to your room from all the evils who do not possess your password!"

"Erm right that's ah wonderful, how do I set the password?"

"You may simply tell me what it is and I will set it for you! It is recommended to change your password once a week, but I think we should change it twice a day, what say you, Harry Potter?"

"Let's umm...stick to the one week for now, the password is Mischief Managed," he replied.

"Very well you may enter Harry Potter but be warned you must not forget your password if you wish to enter at another time!"

The portrait swung open revealing an entrance to a set of stairs.

"Right well, thank you Dobby," he said, turning back to the Elf.

"Of course sir, please call upon Dobby again if you need any further assistance," the elf said before popping away.

Harry walked into the entrance and closed the portrait hole behind him. He walked up a set of stairs and into a room with a desk, couch, and fireplace.

"This is pretty nice," he said aloud.

He walked to the bathroom and saw a nice large tub as well as a standing shower. He then walked over to the Bedroom. The bed was much bigger than the one in his old dorm that was shared with his fellow Slytherins. He saw his luggage and all of his things were already brought up for him. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Harry whipped out his wand wondering who would be coming in at this time before he even shared the password with anyone.

The Footsteps came into the study as he walked in and yelled "Stupefy!" The red spell went rushing towards Emma who was just barely able to dodge.

"Fuck Harry it's just us!" She cried.

Ella just laughed, "I told you he would shoot first and ask questions later."

"Sorry, but how did you two get in?"

Ella held up the invisibility cloak, "we were following you and Dobby once you got out of Dumbledore's office. Saw you come in on our Marauders Map. Also I'm sure any pranksters like the Weasley Twins can guess your password, it's quite obvious."

Well feel free to sit, he said as he pulled up a chair and they sat on the couch.

"Mum said to give you the cloak by the way, you probably need it more than we do, we can cast disillusion charms so we're good," Emma said as she tossed him the cloak.

Well I found out on the roof of a supermarket that I can cast one wandlessly. Though I haven't tried it without pushing my Allure into my magic.

"Thanks will probably be useful in getting back from any late night training," he said.

"So how was the weekend?" Emma said with a smirk.

Harry turned red, "umm well it was umm interesting," he said, "how do you both feel about umm this?"

"About having sexual intercourse with our kid brother?" Asked Ella.

"Umm yea…" he said.

"We've had two years to come to terms with it. You're lucky we would miss you if Voldemort decided to finally kill you off," said Emma with a shrug.

"Ready for a threesome Harry?" Asked Ella.

"Umm I mean uh...that's ummm…" he stammered.

"The little perv is getting all excited about having his first threesome with his big sisters," Emma said with a laugh.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be the first…"

"Wait with who?" Asked Ella, "Mum is actually into that?"

"Mum and Apolline," he replied.

"Holy shit you fucked a Veela this weekend?" Asked Emma.

"Several times yea," Harry said with a grin.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but it's not gonna be tonight, the nerd over here has an exam tomorrow and needs her sleep." Emma said.

"You have the same exam Emmy," she said with a glare.

"Eh it's Transfiguration I've accepted long ago I won't be very good at it," she said.

"Mcgonagall is your head of house, shouldn't you at least try?" Asked Harry.

"Minnie knows I'm dropping after this year, but yea she tries real hard to get me to care."

Ella rolled her eyes, "If you didn't look like me I'd wonder if we were actually related."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that looks like me, I was born first."

Harry chuckled, "it's good to know you're still the same despite well this," he said gesturing around him.

"Like Emmy said two years to come to terms," said El.

"Anyway how does Friday night sound for some taboo fornication among siblings?" Asked Emma.

"Er...I'm free I guess," said Harry.

"El?" Emma asked her twin.

"Won't interfere with me and Hermione's study schedule so it should be fine," Ella said.

"Awesome it's a date, we expect Roses and chocolate Harry!" Emma said as the two of them got up.

"You're both insane," Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah let's take a look at the bed before we go!" Emma said.

The girls checked out the bedroom and were quite impressed with it as well as the large bath tub.

"Well see you around little bro," Emma said as they walked off.

Harry smiled, happy that his sisters were still their regular annoying sleeves around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Harry got ready and headed out of his room to start his first day back. Upon leaving his room he heard a voice calling out to him. "Arry! You are back!" Shouted Fluer as she ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey Fluer, heading down to breakfast?"

"Oui, I see the guardian of your room is the strange Knight," she said giving Sir Caddogen a look of disdain.

"Yea he's a bit much, but definitely entertaining, where's your room?." He asked.

" I am just down the hall, behind the portrait of ze high elf," she said referring to elves that had more human characteristics but were extinct.

As they caught up and walked together Harry could not help but think of what he was doing with her mother this past weekend.

I wonder if love of rough face fucks runs in the family.

Just as he was picturing this Fluer brought up the subject he was waiting for, "Maman sent me a letter advising that you have the basics of the allure under control Arry," she said.

"Oh yes she was a great teacher," Harry replied.

"I would like to begin teaching you more advanced uses of ze Allure Arry as well as having you gain full control of it."

"Yes she mentioned you would definitely be able to help with that, I am getting an updated schedule today regarding classes and some...additional things. Maybe we can figure out some time after that?"

Although Fluer was a friend Harry was a little unsure if he should share the details of the additional training he was receiving given the fact that he was competing against her.

Fluer agreed and they went back to casual conversation as they entered the great Hall. Neither of them noticed the glare of another beautiful Blonde student who turned and walked away seeing them walking into the great hall together.

He just got back and he's already with that Veela bint.

Estella thought to herself as she angrily stomped off. She paused for a moment and wondered why she was acting like a lovesick foolish little girl. She took a deep breath and gathered her Occlumency shields in her mind and took on the haughty pureblood persona her mother had taught her and walked back to the great hall.

She saw Harry and Fluer sitting at the Slytherin table and enjoying a meal together. Several of the male students as well as the female students looking at them with envy. Some were jealous of Harry and others jealous of Fluer and some wanted to join them both.

As she was going to sit down herself she felt two hands grab her from either side.

"Hey babe you look pissed," Emma said noting her glare had been directed at her little brother.

"Do you prefer the Ravenclaw table or Gryffindor table?" Asked Ella.

Estella looked at her two best friends and sighed, "Ravenclaw," she said. The three of them walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Ella cast a quick Muffliato so they wouldn't be overheard.

"So what did casanova over there do to you?" Asked Emma. "If he tried anything with you that you weren't comfortable with let me know and I'll take care of it," she added.

"No, we haven't spoken yet after he got back," Estella replied.

"You're jealous of Fluer," said Ella.

"I'm not sure where you got that idea," she replied with indignation but a faint coloring of her cheeks confirmed Ella's suspicions.

"I know you've had a crush on him since we were younger but I thought you were over that?" Asked Emma.

The regal Blonde realized they would ignore her protests and keep pressing her so she relented.

"I just...well he got the whole Incubus thing and the first thing he does is sleep with the hot french Veela when he gets back? I saw them walking down to the great hall together and they looked a little too friendly," she said.

"Damn you have it that bad for him?" Asked Emma.

"Emmy you owe me 10 galleons," Ella said to her twin.

Estella raised her eyebrow, "you two placed a bet on this?"

"El said she thought you were still pining after our little brother, I thought you got over him since you dated Wood in fourth year," Emma replied, "so it was only natural that we place a wager on our best friends' love life."

"Don't remind me of Wood, that was a mistake, he thought talking about Quidditch was an alternative to snogging, glad he's graduated and gone now."

The twins chuckled remembering her complaints during the two months they were an item.

"I'll admit I still may have some feelings for Harry," she said.

"If it makes you feel any better we have it on good authority that Harry did not in fact sleep with Fluer last night," said Emma.

"How do you know?" Asked Estella.

"We gave him a late night visit last night," said Ella.

"Wait so...you two were with him?"

"Not like that but if we were would that bother you Stella?" Asked Emma.

"Not the way Fluer bothers me," she said.

"So you're more concerned about being Lady Black then? Fluer could always take the mantle of Lady Potter you know," Ella said.

"It's not exactly that, first off if he can have any Veela he wants what would be the point of even considering me? That and I guess I was hoping he would maybe fall for Dora so she could become Lady Black. I wanted to get away from both the Malfoy and Black names. I love my Mum and I know how much she wants me to be Lady Black, I just associate both of these family names with a lot of bad memories, I want to be Lady Potter if he'd have me," Estella said.

"First off how many times do I have to tell you that you are fucking hot? You are one of the most beautiful and talented witches I have ever met babe," Emma insisted with a small amount of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Also say he falls for Fluer and you, what's stopping you from being Lady Potter and her from being Lady Black,". Ella asked?

"Grandfather Phinnius is insisting that the Black line be continued through a Daughter of house black. So that would be either me or Dora. I doubt he would be with Mum or Aunt Andy and Bella outside of the ritual."

"You're basing all of this on the words of a dead man's portrait? Fuck him, you don't need to listen to him. Harry has black blood and his kids will too. The black family magic only rejects Muggleborns, and personally if Harry makes a non human Lady black that would be one of the best fuck yous to a long line of idiots in your family," Emma said angrily.

"I doubt Mum would allow that to happen," said Estella.

"Once Harry becomes Lord Black he can do what he wants, Aunt Narcissa won't have any real say in the matter," Emma replied.

"Besides there is another way for you to become a Potter, not be Lady of anything and still be close to Harry," Ella said after some thought.

Estella looked at her hopefully, "what do you mean?"

"Just marry Emmy," she said with a shrug.

Emma choked on the water she was sipping, "wh-what why...that wouldn't work we can't get married." she said.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Emmy we all know you're a lesbian with Harry being the only male you're willing to be with, and Ella you briefly dated Clearwater as well after she dumped Head Boy Weasley so I know you're at least bi-sexual. This way we can all be a happy family with orgies mixed in as well," Ella said as if she was discussing the weather.

Estella paused and looked over at Emma but said nothing.

"Look, we're getting ahead of ourselves. It's not like Harry is on his knees proposing to Fluer right now," Emma said, "I also doubt I'll be involved with Harry beyond him claiming Potter Lordship."

"Based on what Mum said in her last letter it seems like it was good enough for her to keep this new relationship with him, what if we end up doing the same?" Asked Ella.

"It's always the nerds who are the kinky little sluts in bed," Emma said shaking her head.

Ella smirked, "oh we nerds just like to spice things up," she said with a laugh.

Back at the Slytherin table Snape walked up to Harry, "Potter your new schedule," he handed it over and stalked off robes billowing as he left.

"I really need to learn how to do that," said Harry, "dramatic exits would be so much more fun."

Fluer laughed, "your head of house does not like talking very much does he?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "he's a lot more tolerable than he was in first year. He and my dad had about the same relationship as Malfoy and I, probably worse actually. Mum set him straight though they used to be best friends and while they don't have the same relationship as before they do talk now. He's not too bad now and I've actually come to respect him a bit. Prior to that he was a complete dick."

Harry glanced through his schedule noting that Monday nights he would alternate between Snape and Moody as his instructor and Thursday nights he would alternate between Sirius and Aunt Bella.

"Well aside from Monday and Thursday and uh well this Friday, my evenings are pretty clear."

"Why don't we get started tonight? We can meet once a week to test your control over your Allure. You can come over to my room to train." She said with a smile.

I'm fucking my second Veela tonight!

"Right sure that sounds like a plan," he said.

The rest of Harry's day proceeded nicely, he caught up with Ron and Neville and briefly with Hermione. She and Ella had been spending more time together doing some research for a side project they were working on but weren't ready to share with anyone.

Emma had told him they could resume dueling lessons on Sunday nights, he was definitely looking forward to testing out his increased magic but for tonight he had a lesson with Fluer.

He walked over to her room and said the password and walked up to see her reading through a letter.

"Hello 'Arry I was just rereading the information maman sent me regarding you're Allure, I think we can start with trying to get you to control the Allure with ease, once you have this you will be able to channel its energy into spells."

Harry nodded knowing that he couldn't use the Allure without concentrating on it or being in the middle of sex.

Fluer had Harry sit on her couch as she pulled up her chair to sit in front of him.

"I want you to bring out your Allure as you normally do and describe it to me as you go through the process," she said.

Harry took a breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm looking for the Allure it's inside me, I can feel like something kind of around my magic if that makes sense, and I try to push that layer up which is the Allure I guess."

As he said this Fluer felt it and looked at him with hungry eyes.

Why is it already affecting me so much?

Fluer brought up her Occlumency shields to help her resist it.

"Good Harry now lower it please," she asked.

Harry brought the layer of magic back in.

"Very good, now I want you to close your eyes like you did before and cast a Lumos. I want you to describe what you feel when you use a spell."

Harry looked at her with confusion wondering how a Lumos would help with anything but decided not to fight his teacher.

Harry closed his eyes, "I erm say the incantation and and make a small circle with my wand."

"Where does the magic of the spell come from 'arry?"

"I guess it...well it's kind of like with the Allure I just I guess look for my magic inside me and try to channel it into the wand."

"Very good, the magic you feel inside you, that is your magical core Harry, you access its energy every time you cast a spell. You mentioned you feel the Allure is a layer that coats your core, this is not entirely true it is part of your core. The Allure originates from it. I want you to cast Lumos and Nox several times while keeping your eyes closed try to really feel what is happening in your core."

Harry nodded and did as she asked, at first it was a very subtle tug he felt on his magic as he repeatedly switched between the spells but slowly he recognized it, it was very similar to the way he pulled his Allure out.

"I think I feel it now, I'm pulling out my magic the same way I'm pulling out the allure," he said.

Fluer smiled, "Zat is Excellent 'Arry, now I want you to silently cast Lumos. Remember the feeling of your magic the way it is pulled out and remember how you take out your allure. Please try that now."

It took Harry several tries but he was eventually able to get a dimly lit Lumos.

"Not as bright as my regular Lumos." He commented.

"This will take some time ' 'Arry, the reason I am having you do this is because I want you to see your Allure as a spell you cast silently and wandlessly. Once you master silently casting a Lumos we will practice without a wand. These exercises are what you should apply to your Allure as well, when you understand and are able to handle the spells in this way using the allure will become second nature to you. You will integrate it as part of your magical core Harry it is not something outside of you it is just your magic."

Harry nodded, "yea your mum told me that as well"

Fluer smiled, "we are at the end of today's lesson, I would like to end all of our lessons with a test to see if your control improves, my mother likely did this test with you, I will flare my own Allure and you will try to match the same level of energy."

Harry nodded "yes we did that."

That's also what led to other things.

Fluer let out her allure subtly, it was too small to affect Harry but he noticed it.

I've never had it that low.

"Simply try to let it out Harry."

Harry nodded and attempted to do it similar to a spell, having the intention and just using it. Unfortunately this worked a little too well. For the first time Harry was able to release his allure on a whim without concentrating on it.

"Fleur, that's the first time I was able to just let it out," he said excitedly.

Fluer tried to keep her hunger at bay. So this is how men feel around my allure?

"That is good, now try to lower it down to mine."

Harry tried thinking about the Nox spell and emulated the same feel for it. This had however the opposite effect he intended. His allure shot up to a much higher level.

Fluers eyes widened "Arry…" she whispered.

Harry then fully concentrated on it and brought it completely down.

"I'm so sorry Fluer, I was thinking about using nox to out out a Lumos, but that didn't work."

"Arry using any spell including nox requires you to pull magic out of your core, though you are getting rid of your Lumos you use magic to do so"

I need him now.

"Sorry Fluer I should have realized that," he said.

Fluer stood up, "no matter we have still made some progress. Now Arry Maman also mentioned in the letter that you are an exceptional lover." She said as he stepped front of him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Let her know I said thanks, she was quite exceptional as well," he said as he enjoyed her touch.

Fluer mounted him on the couch, "I would like to test that, and would love your opinion on whether or not I am an adequate lover as well."

They kissed as Fluer began dry humping him on the couch. The kisses very quickly escalated into a deep snog. Fluer now had both hands in his hair while he pulled her in closer to him.

She removed her shirt showing a lacy bra underneath which Harry quickly took off. He looked down to see her perfect breasts and took one into his mouth.

"Oh Arry, bring your Allure all the way up," she said as he serviced her breasts.

Harry did as she asked and his Allure was at his maximum. She also brought her own Allure up.

"Carry me to Bed Arry," she said. She held on to him as he picked her up and walked towards the bedroom occasionally kissing her breasts as he walked over.

"I want you to show me what you did to Maman Arry, show me why she believes you to be the best lover she has ever had."

"As you wish Fluer," he said as he placed her on the floor rather than the bed. "On your knees Fluer, take off my pants."

She did as he asked, removed his last articles of clothing and looked at his cock.

She gave it a kiss on the tip and then trailed kisses down the shaft to his balls. She began licking and sucking on them her allure flaring with every lick.

"You really want the treatment I gave your mum?" He asked her.

"Mmhmm," she hummed as she sucked on his balls while stroking him.

She let them go and stroked him as she looked up into his eyes. He bent down and gave her a fiery kiss, their tongues dancing wildly with each other.

He broke the kiss then grabbed her face, "I'm gonna fuck your face now like I did her, I'm gonna suffocate you with my cock"

He shoved his cock in her mouth and began pumping in and out.

Fluer groaned enjoying every bit of it. He grabbed the back of her head and forced it as far down as he could get. He felt the warm liquids of her gag start to slather his cock.

"Fuck both you and your mum's mouths are fucking amazing, I guess being a cock slut runs in the family. I wonder if Gabby can take this the way both of you can. Do you want to watch me brutally fuck your little sisters face Fluer?"

Fluer groaned then grabbed his ass and tried pulling every bit of him in.

"Fuck I'll take that as a yes."

He pulled out of her mouth and picked her up onto the bed and got in a 69 position. Without warning he started slamming his cock into her mouth again as he licked up the juices of her cunt.

Fluer gagged with every thrust, "com on Fluer your mum had a lot less trouble taking my cock then you're having right now."

Not wanting to be out done by her mother she took him down her throat and held him in place as Harry thrusted down on her. She was cumming and Harry was licking her up.

"Fuck you taste so good," he said. That's when he felt it himself about to stir.

"Fluer your treat is about to come out," he said as be started gushing into the Veelas mouth. She sucked him completely dry but didn't stop sucking as she continued with a lot of vigor once his orgasm subsided.

"Oh Fuck Fluer," he said and he was at full mast again very soon.

She popped his cock out and said, "arry I'll let you cum in my mouth again but I need you inside me first." He got off of her and she put her ass up into a doggy style position. He slipped his cock into her from behind and started pounding her pussy the same way he was doing to her face.

"Oh 'Arry you are so big, make me yours," she yelled out.

"Your mum surrendered her whole body to me Fluer, she became my little sex slave, are you going to follow suit and be my Veela slave slut?"

"Oui oui I am yours I am your slave my body belongs to you my master."

A small flash of light surrounded them but just like with Harry and Apolline neither of them noticed it.

"Oh master I'm going to cum," she said.

"Cum for me my little slave, cover my cock with your cum,".

She groaned as he pounded a way into her and came. As she came he increased his place and kept slamming into her over and over.

"Mon Diue Maman was right you are the most amazing lover," she said as he brought her to new heights of pleasure.

"So are you my pet, your pussy is amazing, now cum for me again slut," he said.

She groaned and came twice more unable to handle the rough fuck her pussy was getting.

He slipped out of her after that, "now you made your master a little promise about your mouth love."

She turned and pushed him back onto the bed and captured his cock in her mouth again. She was bobbing her head on it, deep throating and gagging all over it.

"Oh Fuck Fluer that's good." He said as she began sucking with even more ferocity, "oh fuck yea swallow my cock it just fucking belongs in your mouth," he yelled out.

She pushed her head down on him and had his cock down as far as it could go as she began spinning her head in a circular motion.

Harry groaned with pleasure, this is the best fucking blowjob I have ever had.

"Fuck Fluer I'm going to cum again," he said as he again squirted his seed into her.

She drank it up like a dutiful slave not letting one drop go to waste.

She finished by giving his cock a few more kisses before she climbed back on top of him and kissed him with a passion.

She released him and fell to her side. They simply enjoyed each other's company for some time, occasionally kissing and embracing.

"Arry as much as I love this, I don't think it would be a good idea if you spend the night here in case my friends come to visit in the morning."

Harry nodded and got up and got dressed. The naked Veela walked him to the exit and gave him one last fiery kiss. "Same time next week?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he said, giving her one more peck as he climbed down her stairs and exited through the portrait hole.

After closing it behind him he took a few steps towards his room when a voice behind him called out, "Harry?"

He turned and saw Estella.

"Hey Stella, I was looking around for you all day, haven't seen you since getting back."

He stopped though as he noticed the glare on her face.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Oh everything is fine, you know not as if you would care." She spat.

"Stella what's going on?"

"You get your stupid little powers and decide to fuck the Veela whore as soon as you can." She said.

"Stella it's not like that…"

"Did you or did you not just have sex with Fluer?"

Harry stammered, "um I mean like…"

"Nevermind, your shirts on backwards," she said as she stormed off.

What the fuck just happened?

Harry watched her retreating figure confusion all over his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"She just stormed off after that?" Asked Emma as Harry recounted what happened the prior day.

"Yea, like I don't get what her problem is, she doesn't talk to me all day after I get back then when she does she's gone insane!" Harry exclaimed.

"You were fucking Fluer though right before you ran into her?" Ella asked.

"Well yes but that's besides the point!"

"All that sex and you're still a stupid clueless boy," Emma said shaking her head.

"To be fair all that sex is probably making him lose brain cells if anything." Added Ella.

"Can you two just tell me what's going on? I haven't done anything to her!"

"Well that's probably the issue," said Emma.

"That I haven't done anything to her? What she...she wants to sleep with me?"

"No wonder she's mad at you," said Ella with a face palm.

"She's harbored a crush on you since you were a wee lad Harry," said Emma.

"Wait what?" Asked Harry confused.

"Have you really been that oblivious?" Asked Emma.

"I mean Narcissa brought it up when I...when I saw her and well I thought you know she was doing the whole matchmaking with the daughter thing."

"While you were having sex?" Asked Ella.

"N..no it was before, we uh bad a heart to heart."

"Ok prior to Narcissa telling you her Daughter likes you before she boned you herself you've never noticed it at all?" Emma asked.

Harry collapsed into his chair. They were sitting around in his room during a free period they all shared. Harry was severely aggravated by Estella's antics from the day before.

"Ok so she likes me?" He asked his sisters.

Emma scowled, "for whatever reason yea, she could do alot better though." She said angrily.

"Why are you mad?"

"She's been harboring a crush for Estella for about as long as Estella has harbored a crush for you." Ella explained.

"What the fuck El!" Emma shouted.

"I don't understand why we can't just be honest? I mean I'm falling for Hermione, there now we all know each other's crushes. Well except for Harry I guess."

Emma scoffed, "Harry has a crush on basically every female in the castle, including us."

"I do not have a crush on you!"

"So you're not looking forward to having sex with us?" Emma asked.

Harry turned red, "you fucking women are infuriating you know that."

"Look, it's probably best if you avoid Estella for a bit and let her calm down," Emma said.

"Also maybe stop fucking the Veela, that seems to be what set her off." Ella added.

Harry sighed, "Fluer is teaching me to control my allure so…"

"So you're going to get super randy around each other, got it," said Emma.

"Can you maybe talk to her, see if there's anything I can do to make up for anything I did," he asked, turning to Emma.

"Fine, whatever I'll talk to her." She said taking out her Marauders Map and locating her.

"Right well I have class and it looks like Emmy is skipping since Estella has a free period now, Harry you should get to class too." Said Ella.

Harry sighed, "fine let's go."

The three walked out of the room and went their separate ways. Emma reconfirmed Estella's location and saw it was in one of the unused classrooms she once used to train Harry in dueling.

She was able to get there in a few minutes and unlocked the door with an Alohomora. When she stopped in she saw Estella with her head down at a desk.

"Stella?" She asked while approaching the girl.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said in a muffled voice as she kept her head down.

"I guess the Incubus bit and Harry having sex with everyone while you're still not over him will do it."

She picked her head up and looked at her best friend. "Have you and El…?"

"Not yet but we will this weekend most likely."

"Why did I fall for the guy who is going to have multiple significant others?"

"Well he's got an annoying way of digging himself into your heart I'll give you that...if things did work out would you be able to live with the fact that you won't be his only?"

"I'm not even bothered by that, I don't know why it's just well… like I said yesterday knowing he's sleeping with a Veela that just makes me feel inadequate. I'm not really mad at him fuck I can't really blame him I'd probably fuck Fluer too."

Emma walked over and sat down next to Estella,"I mean what I said yesterday, you're beautiful, you're amazing, and…"

Emma stopped, Estella wanted Harry not her.

"You've always been able to make me smile, Emmy," she said as she hugged the other girl. As they parted she gave Emma a small chaste kiss on the lips. They looked at each other for a moment before Emma leaned in and kissed her. Slowly the kiss deepened when Estella's tongue looked for entrance into Emma's mouth. Emma eagerly accepted as they snogged for some time before breaking apart.

"Stella...sorry I shouldn't have done that," Emma said.

"I'm pretty sure I started that Emmy," she said.

"Stella...I'm not Harry but...I love you, I have for a while now and not just as my best friend."

"I know you're not Harry, your Emmy and that's fine with me, I can't say yet if I feel exactly the same way but, I'm willing to give this a chance."

Emma smiled, but it didn't reach her yes knowing how the love of her life was pining after her brother.

"Stella, what if, what if the three of us try a relationship together?" Emma asked.

"You mean sharing him?" she asked.

"Honestly it would probably be more us sharing you, but you know if anything happens in the future you can become a Potter by marrying either one of us. If you marry me you can rid yourself of all the pureblood politics shit Narcissa has been drilling into you."

"If I marry you, you would still let Harry be with us?" she asked.

"As long as he lets me be with you if the both of you get married," Emma answered.

"Well it helps that I care about you, and like you say about me, you're smoking fucking hot too Emmy," she said.

"I get that from Mum, ask Harry," she said with a smirk.

Estella laughed, Emma loved the sound of it. Everything will be fine if I can still see her laugh and smile.

"Can you tell Harry I'm sorry, I'm a bit embarrassed to talk to him at the moment."

"Well he's not in your common room anymore so you won't bump into him, he was quite confused as to why you were mad but he gets it now."

"It's not like he and I were together there was no real reason for me to get angry I just...did."

The two sat in silence for some time before Estella asked, "so what does this make us?"

"A couple maybe?" Asked Emma.

Estella smiled and nodded. They briefly kissed again before they both went down to their Potions class.

Later that night Harry was still in a grumpy mood. Ok so maybe I was looking forward to having sex with Fluer but it's not like I purposely became an Incubus.

Harry sighed as he started walking towards the room of requirement. "Potter," a voice called from behind him. He turned and saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis walking towards him.

"Hey Greengrass, Davis," he nodded to them both. Greengrass flashed him a smile, a very rare thing to see on the ice queen of Slytherin.

"You haven't been in the common room in a while, forget the rest of us now that you've got your own room?" Asked Daphne.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I wasn't aware that you would miss me Greengrass."

"Don't flatter yourself Potter," Tracy said, "Malfoy has been atrocious moaning about how you get favored so much and have your own room. I think it's him who misses you, anything going on there we should know about."

"He's not my type," said Harry

"Not into Blondes then Potter?" Asked the Blonde haired Ice Queen.

Harry smirked, oh you have no idea.

"I am rather fond of blondes, yes, just of the female variety with beautiful blue eyes," he said, taking notice of her eyes.

Daphne felt her cheeks warm up before Tracy cut in. "Daphne I think it's time to go, don't you have to speak to your betrothed about something?"

She sent her best friend a glare but said nothing else.

"You're spoken for Greengrass?" Asked Harry.

"Well I'm not married as of yet, so I'm still free to do as I please," she replied.

Maybe there's hope! Harry thought to himself.

"Well I'm actually going to be late for an appointment, but always happy to discuss the virtues of life before marriage," he said to Daphne.

"Let's go Daphne," her best friend said.

"See you around Potter," Daphne said.

"My friends call me Harry," he said as they were leaving.

Daphne looked over at him and smirked, "That's nice Potter," she said and walked off.

Both of them have such fine asses. Though Davis doesn't seem to like me much.

Greengrass and Davis both had branches of family magic that would help him quite a bit. Though Greengrass was spoken for it seemed like she wasn't very happy with who she was with.

Harry turned and walked the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement and followed Sirius instructions in asking the room to allow him entry into a training room.

"Ah Harry thanks for finally joining us," Sirius said as he walked in.

Harry saw that the "us" meant him and Tonks.

"Nymphadora how are you?" He asked with a grin.

Her hair flared red as she got angry, "don't make me hex you Harry."

"You two can have your little foreplay later, let's talk about the training." Sirius said ignoring the glare from the other two.

"Tonks here is going to drop by and help with training when she can, she will sometimes come with me and at times with Bella, having recently gone through Auror training herself she'll probably be helpful in that regard."

"Wait you're giving me Auror training?"

"Yes and no, a lot of what we're doing is based on Auror training but once or twice a week isn't going to be enough to get you on par with Aurors," Sirius replied.

"I'd also add that if you really want to get the full benefit of this you should try to be active, go running in the mornings and all that get your cardio in," she said.

You could help me get my cardio in another way.

Harry just nodded though deciding the flirting could come later.

The training was exhausting, he was forced to do dodging drills and hit moving targets with stunners. After an hour of Sirius and Tonks yelling at him and correcting his errors they took a break.

"Alright Harry at the end of every lesson you will duel with your instructors, we will give you a few minutes to catch your breath then we can start."

"Wait hold on I have to duel both of you? At the same time?"

Tonks chuckled, "well Harry if voldy graces us with his presence again you'll probably be fighting him as well as several death eaters. You need to build experience fighting multiple enemies at once. Also thankfully you are quite good at dodging. When. Mad Eye does these drills he uses lethal spells only. Says if you can't dodge the real thing there's no point in you fighting anyway."

Harry paled thinking about the powerful retired Auror sending lethal hexes at him, "Er Sirius, any chance that you can well…take Moody's place?"

Sirius barked out a light, "nope that's how Bella and I as well as your dad learned," he said with a grin.

"What the fuck have I got myself into?" asked aloud.

"Since today's your first lesson we're giving you a warning before we start. Keep in mind that Mad Eye doesn't believe in warnings, so like he loves saying CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" yelled Sirius.

"I really hate you Padfoot," he said to his godfather.

"I love you too kid, next week we're going to just start attacking you at some point so be ready."

"Aunt Bella's coming next week though right?"

Sirius grinned,"Yup and well you know she's a bit mad, that's why Tonks is coming mainly to keep an eye on her."

"Ready Harry?" Asked tonks. He nodded.

"Diffindo" cried Sirius, Harry barely dodged the curse.

"What the hell I thought you said Mad Eye uses lethal spells!"

"Never said I didn't kid."

"Rictesempra" yelled Tonks and Harry was now forced on the defensive by both of his instructors. They were alternating between lethal and non lethal curses. Harry didn't even have a chance yet to fire a single curse.

"Come on Harry, you can't expect to fight death eaters without casting a spell!"

I need a distraction.

"Serpentsortia! He cried as three snakes came out of his wand.

"Scare them but don't actually hurt them" he hissed.

Tonks got rid of the snakes while Sirius kept in the offensive but then Harry finally found his opening.

"Flipendo, Reducto, Incendio," he said, shooting several curses at Sirius who absorbed them all with a silent shield.

And then Harry fell unconscious as a spell hit him from behind.

"Ennervate," Sirius said waking him back up.

Harry groaned, "what happened?"

"You were focusing too much on Sirius and you hadn't realized I made quick work of your little snakes. Sorry Mr. Slytherin but this badger doesn't like the snakes very much."

"Harry if that was a real battle what would have happened to you?" Asked Sirius.

"I would have been killed or taken to Voldemort to be tortured and then killed."

Sirius nodded, "That's why we're being tough on you. Mad Eye told me about his suspicions, he also said that Snape told him his Dark Mark was getting well Darker instead of the faint tattoo it became when you beat Voldemort as a toddler. Now you're in this tournament Harry we need to be prepared."

Harry sighed, "I'll do the running and exercises in the morning and practice silent casting."

"Good, that's it for tonight, I'll see you in two weeks Harry." He said giving his Godson a hug.

"Want to grab a pint at The Three Broomsticks Tonks?" He asked her.

"Not tonight Sirius you can go on ahead I wanted to talk to Harry for a little bit."

Sirius smirked but said nothing and headed out the door giving them their privacy.

"Sorry Harry to burst you're bubble but we aren't having sex tonight," said Tonks.

Harry blushed, "umm yea sure umm whenever you want to I guess…" he said awkwardly.

Tonks laughed, "before we do this I wanted to ask you, once you are Lord Black, will you want to continue having a sexual relationship?"

"Erm..that's entirely up to you I won't force anything on anyone."

Tonks smiled, "I was interested in starting a relationship with someone but then this happened. I'm all for helping you Harry but I wanted to just be clear on what the expectations were "

"Yea this can be a one time thing and then you can be with whoever you want Tonks I won't force anything on anyone."

"Thank you Harry I really appreciate it,'' she said as she walked up to him and gave him a deep kiss. "It doesn't need to be a one time thing though, I'd be more than willing to service the Lord Black if I'm not dating anyone at the moment," she added with a light rub of his cock.

"A little preview I guess for whenever it is our night, don't worry you won't have to wait too long."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug as they went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Short and sweet chapter that introduces an idea I have for a potential sequal.

Chapter 15

The next day felt like it was dragging on forever. It was Friday which meant that night he would be able to officially claim Lordship over the house of Potter since Emma and Ella would be spending the night with him.

Emma had spoken to him earlier in the day to let him know that Estella was sorry and she would speak to him once she felt a little better.

Harry nodded saying she could have whatever time she needed. Harry figured it may just be better to stay friends; he would rather not have any more outbursts like that again.

He was heading to his last class of the day when he heard a voice calling from behind him. "Potter!" Called Tracy Davis as she walked up towards him.

"Hello Davis seems like you and Greengrass have a knack for coming up behind me, are you following me by any chance."

Tracy gave him an unamused frown. "I'm here to ask you to stay away from Daphne." She said to him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "is there an issue with me being friendly towards her?"

"Yes it's because I don't trust you," she said bluntly.

"Davis until this year we've never said more than a cordial hello to one another. What exactly have I done to you?"

Tracy hesitated for a moment before she said, "I know you're a nonhuman," she said.

Harry's eyes briefly widened but he hid it as quickly as he could. How the fuck does she know.

"I'm not sure what you mean Davis," he said.

"You're a Vampire," she said to him.

Harry wanted to laugh but kept a straight face.

"Can you elaborate on how you've come to this conclusion, I'm quite curious."

Harry noticed her about to say something but stopped herself. I wonder.

"From one nonhuman to another I had hoped there would be more trust between us," he said taking a gamble.

Tracy was not as good at hiding her surprise as she was. Bingo.

"I knew you were a Vampire, I swear I don't care if you tell anyone else about me I won't let you turn her."

"Davis I'm asking you again, why do you think I'm a Vampire?"

She gritted her teeth, "I'm a high elf, it's a secret we keep in the Davis family."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "you look nothing like an elf."

"I'm a High Elf you idiot, of course, I don't look like a house-elf."

"I never said you did, but high elves look human but have a couple of characteristics that reveal what they are, they're also extinct."

Tracy looked around, "come with me," she said and she led him to an empty classroom.

She waved her hand over her face and he saw her ears become a little more pointed and her hair changed from black to red.

Holy shit she's even hotter as an elf.

"Interesting, you still haven't answered my question. Why do you think I'm a Vampire?"

"As a High Elf, I have the ability to sense auras and magic. I can sense that your aura is not fully human and is tainted by dark magic."

Wait...fuck I forgot that magic I absorbed from Voldemort when he tried to kill us.

Harry wondered why he had immediately forgotten about it after seeing the memory but now speaking with Tracy was able to recall it.

"Does high elf Magic affect memories in any way?"

"Y-yes, what most do not know is that Rowena Ravenclaw was a High Elf, only our people know of her true ancestry. She created a Diadem that most thought made them smarter but what it actually does is enhance your recollection of memories she imbued it with elf Magic."

"I see, well you were partially correct. I am a nonhuman, there is some dark magic around me, when you changed and told me the dark magic was there I was able to recall why."

Tracy narrowed her eyes in confusion, "explain."

"You've trusted me despite thinking I was a Vampire. Why is that?"

"I don't care if my identity is revealed as long as Daphne is safe."

Harry decided then to tell her. "I'm an Incubus," he said.

"Wh-what? There hasn't been a known Incubus in centuries...not since the Peverell family."

"Potters are descendants of the main Peverell line," he said, "my magic was only activated very recently.

"Potter, may I scan your aura, please? I swear it is only to confirm what you're telling me now "

"Normally I'd say no but since you're quite beautiful especially in your elf form I'll allow it."

She blushed slightly and said, "I thought blondes were your type."

Harry smiled, "Redheads are too."

Tracy raised her right hand and placed it on his chest. Trying not to blush after thinking about how nice it felt.

After feeling his aura closely she realized it was not that of a Vampire bit something similar to a Veela.

"You're telling the truth...but this dark magic...what is it? It doesn't seem to be an actual part of you, it's almost surrounding your inner core."

Is that why I thought the Allure was outside of me? Was I getting it confused with this?

"When I unlocked my Incubus Magic, I had a memory flash through my head of when I was a baby. My Incubus magic seemed to have absorbed another bit of magic," he said, trying not to reveal too much. "After it was over I forgot it until you asked me about the magic. Will I be able to recall this after this? How does the elf Magic work?"

"I can create a temporary container of elf Magic, it would be similar to Rowena's diadem except that it won't last for centuries. It would last for about a month."

"How soon can you make it?"

"It will take a week, however, I have not agreed to do this for you, Potter."

Harry looked at her, "what do you want in exchange?"

"I would like your mother to enter into talks for a betrothal contract with my parents for us."

Harry stared at her for a second before saying, "yesterday I was under the impression that you really did not like me. Today you want to marry me?"

"I'm sure I will grow fond of you eventually, you aren't terrible to look at. I also understand that as an Incubus you will gain some of my power, some of my elf power. Our children would have magic from both of us, we could raise them to be quite powerful. We are at war and have always been at war with Dark Elves. Our children would be powerful enough to end that war," she said to him.

"Look, I don't know anything about this…war I don't even know what Dark Elves are. Until today I thought there were just House Elves and that High Elves were extinct."

"Between humans and the Dark Elves, the High Elf families have almost completely died out. My family and a few other lines in America and Australia are all that's left."

"Look I'm already going to be involved in a war here, you're probably not aware but Voldemort isn't gone he's going to be back and I'm his number one target."

"I will promise our forces to your aid," she said.

"What are you like a Princess or something?"

Tracy nodded, "My mother is the Queen of the elves, that is why my father took her name when they married. He is a human Wizard however he is a friend of the House Elves. He and his best friend Samuel Greengrass, Daphne's father protected us from humans as well as Dark Elves. There are not many Dark Elves left in the world but there are enough to still be a threat."

"That's why you're so protective of Greengrass then."

She nodded, "Potter I can pledge our forces to help you and can help you negotiate with other nonhumans to your cause. They will, of course, want there to be a change in the rights given to him. People like us have been persecuted throughout history because we are different because full humans don't understand our magic and see it as an abomination."

"Look, I can't become a Davis like your dad did. I'm claiming the lordship of two ancient houses."

"You do not have to become a Davis, my father did as my mother was the last in her line. I have an older brother and he will continue the Davis line. I am happy to become either Lady Potter or Lady Black I have no preference."

"Davis I don't know you, we've barely talked until now."

"Is it because you are infatuated with Daphne? I know she is quite taken with you, I have no issue sharing you with her if that will make this easier. Her betrothed is not interested in her, he has a preference for other males. Their contract states that their first child will be the heir of his lineage while the second will be the heir of the Greengrass lineage in order to spare her younger sister from a loveless marriage."

"Her only duty to him is those two children and to maintain public appearances. Otherwise, she may share our bed as she pleases."

She's offering her best friend as an additional lover to marry her?

"Look Davis, how about we get to know each other first? And then figure out if we should get married?"

"We can get to know each other as we raise our children."

"I am definitely not ready to be a father at 14 years old Davis!"

"We can begin after the Dark Lord has been taken care of. High Elf magic is something he does not possess on his side. Marriages have been made before for alliances Potter this is all this is."

"So you have no interest in dating or seeing if we're compatible?"

"No, I already know I wish to marry you," she said.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. How do I always get myself into the strangest fucking things?

"If you wish to test our compatibility I can join you in bed a few nights, I'm sure Daphne would be willing to join us as well."

How the fuck do I deny a threesome with the two hottest girls in our year.

"Look while I am not at all opposed to that proposition, I can't promise we can just get married. There are other complications.."

"I do not care how many or who your other lovers are, if you wish me to join you with them I am more than willing to do that as well."

"You said you're a princess, is this really appropriate for royalty?"

"As a nonhuman, I'm sure even you understand that our perception of sex and marriage is different from that of normal humans."

Can't deny that.

"I can't promise anything Davis," he said.

She looked like she was going to argue but stopped herself.

"I will bring you the item in one week. If and when the Dark Lord returns you will have my support as well as my soldiers. Once that is over I ask we have this conversation again. While I will not date you in the traditional sense this will allow us to get to know one another."

*You're willing to do this on the off chance that maybe I'll marry you?"

"My people are on the verge of extinction, that is my only concern."

Harry sighed, "ok but call me Harry and get Daphne to call me Harry as well."

Tracy smiled, "she does when you are not around." She gave him a small kiss on the lips before she changed back into her human form.

"Have a good evening, Harry," she said as she turned and left him alone in the classroom. He watched her as she walked off.

That whole joining me a few nights thing is still on the table, right?

Harry waited a few moments thinking things through and then realized that there were parts of the conversation he just had that he could not remember.

"Guess this is why I need whatever she's giving me for my memory," he said aloud.

He left the room and attended his last class of the day. He was late and received detention but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. His thoughts were circling around Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass as well as his twin sisters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry was in his room reading through a dueling strategy book. Though occasionally his eyes wandered over to his Marauders Map. For some time Emma and Ella were both in their respective dormitories but now he saw Emma was heading towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Eventually the dot with her name stopped by the entrance and he saw the dot with Ella's name also come down. What he was surprised to see though was that Estella's dot was walking up towards them.

Ella walked off towards his Suite while Emma and Estella walked over to an empty classroom. Wonder what they're doing? Probably talking about me I guess.

He shrugged and put his map away as Ella was close to his suite. She eventually came up the stairs dressed in her regular school robes.

"Hey El, where's Emmy?" He asked.

"Not sure she might still be in the Gryffindor common room, she'll be here soon probably, what are you reading?"

Why bother lying? Does Estella hate me that much?

Harry showed her the book he was reviewing and they spoke for a little while on different dueling strategies. Although Ella was not the expert that Emma was she had learned a thing or two from her twin over the years. A short while later Emma walked into the suite.

"Oh good you didn't get started without me, was half expecting you two to be naked by now," she said with a grin.

"Interesting that you've been calling me a pervert since I started first year. Clearly it's you," said Harry.

"Never said I wasn't little bro, all I said was that you're one, which you know you can't deny." Said Emma.

"What kept you?" Asked Harry changing the subject.

"Oh the Weasley Twins had some new products they were selling. I checked them out a bit but nothing really caught my eye."

What are you hiding?

Emma and Ella both sat down on the couch, Harry then told them about his encounter with Tracy Davis.

"So you've found your first official wife then. Is she Lady Potter or Black?" Asked Emma

"Ha ha, I'm not just going to agree to marry her after one conversation. She doesn't want a traditional boyfriend/girlfriend relationship so I'll have to get to know her I guess through working with her."

"Davis is already super hot and you said she's hotter as a high elf?" Asked Emma.

Harry nodded, she's actually a redhead.

"Yes I've noticed you have a thing for redheads and blondes," Ella added with a smirk.

Harry shrugged, not letting their jabs embarrass him.

"There's one other thing I need to catch you both up on, there was a second prophecy."

"We know it exists just not what it says," said Ella.

Harry sighed, I've memorized it so it's…"

"Hold on are you sure you should be telling us this?" asked Ella.

"I'd rather not hide anything from the two of you, I trust you and...well I trust you both whatever this causes in our relationship you're still my sister's first."

Emma shifted uncomfortably at this, feeling guilty about what she was hiding from him.

"The one with the power lives,

He lies dormant and waiting for the dark lords return,

He must gather pure magic to combat his foe,

The Heirs of Peverell and the Daughters of Black

will wakes his power as the the dark lord approaches

For neither can live while the other survives"

"Fuck," said Emma as she stood up and started pacing.

Emma had always had trouble controlling her emotions, Ella and Harry had good poker faces and could always stay calm through these situations. But this was a bit much for her.

"Dumbledore and I discussed it, and well the power seems to be my Incubus powers and heirs of Peverell and daughters of Black are obvious. The other bit seems to be me using my Incubus powers to gather family magic From purebloods."

"What if that's only part of it?" Asked Ella.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Tracy essentially is trying to force you to marry her, she's a High Elf. What if you're supposed to gather non humans together as well? Pure magic doesn't need to mean just purebloods, non humans have magic that regular humans can't use."

"So I have to marry Tracy then?" He asked her.

"I don't think you have to do anything, we could still hide you in the muggle world," said Emma.

"What about the rest of you? I just leave you here to be killed by Voldemort?"

The siblings remained silent for a moment. Emma fuming angrily about the situation.

Eventually Ella broke the science, "we love you Harry the most important thing to us is that you live, if that means leaving a dark lord to take over the wizarding world I'll let the whole fucking world burn if you get to live."

Harry was touched, his sisters very rarely expressed affection like this, it was mainly sibling arguments and sarcasm.

"We also know that you're enough like me in the fact that you won't let the world just burn," Emma said. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug and started crying.

"Emmy things will be fine," he said to her.

Ella came up behind Emma and hugged her as well.

"Were supposed to protect you Harry, you're our little brother. It's not fair that you have to do this. It's not fair that dad had to turn you into an Incubus and it's not fair any of it. I hate it," Emma said crying into his shoulders.

"None of it's fair, but we can get through it together," said Ella, "We've been facing everything together since we were born. Then Harry came and became a part of us as well "

Emma sniffed and wiped away her tears. She looked at Harry then pulled him to her again this time into a kiss. She ran her hands through his hair like Lily did when they were together. They broke apart and then Ella took both of their hands and led them to the bedroom.

Once they were in there Ella pulled Harry into her own hungry kiss while Emma began kissing him on the back of his neck. Once they pulled away the twins took off his shirt. Emma trailing more kisses on his back as Ella was kissing his chest and then licking around his nipples her hands wandered down to his crotch and felt him through his pants.

The twins then pushed him onto the bed and took off their robes to reveal matching lacy black lengerie.

"Like what you see you little perv?" Asked Emma with a smirk.

"If being a perv means I get to to see the two of you like this then fuck yea."

"Ever fantasized about us Harry?" Asked Ella as she circled her fingers around his nipples.

"He definitely has," said Emma, "why don't we make one of your fantasies come true Harry, what would you like us to do."

"Take off my pants and share my cock," he said.

Emma unbuckled and pulled his pants down while trailing kisses in his chest while Ella went for round two of his tongue.

Emma's kisses trailed down to his cock as she began stroking and licking it. Ella satisfied with tasting his tongue some more trailed kisses down his chest and then joined her twin in servicing his cock. The two beautiful redheads were kissing stroking and massaging his balls.

"Fuck that's hot," he said. Emma looked up and smirked at him as she began sucking on his ball sack.

Ella began licking his tip before slowly covering more of his cock with her mouth. Emma was now licking his balls as well as the lower part of his shaft.

Ella popped him out of her mouth and then the two girls were licking his cock and each other. Harry pulled their heads in until their lips pressed against each other with his cock in the middle, he began thrusting in between them. The twins moaned in delight as their brother used them to pleasure himself. They both ran their tongues across his cock as he thrusted and he moaned in absolute delight.

Once Harry let them go Ella then took him into her mouth this time trying to swallow more of his cock. "Come on El swallow our little brothers cock take it all in as much as you can," she said.

"Fuck Ella that's good."

"Let's make it a little better," Emma said as she began pushing her twins head down getting her to properly deep throat him.

"Like that perv? Like your big sister gagging on your cock? Want your other sister to take a turn too?"

"Fuck yea take as many turns as you girls like."

"Looks like El is loving your cock in her," Emma said then reached down to feel her sisters crotch. "Oh she's just as wet as I am, maybe even more," Emma said, licking her lips. El then popped off his cock and led Emma's head down to his cock.

While she wasn't as vocal as Emma she made up for it in pure kink. She began vigorously pushing Emma's head on his cock with more force then her sister had done.

Fuck I don't even have to fuck their faces. El is taking care of all that for me.

He sat back and enjoyed the feeling of El slamming her sister's head on his cock.

"Fuck I'm about to cum," Harry said. El then removed her sister's head from his cock and swallowed it while attempting to get his orgasm in her mouth.

"You greedy little whore," said Emma. "Better leave some for me bitch."

Ella groaned signifying she would share. While Harry began moaning from the orgasm that was finally released.

"Fuck El, Emmy that was fucking good."

"Hmm little bro looks like you're loving your order sisters servicing your cock," Emma said.

After Ella cleaned up his come she went up to her sister and shared Harry's treat. Watching the twins share his cum was more than enough to bring him back to life.

Once they were satisfied and rid of his cum Ella turned to Harry and said,"Harry have you ever played with Parsteltoungue?"

Before Harry could answer Emma yelled,"Holy shit, Harry speak Parsteltoungue into my cunt please."

"My idea I get it first," said Ella.

"Stop hogging all the good stuff!"

"Emmy she did have the idea first once I'm done with her I can take care of you too." Harry said, attempting to be diplomatic between the two red heads.

"Fine," she said as she went down and started sucking on his cock again."

Ella climbed on top of Harry in a 69 position to help her sister.

These two double teaming me is the fucking best. Even better than Mum and Apolline. Fuck a foursome with Mum in here would be the only thing that could beat this.

Harry swore he would immediately send his Mum an owl after this begging her to take more charms classes off of Flitwicks hands.

Harry started licking Ella's cunt normally at first which still earned him a moan from his sister as she was sucking on the tip of his cock.

Then he started hissing into her, she arched her back and let out a loud moan.

"She's lovin it little bro," Emma said as she stroked his cock up and down.

Harry kept hissing and did not stop, "Fuuuuck," yelled Ella.

"Mmm you got her to say something."

"Harry I'm gonna fucking cum oh fuuck'

Harry lapped up his sister's juices as she came but refused to stop hissing.

"Harry please stop, I don't think I can handle it anymore."

Harry firmly held her ass and kept hissing.

Emma was getting even wetter watching her twin screaming from yet another orgasm.

Ella came for a second time but still Harry did not stop, at this point Ella abandoned all resolve and was furiously fucking his face trying to cum yet again.

"Fuuuuck" she cried as her third orgasm was released.

"Harry I think you're about to break her," Emma said.

He finally stopped hissing and let Ella go. She fell to the side panting and gasping.

"Those were the most amazing orgasms I have ever had," she said.

That was it for Emma. She mounted his face and immediately started furiously grinding on his mouth.

"Fucking hiss into me Harry I want this fucking orgasms too." She said as she roughly rode his face.

A love for face fucking definitely runs in this family. He thought to himself as he gave Emma what she desired and began hissing into her.

"Oh fuck Harry fuuuck yes you little fucking perv eat your big sisters juicy fucking cunt you nasty fuuuuuuuck," she cried letting out an orgasm. Just like with Ella though he kept going. Ella looked over at her siblings and somehow decided she wanted to orgasm again. She mounted Harry's dick and slid his cock into her Vagina and began riding him just as Emma screamed from another orgasm.

"Fuck Harry I want you to eat my pussy like this every fucking day!" Emma said.

I'll need to convince Estella to get over it already so she can get in on this. She thought to herself picturing her brother bringing her girlfriend to powerful orgasms as well.

The twins were furiously riding their new sex toy. One riding his dick the other riding his mouth.

"I'm gonna fucking cum again!" Ella yelled.

"Cum on our brothers dick El so I can eat your cunt off of his dick."

This sent Ella over the edge and she came as Harry also brought Emma to another orgasm. The twins unmounted him, Ella going to kick her sisters justices out of his mouth and Emma licking her sisters juices off his cock.

"Emmy ride me I want to cum in you," Harry said once Ella broke off her kiss.

Emma wasted no time in mounting her brother's cock trying to get it inside her as far as possible. "Fuck fuck fuuck'" she yelled as his cock filled her in. Ella started kissing her twin which drove Harry completely over the Edge.

"Emmy I'm coming," he yelled as he squirted into his sister's cunt. Once Emma felt him shooting into her she also came again moaning in pleasure.

Once they were both finished enjoying their orgasms she got off of his tired cock. Ella however then decided to eat her brother's cum out of her sister's pussy.

"Fuck Ella your definitely the kinkiest of us." She said as Ella sucked up and swallowed both of her siblings mixed juices.

Once they were done the redheads laid down on either side of him exhausted from several intense orgasms.

"Wired question…" Harry said.

"Harry you just fucked your twin sisters. I don't think it gets any weirder than that," Emma interrupted.

"Right well, I noticed you both aren't virgins, is there a story there?"

"Why would you get off on us telling you who we fucked before this?" Emma asked.

"I'm just curious," said Harry.

"You're the first male we've ever had sex with," said Ella, "We've experimented with each other and broke our hymens from a diildo we both shared. Hermione and I have also eaten each other out in the back of the Library," said Ella as if she was describing the weather.

"In the Library?!" Emma and Harry yelled.

"Fuck it is always the quiet studious ones," said Harry.

"How did you manage not to get caught?" Asked Emma.

"Eating her pussy was a reward for perfecting the notice me not charm."

"You absolute slut," said Emma.

Ella shrugged, "my lifestyle is fun."

Emma chuckled then asked Harry her own question, "So which was the better threesome perv? Mum and Apolline or your sexy twin sisters?"

"This one hands down ," he said with no hesitation.

"Nice to know we beat Mum and a Veela," said Ella. "I wonder if we brought them in and had a little orgy how that would be "

"Well you know if Mum comes around to teach a couple charms classes again…"

"Why Harry are you saying you want a foursome with your Mother and twin sisters?" Emma said, her hand stroking his cock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"You know it's funny, Emmy said this would be a one time thing and here we are making plans for it again," Ella said.

"So I was wrong and I want to mount my brother's cock again is that so wrong?"

The three laughed and held each other for some time.

"Harry...what do you think of what I said earlier about the prophecy and non humans?" Ella asked.

"It sounds like a better interpretation than me going and bedding every witch from an ancient house that I can find."

"Is it really better than that?" Asked Emma.

"I think my dick would fall off Emmy," he said.

"I'm surprised it hasn't already if you've been having sex like that already with Mum, Apolline, Narcissa and Fluer." Said Ella.

Emma was about to say something but quickly decided not to.

Maybe now's not the best time. She said to herself.

"If we go the nonhuman angle which I think honestly could be it, you could maybe take Tracy as Lady Potter and one of the Delacours for Lady Black."

"I think Apolline and Fluer could handle getting us Veela support without a marriage," Harry said.

"What's wrong, you don't want to marry a hot supermodel Veela?" Asked Emma curiously.

"Fluer is fun, I'm sure we'll have some more fun during our allure training but, I don't really see her as someone I could spend the rest of my life with. I have a better connection with Gabby since we've been pen pals for a while and maybe something could happen there. But honestly aside from being hot Fluer doesn't have too many redeeming qualities. She's a bit too stuck up at times for my taste."

"Estella probably would have loved hearing that," said Emma without meaning to.

Ella glanced over at her twin surprised she had brought it up.

"How is Estella doing? I miss talking to her," Harry said.

"Let's talk about her later, I have to clear a few things with her before we have this conversation ok?" Emma asked.

Harry nodded deciding to let it go.

"Besides, I think there are much better uses of our time right now she said as she went down and took his cock in her mouth again."

It was a very long and very pleasurable night for the siblings as they kept each other awake and tried to bring each other as much pleasure as possible. They finally fell asleep towards the end of the night, holding on to one another like they used to do as children.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Harry finally woke Saturday around noon he saw his sisters still sleeping on either side of him.

Last night was fucking amazing.

He then remembered that he could claim the Potter Lordship now, he just had to call on the head of house ring and if it appeared on his hand that meant the Potter family magic accepted him as head of house.

Harry placed a hand in the air and softly said, "I Harry James Potter claim the house of Potter as my own, I will protect and care for my family and ensure the continued growth of house Potter."

There was a flash of light and he felt the head of the house ring tighten around his finger.

Holy shit I'm Lord Potter now.

Just then another flash of light appeared and another ring appeared next to the Potter ring. He immediately noticed the symbol of the triangle with a circle and line through the middle. He had seen that symbol many times in his youth while learning about his family.

Deathly hallows…is this the Peverell ring?

Harry stared at the second ring wondering how it appeared.

Am I Lord Peverell as well?

Emma yawned and stretched, "morning Harry, you claim the lordship?* she said after taking a quick glance at his hand.

"Yea but seems I got more than just the Potter Lordship," he said.

"What? You can't be Lord Black yet, you got some fucking left to do, though I'm hoping for some more of it myself first."

"It's not the Black lordship it's Peverell."

"Did someone say Peverall?" Ella said as she too began walking up.

"Wait, you do have two rings," Emma said once she had completed waking up. She grabbed his hand and examined the ring. "Holy shit are you Lord Peverell? I thought the Peverells just became the Potters?"

"Mum and Sirius never mentioned a second ring, I only claimed lordship over house Potter, why was I given this?"

"We will need to consult with Mum and Sirius for this. You should send Mum an Owl giving her permission to read the Grimiore maybe there's an explanation on there," Ella said.

Harry nodded, "my fireplace can do floo calls. We can just talk to her quickly now."

The three of them out on some robes and walked over to the fireplace initiating a call with their own fireplace at home.

"Mum are you home?" He asked aloud.

"Master Harry, you is floo calling! What can Tilly be doing for Master Harry?" The little Elf asked.

"Hey Tilly is Mum home? We need to talk to her as quickly as possible."

Tilly nodded, "Tilly will get mistress Lily," she said as she popped away into another part of the house.

A few minutes later Lily walked over to the fireplace, "Harry is everything ok love?"

"Hey Mum, we thought it best to talk to as soon as possible," he said.

"Hi Mum!" The twins said in unison.

"All of you are together, have you claimed Potter Lordship Harry?" His mother asked.

"Yea I have, and we'll it looks like I also got the Peverell lordship."

"Harry the Peverell lordship is the Potter lordship; it's the same family."

"He's got two head of house rings Mum, one for each house." Said Ella.

Lily's eyes widened, "I...I don't understand, that shouldn't have happened."

"Would the Grimiore have more information on this?" Asked Emma.

Lily nodded, "it might, Harry can you give me permission to read."

"I, Harry James Potter give permission to Lily Evans Potter to access and guard the Potter family secrets," he said.

"Thank you, it's Saturday so you have no classes. I'll send Albus a letter letting him know I need to discuss house business with the three of you. I'll be there after Lunch," she said.

They ended the floo call and the siblings all sat on Harry's couch. "You know based on the conversation you told us you had with Tracy she would probably jump at the chance at being Lady Peverell. That leaves Potter and Black still open," said Ella.

Harry stared down at the rings wondering how this had happened.

"Look, Mum is coming with the Grimiore so we can hopefully figure out what's going on tonight then celebrate your new lordship with a repeat of last night with mum," said Emma.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "so you're looking forward to having sex with Mum?" He asked.

"We both are, based on what you told us Harry, I'm very curious how rough you get with Mum when you face fuck her," said Ella.

"I could umm give you both a demonstration," he said with a grin.

Emma laughed, "You fucking perv, let's save it for mum tonight."

"Not even a quickie?"

He asked the twins.

"I've got a couple things to take care of before mum gets here," Emma said.

"It's also best the three of us make an appearance outside of this room, something tells me when mum gets here no one will be leaving for quite some time," said Ella.

"If you really need to relieve yourself Harry I'm sure Tracy can help with that," said Emma. Harry grumbled but got ready and presentable to make an appearance outside. He wondered if maybe he should try talking to Tracy and Daphne.

He walked over to the Slytherin common room once they went their separate ways. As he approached it he saw Estella coming out of the common room.

"Oh hello Harry," she said.

"Hey Estella…"

"Is Emma still in your room or…?"

"No the twins went off a little while ago to take care of things," he said.

Estella's eyes wandered to his hands and widened. She went into Curtsy, "my apologies Lord Potter I had not realized you already claimed Lordship, I will endeavour to greet you with respect in the future."

"Stella...you don't need to call me Lord Potter."

She looked at him, "Harry...I'm sorry about the other day."

"Don't worry about it, we can forget that and go back to being friends? I missed you Stella."

She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Let's catch up later ok? I need to talk to Emma about a few things," she said.

Harry nodded and she walked off. Looks like they're together.

Harry entered the common room and immediately saw the last person he wanted to see. "Potter decided to grace us with your presence today?" Asked cousin Draco.

"Go sit down somewhere Draco," he said, spotting Tracy and Daphne talking and trying to walk towards him.

He felt a wand to his back and stopped.

"How Does it feel Potter being at my mercy?"

The common room went quiet watching the two Slytherins.

A seventh perfect walked over intending to break the fight but was held back by another seventh year.

"Cousin, why don't you lower your wand and we can have an actual duel, there's no reason to prove to everyone here that you're a coward only willing to raise your wand to me when my back is turned," he said.

"You know Potter, I've been eyeing your sisters for quite some time. If you aren't careful then I might not be so careful around them."

"That's your funeral cousin," he replied.

"A filthy half blood like you is undeserving of being Lord Black, my Father has already gotten members of the Wizengamot to vote to overturn your stupid emancipation and transfer the Black lordship to me where it belongs."

"Cousin if you really think half bloods like me are so filthy, why did your father give himself to a Mudblood upstart with delusions of being a Lord?"

*What?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a muggle and a squib, no magical parents. You might know him better as the Dark Lord Voldemort, the one your father and other pathetic purebloods have given themselves to. Your master is a Mudblood Draco your father groveled at his feet."

"Diffindo!" Yelled Draco aiming a cutting curse at Harry's back, but it never got him. It simply dissolved against a shield that appeared behind him.

"Your pathetic master couldn't kill me as a child, he couldn't kill me as a first year and he couldn't kill me as a second year, did you really think a pathetic curse like that would work against me?" Harry yelled as he turned and pushed Draco to the ground with magic he didn't know he had.

His head of house rings at the moment were not visible to anyone in the common room but he decided to reveal one of them right then and there.

"Heir Malfoy, you have attempted to attack the lord of an Ancient and Most Noble house. A house whose status is far above your own. I could demand a great many things as punishment."

"Please Lord Potter let him go," said Pansy Parkinson. "Please have mercy on my betrothed."

Harry looked over at Pansy. Her attitude is fucking trash but I wanted some relief and she is rather good looking.

He concentrated a small part of his allure into his gaze and smirked when he saw her shudder.

She fell to her knees,"please Lord Potter let this go," she begged.

"Very well, I will let this slide, you're lucky your betrothed cares enough about you to grovel at my feet cousin. At least she knows her place. If you ever attempt to attack me or any of my family again, I will destroy house Malfoy, it will be nothing after I've finished."

He walked off and left the common room, sending a little bit of his Allure towards pansy once more before he was out. I wanted to talk to Tracy and Daphne but I guess fucking the idiots betrothed will be fun.

Harry went over to his room and asked Dobby to bring him a light meal. He sat eating at his desk when Sir Caddogen called out to him.

"Lord Potter there is a woman requesting to speak with you, she does not know the password. I suggest capturing her and making her prove she bears no Ill will towards you."

Hmm that might not be too far off from what I do.

"Did she give you a name?"

"Pansy Parkinson my lord." Harry checked his watch and saw only twenty minutes had passed since he had left the Slytherin common room.

"Let her in," he said.

A minute later Pansy Parkinson walked up into his room, " Lord Potter," she said giving him a curtsey."

"Why are you here Ms. Parkinson?"

"I...I came to ask please, ignore my betrothed, he may not curb his tongue in the future but he will not attack you again. He isn't completely like his father, I am trying to make him a better man."

"Why Ms. Parkinson should I agree with this?" He asked.

"Please Lord Potter I will do anything you ask," she said looking at him hungrily.

"What if I asked you to come closer and suck my cock?"

"I will do anything to protect Draco," she said as she walked over to him and got on her knees. He vanished her clothing with a wave of his hand and removed his own. He let his Allure out full force she took him I to her mouth though it seemed she had no idea what to do with such a large cock.

"Is that all? Have you never done this before?" He asked.

"I..am not used to your size," she said.

Harry smirked, "I see," he grabbed her head and began brutally fucking her face. "Let's break you in then," he said.

Pansy was choking and gagging on his cock. She had deep throated Draco before but it was much easier to do then this.

Harry didn't feel like he was going to last very long after this, but didn't want to waste an orgasm in her mouth. He highly doubted she could actually swallow his regular loads. He took his cock out of her mouth and picked her up and threw her on the couch. Her legs went up onto his Shoulders and he sunk his cock into her tight pink pussy.

She shrieked in pain and Harry realized he had just taken her Virginity. "You're a virgin he said as he thrusted into her."

The burns from the first thrust began to subside as she now started feeling the pleasure of the new Lord Potters cock.

"You are the first to take me there, Lord Potter I have only pleased by betrothed with my mouth."

Ha fuck you Draco

Harry viciously fucked her cunt, she shuddered from an orgasm and then Harry let his own out and filled her with his seed.

"I will leave your betrothed alone even if he decides to mouth off, if he harms me or anyone I care for however this little deal is off," he said as he got dressed and summoned her clothes for her.

Pansy then got dressed and gave him another curtsey, "thank you Lord Potter," she said as she left his room.

Harry then calmed down feeling ashamed at what he had just done. They keep saying this is me but I would have never done something like this before.

He vowed to himself to stay away from Pansy and Draco, thankful again for his private suite.

Sitting down and brooding to himself he hadn't realized that he was just able to control his allure at will.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Not too long after Pansy left his room he heard his portrait open and two sets of footsteps walking up.

He assumed it was his sisters but then realized he was only half right.

Emma had walked into the room with Estella following behind her.

"Hey bro, we need to have a quick chat between the three of us before Mum gets here." Emma said.

"This is a cozy little suite, Harry," Estella said as she looked around.

The red head and the blonde sat down on his couch as he took his desk chair.

"Stella said you two spoke this morning," said Emma.

"Yea I'm hoping everything is still ok?" He asked, glancing at Estella.

"We wanted to let you know that the two of us have started dating," said Estella.

"That's awesome! I'm really happy for you!"

"You aren't upset if only El sleeps with you instead of me?"

Harry shrugged, "I just care if you two are happy."

"Well Emmy will still be joining you and El she just wanted to see what you would say," said Estella.

"Never knew my pervy little bro would be fine with being denied additional threesomes by his redheaded twin sisters," she said with a smile.

Harry chuckled, "So I guess this is to figure out how to split time between the two of you and whenever Emmy spends the night here?" He asked.

"Sort of," said Emma, "Stella might also drop by with us every once in a while."

Harry was surprised to hear this.

"I meant what I said before that I would teach you the magic my father taught me before the divorce. With your Incubis power I can give you access to the Malfoy Family magic," Estella said.

"But what if this well affects your relationship?" He asked.

"Our family is all sorts of fucked up Harry, Estella comes from another fucked up family. Whatever happens in the future will happen but for now we're ok here after discussing this. Stella still definitely has feelings for you so yes there might be some issues that come up. My only ask is if the two of you fall in love or get married...let me still be part of things," she said, "I love both of you, I want to be with both of you, Stella wants to be with us, and Harry I know you've got feelings for her too. It's a super unconventional relationship but I think we can make it work."

Harry looked at both of them, "ok but if you two fall in love and get married what happens then?" He asked them.

"We would continue as discussed the only difference being that I am married to your sister instead of you Harry. I don't...I don't really want to be a Lady of a house. I really despise all the pureblood things and if things work out then maybe, maybe we can all still be together by marrying Emma."

"We'd also need your sperm to get her pregnant Harry," said Emma, "Even magic can't give me an actual functioning dick to impregnate her with."

"You don't want kids of your own?" Asked Harry.

"I'd be you and Emma's child's second mum, that's enough for me as long as you both are with me."

"I also understand that what happened with Fluer will likely happen again and not just with her," said Emma, "I...got jealous and thought you were ignoring me."

"I'm sorry this is the relationship you have to settle for Stella," said Harry.

"I think we can make it work Harry," she said to him.

"I believe your mother should be coming soon? I'll give you all your family privacy," she said. She gave Emma a kiss and then looked over at Harry and gave him a kiss as well. Emma and Harry were alone and he turned to her. "You're really ok with this?" He asked.

Emma smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. "I said I love you both," she said after breaking the kiss. They embraced again and slowly moved to the bedroom. They took each other's clothes off and their hands wandered each other's bodies.

"Make love to me slowly Harry," she said.

He kissed her breasts and sucked on them, he sent spikes of his allure causing her to shiver from the jolts of pleasure. He went back up and kissed her mouth. As they kissed she grabbed onto his cock and led it to her pussy.

The two stared at each other as they slowly made love, just enjoying each other's company. Harry was deep inside her, "Harry you feel so good," she whispered to her brother.

"So do you Emmy," he said.

"I always love it when you call me Emmy, don't ever stop," they kissed again and slowly brought each other to a satisfying orgasm.

They lay with each other for some time before they heard Ella call out to them, "are you two done yet Mum and I have been waiting for like half an hour!"

Neither of them had realized their Mother and Sister had even arrived. They got dressed and walked into the study room. Lily walked up and gave them each a big kiss.

"You two were super into it so we thought we would let you have some alone time," Ella said.

"Err thanks," Harry said.

The three red heads sat down on the couch while Harry pulled up his desk chair as was customary now for visitors to the room.

"I skimmed through the Grimoire a little before coming and I think I may have figured it out," Lily said, opening up the ancient book.

"There are about ten pages here detailing the fall of the Peverells and they speak about the Peverells being a seperate family. The last Peverall was Illiana Peverell became a consort of the Lord Potter at the time. Generally this is usually so the woman can keep her last name and continue her own family line. But for some reason she changed her name to Potter and ended the Peverell line completely."

"She had a son who started an offshoot of the Potter family which eventually led down to James, the main Potter family died off and then our line became the main Potter line. Your Great Grandfather Charlus' father locked the Incubus abilities behind the Potter magic because he was never able to control the allure. The Incubus blood could only be activated with the first part of the spell I cast on you which is what James did before he died. It seems like awakening the Incubus and becoming Lord Potter somehow also revived the separate Peverall family. We will have to make an appointment at Gringotts to see if we can find a Peverell Grimoire."

Harry sighed, "holy shit," he said, "why...why didn't dad cast it on himself and become an Incubus why did he cast it on me?" Harry had never told them but he resented his father sometimes throughout his life. Too many people expected him to be like him just because he looked like James, he would always hear things like "you should be a chaser like your father", "looks like you're destined to be an auror and fight the dark arts like your father".

He hated it and now his father gave him this forced lordship over multiple houses. Sometimes he wanted to just be rid of the Potter line and just become a Black. He loved the relationship he had developed with his sisters and mother but it was all just thrown on him.

"I'm not sure but, knowing James it was likely that he wanted to make sure you had the ability to survive. You're the one who Voldemort was after," Lily replied.

Harry gritted his teeth, "so this is my fault then, it's my fault that he couldn't find anything else my fault he had to go and die and everyone wants me to just be him?"

The three red heads looked alarmed, never having heard Harry reveal these feelings.

"Harry...James loved you, his concern was your survival," said Lily.

"Harry we don't have too many memories of him but from what we remember he was a great guy and he loved us all," said Emma.

"We don't want you to be him Harry, you're just Harry to us," Ella added.

Harry sighed, "I know I just can't help but resent him sometimes."

"If...if you regret what we are now Harry..just say the word," said Emma looking very pained to even suggest that.

"Emmy after the way we just made love do you really think I regret it?" He asked.

The four sat in silence for a while before Harry broke it. "I'm sorry mum I know he loved us. I don't want to hurt you all by feeling this."

"No love, it's ok you've gone through things someone your age should not have been through."

Harry nodded, "I'll have to marry three women now then? To continue the Potter, Peverell, and Black lines?"

Lily nodded and Harry brought up his encounter with Tracy Davis,"she...she's a High Elf? Thought they were extinct!" His mother looked at him shocked.

"She's pledged herself and her High Elf forces I guess to help us in any fight against Voldemort."

"In exchange she wants to marry you?"

He nodded, "now with this she'll probably want to be Peverell heir."

"Do you want to marry her?" Asked Ella.

"I don't know yet," but with your interpretation of the second prophecy I may end up marrying her and other non humans."

"Other non-humans include Veela, Half Giants, Half Goblins, Vampires and Werewolves," said Ella.

"I don't think I would go for a Giant or Half Goblins. Vampires are also probably a no go. I guess that leaves Veela and Werewolves," he said.

"Well you have two maybe three Veela to choose from." Said Lily.

"I don't think Fluer and I would work, and Apolline is great but I'm not sure if we could develop a husband and wife relationship. Gabby is still up in the air I guess.*

"Could always ask Uncle Moony to introduce you to some cute werewolves," Emma said with a smirk.

"Are you interested too Emmy?" He asked

"I might be," she replied.

"Emma, Harry flirt later, we need to figure out when we go to Gringotts as well as when to announce your three lordships. Most people already know about Potter and Black but we still need to formally announce it and well We're going to have to sort out the shock of the Peverell lordship as well," their mother said.

"I don't think an announcement should happen until Harry has all three lordships, Malfoy and his death eater Wizengamot friends are all trying to stop the Black lordship from happening," said Ella.

"Oh yeah Draco mentioned that today," Harry said.

"When did you talk to the ferret?" Asked Emma.

"I went down to the Slytherin Common room planning to chat up Tracy and Daphne a bit. Then Draco threatened me and tried to curse me but I brought up a shield without even like thinking about it. It just appeared. Then I showed them I was Lord Potter and threatened him a little bit. Parkinson started begging me not to do anything so I let it go "

Of the three of them only Emma noticed the slight change in Harry's demeanor when he finished his story.

She narrowed her eyes and decided to ask him about it later.

"I umm sorry Mum I called... Voldemort a Mudblood to try and drive some points in their hypocrisy home."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "while I'm not thrilled at you using that word I suppose the Slytherins hearing their Dark Lord is an imposter in language they understand was probably a good idea."

"Draco also said his father is trying to petition the Wizengamot to deny me the Black Lordship."

"Bella and Nymphadora are training you next Thursday, you've got your first task on Tuesday, hopefully Mad Eye leaves you some energy for it. I'll tell them we need you to be Lord Black as soon as possible. They can take care of their parts and you kill two birds with one stone, I'll talk to Andi and have her come by and spend a night with you at some point this week as well."

Harry nodded if he could take care of this by the end of the week he should be fine. Lily closed the Grimiore and sighed.

"So how was last night, children?" She asked with a grin.

"Bloody fucking amazing," said Harry and they all chuckled.

"Harry was just saying how this would be perfect with you added in the mix and well now you're here," said Ella.

"I am here," why don't we get more comfortable, I'm hoping for some of what I saw you giving Emmy," she said looking at Harry.

"I'll give you three anything you want," he said.

The four of them got up and walked over to the bedroom. Harry took his mother in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you mum," he said.

"I missed you too baby," she said, taking off his shirt.

They kissed again as Emma started kissing the back of his neck and Ella began trailing kisses across the rest of his back.

The four of them kissed and touched each other and helped one another remove all articles of clothing.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and Lily got on her knees and started licking his cock. The twines pushed his legs open a bit further and they took over licking and sucking both sides of his balls sack and licking up their side of the shaft.

He watched his mother and sisters as they worshipped his cock.

"Has he fucked your mouths girls?" Asked Lily.

"Yea I think he likes that quite a lot," said Emma.

"Mmhmm". Said Ella who had his balls in her mouth.

Harry stood up as the three of them kept kicking him.

"Take it all in mum," he said and Lily swallowed his cock.

He grabbed her head and started shoving his cock down her thought roughly. After a couple minutes he switched to Ella and then to Emma. Switching between fucking each of their mouths and getting his balls sucked between them.

The three redheads pushed him onto the bed, Lily once again deep throating him while his sisters were on both sides sucking his balls again. He pushed the twins to the side then began roughly fucking lily's face again, "Fuck I'm gonna cum, he said.

He loosened his grip on Lily and just as he was about to squirt in her mouth she popped him out and had him cum on her face and across her body.

"Holy shit Mum I think Ella gets her kinkyness from you," said Emma.

"Come clean your brother off of me girls," she said.

Emma and Ella hungrily cleaned up the cum with their mouths. While Emma swallowed up her half of the cum Ella left some in her mouth then ushered her mum to open her mouth. She spit Her brothers cum from her mouth into her mother's.

"Fuck," said Harry and Emma both extremely aroused. Lily then spit the cum into Emma's mouth who took it and began kissing Ella sharing it between them. Lily joined in and the three redheads were snowballing Harry's cum to each other and licking it out of each other's mouths until eventually it was all gone.

"We're gonna need to have him cum again for some more of that, girls," said Lily.

Harry's cock felt as if it had never been harder his veins angrily flared.

"Who wants to get fucked?"

"Mummy missed you, fuck your mummy baby."

Harry pushed her back and started fucking her while Emma sucked on her mother's tits and Ella started snogging her.

Lily groaned as her three children began pleasuring her and yelled out when she started cumming.

Once her orgasm was done Harry pulled out and Emma started licking her mother's justices off his cock as Ella at her mother's cunt.

Harry began furiously fucking Emma's face, it really was one of his favorite things to do. He pushed Emma down on his cock as hard as he could, making her gag all over her little brothers cock.

He released her then entered Ella from behind and started fucking her doggy style as she kept eating her mother's cunt.

Emma mounted her mother's mount and began riding her as her mother sucked in her little girls cunt.

Ella yelled into Lily's cunt as Harry brought her to a wonderful orgasm. Hearing her daughter cum Lily also came again and Ella being the dutiful daughter lapped up all her juices as her brother continued fucking her cunt.

Emma began grinding your roughly in her mother's face using her much like she witnessed Harry doing earlier. Harry decided this was a good time to hiss into his mother's cunt which caused her to scream into Emma's cunt as she came. Emma groaned as she came all over her mother's face, her justices dripping down onto her. Emma hopped off of her and Harry noticed his sisters cum splattered across Lily's face. The twins leaned down on either side of then and also licked up the residue where they could.

"How would you like to cum baby?" Lily asked, seeing as everyone else had their fare share of orgasms.

"In your mouth mum, then I want you to share it with your daughters."

Lily hungrily swallowed his cock again as the twins were both kissing Harry as he fingered their asses. Harry then wrapped his legs around Lily's head and was again furiously fucking her face.

"Fuck I love the way you use mum's face, Harry," said Emma.

"Emmy, can we eat each other out please," asked Ella.

Emmy happily complied and went over to her twin and got into a 69 position. Harry watched his sisters eat each other out as he suffocated his mother on his cock.

"Fuck that's hot," he said as he relentlessly abused Lily's mouth.

Upon hearing this the girls began eating each other with more vigor, Emma came first but Ella also got her release shortly after.

Watching their orgasms promoted his own as he finally came into his mother's mouth again. Emma and Ella moved over to their mother and once Harry finally released her head they both hungrily tried to take the cum from her mouth.

"I love it when you share my cum girls," said Harry.

Harry thought at this point he was out for the day but then Ella broke off from the three way kiss with her sister and mother and took his cock into her mouth evidently wanting one more round.

"Mum look at the little slut go," Emma said.

"She gets that from me love," said Lily.

Harry moaned as Ella pleasured him further with his mouth and got him hard again.

She then mounted his cock and slowly made love to him and kissed him.

"I think she was jealous I had gotten a little extra Harry time," said Emma, "she wants a little bit for herself."

Ella and Harry made slow passionate love, and although Ella wasn't as vocal as Emma she still showed how deep her love for brother went with every thrust and every time their tongues circled around each other.

They eventually came together and collapsed into each other's arms. They were tired and Ella fell asleep on her brother while Emma and Lily cuddled him from either side.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry woke the next morning and found only Emma in his bed. He sat up and looked around noticing Ella and Lily's clothes were gone.

"Hey Harry," said Emma.

"Hey Emmy," he said as she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Mum left in the middle of the night she isn't supposed to stay at Hogwarts if she isn't teaching. Ella left a little earlier in the morning. She's got a study date with Hermione. Which seems to mean they'll eat each other out in the Library."

Harry chuckled and laid back down. Emma cuddled into him and started circling her fingers around his chest.

"What are you both telling your roommates by the way, you haven't slept in your dorm for two nights."

"Haven't told them anything I let them assume," she said with a laugh.

Her hands ventured down to his cock. "Harry I...I really like being alone with you." she said to him.

"I like it too, Emmy."

"I think I'd like it even more if Estella joined in with us," she said, "I want to have our relationship shared between the three of us. She was attracted to both you and me though more strongly towards you. You are quite obviously attracted to both her and me," she said stroking his cock which was hardening at the moment.

"And I am quite attracted to her and you now," she said. "Instead of some dramatic little love triangle, we can just be us, fuck whatever people think. I love you and I love her."

"That's why you brought Estella here yesterday, you wanted to get that ball rolling."

"Yes," she said stroking him some more while running kisses down his chest.

"I love you Emmy," he said.

She moaned and then took his cock into her mouth sucking on it slowly and sensually and swirling her tongue around his tip. She looked up at him as she did this wanting to see his every reaction to being pleasured by her.

"What the fuck?" said another female voice at the door.

Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway and had caught Harry's sister giving him a blowjob.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" asked Harry.

Emma was slowly reaching for her wand ready to take action.

"Lord Potter I'm sorry I just, I just wanted to experience you again." she said.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry, "when?" she asked.

"Yesterday morning…" he replied.

"That's why you got weird when you told us about your Slytherin common room visit."

"Look Pansy, yesterday was a mistake I shouldn't have done that to you," he began to say.

"No no Lord Potter, it's ok! I wanted it and I want more...I gave myself to Draco last night but he couldn't satisfy me the way you did. I love him, I really do but I realized he won't be able to satisfy me like you."

"Holy fuck Harry you ruined other men for her."

"I..I promise I won't tell anyone about you two, if...if you would allow me to join you?" she asked.

Emma grabbed her wand which was under her pillow and pointed it at Pansy. "Why shouldn't I just obliviate you?"

"Please Lord Potter please don't let her take yesterday from me," she begged.

"Emmy…" he started.

"Fucking...ugh," she said as she lowered her wand.

"Parkinson I was having a moment with my brother and you interrupted. You want to fuck him, sure I could give a shit. But there is no fucking way you're ruining this moment for me."

She brought her wand back up and said "Pretificus Totalis!"

Emma turned to Harry and said, "Harry you're going to make me cum and then I'm going to leave and you'll take care of Parkinson."

"You're...fine with this?" he asked.

"Parkinson magic will give you a nice boost. They have some decent battle magic," she said and then pushed him on the bed and took his cock in her mouth again.

She now sucked with much more vigor then before and got his cock back up to the full mast it was before they were interrupted.

"Fuck me Harry, use my body," she growled.

Harry pinned her down on the bed and entered her from behind.

"Fuuck, yes little brother fuck me harder."

He obliged thrusting in and out of his older sister harder and harder. She screamed from an orgasm and coated his cock with her juices.

"Cum in me Harry, I'm going to meet Estella after this, put some cum in me for her to taste," she yelled. This was too much for Harry who let loose a stream of cum into her cunt. Emma felt him fill her up and once he was done he fell back. She got up and was getting dressed. She cast the countercurse on Pansy and said, "Have fun with my sloppy seconds bitch," and walked out the door.

"That was fucking hot," said Harry, "now how did you get in here?"

"I...saw your mother and one of your sisters going through the portrait. I...eavesdropped and heard the password. Are you having sex with them too?" she asked.

The portrait password system really is trash...and why fuckin Pansy Parkinson of all fucking people.

"Look Pansy you're betrothed to my cousin," he began.

"That didn't bother you yesterday Lord Potter." she replied.

"What exactly do you want?" he asked her.

"I will marry Draco and be a dutiful wife, and I wish to visit your bed sometimes to make sure that my own needs are met.

Fuck did I do this to her? She fucking hated me two days ago.

"Please Lord Potter," she said, "I swear to keep your secrets and you will keep mine."

"I need a vow Pansy," he said to her.

Pansy took out her wand and swore on her magic that she would not reveal any of his secrets without his permission.

"You realize Pansy that if you do tell anyone now, you're going to become a squib?" he asked her.

"Yes Lord Potter."

"You also realize I have no affection for you whatsoever and I'm really just going to use you to get off."

"Yes Lord Potter that's what I want."

"Then why are your clothes still on and why is my cock not down your throat?" He said stepping towards her.

Pansy vanished her own clothes and got on her knees. She engulfed his cock into her mouth, he grabbed her head and started choking her with it. Unlike doing this with women he cared about he did not give her any small breaks between thrusts. He simply held her head and gyrated in her mouth.

"Here's what's gonna happen Pansy, I'm gonna cum in your mouth, you're gonna swallow everything and then keep sucking to get me hard again. If you can manage that I'll ravage your stupid fucking cunt again."

Pansy moaned in delight as he kept abusing her mouth. "Your mouth is my little fuck toy you slut, you're my little cock sucking whore." She moaned and came as Harry treated her like a Knockturn Alley whore.

"You like eating my sisters cum off my dick? It's not just her, her other twin came on it and so did my Mum. How's the potter family cum taste?"

Pansy moaned, she couldn't do much else.

"Are you gonna picture me everytime Draco sticks his tiny dick in you?" he asked. She moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he let out a grunt and came into her mouth. She nearly choked on it but managed to keep it all down. Tears streaming down her face.

Harry popped out of her mouth and sat on the bed, she crawled over and took his cock back into her mouth.

"Good job my little slave," he said as he felt her enthusiastic sucking start bringing him back to life again. "As a reward I'll let you choose how I take you, what would you like whore?"

She popped him out of his mouth and said, "I just need your cock in my cunt again my Lord Potter," she said.

Deciding she didn't need to be comfortable, Harry picked her up and pinned her against the wall and impaled her on his cock. She wrapped her legs around him to keep herself up and felt pure bliss getting fucked by her half blood lover.

It was over quickly she came hard unable to take much more, Harry also orgasmed again and filled her in. He dropped her on the ground when he was done.

"Get dressed get the fuck out, do not come in here without permission ever again."

She nodded, got dressed and left, satisfied being filled in by him.

Elsewhere in the castle Emma looked at her Marauders map and saw Estella was waiting in their empty classroom. She walked in and heard Estella say, "I've been waiting here for a while you know, I also heard a story about your brother in the Slytherin Common room."

"You can tell me what you know and I'll fill in the rest of the details but I'm fucking horny right now, Parkinson interrupted my time with Harry."

"Wait you mean Pansy?"

Instead of answering her Emma kissed her with a passion. Their tongues danced around each other before she started kissing down her neck. In between kisses she told Estella, "The last thing my mouth did was suck off Harry, did you like tasting his cock from my mouth," she said to her.

"Fuck, yes I do," she replied.

"I'm glad we got the stick out of your ass, I'm gonna enjoy helping my little brother ravage you."

Estella was getting wet with every word Emma spoke. The two of them took off each other's clothes and Emma sat back on an old desk with her legs open.

"Harry came in me before I left, I'm still dripping Stella."

Estella bent down and started sucking her girlfriends cunt, sucking up Harry's cum searching as much of her inner folds as possible trying to locate any left over semen.

"Fuuck Stella I'm coming," Emma said as she let out a wave of her juices. Estella happily drank it up which did nothing but drive Emma insane. "The only thing better then this is Harry's parseltongue," Emma said.

Estella stopped and looked up at her girlfriend, "Holy shit he used parseltongue to eat you out?"

"Yes bitch I'll have him do it to you too but don't fucking stop."

Estella smirked as she fingered her and went up for another kiss. She took her finger out and the two began scissoring, furiously rubbing their pelvic bones together. They shared several more passionate kisses and Estella finally came. She moaned into Emma's mouth as her body shivered.

I wonder how appalled mum would be at this she thought after her orgasm. The though of forcing her mother to watch her fuck the potter women before being taken by Harry drove her to the edge again and both of the girls found themselves in the throws of another orgasm.

"I love you Stella, I think Harry loves you too," Emma whispered to her.

"I love you too Emmy," she said. They kissed again and got each other ready for more. Emma knew she would never be unsatisfied between Harry and her girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was a day before the first task. Moody informed him that he would not have training that night as he would need his energy for the following day. He did repeatedly ask if Harry's was sufficient with dodging. After dodging a few random attacks by him he was satisfied with Harry's progress.

I fucking understand why dodging is important but shouldn't I have been trained in a bigger repertoire of spells?

The champions were all excused from classes as it was the day before the task. Harry wondered what the first task could possibly be. Would he have to do some insane shit like fight a dragon or nundu?

Harry was heading towards his room when he heard a familiar voice calling, "Harry!"

He turned to see Tracy Davis sprinting towards him. "Sneaking up behind me again Tracy?"

"I know what the first task is," she said to him.

"What how?"

"My brother creates magical obstacle courses, you're going to have to get through one of them and then steal a gold egg from two ogres."

"Fucking two ogres?"

Harry had bested a troll to save Hermione in first year but that was pure luck. Ogres were bigger, nastier and way more spell resistant. They also were intelligent unlike Trolls.

"The obstacle course itself is a newer invention my brother made. You will have to walk through white vapor clouds while dodging spells that are shot from four spell pillars."

"What are spell pillars?"

"Another of my brother's inventions, it can be enchanted with specific spells that will automatically fire at a chosen target. In this case you."

That's why I did all those fucking dodging drills. Assholes could have said something

"I've been doing a lot of dodging exercises so I think I'll be ok on that end," he said.

Tracy shook her head, "no you won't be able to see anything in the vapor. However I can teach you how to sense magic to better dodge."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "isn't sensing magic like something super advances that takes years to even get the basics down?"

"I told you what I am, and you know what you are, I can give you the ability and teach you the basics of controlling it."

Harry's eyes widened, "that's High Elf magic as well?"

"Yes, let's go to your room now and transfer my magic to you."

"Ummm…you understand how that works right?"

"We need to have sex yes, if you need to figure out if you want to marry me then sex is a good way to sample the pleasures I can give you all the time as your wife," she said huskily.

Harry felt himself stiffen, well I'm fucking horny as hell now.

"Right well umm this way," he said as he led her towards his room.

"Are you still a Virgin?" Asked Tracy.

"No I've had quite a bit of sex actually," he said.

"Then why are you acting like a virgin too shy to just forcibly take me and make me yours "

"Tracy, I actually quite like you and wanted to see about a potential relationship and like to get to know you."

Tracy rolled her eyes, "dating and relationships are a human concept."

"Aren't you half human?"

"No, unlike Veela when a human and high elf mate they are a full high elf. Like Veela, high elves can only be women. We mate with humans who don't want to kill us."

"Well I'm human enough to want a relationship."

"As I said I am certain I will grow fond of you, and you me. Our very nature makes us compatible."

This might be a lost cause.

"You need to marry a second wife anyway, you can focus your romance on her."

"Three actually," he said.

"Pardon?"

Harry revealed his house rings to her.

"Potter and Peverell? I can be your Lady Peverell this is perfect Harry "

I knew she would say that.

They walked up to Sir Caddogen,"Lord Potter! Be careful there are many women who know your password. What if they attempt to seduce and kill you?"

"Many women?" Asked Tracy with a smirk.

Harry sighed and gave the annoying Knight the password. "Well I told you I've been having quite a bit of sex."

They walked up to his study and Tracy waves her hand over her as she did last time. Her skin became much more tan, her black hair turned a fiery red, and ears became slightly pointed.

Fuck she's so hot.

Tracy wasted no time in pulling him into a kiss. He remembered how amazing it felt to feel the Allure from Fluer and Apolline, but there was something else about Tracy.

Harry grabbed her ass pulling her closer and she slowly began rubbing her body against his hardening cock.

He grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and took her over to the bedroom.

"The Princess doesn't need to walk, I'll make sure you're taken care of."

She smiled, "I knew I would enjoy you." She said.

He placed her on the bed and started kissing her neck.

"What is that magic? It feels like an Allure but it's different, it's amazing."

"It is potential," she said.

"What do you mean?" He said breaking away from her neck and looking at her.

"I told you I already knew I wanted to marry you. After you allowed me to scan your Aura to confirm that you were indeed not a Vampire I felt a potential for us to be together. That is what you're feeling now, it is love before it fully manifests itself."

Harry took her lips into a deep kiss. This was complete bliss better than having sex with Veela. Every part of her was intoxicating.

Tracy pushed him up and removed his shirt. She flipped him over and began kissing his chest, eventually licking around his nipples. It sent complete shivers down his spine. She took off her own shirt as well as her pants. And removed her underwear. Harry looked at the naked high elf, his desire spiking, his allure flaring uncontrollably.

"Your Allure feels wonderful Harry," she said.

She unbuckled his pants and now they were both completely naked. She was stroking his cock as she captured his lips back into a kiss.

This is potential...what happens if we get married and do fall in love?

His hands roamed her body and he pulled her up taking a breast in one head and kissing and biting it while his other hand grabbed on to her ass.

Why is she so perfect?

Tracy moaned at the small love bites he was leaving around her boobs, he put a spike of his allure into each bite.

"Harry.." she said in a throaty whisper.

"Do you see why we are perfect?" She whispered again.

"Yes.." he whispered back. Not even the one on one love making sessions with his mother or Emma compared to this, and they hadn't even started having sex yet.

She got on top of him in a 69 position. She slowly left sensual kisses all over his cock and down to his balls before slowly taking her toungue and licking it up and down.

Harry felt shivers again, as he kissed her pussy lips. He slowly ran his tongue across her outer lips and then slowly started licking the wetness coming out of her.

She continued slowly licking him up and down and was now stroking his balls. Her tongue ran across the tip of his cock, she switches between sensual licks and kisses.

Harry moaned into her pussy. Licking and sucking on her clit and enjoying her delicious elf juices.

Tastes even better than human pussy.

Harry then used his Parseltongue and lightly hissed every few licks.

She moaned as she took part of his cock in her mouth sucking on the top portion as she stroked him with one hand and massaged his balls with the other.

His hands went to feel and squeeze her perfect ass. Pulled down on her ass making his mouth go as deep as it could into her pussy and began hissing in Parsletounge againm this time it was a continuous stretch of hissing which drove the elf insane.

She orgasmed on his face almost immediately and moaned with his cock in her mouth. She started taking more of it into her mouth as she sucked and rubbed his balls. She was now slowly taking in every inch of him as he brought her pleasures she had never felt before from oral sex.

She began bobbing her head up and down with more rigor on his cock as he continued to hiss, they both moaned as they were pleasured from the others mouth. Harry let out another long hiss. The heightened pleasure made Tracy try and swallow his cock as far down her throat as she could get it to go. Tracy came for the second time on his face and he happily once again sucked up all her juices.

She was now aggressively sucking and bobbing her head up and down while massaging his balls.

Fuuuuuuuck

He moaned and his cock vibrated and he came into her mouth. She drank it all up and sucked him dry but kept going after his orgasm. She was determined now to get him hard again for a good hard fuck. She felt him stiffen in her mouth and once she was satisfied she flipped over and mounted him.

She guided his penis into her wet pussy and she began slowly riding him. They looked into each other's eyes as she began moving faster.

"Harry…" she moaned, "I've never been filled like this before."

"You feel so good, your mouth, your pussy everything about you is so good."

She bent down and they kissed passionately as they fucked. "Harry please look at me," she said. He looked into her eyes and they kissed again as their skins continued to hit against each other. She felt his cock stretch her open and was getting lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"Harry I'm going to cum again," she said breaking the kiss.

"Cum for me Tracy, cum for me my sweet elf," he said to her.

Tracy moaned and orgasmed again, coating his dick with her cum.

"Harry I'm going to clean your cock off with my mouth then you're going to bugger me and cum."

She went down on him again and slurped up her cum off of his cock.

"Fuck" he said as she got up and was stroking him.

"Bugger me good and I'll blow you till you cum in my mouth again"

He grabbed her and pinned her face down on the bed, the remnants of her cum and saliva provided enough lubrication for him to enter her sweet tight ass.

He began thrusting slowly at first and then building up more and more of his speed.

"Fuck me Harry punish my ass"

He fucked her with more vigor and she screamed out as she came again.

"Harrrry" she screamed again as he just kept going relentlessly fucking her asshole.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Fill my ass with your cum Harry."

He did as she ordered and squirted out a ton of cum into her ass. When he pulled out his cum was oozing out of her asshole.

She got up and kept her promise, took him in her mouth again and had him hard once again within minutes. She popped his cock out and said, "take my mouth Harry use my mouth however you please."

"Say no more," he said as he pinned her head down and slammed his cock in and out of her mouth. The elf took his cock deep into her mouth. She moaned as he fucked her face with more vigor.

Then finally he came one more time into her wonderful mouth. She once again milked him dry and once she was finished eating him up he fell to the side. She cuddled in close, "I sensed all of that pleasure and more when I read your aura. This is why I know I wish to marry you with such conviction. We are compatible, we will make powerful children, and we will have mind-blowing sex."

She kissed him again.

"Harry that entire time you were sensing our connection, can you sense anything else?"

"I can...I feel like I sense your magic...like your magical core. It feels similar to what I feel when I draw magic out of mine.

She smiled," good just understanding that concept alone will greatly improve your chances tomorrow but let's do a few exercises.

They got dressed and she blindfolded him. She threw tickling curses at him and his job was to dodge only by sensing the aura and magic in the air as it went towards him. Once satisfied she began using things that could actually hurt him like the cutting.

He barely escaped the cutting curse which still managed to get a small piece of his ear which was now profusely bleeding.

"I'm sorry Harry!" She shouted.

"Na it's fine, I probably need to get hurt a bit to make sure I do dodge properly, gives more incentive you know?"

Once he was patched up she gave him a deep kiss.

"I am sorry Harry that I have no desire for dating. I have other things to focus on for now with my people. However like I said, I pledge my forces to you and will help you through this as best I can."

She took out a small blue stone from inside the pockets of her robes.

"This is what I said I would bring you last time we spoke, Harry."

She gave him the stone and he held it in his hand.

"Keep it with you, once you tell your memory to others you will be able to recall it even without the stone. The memory enhancement will last for about one month so as long as you keep it with you, you will continue to have it's benefits. I hope this helps you with whatever the dark magic that surrounds you is.*

Harry nodded remembering his magic swallowing up Voldemort own. He remembered Dumbledore telling him in second year that it was possible that he received some of Voldemorts powers that night he would need to discuss this with the headmaster as well as his mother and Sirius.

"Tracy, do you by any chance know of any way someone magic can swallow up another's?"

Tracy frowned, "I am sorry Harry but no I am unsure what you mean."

Harry made a quick decision then, "would you mind giving your opinion on my memory?"

Tracy looked at him and smiled,"you do not have to share this with me if it is personal."

"If...well if you become my Lady Peverell I think we will need to get to know and trust one another."

Tracy smiled, "I suppose if I cannot give you a traditional relationship then yes I can still agree to help you and be your friend."

Harry smiled and gave her a small kiss. They sat and he explained what happened to him the night Voldemort attacked his family.

"My assumption is that first off you were a year old when this happened so I would not expect you to have a clear memory of that night. Second it was a traumatic event, magic often finds a way to protect the one who wields it. I believe it was your own magic suppressing the event in your memory. I could be incorrect, that is just my theory for now."

"I'll need to figure out what my magic took from Voldemort, I'm thinking that's why I can speak Parsteltoungue."

A smile crept up to Tracy's face, "I can tell you I'm quite glad you know Parsletounge. Not fond of course of the way you got it but…"

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure" he said as he pulled her into a kiss. They were quickly getting heated and clothes were once again about to start coming off when Sir Caddogen called to him saying he had someone asking for entrance.

"Fucking...I'll them to leave," he said.

Tracy smiled, "let them in, Harry it's fine," she said as she waved her hand over her face reverting back to her human form.

"Did the person give you a name?" He said to Sir Caddogen.

"I know who she is, it is Nymohadora Tonks, she has journeyed with me on my quests in the castle when she was a student here."

Shit I think they're moving the black lordship timeline. Sleeping with Tonks I'm sure would be fun but I wanted to spend more time with Tracy.

"Let her in," he said to the Knight.

"Erm Tracy I'm really sorry I.." she cut him off with a kiss and he realized it was the first kiss he had with her in human form. It was nice but he wanted the real Tracy.

Tonks walked in and saw them in a kiss,"oh shit sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting something "

"It's quite alright, I need to go actually," said Tracy once the kiss broke. "Goodnight Harry," she said and walked off.

She nodded to Tonks as she was leaving, "enjoy" she said with a smirk.

Once she left she turned to Harry. "Sorry Harry if I knew you had a girl that hot in here I would have left you alone."

Harry hid his frustration and said it was fine.

"Hopefully I can make it up to you tonight," she said giving him a seductive smile and morphed herself into Tracy's human form."

"Nym I would rather you just be you," he said to her.

She morphed back into her regular pink haired bad ass look. "You're sweet Harry, anyone else in your position would make me morph between all the girls they dream about fucking "

Tonks sat on the couch next to Harry. "Ready for the task tomorrow?"

"Yes, thanks for the dodging exercises by the way, I hated them at first but they'll be useful for tomorrow."

"I take it your friend told you about it? Her brother is the mastermind behind it."

Harry nodded,"I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. Couldn't wait?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Tonks laughed, "Aunt Bella asked to be alone with you Thursday night so I figured I'd drop by. If you're in good shape tomorrow Mum will reward you after the first task. You'll be Lord Black by the end of the week and hopefully Uncle Lucy chokes on his own dick and dies"

"That's an image I didn't want to have, though from Cissa's comments I don't think he'd be able to choke on it."

Tonks laughed, "well we can just shove his pimp cane up his ass then."

Harry enjoyed this banter with Tonks. Their relationship was similar to that of he and his sisters and Estella. It's about to get real similar now.

Tonks moved over closer to Harry, "forget Lucy though, I think you've got something you can shove inside of me," she said with a hungry purr. She's pulled him in for a kiss.

Well two very forward women today.

She was on his lap in no time giving him several hungry kisses.

Harry already being worked up from Tracy pulled her in close and his hands were roaming all over her body.

He pulled her shirt off and snapped open her bra. She went back to kissing him as he put his hand on a breast.

Tonks grew impatient and grabbed her wand and vanished their clothes.

"I love foreplay as much as the next person but I think right now you and I both just want to fuck" she said mounting him.

He felt her extremely tight pussy as he entered her. "Fuck Nym you're a virgin?"

"I made myself one, I can always be one when we fuck. All the fun of a tight fresh pussy without the discomfort and backed with experience."

He began thrusting into her furiously right away as she was also pushing down on him both intent on getting their fix quickly.

"I want this to be quick Harry, like I said I'm pursuing someone else. If it doesn't work out though I'll give you some proper servicing my Lord Black." She said in between thrusts.

"That's fine with me," he said he flipped her on the couch and had her legs up on his shoulders and fucked her with no abandon.

"Fuck Harry I'm cumming," she said going through an orgasm.

"Fuck so am I," he said and poured out his cum into her Vagina.

Harry released her once he was finished with his orgasm. They cleaned up and Tonks got ready to leave.

"Thank you my Lord Black for allowing me to live my regular life."

Harry nodded, "you're family Tonks I just want you to be happy."

She gave him one last lingering kiss and left. Harry was exhausted, he changed into his night clothes and fell off into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry's alarm the following morning was the one of the best ones he's had. Emma and Estella were both at his crotch double teaming him with a blowjob.

"This is amazing to wake up to,'' he moaned.

"We figured you might have some tension for the first task so we're here to loosen you up." Said Emma as Ella began deep throating him.

"We don't unfortunately have time for a proper fuck but hopefully this holds you over till Andi comes by."

The twins were taking turns between sucking his cock and sucking his balls and licking his shaft up and down. He eventually came in Ella's mouth who was more than happy to share the prize with her sister.

They got dressed and Harry got ready for the first task which would be starting soon.

Once they got down to the Quidditch pitch where it was taking place the twins made their way up to the stands while he made his way to the champions tent.

The other champions had already arrived and Ludo Bagman was there as well.

"Wonderful! Now that everyone's here I will explain the task. We have been provided with a magical obstacle by Phil Davis called Shrouded mist. You will each have to walk through a cloud of mist which encompasses the entire pitch and will need to locate a golden egg. While you are looking for the egg there will be Reducto spells shot at you from four pillars surrounding the mist. If you successfully avoid being subdued by the mist and pillars and find the egg the mist will vanish at this point you will have to defeat two creatures in order to take the egg. I won't be telling you what they are, keeping that as an element of surprise. You will go up one by one to complete this task, those who have yet to complete the task will remain here, the tent is charmed so no sound comes in or out and you will not know how your competitors have done until after the task is complete. Any questions."

They all shook their heads, Viktor and Fluer did not look surprised at all but Cedric was nervous. He felt bad for the Hufflepuff but if he was forced to do this he was in it to win and shrugged it off.

"Now you will each take a coin from this ouch, the number on the coins will determine the order in which you all go. Ladies first," he said handing Fluer the pouch. She had gotten a three while Krum got a one and Cedric got a two which left Harry with four.

Of course I have to wait the longest, not like the anxiety is going to kill me or anything.

"Wonderful Mr. Krum someone will be by to fetch you when the task begins, now Harry could I have a word outside?" He asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows but followed Bagman out of the tent.

"Are you nervous Harry? Do you need any advice? I know a very powerful shield charm that's more effective than Protego…"

"Umm sir you're a judge is this really an appropriate conversation to have?" Harry asked cutting him off.

"True Harry but you're at a bit of a disadvantage, I feel it my responsibility to.."

Harry cut him off again, "I think you should have more faith in my abilities sir," Harry said and then walked back into the tent severely annoyed.

A short while later Krum was summoned to come out for his task. The three remaining champions waited mainly in silence for almost half an hour before Cedric was summoned.

It was then just he and Fluer waiting after about 20 minutes they were growing impatient.

"'Arry no sound comes in or out and I need a distraction right now," she said as she took him into a kiss.

Harry very much agreed regarding the distraction. They quickly shed their clothing and Fluer was bent over on the bench they were sitting.

Harry slid into her from behind and ravaged her cunt. Ferociously fucking the beautiful Blonde Veela.

"Maman apologizes she could not make it," she said as Harry fucked her. "she was very much looking forward to helping me with your allure training. Maybe after the next task."

"Let's get through this one first," Harry said as he co tinied thrusting into her.

Fluer groaned as he ravaged her, just then the tent opened. Ginny Weasley, one of the volunteers helping with the tournament, walked in to see Fluer and Harry naked looking up at her with Harry halfway through thrusting into her from behind.

"Umm..umm Fluer once you're ready the task is being reset for you, and I'm sorry I won't tell anyone!" said the red faced Weasley girl before she bolted out of the tent.

"Whatever finish fucking me Harry make it quick."

Harry complied and picked up the pace bringing Fluer to an orgasm before releasing his own into her.

They quickly got dressed and Fluer walked out of the tent still looking like an elegant french maiden.

Harry cleaned himself up not looking forward to when the school finds out he was fucking Fluer in the tent.

Another half an hour later a red faced Ginny walked in and squeaked that it was his turn before once again bolting out.

Harry sighed, why did it have to be her of all people.

Harry stepped out and into the pitch and stepped in front of the misty smoke.

"Ready Harry?" Asked Bagman.

Harry simply nodded having no desire to speak at the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen our fourth and final champion will now enter the arena!" Bagman cried after using a sonorus on himself.

Harry walked through the mist remembering what Tracy went over with him the day before. He felt magic radiating from five locations.

Ok one has to be the egg and the other four are the spell pillars.

Just as he began thinking this he sensed two curses flying towards him and instantly went into dodging.

The curses at first were firing slowly but began increasing in fire rate as he walked through the mist.

Having sensed where the spells were being fired from he deduced where the egg must be he quickly sprinted towards it ducking and rolling away from curses as needed.

He touched the egg and felt the magic of the pillars fade and the mist clear up. He realized he was unable to remove the egg from the platform it was on and remembered he would need to defeat two ogres.

Where are they?

Two Ogres suddenly popped into the Arena brought in by Portkey. Harry immediately went on the offensive and fired several of his own Reductors at them. Despite being a powerful spell it barely phased the ogres who began running toward him batting away the curses without a second thought. They were both swinging their clubs at him and once again he was forced to dodge.

He remembered his distraction against Sirius and Tonks and decided to try that again but a little differently.

"Serpentsortia!"

He summoned two large snakes and immediately ordered them, "kill," he said with a hiss and the snakes attacked the ogres. During the chaos he aimed an Incendio on one of the Ogres clubs and was able to burn its club.

Thank God those things are wooden.

The clubless ogre was then bitten by the Snake as the other managed to kill the snake it was fighting. The ogre attempted to help his friend by swinging his club at the snake which also killed it but also succeeded in knocking out the other ogre.

Ok time to lay it on this one.

"Bombarda!" He yelled, sending several blasting curses at the Ogre. Unlike the Reductors these were much more effective but very draining on his magic.

He reached to his Allure and tried to push it into the spell. It did nothing at first but as he pushed more of it his wand then started sending larger more powerful blasts into the ogre succeeding in knocking it out.

Harry felt a field of magic disappear around the egg and went over to claim it.

"Incredible, our youngest Champion finished the fastest and is the only one who sustained absolutely no injuries!" Yelled Bagman.

Bagman was jumping around excited as if he had won something himself. Harry was walked over to the medical tent by another volunteer; apparently it was still required that he get checked over by Madam Pomfry.

"Managed not to get hurt? Must be a first for you she said scowling at him."

"I'm sure you'll be treating me again later at some point you won't have to miss me too much," he responded with a grin.

"A flirt just like your father then," she said, turning to check on Cedric who had a broken Arm and a bloody leg. He looked over at Fluer who also had a broken Arm and what looked like a large gash on the side of her normally beautiful face.

"Don't look at me 'Arry I'm hideous," he said.

He grinned and saw Viktor was just as bad little bits of blood dripping from his head with both of his legs out of commission.

"Potter, how did you manage without getting hit," asked the bulgarian seeker.

"I uh I'm fast I guess," he shrugged.

The three champions were patched up enough to go recieve their scores but Pomfrey ordered bed rest for them for the next few days.

Glad I got a bit of Fluer action, looks like I won't be getting it for this week.

The judges went through giving each of the champions their scores points deducted if they were injured, if they killed an ogre, as well as on how long it took them.

Harry didn't pay too much attention to the scoring after he realized that Karkaroff was being heavily biased against anyone not named Krum until they got to Harry. Bagman gave him a ten saying it was an incredible performance and based on how well he did he could overlook the fact that Harry killed one of the Ogres. Maxime and Dumbledore both gave him an 8 citing two points for the killing. When they got to Karkaroff however he saw the man look at him with fear in his eyes. He was given a ten which is the same he gave to Krum. Harry was surprised, maybe seeing my Parsteltoungue brought back memories of his old master.

Harry shrugged it off, he was in the lead followed by Fluer, Krum, and Cedric in last place.

Ludo then took over the announcements again, "Congratulations champions on a successful task! Each of you has collected a golden egg. Inside that egg is a clue for your next task which will take place at the end of January, thank you all!"

"Harry!" Yelled Emma as she, Ella and Estella ran towards him.

Ella got there first and gave him a hug with Emma and Estella both joining in the hug as well.

"That was scary but it was bloody fucking brilliant. We had these goggles that could see through the smoke. How did you get that good at dodging? You're the only one who didn't get hit. Emma asked.

"We did a ton of Dodging exercises at training last week and then Sirius and Tonks both dueled against me. I think that was all a demo of the task basically."

"Ok as good as your dodging is you knew where those spells were coming from and then you went directly to the egg," said Ella.

Estella agreed, "all three of us noticed that, most people think you got very lucky but I'm sure Dumbledore noticed so you'll probably be harassed about it again."

"Muffliato," Harry said, making sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Erm Stella you're aware Tracy is a High Elf?"

She nodded, "Emmy told me."

"Right so her brother made this whole thing here. So she came and told me yesterday and then well High Elves have the ability to sense magic so she taught me."

"So you're already banging Lady Peverell?" Asked Emma.

"That is still up for debate," he said.

"Seems like you're not opposed to it," said Estella with a smirk.

Well this is a complete 180 from catching me walking out of Fluers room.

"Not entirely, no."

"I wonder if there's a way for you to share your powers with us," said Ella, "I mean although we're female we're still technically descendents of Incubi."

Estella frowned,"that's not fair I want some too."

Emma smirked, "I'm sure Harry would love to give you some."

Harry and Estella blushed, "right well let's go back inside?"

"There's a celebration in the Slytherin common room let's go." Said Estella.

"Hello non-slytherins here," Said Emma referring to herself and Ella.

"Whatever you're related to one so you're Slytherins by association."

"Works for me," Ella shrugged.

They all walked over to the dungeons and entered the Slytherin common room.

"Harry, congratulations," said Tracy as she came up to them.

Daphne was behind her and flashed him a smile,"Yes Potter that was very good."

"Thanks Daphne,". He said, emphasizing her first name.

"Potter why are your sisters here?" Said a voice from behind them. Surprisingly it was Zabini and not Malfoy.

"Because I brought them here," said Harry.

Zabini looked them both up and down, "well I suppose they can stay if they'll be spending time with me."

Emma had her wand out and pointed at the boy. "What was that Zabini."

"Zabini! Forget them, Potters got too much popularity at the moment." Said Draco.

Estella and Harry raised their Eyebrows, Draco was telling Zabini to stop bothering him.

Zabini looked back at Draco, also surprised but shrugged. "Watch yourselves Potter," he said and walked away, Draco following after him.

"Did cousin Draco actually stop someone from bothering us?" Asked Ella.

"Seems like it," said Emma.

"He's been a bit subdued since you spanked him the other day Harry," said Tracy.

Estella hoped that maybe Harry had forced him to see some reason. If he went and looked up Tom Marvolo Riddle he would see that what Harry said was true and would completely undermine all of the Blood Supremacy he had internalized. At least she hoped so.

They all spent some time celebrating Harry's performance in the task then several people were treated to seeing what was in the egg. With a crowd gathered around him in the Slytherin common room he opened it and everyone around them was assaulted by a high pitched screeching noise. He immediately closed it.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Emma.

Everyone was confused, Ella who normally had the answers to this type of thing shrugged having no idea what it was.

"You think you'll have to fight a banshee or something next?" Someone asked and the suggestions went on from there.

After some time everyone went back to their own common rooms or suite.

Harry walked into his room to see Andromeda Tonks waiting for him.

"Aunt Andi! I'm sorry I didn't realize you were already here."

"Just Andi is fine lord black, and don't worry I only just got here a few minutes ago, your Portrait guardian is a character."

"Yup that he is," said Harry.

They sat together on his couch and caught up. Harry felt guilty since she was in an actual loving marriage. Granted her husband was tortured to the point of insanity by her Aunt and Uncle after Nym was born she never abandoned him, always visiting him in St. Mungo's and looking after him as she could.

"Andi...I'm sorry you're forced into this."

Andi shook her head, "I know my Ted will likely never be normal. While I refuse to get romantically involved with anyone I am fine with helping my Lord Black as needed."

Harry still looked uncomfortable, while he never knew Uncle Ted he had visited him plenty of times with Nym and he always somehow seemed to sort of recognize her and occasionally gave him a smile as well when he showed up with her.

"I still have needs, Harry, and now you can fill them for me without me having to actually be in a relationship with someone. I no longer want that, Nym and you would be enough for me."

She leaned in to kiss him softly. "Harry, Cissa told me how you made her feel, I would like that as well."

They continued kissing softly, Harry not wanting to rush her. She let go of a kiss and began kissing his neck.

In between kisses she said, "Your performance was impressive at today's task. I'm glad you weren't hurt it'll be easier for us to make each other feel good."

Harry groaned, "I'll make you feel good anytime you want Andi."

He took her hand and led her to the Bedroom. They kissed again and she began rubbing his bulge with her hands.

She got out of the Black dress she was wearing and down to sexy red silk lingerie.

She pushed Harry back on the bed and lay on top of him slowly grinding against him and kissing him.

She slowly took off his clothes until they were both down to their underwear slowly dry humping and kissing.

Harry's hands cupped her ass. The black sisters all have the most fucking perfect bodies.

Andi started hissing down his neck and down to his boxers. She kissed his cock through the boxers and then slowly took them off as well as her bra.

Of the three Black sisters she had the largest breasts. Cissa and Bellas were both nice and firm and relatively large but neither of them had the fuckable tits he saw in Andi.

Well I guess I'll reserve judgement on Bella until I see then myself.

And kissed and licked his cock teasing him by sucking on just the tip, it was driving him crazy.

"Do you want to fuck my tits Harry?" She asked after giving him another lick.

"Fucking yes," he responded.

She sandwiched his cock in between her tits and Harry started thrusting against them. Andi kept her mouth open so with every upward thrust he felt a quick lick against the tip of his cock.

Fuck this is good

"Andi...I'm gonna cum," he said.

Once she heard this released him from her boobs and took his cock into her mouth. He kept thrusting and was now fucking her face. He then groaned and spilled a load into her mouth.

After she was done milking him she went up to kiss him while rubbing his cock. He flipped her over and began sucking on her boobs.

"Oh fuck…" she gahsped feeling her breasts getting worshipped for the first time in a very long time. Harry at this point was hard again.

"Make love to me Harry," she said to him.

Harry kissed up to her mouth and gave her a passionate kiss before he slowly sank into her. Thrusting in and out slowly while giving her the occasional kiss. Andi was getting lost in his green eyes. She hadn't felt loved this way in so long.

They went this way for some time simply enjoying each other. Eventually Andi had come twice before Harry let out his seed into her Vagina.

He was exhausted, it was an incredibly long day.

Andi gave him one last kiss before she got dressed to go.

"That was wonderful Lord Black, I hope we can enjoy each other again."

"Anytime Andi," he said. She discreetly left and Harry melted off into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The day after the task was overall a quiet day, aside from the students around him either giving him looks of envy, lust, or awe.

The day after however things got a little more interesting. Snape had called a house meeting so he had to make his way over to the dungeons. On his way he saw Draco who noticed him and nodded.

They walked together in silence. Harry kept expecting some sort of sarcastic annoying comment but it never came. What happened to you, did I actually scare you that bad.

He knew there were more Slytherins who now feared or respected him after he controlled those snakes to help him in the first talk. He briefly wondered if a combination of that and the revelation that his family is enslaved by a wizard with no magical parents caused this change in him.

He let it go for now and decided to wait and see how if Draco was actually letting go of his Death Eater dreams. They walked into the Slytherin Common room where most of the house had already gathered. He saw Estella and went over to her.

"Hey Stella do you know what this is about?"

"No not sure really," she replied.

Snape walked over to the gathering and everyone was immediately silent.

"I have been given the unfortunate task of informing all of you that a Yule Ball is going to be held this year during the first day of winter holidays. The Hogwarts Express will be available on both the last day of class as well as two nights later to allow you to enjoy the ball."

Whispers had broken out; many of the female population were extremely excited while the male population was wondering how to get a date as soon as possible. Estella glanced over at Harry wondering if he would ask her.

"The Ball itself is open only to 4th years and up however lower years may attend if asked by an upper year. One thing to note, I will not tolerate any foolishness and you will all hold yourselves in the same manner I have always come to expect of you. Do not besmirch the house of Salazar Slytherin by doing anything that would upset me."

What doesn't upset you?

"You are all dismissed, Potter please see me outside."

Harry followed Snape a short distance away from the common room.

"Potter as a champion you and your date will be required to participate in the opening dance."

"Wait what?"

"What about that wasn't clear?"

"I...why do I have to dance in front of everyone?"

"It is tradition for the champions and their dates to begin the dance. You have a few weeks if you cannot dance I would suggest learning before then. Do not embarrass my house Potter."

With that Snape took his customary dramatic robe billowing exit.

Harry walked back to the common room intent on getting a date right away. He walked over to Estella, "hey I'm assuming you're probably going with Emma?"

Estella nodded, "I might end up staying here for the holidays my mother will likely die of shame that I won't become the pureblood heiress she's always wanted me to be."

"I support you Stella in whatever you do," he said. She smiled at him. "Any idea who you want to ask?"

"In thinking Tracy or Daphne, I'm a little unsure if Tracy would even go but I don't want Daphne to think she was just second choice you know?"

Before Estella could say anything the two ladies they were speaking of walked up to them.

"Are you two going together?" Asked Daphne.

"No, I likely have another date," said Estella.

"Harry I wanted to inform you that I will be going home and will be unavailable to attend the ball with you," Tracy said.

Harry raised his eyebrows," how did you know I was going to ask you?"

"You're a predictable male."

Daphne then said, "Potter while I would love to attend the ball and then spend the night with you I'm afraid I will have to go to the ball with my betrothed for the sake of appearance. I wouldn't mind however still spending the night with you of course, or I can come by at a time when Tracy is also available," she said with a wink.

Estella raised an eyebrow, "I had no idea that you three were so close," she said.

"Well Tracy and Potter are, I'm not quite as close just yet," said Daphne.

"I'm happy to get us acquainted at any time Daphne."

Daphne smirked, "we shall see Potter. I do however have a small request."

"What would that be?"

"Ask my sister to the ball and show her a good time. She will say yes."

Harry did not expect that request, "you have a sister?" He asked.

"She's a third year Ravenclaw, I don't believe she will disappoint you. You may even decide to court her for Lady Potter or Black. Tracy tells me she's going to be Lady Peverell."

"Well nothing is official yet, that bit is also not announced yet so please keep the revival of the Peverell house to yourselves." said Harry.

Tracy walked in close to him,"are you sure nothing is official do you really not want me?"

Harry had to fight down the erection that popped as she was able to feel the love potential again.

"I umm...fuck Tracy just give me a little more time to get to know you ok?"

"We know each other intimately."

Estella was fighting back laughs at all of this. Thankfully she had decided against being a lady as she would likely want to be either Potter or Peverell; she would not have enjoyed fighting with a High Elf for his affections.

"I err know a few people intimately so I don't think that can really be a prerequisite."

She kissed him on the cheek,"I know the potential magic will set off your allure so that's all I'll do now. But I'm very much aware that your afternoon with me was the best you've ever had."

Fucking hell I just want to fuck her right here in the common room.

"So Potter, will you ask my sister Astoria?"

"On one condition, call me Harry." He said to her.

Daphne laughed, "alright then...Harry, I'll introduce you, it is time for lunch. Come along so I can introduce you," she said grabbing his arm. Others looking on found it incredibly strange that the Slytherin Ice Queen was dragging the Boy who lived off somewhere. Her betrothed noticed it as well and looked on with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Nott are you just going to allow that?" Asked Zabini.

"My betrothed is not doing anything. I don't want her to do Zabini." He said. Zabini looked at him with confusion but shook his head and walked off.

Nott was happy that Daphne wouldn't need to be completely miserable when she was with him.

Meanwhile Estella looked at Tracy, "well do you really want to miss this show?" Asked Tracy.

"No I definitely don't want to miss this," the two followed after Daphne and Harry and went to the great hall.

Daphne spotted her sister immediately grateful that she didn't have to look very long. She dragged Harry over to the Ravenclaw table and sat him across the table from Astoria.

"Hey Stori, this is Harry as you know, he's got a crush on you and wants to ask you a question. Have fun!" She said and walked away.

"Umm…" said Harry blushing, "I err…"

"She asked you to ask me out I'm assuming?"

Harry nodded and was nervous. Daphne was already extremely hot and considered even more desirable then Veelas without even being one. But Astoria she was beyond that she was beautiful.

"She did but maybe you wouldn't mind me sitting here and eating lunch with you? Maybe we can get to know each other a bit?"

Astoria smiled, fuck I love her smile.

She was blonde like her sister, already just as developed body wise and just looked incredible.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you Potter."

"Harry," he said, "my friends call me Harry."

"Are we friends?"

"I'd like to be," he said.

"Alright then Harry, call me Astoria or Stori if you'd like."

"Stori, that sounds quite nice...not that your name already isn't nice of course."

Astoria giggled, "not very good at flirting are you?"

"Normally I'm not too bad but I've never flirted with someone as beautiful as you before."

She blushed, "well I suppose you aren't all that bad of a flirt."

"That was incredibly cheesy," said Estella.

Harry jumped and turned to see Estella, Daphne, and Tracy all looking at him with smirks. "Wow Potter you're already scoring with my sister, I'm actually kind of jealous."

"You set this up," he said.

"True I suppose I have no one but myself to blame, Stori be a dear and leave a little of him for me will you."

"Daffy I think you can take your friends and leave," her younger sister said.

The three Slytherins decided to leave the two alone.

What they didn't notice was Ginny Weasley looking over at them with a scowl.

"You ok Ginny?" Asked her best friend Demelza.

"I always thought Harry was a decent person," she said. Demelza looked over and saw Harry and Astoria speaking.

"You think he's not because he's chatting up Greengrass?"

"Dem...I saw him and Fluer having sex in the champions tent "

Demelza's eyes went wide as she asked Ginny, "are you serious?"

Ginny nodded, "now he's here chatting up another girl, I can't believe I liked him."

"He did save your life. Imagine it would be hard not to."

Ginny frowned a little upset that the boy of her dreams was just another lust filled boy.

Demelza screamed, "What? What is it Dem?" Asked Ginny.

Sorry there was this beetle on your bag but it flew off.

"Honestly Dem you're a witch you can kill bugs quite easily."

"Whatever, it's gone now!"

Back at the Ravenclaw table Astoria and Harry both realized they quite liked having lunch together.

"Stori, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I was wondering if we could maybe spend some more time together in the village?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Potter?"

"I think I am Ms. Greengrass."

"I expect to be picked up from the Ravenclaw common room at 11 am," she said, giving him another one of her beautiful smiles.

"I'll be there at 10:59."

Astoria laughed, "alright Harry I better have a good time then," she said as she got up, "unfortunately I have Transfiguration now so I suppose we can continue getting to know one another on Saturday. I have to say this is the first time Daffy set me up with someone I actually like."

"Would she get mad if I called her Daffy?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Guess I'll start calling her Daffy as well then," he said with a smirk.

"Don't flirt with my sister too much Mr. Potter," she leaned in closer to him and whispered," I don't mind sharing as long as I get the most of your attention."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Harry shivered, that felt a lot like Tracy's potential thing.

Things were relatively uneventful over the next few hours but eventually it was time to meet Bella I'm the room of requirement. He walked in front of the wall and thought of a place to train until a door finally appeared. He stepped in and saw Bellatrix Black waiting for him. "Hey Bella," he said with a wave.

"Bombarda!" She yelled sending blasting curses that were way more powerful than the one Harry had used on the Ogres in the first task. Before it could reach him however the same shield that had shown up when Draco tried to hit him with the cutting curse came out.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"Experiment, I wanted to see whether the whole you can't die unless natural causes and fiend fire thing regarding Incubi are true," she said.

"AND WHAT IF IT WASN'T TRUE?"

"I guess we would have to figure out another way to Kill Voldy then," Bella said with a shrug.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"Most people seem to think so," she said with a giggle.

"You just fucking tried to kill me and you're giggling?"

"Ugh stop being so dramatic Harry you're alive you're breathing and if you can beat me in a duel I might even let you fuck me," she said.

"You realize we need to do that in order for me to claim the black lordship don't you?"

"Yes but if you want to fuck me Harry you'll have to take me, I don't give myself to just anyone. Voldemort tried that with me and I almost succeeded in killing him that one time. I don't have a husband because I haven't found anyone who can take me and fuck me the way I want Harry. But you're a Slytherin and from what I hear you've been gathering some magic from all your conquests. So we're going to duel and you're going to force me to give myself to you."

"You...you want me to rape you?"

"Well no it's technically still consensual, I just enjoy it a little rougher than most. I only accept a lover who can dominate me, Harry."

"You really are insane," Harry said. How in the fuck am I supposed to beat her in a duel.

"Reducto!" She cried as he dodged and she began throwing several curses at him. Thanks to the High Elf magic none of them were even close to hitting him.

"Impressive Harry, but if you can't get close to me how are you going to take me?" She asked.

He sent out little bits of his Allure to test her reaction. Bella just laughed, "oh Harry, I'm not the most powerful daughter of black for no reason. Mind magic has no real effect on me with my Occlumency. Didn't do anything for my self control but at least the stupid death eaters weren't able to control me. If Voldemort himself couldn't mold my mind do you think you can?"

Harry turned up the Allure full force, he was going to need to use everything at his disposal.

He saw Bellatrix get slightly flushed, ha not completely immune.

Bellatrix decided to stop talking and began sending silent curses at him. Fuck, if it wasn't for the High elf Magic I would have been done for a long time ago.

"Impedimenta!"

He cried and she began to dodge. He followed up with several Flipendos and a Verdimillius.

"Oh look at widdle Hawwy using his little school boy magic," she said in her annoying baby voice she new irritated him.

"I know you've learned some Black family magic Harry, you'll need to use it if you want to be Lord Black."

He focused his Allure into his magic and began firing some questionably legal spells at her. He sent several Black family cutting curses that would poison her if she didn't get out of the way.

"Langlock"

The spell landed and her tongue was now stuck to the roof of her mouth. This of course did nothing to deter the incredibly powerful witch and she began throwing several Black family curses that would most likely kill him.

Tracy is going to get the best sex if her life once I get through this, this elf Magic is all thats keeping me alive right now

"Incarcerous!"

By sheer dumb luck it seemed the spell landed and Bella was on the ground. He smiled and walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Guess I win Bella," he said after breaking the kiss. She smirked however and sent a blast of magic out from her and succeeded in breaking free of the chains and knocking him back.

"You should have disarmed me when you got that lucky shot, never allow your opponent possession of their wand if you have them incapacitated. That blast of magic is a little specialty of the black family you haven't gotten access to as of yet"

Something stirred inside him, it was strange it was like the allure but different. It felt like the dark magic he absorbed from Voldemort. He was planning to speak to the twins and Lily about it this weekend during their trip to Gringotts.

Can I use this?

He tried to gather the magic the same way as he pulled out the Allure.

"Reducto!" She yelled and he simply batted the spell to the side.

Bellatrix stared in shock the only people she had ever seen do that were Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Harry's eyes began to glow an eerie red.

"Harry…" she said, feeling fear for the first time in many years. She remembered the last time she felt this level of fear she nearly died.

*Flashback*

"Ms. Black, I understand you do not care for the pure blood agenda, but I do know you crave power," said Voldemort.

He looked at her with his red eyes, "with your power you can be a top lieutenant among my death eaters. I could teach you, I can train you to bring you power to new heights," he said as he walked towards her.

Bellatrix was exhausted having killed several death eaters and was now waiting for back up to arrive. Part of her however was intrigued by his words. She was the strongest of the Daughters of Black but she always craved more and she knew some part of her was flirting with the idea of seeing what she could learn under the dark lord.

Voldmert walked up and caressed her face, "you are also quite beautiful Ms. Black, perhaps you don't need to be just my protege," he said.

Bellatrix sent out a blast of magic from her body and caught Voldemort off guard.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled but he appeared out of the way when it was mere inches away from his body.

There was a blast in the room and she fell unconscious only to later find herself in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's.

*End Flashback*

Voldemort was a coward but Harry isn't.

Harry's eyes stopped glowing and he threw several Incarcerous, leg locking and tripping jinxes. He boosted them all with his Allure and was now quite close to her as she struggled to dodge after recovering from that bit of fear.

Bellatrix pushed him back again with her magic but he grabbed her arm before falling back and she fell on top of him.

She licked his face and jumped up. He briefly tapped into Voldemort's magic again and sent several Reductors and a cutting curse and had somehow managed to rip open her blouse.

"Like what you see Harry?" She asked slowly, giving in to the combination of his Allure and Dark magic.

"Fuck yes," he said sending a silent disarming spell at her.

"Impressive, was that your first silent spell?" She said dodging it.

He responded with several silent knock back jinxes and blasts of his allure.

Fuck I'm horny, she thought to herself.

She grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, "you might not be able to dominate me Harry but I'm going to make you my little play thing," she said using her magic to hold him against the wall.

He struggled to get loose but then she vanished his pants. There he found his opening, he copied what she had done before and sent a blast of his own magic out catching her completely off guard.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled and her wand flew out of her hand. "Flipendo!" He said hitting her with a knock back jinx just as she was about to get up. He ran over and pinned her to the ground and stuck his cock in her mouth and began thrusting in and out.

Bellatrix was completely surprised. Does he think he can just use my mouth like this?

She was never any good at wandless .ago but attempted to push him back but he pushed his allure to her full force once again and shoved his cock down her throat as furiously as he could.

Then she finally gave in and allowed Harry to take her and use her as he pleased. He had earned her.

Harry thrusted into her as she lay on the ground allowing him easier entry and using her tongue to give him some extra pleasure. He fucked her mouth with no abandon intent on blowing a load into her mouth.

"Your fucking mine Bella, I'm your Lord Black, you fucking belong to me," he said and then groaned as he orgasmed into her mouth. Once he was done he brought himself out of her mouth and ripped her bra open with his wand, her boobs while not as big as Andi's were still looking quite fuckable. He would save that for a bit later.

He took her breast into his mouth and sucked and bit on them. She moaned in delight loving the pain of his love bites. He removed the remainder of her clothes and bent her over on a nearby elevated platform and began fucking her doggy style.

"Harry...fuck"

He slapped her ass and said, "you refer to me as "my lord" when I'm fucking you.

"My Lord please fuck me harder," she said.

He pushed her down and started thrusting into her faster and harder.

"Fuck yes fuck my lord keep fucking me."

She screamed as he kept thrusting into her and orgasmed.

He flipped her over once she was done and started hissing full force with Parsteltoungue into her cunt.

"Oh Fuuck my lord that's amazing," she said as he ate her out and she came again.

She yelled out in ecstasy and groaned and screamed like a deranged woman.

Once he was satisfied he entered again and fucked her. He may have made love to her sisters but Bellatrix Black didn't need that she needed to get fucked.

She loved the way his cock filled her. She was finally able to submit to a powerful wizard, she thought once that Tom Riddle might have been able to do this for her but she was glad he didn't. She belonged to Harry now. She was his, her body, every inch of her belonged to him and him alone.

She orgasmed again as she accepted him as her lord black, the black family magic was circling them both she could feel it enhancing her pleasure along with his allure.

He groaned, "fuck Bella," he he said as he came into her. As he filled her with his seed Bellatrix came once again losing track of how many times her lord had brought her complete ecstasy.

He got off of her and sat down in a nearby chair.

She got up and crawled over and once again began sucking on his cock. He groaned as she sucked and sucked bringing him back to full mast.

He stood up and decided he would finish by abusing her mouth again.

He grabbed her hair with one hand and the back of her head with the other and pulled her in as close as he could. She moaned into his cock, which he was once again shoving down her throat.

She could barely breath and kept gagging on his cock but it mattered little to him. She was his toy, she was his to use as he pleased. He pulled her in and thrust in as deep as he could holding it down her throat for some time and he felt his last orgasm of the night rushing out he let her go and came and she popped him out if her mouth was unable to keep his cock in any longer. Her face and chest were covered in his cum, once he was done he sat back again and looked at Bellatrix Black she was out of breath a crazed woman with his cum all over her.

She cleaned herself off with some magic and they got up to get dressed.

"I want to see it my Lord," she said to him.

"Toujours Pur, I Harry James Potter Black claim my right as Lord Black, I claim this family as my own."

His third family ring appeared on his hand. He was now Lord Potter, Lord Peverell and Lord Black. Politically he was the most powerful person in Britain.

Bellatrix kneeled and kissed his ring, "whenever you have need of me my lord I will make myself available."

He looked down at her and his allure stirred again giving him new energy, he decided that maybe he didn't have enough orgasms that night and proceeded to enjoy her again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lord Black awoke the next day in his room wishing that his toy Bella had stayed with him. Dominating Bella is so fun.

It was Friday however which meant the twins would likely be spending the night with him. Harry got dressed and was heading down to the Great Hall when he saw a fuming Fluer walking from that direction.

"Arry, have you read this morning's prophet?" She asked him.

"I don't really read it often, I'm surprised you do."

"I don't but the rest of the school has, there is an article about the both of us, we made a front page. Apparently I am your personal Veela whore and you are taking advantage of witches all over the school. That Weasley bitch did this," she said before uttering several more french curses under her breath.

Harry was confused, no way Ginny would have spoken to a reporter.

"Arry I think it is for the best if we distance ourselves for some time. I will send you some texts regarding the allure so you can practice it on your own time," she said then walked away

Harry needed to find a copy and figure out what happened.

He walked towards the Great Hall when a voice stopped.

"Potter, I don't think you should go in there right now," said Draco, stopping him.

Harry turned and stared at him, "Look Malfoy I don't have time for your nonsense right now if you do any.." he stopped talking when. Draco handed over a copy of the prophet. Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing and took the article.

Boy who Lived toying with Hearts

As my readers all know the Triwizard Tournament is being held this year at Hogwarts. I've so far been unable to speak to the Champions myself however it has recently come to my attention that there are some unsavory acts going on within the Castle.

As you may recall the first task had each of the champions separately facing the same challenge to collect a golden egg. You may also recall that the final two champions, The Veela Fluer Delacore and the boy who lived himself were the final two contestants.

It seems the two had worked up white a bit of stress and honestly who can blame them. They were caught in a very compromising situation and this reporter was led to wonder if the Veela is using her powers to prey on the boy who lived? Whatever the Veela's intentions may be it seems Harry Potter himself is not the saint he is pictured to be.

Immediately following the task it seems Harry Potter took it upon himself to begin courting a young woman from the fine upstanding House of Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass is a year below Harry Potter and it seems she was on the receiving end of his charms. After one simple conversation with Harry it seems Ms. Greengrass was clearly smitten by him as she gave him a kiss before departing.

Had we not known about his dalliances with Veela this may have possibly been the start of a wild wonderful Romance. It should be noted however that Harry Potter is the heir to the house of Black and Potter. Could he possibly be working on finding lady's for both houses?

Regardless I think we can all agree that Hogwarts is not the most appropriate place for Harry to use to focus on his conquest of women. It is said that Albus Dumbledore has allowed Harry his own private suite. Could the Headmaster be somehow helping Harry by giving him privacy with any girl he wanted in the schools? And even if he didn't know, do we really want a headmaster who doesn't look into the safety of our daughters who attend the school?

Harry Potter himself will need to be watched if he is going to be using his fame to seduce the female population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was pale at first before getting angrier and angrier at this.

"I don't recommend you go in there right now," said Draco.

"Why are you helping me?"

Draco hesitated before responding, "you were right. The Dark Lord is a Mudblood. My entire life I've been taught that purebloods were superior, that we need to guard our traditions or risk our way of life being destroyed. Yet nearly all of the traditionalist families bowed to this mudblood. I...this goes against everything father taught me. I think he even knows but he ignored it. There is no way he doesn't know if I was able to so easily find the information just by looking."

"I don't know what to believe anymore Potter. Seeing you, a half blood command such power and the dark lord himself and his lineage, the most powerful wizards are not purebloods with few exceptions. The majority of purebloods are mediocre at best and are not able to command much power. We have nothing but our traditions and what fucking good are they if they mean nothing?"

I feel bad about fucking Pansy now...well almost he was still a dick for the past few years. Maybe I should obliviate her.

"Well cousin I'm glad you're starting to think through this stuff. I think Estella would be happy to hear that as well."

Before Draco could say anything else they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Mr. Potter please come with me," he said without stopping or waiting for an answer.

Harry glanced at Draco and nodded and parted ways as Harry followed the Headmaster up to his office.

When they arrived in the office the door slammed behind Harry and he began to feel an intense amount of magical power radiating off of the old man.

Holy shit he's mad

"Sit," said Dumbledore.

Harry sat in the seat in front of the headmaster's seat as the old man took his own seat. Dumbledore had his eyes closed for a few seconds seemingly trying to rein his anger in.

"I seem to recall that you promised me to be discreet regarding your collection of magic," he said to Harry.

"I-"

"I seem to recall also telling you that no one must learn of this outside of Hogwarts," he continued.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to the headmaster, the sheer amount of magic he was feeling at the moment was absolutely terrifying.

"Explain," Dumbledore said, finally looking at him.

"Fluer and I didn't realize that anyone would walk in on us," he said.

"You did not think that someone would not come to fetch you as they had done for the previous two champions?"

Well I guess we were kind of stupid when you put it that way.

"We didn't think-"

"Exactly, you did not think, you did not give a single thought to the consequences here, how exactly am I supposed to now allow you to keep your room?"

"Sir, it was a mistake. I will definitely make sure that it doesn't happen again," Harry said.

"No unfortunately it has now become my responsibility to make sure that it does not happen again. Professor Snape will likely be speaking to you in regards to a punishment after this. You will accept whatever it is despite the fact that he is not going to be punishing you for the real rule that you broke. You will also be losing the privilege of having your own room. The lordships have been claimed from what I can tell and you will need to do any other collections outside of Hogwarts."

Harry sighed he couldn't fight this he had completely fucked up.

"How did this information leak?" asked Dumbledore.

"We were umm, we were caught by Ginny Weasley so I guess she must have told Skeeter. I just, I just didn't think she would, Ginny isn't the type of person to pull something like that."

"You did not think that she might retaliate given her feelings for you?"

This is so fucking weird talking to Dumbledore about my love life.

"I didn't think…"

"Yes that seems to be the issue you've been having."

"Sir I don't believe it was Ginny, I haven't spoken to her yet but it just doesn't make sense for her to tell anyone about this."

"Not even to her friends?"

"I…" Harry wasn't sure how to answer that. He would need to speak to Ginny as soon as possible to figure things out.

"I am having a house elf move all of your things back to the Slytherin Common room, do not return to the suite that was initially assigned to you, it is no longer yours. Return to your old dormitory and remain there for the day. I will have someone send up food so you do not starve. Professor Snape will be waiting for you in his office at 9 pm make sure you go see him."

"Sir I'm really sorry I thought I was being careful."

"Please go to your common room Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Harry understood the dismissal and got up.

"Mr Potter if you make any detours or leave your dormitory for any reason other than your detention with Professor Snape today I will know" said the headmaster right before Harry left the office.

Harry was grumbling internally to himself, just last night he was with Bellatrix fucking Black and he was fucking her brains out. Now he was losing all his privileges and everyone likely thought he was fucking all of their girlfriends or daughters or whoever.

Fuck I really liked Astoria.

Harry wondered if there was anything he could do to salvage that relationship. He could come clean about being an Incubus. Astoria did allude to being ok with sharing him with Daphne so maybe her older sister had already said something to her. He walked back to his old dorm ignoring other students as he walked past them. He found all of his things were already back. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes not seeing what else he could really do at this point.

Later that night Harry made his way down to Snape's office passing by several students who were quite obviously whispering about him.

He knocked on Snape's door and opened it once he heard his head of house say "enter."

"The Headmaster said you wanted to speak to me sir."

"I do not want to speak to you Potter, but as your head of house I have no choice in the matter," the positions professor said to him, "you know Potter there were a few brief moments I almost thought you were not like your father. I was very obviously incorrect."

Harry had to hold down his anger at being compared to his father again.

"I assume the headmaster has removed your access to the private room that was given to you as a champion of the school?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"You will be serving detention with either myself or another Professor every evening for the next two weeks. You will be given a break on weekends as none of us wish to see you at that time. Your training sessions are cancelled until after you have served your punishment. You will not be attending Hogsmeade weekends for the remainder of the fall term."

Fuck there goes my date with Astoria if she still is interested.

"You will sit there and you will not speak, or utter a single sound for the next hour as I grade these essays, this will serve as your first detention."

Harry sat and watched Snape grade several options essays. There was quite a lot of red marks and angrily scribbled comments. Harry even witnessed his own essay being graded and was surprised there was not as many red marks as he would have thought an angry Snape would have given him.

At the end of the hour Snape asked him a question. "Do you understand why you are in detention Potter?"

"I erm...I had sexual relations on school property," he replied.

Snape scowled but said nothing.

"As a Slytherin I would have expected you not to make such idiotic choices. Your thought process and whatever it is you call reasoning within that head of yours need work. Do not embarrass my house again, do not embarrass me again do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir," he replied. Is he telling me not to get caught?

"You will receive instructions for each day's detention in the morning during breakfast. If you are not there to receive your instructions that is not my problem, you will still be expected to show up. Now get out of my sight."

Harry stood and left and began walking back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Harry!" He heard a voice call from behind him. It was Astoria.

"Astoria, hello, I umm...I apologize for the events of this past day I guess."

"I seem to recall telling you to call me Tori," she said with a smile.

Harry was surprised, "you aren't mad?"

"I was slightly annoyed at first but it's something you did before you spoke to me. I also don't blame you, I'd love to hop in bed with you and a Veela someday," she said with a smirk.

Harry raised his eyebrows," really?"

"I don't think it'll be happening too soon, since rumors say you've lost your room."

Harry sighed, "yea I'm back in the Slytherin dorms, I'm also barred from Hogsmeade visits until next term."

Astoria slightly frowned at this but then got an idea, "we could always just spend some time here on the grounds, the firsties and second years aren't really gonna bother us much."

"You don't need to give up a Hogsmeade weekend for me Tori."

She smiled at hearing him call her Tori.

"I can go to Hogsmeade next time, I was really looking forward to getting to know you Harry."

"Well then I'm that case I'll have a picnic on the grounds prepared for us next Saturday, if that works for you milady. "

"It certainly does," she said as she stepped over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Harry," she said as she walked off.

"Good night Tori," he said to her.

He watched her wall off, she's incredibly beautiful.

Harry walked off and sighed, if it wasn't for Rita Fucking Skeeter he would have a date with Tori to look forward too and would probably have his cock in Emmy or El's mouth at that moment.

He walked into the Slytherin common room and most people glanced in his direction but said nothing. He walked up into his dorm and got ready for sleep. Zabini taunted him a couple times but he ignored him. Zabini was turning out to be a Draco lite, not really worth his time at all.

He did conjure a snake and start speaking to it in Parseltongue. He got some peace and quiet after that as Zabini looked like he was about to piss his pants at that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry woke Saturday morning at first confused as to why he was in the Slytherin dorms instead of his suite. The memories of the previous day had then flashed back through his head.

Fucking Rita, fucking Ginny fuck all of them.

Harry got up and showered and got ready. He and his sisters were at least going to be with their mother for the weekend. And would be staying the night back at their home. He was absolutely looking forward to his second foursome with his beautiful redheads.

Harry skipped breakfast wanting to avoid people and walked towards the kitchens, he did bump into Fleur on his way there however.

"Arry, I wanted to make sure that you did not think I was angry with you. I was angry with the situation," the beautiful french Veela said.

Harry nodded, "I know Fleur, I didn't think that at all. I'm more pissed at Rita."

"And the little Weasley girl as well non?"

"I am upset with her but something doesn't feel right, I still need to talk to her but I don't think she would have told Rita of all people about this. It just doesn't make sense."

Fluer seemed unconvinced but nodded, "I am sorry for what this has caused with your relationship with Daphne's sister."

"It's fine actually she is ok with everything. She and I are still planning to get to know each other," said Harry.

Fluer smiled, "That is wonderful 'Arry, though maybe you should keep one of your positions of wife available, I am sure Gabby would still like a chance at that." she said with a smirk.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, Gabby is always welcome to spend some more time with me."

"She will be coming for the second task, perhaps I can allow usage of my suite since you have lost yours, though of course I will need to chaperone the both of you," she said giving his cock a quick rub before she walked away.

These fucking Veela know how to drive a man insane.

Harry walked over to the kitchens and saw his sisters waiting by the entrance.

"Hey dumbass," said Emma.

Harry rolled his eyes, aware that he was about to get an earful from his sisters.

"Can we have some food before you two start harassing me, I'm starving."

They went inside and the excited house elves brought them some food, they sat in the kitchens and ate a light breakfast.

"So Harry, I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning and somewhat smarter than Ravenclaws. Evidently even Emmy is smarter than you," said Ella.

Emma shot Ella a glare but ignored her and looked back at Harry, "you couldn't keep it in your pants until later? We even visited you in the morning, that wasn't enough to get you loosened up?"

"Would you two be able to deny a Veela in need of sex?" asked Harry.

Neither of them responded knowing they would have as much self control as Harry did but not willing to voice that truth aloud.

"Harry, both of us are quite frustrated in both meanings of the word," said Ella.

"You aren't the only ones," said Harry.

"We will need to figure out a way to discreetly use the room of requirement I think." said Emma.

Harry raised his eyebrows,"we have our marauders maps, you two are good at being invisible and I've got the cloak. I don't think it would be that hard."

Ella nodded, "true enough, we could always join you after your training sessions since you'll already be there or just head over sometimes. We won't be able to sleep over as we've done in your suite, too much of a chance of others trying to get into the room."

Harry sighed, "we can make it work, I fucking hate Rita."

"We do need to get back at her somehow," said Emma.

"Are you certain Ginny did not say anything to Rita?" Ella asked her sister.

"I cornered her, she said she only told Demelza, Demelza also said it was only discussed between the two of them. I think someone must have overhead the two of them speaking about it."

Harry groaned, "it had to have been Demelza then."

Emma shook her head, "I know the both of them; neither are the gossiping type."

"Doesn't mean they didn't let something slip," said Ella.

"Well both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin agree that they wouldn't," said Emma.

"Need I remind you that the Ravenclaw is smarter than both of you?" asked Ella.

"Whatever El," said Emma.

Harry smiled, it was easy to relax and feel normal around the twins. The three of them let go of their other worries when they were together. It was time however to meet their mother at Diagon Alley, they would be using the headmasters floo. They made their way over to the headmasters office where he greeted them and had his floo ready.

"Ladies if you would not mind, I would like to speak with Harry for a few minutes once you've gone through the floo. I will send him along shortly."

The twins nodded and stepped through the emerald flames traveling over to the Leaky Cauldron where Lily was waiting for them.

"Harry, thank you for staying back," said Dumbledore.

So I'm Harry again?

Harry nodded, "not a problem sir, is there anything wrong?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry I am normally able to control my anger and magic except when dealing with things that involve you. The situations you find yourself in are quite frustrating, more so for you I'd imagine."

Harry nodded unsure of what to say to that.

"I believe I may have been a bit severe in my punishment. Professor Snape is of course punishing you for the act you were caught in however Ms. Delacour was only reprimanded by her headmistress and still retains her suite. When you return tomorrow I will allow you to go back to your suite, it is not something I can actually take away from you as a legal adult."

Harry was surprised that he would be getting his room back, "I...thank you sir, I know I messed up but it absolutely will never happen again."

Dumbledore nodded, "while I am giving you the room again. I would like you to keep in mind that others will be keeping track of your movements. Your visitors must make sure they are as discreet as possible."

Harry nodded, "yes sir, I completely understand."

"You will still serve the punishment that Professor Snape has decided for you, I have already spoken to him about you moving back into the room. He is not very happy but understands we cannot take the suite away from you as an emancipated adult. I would caution that you be careful during any further detentions with him as well as in class, like I said he is quite upset." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Oh joy.

"Enjoy your day with your family Harry, if there are any questions or concerns you have regarding your lordships you do of course have Sirius but my door will also be open as well if you are confused by anything the Goblins go over with you."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

Harry then turned to go through the emerald flames and came out into the Leaky Cauldron where his three beautiful redheads were waiting for him.

"Harry," said his mother, giving him a hug, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but you could have been more careful!"

"I know I messed up, but on the brighter side of things, Dumbledore gave me my room back," he said with a grin.

"Seriously? Did you Imperio him or something?" asked Emma.

"Emma!" said Lily with a glare.

"Oh come on Mum lighten up it was a joke."

"I did not Imperio him, he said that he can't actually take the suite away from me because I'm an emancipated adult."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that!" Said Ella.

"Haha, guess the nerd doesn't know everything," said Emma. Ella stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"As much as I absolutely enjoy you all bickering the goblins will not like it if we're late so let's go."

They walked off to Gringotts and were taken to the Potter Family Account Manager upon their arrival.

"Hello Griphook, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Lily.

"Lady Potter, it has been some time. Lord Potter, welcome to Gringotts, and to both Ms. Potters as well."

"I think you can just call us by our first names Griphook that will make things less confusing," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, now as I see you have claimed the lordship of Potter, Black, and surprisingly Peverell."

"Yes we were a bit confused about the Peverell lordship, though we did learn that with me claiming the Potter lordship while also unlocking my Incubus abilities is what allowed me to also become Lord Peverell. " said Harry.

"When the Peverell Lordship was reopened we also regained knowledge of the Peverell vault. It seems it was under a variant of the Fidelius until you claimed the lordship."

"Can we get an accounting of what is in the vault?" Asked Lily.

"There is not much in the way of money, the Peverell wealth was absorbed into the main Potter accounts when the line initially died. However there are quite a few documents, books from the time of the Peverell golden age as well as weapons and wands that may have belonged to your ancestors."

"There's no Grimoire?" Asked Lily.

"Unfortunately not, if it existed it was not placed into the vault."

"Those books might still have some great information in them," said Ella practically salivating at the thought of being able to read these old texts and about the magic she could potentially learn from them.

The rest of her family smirked knowing full well how excited she was about the books.

"Now the Peverell family itself is an Ancient and Noble Family much like the Potters and Blacks. As the lord of these three houses you have three separate votes in the Wizengamot, one for each house. In addition as you are aware due to the line continuation laws you can take one wife per house to keep the family lines. At present Lily Potter is your proxy for the Potter Vote and Sirius Black is your proxy for the Black vote, we will need someone for the Peverell vote and to confirm if the other two will be continuing as proxies."

"Yes they will continue as proxies and Remus Lupin will be the proxy for the Peverell vote," Harry replied.

Griphook raised his eyebrow, "it will be interesting to see how the Wizengamot reacts to a werewolf voting alongside them in the government."

Harry grinned, "I'm definitely counting on that."

Griphook laughed, "Now we do need to look at the announcement of these titles. Will you want me to send the regular announcement articles to the Daily Prophet?"

"No we can put the announcement in the Quibbler and send a notice to the Daily Prophet informing them that all Potter, Black, and Peverell family interviews will be exclusively for the Quibbler."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this, "Harry are you sure?"

"I'll be willing to reconsider if the Prophet issues an apology to Fleur Delacor for slandering her in Rita Skeeter's latest article."

Griphook grinned, "Very well Lord Potter I will inform the Quibbler that they will be announcing the Lordships, will you be giving them an interview?"

"Yes I will."

"Very well I will have the proper notifications sent to the Prophet and the Quibbler, any responses will be forwarded to your solicitor Andromeda Tonks, she will advise you on how to proceed from there."

Harry nodded.

"Now as for your mother and sister, will you be opening marriage contracts for them to any other houses?"

"No, should they choose to marry, that will be their choice as it was my Mother and Fathers when they got married. We will not be reviving the practice of marriage contracts."

Emma and Ella smiled, they both knew they did not need to worry about this but nonetheless it was still good to hear it from their brother.

"Very good, there is however an existing consort contract for the house of Potter," said Griphook.

Lily frowned, "why were we never informed of this? James never mentioned anything either."

"It is most likely your late husband never knew about this contract as it was created by his Great Grandfather with the Lord Bones of that time. It states that should there be no male heir in the Bones or Potter family the female heiress will become a consort of House Potter or Bones to help in continuing the line. As of now the only remaining members of the Ancient and noble Bones family are Amelia Bones and Susan Bones. Lord Potter you will need to take one of them as a consort on or before your 17th birthday in order to satisfy the contract."

"Well another girl for you bro," said Emma.

"So do you want Amelia or Susan?" asked Ella.

"Shut up," he said to his sisters, "Griphook have the Bones been informed of this?"

"Since it has now been revealed to you they will be receiving a message shortly, I would of course recommend speaking to them to figure out which Bones woman you will take as your consort."

Why is my life always complicated?

"Now Lord Potter, all that remains is to take access to your ancestral home. There are house elves who have been living behind the wards who you will now have access to. I would imagine they have kept Potter Castle in shape for your eventual return."

Harry nodded, "how do I access the home?"

"Simply walk to the edge of the wards and they will allow entrance to you and anyone you wish. Once the wards have accepted you the house elves will immediately know and help you gain entrance."

The Potters thanked the Goblin and decided to floo back to their home and finally enter Potter castle. They walked up a hill which was the path connecting the cottage to the castle.

"Have you ever seen the place before mum?" asked Emma.

"I did before your father and I got married, it is where I first met your grandparents as well."

When they got to the edge of the castle wards Harry immediately felt his ring vibrate reacting to the magic of the wards.

Harry raised his wand and the wards accepted him as the new Lord Potter. Immediately they heard a pop and a young house elf appeared before them.

"Lord Potter, it is wonderful to have yous here again! I is Callon the Potter Ancestral home elf!"

"Hi Callon it's nice to meet you, are the other elves around as well?"

Callon's face fell, "Lord Potter I is the only remaining elf, the others have passed away."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," said Lily.

"You is very kind Lady Potter, it is being wonderful to have a family in the home again."

"Tilly!" Lily called for the other Potter Family house elf.

"Yes Mistress Lily, how can Tilly help you?"

"Tilly this is Callon he works here at the castle and will need help running things since we will be moving in, please work with him and have our things moved over here."

"Of course Mistress Lily I will prepare everything at the home and then work with Callon to move it where it needs to be."

"For now please follow me. I will give you a tour of the Castle and have dinner prepared for you," said Callon.

Callon took them around the five floors of the castle showing them a family room, a ballroom, a floor full of guest suites, and more. The top floor was a private separate area for the Potters. It was much like their cottage in that it had its own kitchen and dining area as well as rooms they could all use.

Callon showed them to each of their rooms, "Er Mum are you sure I should have the master bedroom?" he asked.

"You are the lord of the manor Harry, it belongs to you. Besides I'm sure we'll all be in here tonight anyway," she said with a wink. As they explored the remainder of the castle Callon got their dinner ready as Tilly moved their things into their new home.

"This place is amazing," said Emma.

"The library is huge, I need to bring Hermione here over the summer," said Ella.

"Why so you can break it in?" asked Emma.

"What do you mean break it in?" asked Lily.

Ella blushed, "she doesn't mean anything by it Mum."

"El here loves to spend some quality time with Hermione in the back of the library. Quite similar to the quality time we all spend together," said Emma.

"You have the biggest fucking mouth," said Ella.

Lily chuckled, "while I don't think you should be doing that in the Hogwarts library I think we are at a point where you don't need to be embarrassed to tell me this sort of thing."

"There's something I need to discuss with you all," Harry said. He proceeded to tell them about the memory of him absorbing Voldemort's magic and only remembering it once Tracy was able to help him do so.

"This is a memory from when you were one, Tracy might be right it is likely your magic blocking off traumatic memories at a time you couldn't process them," said Lily.

"I've never read about a way to absorb magic," said Ella, "then again aside from the Potter family Grimiore and becoming an Incubus there's no way to survive the killing curse."

"That's why you can speak Parseltongue and you can sense when he's close to you," Emma added.

Harry nodded, "I think so yea, my Incubus powers from what Apolline taught me are all based on soul magic, do you think whatever Voldemort was doing is also soil magic?"

"It's possible, Harry let me take a copy of the memory and I'll go over it with Apolline. I think you should also speak to Albus about it soon as well."

Harry nodded thinking that was best course of action for now.

The potters enjoyed the rest of their evening exploring their new home some more, Harry was happy to see that the grounds had a small quidditch pitch. They eventually headed to their rooms and got ready for bed.

Harry looked around at his room and the bed which was quite large, perfect for a nice little orgy. As soon as the thought popped into his head his redheads all walked into the room wearing matching sexy black lingerie.

"Hello my Lord Potter," said Lily huskily as she approached him, the three women pushed him over to the bed wanting to get started with the night's activities as soon as possible.

Lily lay on top of him and kissed him as the twins nibbled on each of his earlobes. Lily's kisses began trailing down his neck onto his bare chest. Happy that her son was already just in his boxers as she didn't have much patience at the moment. Ella captured her brother's lips into a kiss as Emma started biting his neck.

Harry felt Lily remove his boxers and begin kissing and sucking on his cock. He moaned into Ellas mouth who released his lips and went down to help her mother service her brother's cock. Emma then kissed him and ran her hands through his hair the way he liked. She took off her panties then sat on her brother's face as he began pleasuring her with his mouth.

He felt Lily and Ella stop and then Lily mounted him and started riding his dick, Ella had begun to lick up and down his cock as Lily rode him kissing his length as well as her mother's snatch as the two pleasured each other. Harry began hissing Parsletoungue into Emma quickly bringing her to an orgasm. Lily who had started rigorously riding her son also came and covered his cock with her juices. Ella wanting her own orgasm pushed Emma off of him and proceeded to mount his mouth the same way his sister was just doing. When Lily got off of Harry Emma began to lick her mother's cum off of his dick.

"Mmmm baby you like tasting mummy off your brothers big meaty cock?" Lily asked.

Emma groaned as she sucked on it with more vigor before letting it go and giving her mother a kiss as she continued to stroke it. By this point Harry was also hissing into Ella who had been brought to another orgasm, she refused to get off of him and began fucking his face the way he usually did to them wanting to cum from her brothers toungue again.

Lily and Emma were now pleasuring Harry together with their mouths, Lily sucking on his balls and Emma taking his length in as much as she could without his help. Ella was now on her second Parsteltoungue induced orgasm leaking her juices onto her brother's face.

"Fuuuck Harry!" she yelled as her latest orgasm shook her entire body. She got off of him and then went down and cleaned her cum residue off of his face before capturing his mouth again in another deep passionate kiss. The three women momentarily released him and pulled him to sit at the edge of the bed while all three got on their knees and began sharing his cock. They each took turns deep throating him and coating his cock with their gag as well as licking and sucking on his balls. Lily was in the middle of the three girls and once she took his cock in her mouth again the twins both forcefully pushed their mother's head against their brothers groin helping bring Harry the pleasure of his mother's throat.

"Fuck thats good," he said.

"You fucking love when we choke on your big meaty cock don't you little brother, seems like you have a bit of an obsession with that," said Emma as she smirked and kept forcefully making her mother take him in.

"Fucking yes its my favorite fucking thing," he said.

They eventually let her go and she switched places with Ella who took him in her mouth. Now Lily and Emma were both pushing Ella in to take her brother's cock.

"You like that don't you baby? You like your mom forcing your cock down your sisters throat?"

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer," he said to them.

"You better hold that in for me, I waited the longest for this so I get it in my mouth," said Emma.

With that they released Ella and now Emma took her place with her mother and sister shoving her mouth onto his cock. They pushed her on much more forcefully helping Harry choke her on his cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck I'm about to cum," he said as he let go inside of Emmas mouth. She swallowed most of it as she couldn't hold his entire load in her mouth but she made sure that she kept some after milking him dry to share with her twin and her mother. The other two reds both kissed her and three sets of tongues were now sharing Harry's cum amongst each other. Lily was stroking him back to life as they shared the prize.

Harry grabbed Ella and put her onto the bed and started taking her doggy style. Emma went over and had Ella start eating out her pussy while Lily began giving him a rim job. Ella orgasmed again while Harry fucked her.

"Harry, I want you to bugger me," said Emma once Ella's orgasms had subsided.

Harry mounted Emma from behind and began ruthlessly fucking her asshole. Emma yelled in pain and pleasure as her brother pounded away into her ass bringing her to orgasm two more times as Lily and Ella pleasured each other's cunts.

Emma fell to the bed exhausted and Harry looked over to Lily knowing exactly how he wanted to finish. Lily smiled knowing her son wanted her mouth again and to feed her his seed. He pinned her down and shoved his cockin into her mouth and began furiously fucking his mothers face the way they both liked it.

Harry moaned, "I'm going to cum!" he yelled out before letting out one last orgasm into his mother's mouth. The family then collapsed into bed and cuddled into each other drifting off into blissful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry woke to find just his mother in his arms.

"Hey baby," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey mum," he said smiling at her.

"I asked your sisters to give us some time alone, they'll get access to you at school but I won't," she said, giving him a kiss.

Harry deepened the kiss and their hands began roaming each other's naked bodies. Harry felt her sweet tight ass in his hands, once they broke the kiss Lily said, "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too mum," he kissed down her neck and chest until he got to her pussy lips. He gave them a kiss and kissed around them as well as on her inner thighs.

Lily groaned in delight when Harry came back to her snatch and started licking her. She was getting wetter with each lick and she was in heat.

"Baby you make me feel so good."

Harry then licked into her sweet pussy sucking up the juices that were coming out before he dived in and licked and sucked on her cunt. He was slowly adding in some Parseltongue with a few licks here and there which was driving Lily crazy not having experienced the Parseltongue as of yet.

"Oh my God Harry hiss into your mummys cunt please eat me like a snake."

Harry being the Slytherin he was obliged to his mother's request and hissed into her deciding that he was going to drive her completely to the edge.

"Oh fuck Harry that's so fucking good baby," she screamed with her back arched and pulling in his messy black hair.

"Mummys gonna cum in your mouth sweetie," she moaned and released as Harry drank up her cum. He didn't stop, he kept up the hisses and continued to drive her insane with the Parsletounge.

"Fuck oh my God Harry I've never felt anything like this!"

She was screaming like a mad woman she had orgasmed but he kept going, it was complete bliss and wonderful. His hisses were stimulating her g spot and she felt a shiver go through her entire body as it vibrated from another orgasm.

"HARRYYYYY," she yelled completely unable to handle it anymore.

She attempted to remove him from her crotch, "Harry you're going to break me I don't know how much more I can take."

He paid her no mind and continued his oral assault on her cunt.

"Fuck baby stop I can handle it anymore fuck fuck fuuuck"

She pulled on his and finally after bringing her to a third screaming orgasm he released her.

"Harry I, I've never felt something like that," she said completely spaced out, "this is what you give your sisters on the regular? Holy fuck I need to replace Flitwick completely so I can get this more often."

Harry loved how vulgar his normally conservative mother would get during these moments.

He chuckled as he went up to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Mmm I like tasting myself off your tongue," she said to her son.

She licked around his mouth picking up the bits of residue her cum left on his face. Her hand went down to his cock.

"Mm Baby you're so hard," she said.

"I always am for you Mum," he said.

She stroked him and led his cock into her entrance, still lubricated from the orgasms he gave her orally. He entered into her and began thrusting slowly, she pushed back with equal force both intent on bringing the other as much pleasure as they could.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck your slutty mum," she said.

"Fuck you always feel so good mum," he said as he felt his cock brush against her inner walls. He began thrusting into her faster and with more force.

"Fuck baby I don't know how but I'm going to fucking cum again," she said as she moaned in pleasure and came.

Harry felt himself begin to stir and increased his pace using his mother's cunt to bring him the edge. "fuck mum I'm coming too."

"Cum in your mummy's pussy baby, cum in it now!"

He let out a moan and filled her with his seed.

"Oh I love when you fill me up baby," she said to him.

The two caught their breaths and kissed and fondled each other for some time before getting up.

They got dressed and saw that it was already time for lunch. "Hey lovebirds," said Ella.

"Thank God you don't use silencing charms. We were fingering each other listening to you both go at it," said Emma.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "where did I go wrong with you children."

They sat together and ate lunch catching up and talking about Harry's potential wives. As well as which Bones witch he was going to bone.

"I feel like Amelia will throw herself at you," said Emma.

"I mean Susan is actually in my year and all that."

"Yea but does she actually like you?" Asked Ella.

"I mean what's not to like?" Asked Harry with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, "other than your cock and Parsletounge there aren't that many redeeming qualities Harry."

"Not my dashing good looks?"

"Don't worry baby I think you're very handsome," said Lily.

"Thanks mum," he said.

"Well I promised Albus I would have you back to Hogwarts after lunch so , I'll have to let you all go."

They said their goodbyes and the three siblings used the Potter Castle floo for the first time to travel to the Headmasters office.

"Welcome back Potters," said Dumbledore once they arrived. They made their greetings and left the office each heading back to their dorms or in Harry's case back to his suite.

"Lord Potter!" called Sir Caddogen as he approached. "It is wonderful to see you back, please know that I will be defending your room just as I was doing before!"

Harry chuckled,"thank you Sir Caddogen I appreciate it."

Harry went into his room to see that everything was placed back in its proper spot. He freshened up a little bit before deciding to go to the Slytherin common room and see if he could find Daphne and Tracy.

Once he entered he did not have to look for long as both beauties were in the common room speaking to an older seventh year prefect.

Harry approached them and saw Tracy and Daphne both smile at him while the prefect scowled having lost the attention of the two fourth year snakes.

"Hello Harry, we haven't seen you in a little while."

"Yeah i've been a bit preoccupied." He said.

"So Tracy, what do you say to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" The long forgotten 7th year asked.

"I will not be staying at Hogwarts for the winter break, I will be leaving on the first Express. Besides my fiance here would probably take offense to me going with another man," she said to him.

"Fiance?" Both the 7th year and Harry asked.

"Yes boys it's what you call someone you will be marrying before you actually get married."

Fuck it I think I have no choice but to make her Lady Peverell. The potential definitely makes me feel like I will develop real feelings for her.

"Potter are you going to do anything about this man hitting on your fiance?" Asked Daphne.

Harry looked over at the seventh year who gulped remembering his performance in the first task.

"On second thought I think it's best I left you all to yourselves," the 7th year said before leaving.

"Good job Potter all you had to do was look at him and he ran off scared," said Daphne.

"I'm Potter again?" He asked.

"I still have to maintain my Ice Queen persona sometimes, Harry."

"So I hear you've gotten your room back," said Tracy.

"Yup, is that where you wanted to be right now, fiance,"

Tracy smirked, "any advantage I can use to get idiots away from me will be used."

"Potter, you haven't asked my sister to the ball yet," said Daphne.

"I plan on asking her during our date next weekend," he said.

Daphne's face got serious and she was back in Ice Queen mode. "if you hurt her Potter, I will kill you."

"You have my word Daphne," he said then turned to Tracy, "I felt the potential with her as well."

Tracy raised her eyebrows, "why don't we discuss this somewhere more private?"

The three Slytherins left the common and found an older unused potions lab nearby. When they got in, Harry cast privacy spells to make sure they were not disturbed.

"Describe to me how it felt," said Tracy.

"Well it felt just like when you and I slept together, minus the sex."

"Do you already feel this way about Tori?" Asked Daphne.

"I, well I definitely like her quite a lot, which is why I'm trying to get to know her unlike another one of my potential wives," he said looking at Tracy.

Tracy rolled her eyes,"I don't know why you're fixated on this human ritual of courtship."

"Ignore her, she's a lost cause, but this makes me happy Tori wasn't ever sure she could find someone," Daphne said.

"Erm...why would she think that she's... incredibly beautiful and is a great person to talk to."

Daphne gave him a small sad smile,"I think I'll leave that to Tori to tell you when she's ready."

She got up and gave him a hug, "please don't hurt her."

"I promise, I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her," Harry replied.

Daphne looked him in the eyes and pulled him into a kiss which slowly got deeper and more passionate as they continued. She broke it once she felt it was getting a little too heated.

"I wish I wasn't betrothed, I'd join my sister in being one of your wives," she said to him.

Harry did feel a small amount of potential with her as well and figured she also felt it, "you don't seem happy about it, there's no way to get out of it?"

Daphne shook her head, "not unless he went and died, there won't be any love between us I just exist to produce an heir for him as well as an heir for house Greengrass."

Harry briefly thought about killing her betrothed and then having both Greengrass sisters for himself.

"I've told you many times Daphne I can arrange an accident," said Tracy.

Daphne chuckled, "if he dies I wouldn't really shed a tear unless necessary for public opinion, but I do not wish to be the cause for his death. If the Dark Lord returns, I'm sure he'll cross wands with Harry and die."

"I'll be sure to take him out quickly if we're in battle." He said to Daphne.

Daphne smiled and pulled him into another hug. "I'd show you how much I appreciate you but I think Tori gets first dibs on sleeping with you between the two of us."

She pulled him in for another kiss and pressed her body against his,"that doesn't mean you don't get a preview though," she said after breaking the kiss.

Harry was super horny at this point. Daphne turned to Tracy, "he's all yours," she said and walked out of the classroom and left the two of them alone.

"I would suggest going to your room but you don't look like you have the patience for that. And after seeing the two of you kiss I don't think I have patience for it either."

She grabbed him and began kissing him much like Daphne was just doing. The Allure and Potential both flared making every act all the more pleasurable for both of them. Harry grabbed her ass and pulled her body close to him. She had dropped into her Elf form while they were passionately snogging.

"Holy shit you are hotter as an elf," said a female voice in the room.

Harry and Tracy stopped and saw that Emma and Estella were both there with them in the empty classroom.

"What the fuck, how did you even get in here?"

"Well you didn't bother to check your map when you were coming in here we were already occupying it. I admittedly forgot the privacy charms so we quickly disillusioned ourselves. I was all for watching but Estella got a little uncomfortable, she's quite affected by your Allure."

Tracy looked at Harry angrily, "you told them I'm an elf?"

"Erm...they can be trusted they won't tell anyone and we'll they would have found out now anyway."

"It was not your secret to tell, if they found out now at least I would have been able to reveal my own secret. Who else knows?"

"My twin and our mum," said Emma, "but that's it really."

"I can forgive you telling your family but Ms. Malfoy there doesn't seem very surprised "

"Erm Estella please if you could, I'm not very fond of my last name. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"She's family too Tracy," Harry said.

"Look I think the two of you have some frustrations to work out so we can leave."

"No feel free to stay in the room, it is yours," said Tracy as she reverted back to her human form. "I have no business here any longer," she said and proceeded to walk off.

"Trace please I'm sorry," said Harry grabbing her hand.

"I placed quite a bit of trust in you Harry, the least you could have done is ask my permission to reveal it."

"Hold on, Daphne knows about me and I'm definitely not the one who told her, that was you."

Tracy stopped, unable to give him a response to that.

"Yeah that does make you a bit of a hypocrite," said Emma.

Tracy sent a glare towards Emma but then turned back to Harry. "I suppose you are correct, it is hypocritical of me to be angry. I am not used to so many knowing my heritage. My mother would kill me if she knew how many people I've allowed to know my secret."

"Look I messed up, honestly we both did, but we can make this easier moving forward, communicate regarding our secrets and what we can tell others," said Harry.

Tracy sighed, "very well you're right."

"See you both are in a relationship, your first fight and compromise all in one go!" Said Emma smiling at the two of them.

"You mentioned you were up for watching us," said Tracy with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm…" said Harry blushing wondering how to explain this.

"You're sleeping with your sister?" Asked Tracy.

"Ella as well and well mum," he replied.

Tracy laughed,"well I've had my dalliances with both Daphne and Astoria together so it's not as if I'm unused to having a lover who is also with a family member. You will very likely be sleeping with my mother as well so it's not something I am opposed to."

"Wait what...what do you mean sleeping with your Mum?"

"The Queen of Elves would of course be very helpful to gain magic from," she said to him.

"What about your Dad?"

"I supposed he could join in with the both of you if that's what you want," she said with a smirk.

Harry grimaced, he had no intention of being in a threesome or orgy with another male. He knew it was hypocritical of him considering his lovers were mostly ok with being with each other as well but that wasn't him.

"Your dad would just allow me to sleep with her?"

"They have an open relationship for alliance needs. They love each other but if sex is something that can help our cause or forge a relationship with allies they are both fine with the other using it."

"I see," said Harry.

"I do need to go, I don't blame any of you but I've gotten slightly out of the mood. I'll perhaps join you in your room after one of your detentions Harry."

Tracy turned and walked out, "see ya Trace," he said as she walked off.

"He turned to his sister and her girlfriend, well I'll leave the two of you to it then."

"Stay," said Estella.

Emma and Harry both looked surprised at this.

"I'm not completely ready to go all the way with you yet but I think easing into it with Emmy would be good."

"Why don't we get more comfortable then and head to Harry's suite?" Asked Emma.

They agreed Harry internally grumbling at having more sex delayed but also looking forward to exploring the relationship with Estella.

Once they did get up to the suite and had their privacy Emma and Estella quickly began snogging.

Once they broke off Emma pulled Harry closer to them and gave him a deep kiss.

Harry then looked at Estella, the first girl he had ever fantasized about. She leaned in and kissed him softly before deepening the kiss.

Emma began stroking his crotch through his pants as the two Slytherins had their first kiss. Estella was now hungrily tasting Harry's tongue still turned on from the display of Harry's allure.

The three then began to take off each other's clothes until they were down to nothing.

"What are you up for Stella?" Asked Emma.

"For now everything except going all the way."

"Then come help me please my brother with our mouths" Emma said as she got on her knees and started kissing and licking his shaft. The beautiful blonde followed suit and began helping her girlfriend service her brother.

Harry moaned as the redhead and blonde brought him immense pleasure. Estella proved that she was up for absolutely everything other than sex as she began deep throating him while Emma sucked on his balls.

Emma then started kissing Estella's neck and leaving love bites as she sucked Harry. This succeeded in making Harry even more turned on.

Estella felt as if he had stiffened even more in his mouth and looked up as she eagerly sucked on him while Emma went down to dick her boobs.

Her boobs are even more fuckable then Andi's.

"Stella let me fuck your boobs," he said.

Stella took her boobs and sandwiched his cock between them and he began thrusting with her licking the tip every time he approached her mouth.

Emma was licking across his length with each thrust.

"You like fucking my tits Harry? I want you to cum on them for me," she said pushing her boobs together to create more friction around his cock.

He thrusted more furiously relishing the feeling of her soft breasts. He groaned as he felt his first release. "Fuck I'm gonna cum," he said.

"Cum on my tits Harry cum on them so your sister can clean it off with her mouth."

That finally pushed him completely over the edge and he came all over her boobs throat and lips.

Stella licked up the cum near her lips while Emma started sucking the cum off of her boobs.

Harry sat back on the bed and watched the show in front of him. Once Emma was satisfied that she had sucked up all of his cum she shared the remainder with Estella.

"Fuck it never gets old seeing beautiful women share my cum."

The girls chuckled, "ok Harry I'm dying to ride you," said Emma. She pushed him back and mounted his cock slowly taking him inside her.

"Stella you gotta try the Parseltongue," she said with a gasp as his cock started bringing her the pleasure she loved.

Estella mounted Harry's mouth and he began licking his cunt teasing the way he loved to do by starting to add small hisses with every lick.

Estella moaned,"Harry I'm already loving it but please no teasing."

Harry decided to oblige her and began hissing into her cunt. Estella shivered and moaned, "oh fuck that's so fucking good."

"Isn't it baby?" Asked Emma as she held onto her shoulders while riding Harry. Both of them groaned, Emma orgasmed on his cock while Estella screamed and orgasmed from the Parseltongue.

They both got off of him; he then pinned Emma down on the bed and kissed her before entering into her again and thrusted into her roughly intent on now getting his orgasm.

While he was ravaging her cunt Estella began kissing Emma, the sight urged him to thrust faster and faster until he finally felt the sweet release.

The three fell exhausted into the bed and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly even considering that Harry had detentions every night with different Professors. He was slightly upset that he never got Sinistra or Babbling during his detentions, he was hoping to turn on his allure and have a kinky Student-Teacher detention. He had requested to speak with Dumbledore in private and so he found himself in Dumbledore's office for his final detention on Friday night.

They reviewed his memory together after Harry made him promise to keep Tracy being a high elf to himself for the time being. Dumbledore would not have said anything either way but decided to ease Harry's fears regarding his budding new romance.

Dumbledore after seeing the memory had a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"Harry I have a theory that I think this memory proves. With your permission I would like to cast a spell on you what it does is create an aura around you with a color representing your soul. It is... normally not used on people but this is the final piece of information I need to confirm it."

Harry was hesitant at first his Slytherin side screaming that it wasn't a good idea to let the old man cast a spell on him even if he was the headmaster. He eventually tapped into his Gryffindor side having once, even as a Slytherin, been deemed worthy of wielding the Sword of Gryffindor to kill a Basilisk.

"Alright sir, go ahead."

Dumbledore took out his wand and for the first time, Harry thought he felt some sort of pull towards the wand but shook it off thinking it was from the spell the headmaster had cast on him.

A few seconds later a green aura surrounded Harry, it was a strange feeling and sight to see what seemed to be a visualization of his soul. But the green aura was not the only thing around him there were also dark grey streaks running through the green aura. It looked like a green fire with breaks of shadows swimming around him.

"Sir, this dark thing, is this my Incubus ability?"

"No Harry, the Incubus powers come from you, you are an Incubus."

"Then this is...this is Voldemort, isn't it? I noticed I was able to tap into some of this power when I was training with Aunt Bellatrix."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "can you explain that Harry," he asked.

"Well, it's similar to how I use my allure. I concentrate on my magical core and pull it out of me. The more I've done it the easier it's been kind of like casting spells. I applied that same bit of logic and looked for the dark magics around my core and tried to access it. Aunt Bella told me there were moments where I fought exactly like Voldemort when we dueled."

"That is indeed fascinating," Dumbledore said lost in thought.

"So erm sir, you said there was a theory you had?"

"Yes, I developed this theory at the end of your second hear Harry. When you brought me the Diary you said was housing a memory of Voldemort. The method of destroying it that you had used nearly confirmed to me what it was."

"What is it, sir?"

"I'm assuming I already know the answer to this question but humor me, Harry have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Harry remembered coming across the term in some black family texts but Sirius refused to explain it to him at that time.

"I've read the word when I was studying the black family," said Harry.

"Yes, I'm not surprised their family has information on it. A Horcrux is an item where one can house a portion of the soul. What you thought to be a memory of Voldemort was not just that, it was a piece of the madman's very soul you fought and killed."

"That...that's how he survived then? He had a part of his soul in that diary, but if I killed it shouldn't he be gone?"

"I wish it were that easy my boy, but based on what you just told me I believe the second part of my theory is correct. It seems Voldemort has created multiple Horcrux's and based on that memory it seems as if he was attempting to create one with your death."

"So my magic absorbed part of his soul? Am I a Horcrux?"

"I do not believe you are Harry, the spell I cast on you, there are records of it being cast on animals who were made into Horcrux's. Each record indicates that two auras are clearly distinct and can be seen as separate entities residing in one living thing. In your case it seems Voldemorts soul has essentially been integrated into yours, while you've gained power from him, I do not believe the part of his soul actually survived the encounter."

"This is all, of course, a theory on my part, I am still doing further research into Horcrux's myself. I was not planning on sharing this with you until I had more concrete answers for you but evidently, you have a knack for speeding up the timeline of things," he said with a smile.

"Is there a way to positively tell if I am a Horcrux?" He asked.

"If we were to be able to get our hands on one of them before it is destroyed, I can scan the aura of the Horcrux as well as your own to see if it is the same. I believe your friend Tracy could even tell if you are one if we were to hand her one of them. If she is teaching you High Elf Magic then if course there is the chance that you would be able to tell yourself if you are in fact a Horcrux."

"Say worst-case scenario, I'm a Horcrux, what happens then? How do we get rid of it?"

Dumbledore sighed, he knew this question was coming and it was another thing he did not want to burden the young man with it.

"If you are indeed a Horcrux I will endeavor to figure out a way to separate it from you. If we cannot figure it out then...as long as you are alive Voldemort cannot die."

"Neither cal live while the other survives…" said Harry, this is what that was referring to.

"I do not want to jump towards any conclusions we need to approach this with evidence. I am currently doing research into Voldemorts past, I taught him so I have a unique viewpoint and access to things others do not in his regards. As I discover the information I will make sure to share anything I have confirmed with you."

"I recommend discussing this with Ms. Davis, so she can help you develop your High Elf magic, we need any advantage we can get to understand what all of this is."

Harry nodded, I suppose this is how Tracy and I can develop our relationship then.

"I will have a message sent to you for another meeting once I have enough new information."

Harry spent the rest of the night thinking things through. I do not want to die. It might be best to keep this between me and Tracy for now.

He had no intention of worrying his sisters and mother. Harry filed that way for another day, he would be having a picnic on the grounds tomorrow with Astoria.

The night passed rather quickly even with him being anxious. He had asked Dobby the previous day to have a basket of food prepared for a picnic. Dobby went all out and included everything he needed including a picnic cloth, butterbeer, and different treats and food from the kitchens.

They had agreed to meet a little closer to lunch and once it was finally time Harry went over to the Ravenclaw common room to pick her up. Astoria walked out of the entrance a few minutes after he had arrived.

"Harry! I hope you weren't waiting too long?"

"No Tori, I just got here," he said.

He lived the way her face lit up whenever he called her Tori. She walked up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and they began walking down to the grounds.

"So what's on the menu for today?" Asked Astoria once they started setting the picnic cloth and getting comfortable.

"We've got some butterbeer so we won't miss Hogsmeade as much, some sandwiches and a few other things courtesy of the house-elves. And my favorite deserts including Treacle Tart."

"Are you sure the two of us can eat all of this?" Astoria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can take our time and spend all day here working on this if you'd like?"

Astoria smiled which again made his heart flutter.

"You have a beautiful smile, Tori," he said.

She blushed but brought the conversation back to the food, "Treacle Tart is my favorite dessert as well."

"Oh, no am I going to have to fight you for the Treacle Tart?"

Astoria laughed, "boy who lived or not I'm sure I would win that fight."

"I'm a pretty good duelist Tori," he said.

"Yes but I don't think you'd be able to resist my negotiation techniques she said giving him a soft kiss."

"I'll give you all the Treacle Tart you want if I get to kiss you all the time," Harry said once she broke off the kiss causing her to laugh again.

They continued talking and enjoying their lunch when at one point Astoria looked at him with a little sadness on her face.

"Something wrong Tori?"

"I really like you a lot Harry, I like talking to you, and if really like to see where this relationship goes."

"I like you a lot too Tori, and I'm definitely on the same page as you on that end."

"I...I want to be upfront about things before we continue seeing each other. I would like to just trust you and I do but my father has drilled into me that I should only reveal this to someone who has taken a vow not to speak about it with anyone who doesn't know or without permission from me."

Harry had his own secret which it seemed her older sister had not told her about yet nodded and gave her a vow.

"You did that pretty easily," she said.

"I have some unfortunate Gryffindor tendencies," he said with a shrug, "the sorting hate gave me a choice between being a Lion and Snake, I decided to be rebellious and go to Slytherin."

"That's interesting the sorting hat gave me a choice between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I chose Ravenclaw to stand out a bit from our family of Snakes."

"Good to know we both go against our families' status quo," he said.

Astoria sighed, "the Greengrass family, unfortunately, has a blood curse that causes a terminal disease every few generations for someone with Greengrass line. I was lucky enough to be that someone this generation."

"I...holy shit there's gotta be something I can research, my sister and her girlfriend are really good at researching things too maybe they can help."

Astoria smiled, "my father found a way to remove the curse before I was born, your enthusiasm to figure out how to help me is much appreciated though."

There's something else there.

"I sense something happened from what he was able to do?"

Astoria sighed, "Harry do you know what a Lycan is?"

"Sort of an advanced form of werewolves right? While werewolves need to be bitten Lycans need to be willing to become one and undergo some ritual."

Astoria nodded, "becoming either a werewolf or Lycan was how we could expel the curse from my blood. The wolf's curse would essentially take over the blood curse. Leaving me able to live but at the price of transforming into a Lycan during the full moons."

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf, he's also an honorary uncle to me. I hope you understand that something like that does not bother me at all."

"Being a Lycan is different than a werewolf Harry. Unlike with werewolves, there is a large chance that any children I may have will also be Lycans. We also don't fully transform into a wolf and we keep our human minds during a transformation, I'm definitely a little more bloodthirsty during those times but I can generally control myself. The Headmaster was kind enough to allow me access to the shrieking shack, I actually spent some time there with Professor Lupin. I prefer him as a werewolf he's more fun," she said with a laugh.

That's what moony meant when he said he wasn't alone. I thought Sirius figured out a way to come keep him company but it was Tori.

"It is a little lonely now," she said.

I'll become an Animagus and surprise her she won't have to be alone.

"This still doesn't change anything, about us," Harry said.

"You're ok with dating a nonhuman?"

"I'm a nonhuman as well."

Astoria was surprised, "what are you?" She asked. "Sorry that sounded rude" she quickly added.

Harry chuckled, "no worries, I'm an Incubus."

Astoria's eyes widened, "that's like a male Veela isn't it?"

"Similar but an actual female version of me would be a Succubus but I'm the only one in my family with The ability unlocked. I originally thought my sisters would be Veela but that's incorrect. I have Veela like powers there's the Allure and the way my powers are accessed and work cross over with Veela quite a bit as well. Fleur has been training me on controlling it."

Astoria smirked, "Is that why the two of you had a romp in the champions' tent?"

"Sort of yea...you trusted me Astoria so I want to be upfront with you as well before diving into our relationship."

He explained the two prophecy's and his collection of magic.

"I wonder if you would gain some Lycan Magic? It's all mainly physical enhancements but if you can become one partially through your Incubus ability that would give you a serious edge in a battle."

"You're taking all of this very well."

Astoria smiled," I knew starting a relationship with you if it led to anything serious that I would have to share with you since I could only be Lady of one of your houses. I admit it wasn't the most ideal situation at first but maybe it's the allure you have a little bit but I think it's mainly just you. I feel very good about us."

"I think what you're feeling is what Tracy said is called potential. She taught me some High Elf magic."

"Is Tracy going to be my sister-wife?" Asked Astoria.

"Potentially one of them, yea...I'm the lord of three houses a formal announcement will go out on Monday regarding that."

"Potter, Black, and?"

"Peverell," he said.

"I haven't heard if that one," she replied.

"Their history is quite complex, that's where my Incubus blood comes from, I'll explain it to you over time. It took me several months of reading and forced lectures from Sirius to even begin putting a lot of the history together."

"I also have a consort contract with the Bones family I have to discuss with them next week which er...which one of them will become my consort. "

"Susan Bones is quite nice, she's helped me with my Transfiguration a few times. Greengrass and Bones aren't particularly close families but we went to a lot of the same functions in pureblood circles so we do know each other somewhat."

"There's one other thing you should know," he said to her.

"What is that Harry?"

"I erm, to unlock my Incubus powers and fully become Lord Potter as well as Lord Black, I had to use a sex ritual that required me to have sex with every female fertile woman in both families."

Astoria's eyes widened, "so you've slept with your mother and sisters?"

"I uh still do from time to time."

"It is definitely different, I couldn't really imagine being in bed with my mother but, Daphne and I have both shared Tracy a couple of times, I am also sure that Daphne has made it quite clear that she would want to join us sometimes as well."

Harry nodded, "yes I uh sleep with my sister and their Girlfriends as well. Well, Hermione hasn't joined us but Emma has been going out with Estella who has joined in."

Astoria nodded, "I can deal with your other dalliances, thank you for being honest with me."

Harry smiled, "well then Astoria Greengrass would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

"I was wondering when you would ask," she said before leaning closer to him and giving him a passionate fiery kiss.

"In case you didn't realize, that was a yes." She said once they broke apart.

"I think I'll need to get the message reinforces a bit."

They spent the rest of the day occasionally kissing and wandering around until the other students began to arrive back in the castle.

"I enjoyed today Harry," she said when he escorted her back to the Ravenclaw tower.

"So did I Tori."

They kissed once more before she turned back to enter the common room. Harry walked off content with where their relationship was going, he didn't even feel the need to relieve himself the Incubus seemed to be perfectly at peace.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Monday was an interesting affair. The Daily Prophet had reached back to Andi and informed her that once Harry was willing to make an appearance in a real newspaper they would be happy to do the announcement. Harry had sat with Luna Lovegood and gave her an interview for the Quibbler. It was incredible how the Prophet didn't see that the boy who lived and was head of three ancient and noble houses would likely spike up Quibbler sales and cut into their own profits.

As the Potter family predicted once everyone realized that the Quibbler had the official announcement regarding his lordships, as well as an interview. Quibblers were selling like hotcakes and a few people even took on subscriptions thinking they were going to let go of their strange imaginary creature articles.

Harry Potter Black and Peverell

By Luna Lovegood

The Quibbler is excited to announce that Lord Harry James Potter has claimed the lordship of three ancient and noble families. The Potters, Blacks, and Peverell families were an integral part of establishing the Wizengamot as we know it today and were all members of the original sacred eight families.

With Harry Potter now commanding the lordship of these three houses this makes him one of the most powerful political figures in the world, and white possibly the most powerful figure in all of Magical Britain.

Harry Potter has recently been emancipated due to his forced entry into the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has appointed proxies for each of his seats until he is 17 as this age barrier is still a requirement for the Wizengamot despite his emancipated status. His proxies include Lily Evans Potter for the Potter seat, Sirius Orion Black (otherwise known as Stubby Boardman) for the Black seat, as well as Remus John Lupin for the Peverell seat.

As many of you should know Harry Potter is able to take a wife for each of his houses. I for one would love to become Lady Peverell if he is unable to find someone for that role.

I got a chance to catch up with Harry and he was kind enough to give the Quibbler this exclusive interview:

Luna: Hello Harry it's so nice to see that you have fewer Wrackspurts than usual!

Harry: ah, Thank you, Luna, I try to keep them away.

Luna: We must exchange techniques after this interview. So how does it feel to be a Lord of three powerful houses?

Harry: There's definitely a lot of pressure, I know a lot of people aren't happy about it and some have even tried to prevent me from taking it. The family magic, however, has accepted me so there's nothing any disgruntled people on the Wizengamot can do about it anymore.

Luna: Would you be able to give us insight into who those people are?

Harry: I'll keep it to myself for now but there are always those on the Wizengamot who operate on bad faith.

Luna: Have you began considering any candidates for the ladies of your houses? There are rumors that your fellow champion Fluer Delacore could possibly be one.

Harry: I am still young so no decisions made there as of yet. That's not to say I don't have some wonderful ladies in mind of course. As for Fleur she is a friend and we have known each other for several years, we've agreed that while we would love to remain, friends, we aren't fit for a relationship. As for sensational articles written about my relationship with her I tend to ignore them except for when they blatantly disrespect my friend.

Luna: Yes I had noticed some prejudiced undertones written about her. Unfortunately, sentiments regarding nonhumans are not very good here in Britain.

Harry: that's something I definitely am standing up to change. My proxies will be voting against any and all laws that violate basic rights just because they are not fully human. I'll be doing the same once I am old enough to join the Wizengamot. It's time we catch up to other countries who embrace nonhumans and learn quite a bit from each other. There is magic out there that regular humans cannot learn on their own.

The interview went on to explain more about Harry's views surrounding what needs to be changed in magical Britain. However, what many were very interested in was seeing the reaction to his parting words.

Luna: Well thank you, Harry, I very much appreciate you giving this interview to the Quibbler.

Harry: Of course Luna, the Quibbler has never disrespected me or my friends. I am always happy to speak to you about anything.

This was, of course, a jab at the Daily Prophet and promised more content on Harry Potter in the future. Andi had sent him an owl later that night saying that a representative of the Daily Prophet wanted to set up a meeting. Harry grinned when he saw it and told Andi to set it up but to take her time and let them sweat a little bit about the number of Quibblers people were buying.

Public perception of the Prophet also immediately went down, how could the Prophet deny respect to a national hero?

Everything had worked out quite perfectly in that regard and Harry was In a very good mood as he approached his first training with Professor Snape. He knew Snape would be teaching him more advanced Occlumency techniques and he was looking to get himself familiar with more than just the basics.

He walked into the potions classroom and saw Snape already waiting for him.

"Hello sir," he said.

"I understand you have learned the basics of Occlumency," he said in response.

Always right to the point.

"Yes, sir I'm able to keep intrusions out of my head."

"Legilimens!" Cried Snape assaulting Harry's mind. Harry struggled at first and while Snape was able to get small glimpses of his date with Astoria he pushed him out completely.

"Very well you are more adept then I thought, throughout this lesson, I will be randomly attacking you in this manner, your goal is to keep me out."

Harry nodded.

"Are you able to use your Occlumency shields while doing other things? Casting spells or everyday life?"

"No sir I have to concentrate to make them work."

I wonder if this could work like my allure.

"Many Death Eaters, as well as the dark Lord himself, are able to use passive Legilinency while they are fighting you. You will not be able to concentrate on your shields in those moments. It must become second nature for you to access them."

"What do you do to practice that?"

"Legilimens!"

Harry immediately removed him at that time intent on making sure Snape didn't see some of his more sensitive memories.

"The more adept you are at raising your shields the better you will get at doing this at a whim. Meditation will help you, emptying your mind before you sleep as well as throughout the day will also help."

Thankfully Sirius explained that bit a little better.

"Sir, Vol...er the Dark lord is an accomplished occlumens isn't he?"

Snape raised his eyebrows, "yes he is as well as a very powerful Legilimens. One of the things you'll need to learn is fooling your attacker into thinking they have found the memory you seek."

Harry tapped into Voldemort's magic as well as his Allure trying to concentrate both into his shields in anticipation for the next Legilimens attack.

"That is where we will build up to, implanting false memories for your attacker to find and passive shields that are already up so you can fend off Legilimency during duels."

Snape felt his Dark Mark slightly sting but have no indication of it. He decided it was time to end the lesson and attack the boy once more."Legilimens!"

What happened next was something neither of them anticipated. They were both viewing a memory of Voldemort.

"My Lord I've heard a prophecy, one that pertains to you."

Harry saw Snape give the beginning of the prophecy to him. Snape struggled but was finally able to stop the memory but the damage was done.

"You told him," he said turning to Snape, "you're the reason my dad died, you're the fucking reason all this shit started in the first place."

"Potter you are understandably angry, I regret what I did to this day-"

"Fuck off, you hated my dad. I understand he was an ass to you as well but this? How the fuck does Dumbledore even trust you? Does he know about this?"

Snape momentarily paused not sure how to answer the question, "no it is a secret that I have kept." He said hoping that the boy would not turn on the Headmaster. It was strange, the memory was something he viewed many times but it wasn't his own. How did the boy possess the dark lords memories?

Harry raised his wand.

"Potter think very carefully about what you are about to do. I understand your anger but if you attack a Professor think of the consequences. I made mistakes, ones I am hoping to rectify," he said.

"How the fuck are you going to rectify causing my father's death?"

"If I had known it the prophecy was referring to you I would not have said anything."

"Why the fuck not? You probably knew," said Harry close to abandoning all reason. He was channeling his and Voldemort's magic into a spell, a Bombarda would be satisfying, or and Avada Kedavra.

"Lily was my best friend," he said.

"Yea and you fucked that up, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I loved her, I still do to this day," Snape replied.

Whatever Harry was expecting it wasn't that, and he momentarily blinked taken aback.

"She doesn't feel the same way," Harry said to him.

Snape grimaced, "yes I'm aware of that, I have been aware of it for a long time. But I cannot help what I feel. I've dedicated my life since then to get revenge for her. To help kill the bastard who brought her so much pain."

Harry turned and unleashed a Bombarda in the classroom breaking several vials of potions and destroying chairs and desks.

Snape's eyes widened at the power behind the spell. He would have survived but not without taking substantial damage.

Harry walked off leaving Snape in his broken classroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The following few days Harry was quiet. He attended his classes and training but otherwise kept to himself, he was ruthless during his training with Sirius and Tonks. His anger fueled his usage of his Allure and Voldemorts magic. He was gaining a scary amount of control of both of them. But he was unable to unlock any more of Voldemort's memories. He changed the password to his suite so no one would be able to come in and made liberal use of his Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map to avoid everyone. He didn't show up to any potions classes. Many found it strange that all of a sudden their normal potions lab was under renovation.

Dumbledore had requested his presence in his office but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His sisters, Estella, Astoria, Tracy, and Daphne had all tried to figure out what was going on. It was not missed that Harry Potter was no longer showing up to potions class.

Rumors circulated regarding a duel between Harry and Snape resulting in the destruction of the potions lab. They weren't too far off but none of the rumors held up with the level of the drama of what actually occurred.

He had been sent a letter by his mother she was going to teach charms on Thursday and Friday and would be staying over. She wanted to know what was wrong and to remind him that they had an appointment with the Bones that weekend.

Susan had tried to talk to him a few times but he ignored her as well saying they would speak during the weekend. Eventually, Dumbledore decided Harry had spent enough time on his own. Harry was laying on his bed when he heard his portrait hole open and so done step in. He grabbed his wand ready to start firing when Fawkes flamed I to the room and sang a song to calm him.

Dumbledore walked up the steps into his room. "Hello Harry, I hope I have not disturbed your sleep."

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I am the headmaster Harry, Hogwarts will allow me entrance to any password-protected area in case of emergency. Evidently, the castle's magic decided you were an emergency case."

"I'm not going back to potions," he said knowing he probably sounded like a child refusing to listen to a parent.

"I will not ask you to go back, you can go back when you are ready."

"Ready for what? To learn from the man who killed my father?"

"Voldemort killed your father Harry."

"Voldemort raised the wand, Snape pointed him in the right direction."

"Curious the wording of the first prophecy, it spoke of a family who had thrice defied him. A family who was already fighting him to the fullest extent of their abilities."

"So what are you saying that he would have died anyway? I'm assuming you knew about all of this. He told me you didn't but there's no way you didn't know."

"Harry I would like to show you a couple of memories," he said waving his wand and his pensive appeared. "It took some time to get permission to show these to you but maybe, maybe they might help."

Harry was half tempted to send a Bombarda at the old man but decided to humor him. He had felt a tug again from the Headmaster's wand but could not understand why then be remembered Sirius telling him about the Elder Wand. Could that be it?

The Pensieve projected a memory into the room.

Dumbledore seemed to have apparated onto a hilltop and disarmed someone.

"Don't kill me!" Said Severus Snape.

"That was not my intention."

Severus was on his knees hyperventilating and it seemed he was crying.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No message, I'm here on my own account! I please I have a request!"

"What request would a death eater have of me?"

"The prophecy! I told him everything I heard, and he...he thinks it's Lily Evans!"

"It could not refer to her, the prophecy spoke of a boy born in Jul-"

"You know what I mean! It's her son! He means to find them, to kill them all."

"If she means so much to you, could you not have asked Lord Voldemort to spare her?"

"I...I did ask."

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore looking at Snape with much contempt.

"They can die as long as you can have her? What do you think is going to happen? She's going to become your friend again because they're gone?"

"I...protect all of them then, please! Hide them please keep them safe!"

"And what will you give me in return Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Anything I will give you anything."

The memory changed and now Snape was in Dumbledore's office.

"You said you would protect them!"

"I did what I could Severus but they put their faith into the wrong person much like you did. Admittedly I didn't think Sirius Black would do something like this."

"He is innocent, it was Pettigrew I...I saw him before the dark lord left. He told me to torment me, he told me Lily was going to die. I went after him intending to kill him but I couldn't get there in time after forcing Pettigrew to tell me the location."

Dumbledore looked up surprised that the man would defend someone he hated so much. Snape took out a parchment and handed it to Dumbledore.

"These are safe houses that Pettigrew is aware of, I would imagine he's hiding in one of them. I will help Black find him but I will kill him. She's gone because of him."

"Lily is not gone, neither are her three children."

Snape looked up surprised," how do you know?"

"They arrived by one of my Portkeys moments ago, the magic of the Headmasters Portkey allows me to know who has entered the wards using it, I imagine Lily will be up here soon."

"He will be back, the Dark Lord isn't dead, I can feel it in my dark Mark."

"Yes, I have a feeling you are correct. We will need to prepare for his return."

"Her husband is dead because of me."

"You feel sorrow for your childhood bully?"

"I just want Lily to be happy, I realized too late that it was him and not me who made her happy. Dumbledore all I care about now is making sure she and the remainder of her family live."

Dumbledore looked over at Snape, "you vowed to me you would give me anything if I protected them, I failed are you still willing to do anything?"

"I want nothing more than to destroy him," he said.

"You will need to remain a spy for both sides. We will need whatever information we can gather, once he has returned."

"Let me find him, I'll look for him and lure him into a trap, they will no longer be in danger if he is gone."

"You will die if you make such a move against him, isn't he able to torture and kill you through the mark?"

"My life means nothing! I will give it up if it means she can keep her family. It's the only reason I have any more to exist."

The door burst open and Lily walked in looking surprised to find Severus. The memory changed again.

"You're taking things out on my son now?" Asked Lily as she Snape and Dumbledore sat in his office.

Snape grimaced, "I cannot be seen favoring him."

"That doesn't mean be a complete asshole to him."

"Why do you even care anymore? Dumbledore vouched for you. You could be free of all this."

"I am here to pay my debts," said Severus.

"What does that even mean?" Asked Lily.

Snape confessed everything to her telling her he had caused the death of her husband, that he had told Voldemort the prophecy.

Lily gaped at him, "why...we...you used to be my best friend Sev what happened to that boy?"

"When I realized it was your family he was targeting I did all I could."

"Again you wouldn't care about anyone else why do I matter so much?"

"Because I love you."

Dumbledore was quite surprised to hear Severus actually admit this.

"Then stop doing what you're doing, protect him, teach him, and make sure when your stupid master is back that every breath you take is to protect my son. I will never return those feelings for you Sev. You were like a brother to me at one point. I've long since made my peace with James' death. I'm not going to allow myself to spiral back into depression because of you, my children need me. But if you feel I debated to me then swear you will do everything to protect him, give me an unbreakable vow."

Snape stood immediately agreeing. They looked to Dumbledore.

"I take it I cannot convince you both against this?"

"Will you be the fucking binder Albus or do I need to get someone else."

The vow was made, Severus would spend the rest of his life making sure the family was safe to the best of his ability. Severus forfeited his remaining life, his master was not Voldemort nor Dumbledore, it was Lily Potter.

The memories stopped, "she knows? She never said anything."

"That was your first year, after that time Professor Snape took extra care in your education."

Harry nodded, the man had taught him to make a corporeal Patronus in his third year. Remus was only able to get him to the basics, Snape, however, had a deeper understanding of the charm. Is it because of Mum?

"Look maybe mum forgave him but that doesn't mean I have to."

"I don't think your mother forgave him, she bound him to her that vow will kill him if he does anything to harm your family."

"Harry I ask that you start going to potions class tomorrow, and stop ignoring your friends and family. I also ask you to attend Professor Snape's training again. I will be attending your next one, we wish to determine if it's possible to see more of Voldemorts memories. This would speed up my research on his past and help us gather more information on the Horcrux."

With that Dumbledore vanishes the Pensieve and said his goodbyes.

Harry sat on his couch thinking through everything, it made sense to at least use Snape. He made a decision at that point. Once he isn't needed anymore he dies.

"Lord Potter!" Called Sir Cadogan. "Your mother is seeking entrance into your room."

Harry raised an eyebrow she's not teaching until tomorrow.

He told the portrait to let her in and Lily walked up and grabbed him into a hug.

"Harry, Albus told me what happened."

They hugged and then sat in silence for some time.

"Mum, did you forgive him?" Asked Harry.

Lily shook her head, "no I doubt I ever will. I had him take that vow because I wanted to make sure when Voldemort was back you had every possible advantage you could have."

Harry nodded wondering if he should tell her what he had decided on.

"I'll use him as long as he's useful but I don't want to see him ever again if we finish Voldemort."

"We will beat him, love, we will do everything we can to make you more powerful."

"I'm sorry I ignored everyone, I just didn't know how to process it."

She ran her hands through his air willing him to relax. "I know baby, your sisters will, of course, give you a hard time about it but they love you."

Harry nodded, "yea I'm not looking forward to my first conversation with them."

Lily chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head towards her and the two sets of green eyes gazed into each other before he pulled her in and they kissed again. The kisses were soft simply showing their affections. Lily stood up breaking the kisses and pulled his hand leading him into the bedroom.

He pinned her against the wall when they were inside and captured her lips again as she began running her hands through his hair. His hands began roaming her body, he cupped her ass and pulled her in close against his body and she began grinding against him. They moaned into each other's mouth as they kissed more passionately both tongues wanting to taste as much of the other as possible.

Harry picked her up and she wrapped her legs around as he walked them over to the bed. He laid her down and began removing her robes and noticed she was wearing nothing underneath.

Harry raised his eyebrows and she simply said, "I thought I'd make things easier today."

She removed his shirt and pants, Harry stood on his knees in the bed as she went down and engulfed his cock into her mouth. He moaned as Lily began sucking him and massaging his balls. Occasionally kissing down his shaft and taking his ballsack in her mouth as well.

They were like this for some time, Harry watching as his mother slowly and passionately serviced his cock. She eventually started kissing up to his stomach and licking on his nipples as she stroked him.

He moaned at the pleasure, not having any sex for a few days had left him a bit frustrated with his Incubis tendencies trying to push him into finding a partner for sex.

She kissed up his chest and neck and looked into his eyes again as she continued to stroke him. "make love to me Harry," she said.

Harry pushed her down into the bed, her legs raised up and he slowly sunk into her. His thrusts were not hungry or forceful but slow and passionate simply wanting to prolong and enjoy their lovemaking as long as he could.

They looked into each other's eyes as he slowly made love to her and she occasionally ran her hands through his hair the way he liked.

He leaned down and captured her lips while still thrusting into her slowly. Their toungues once again dancing together. Slowly he brought her to an orgasm from the passionate lovemaking.

"Oh Harry," she cried out as she costed his cock in more of her juices.

Harry continued the slow lovemaking while kissing her and lightly biting her neck until eventually he also groaned in orgasm and filled her with his seed.

They laid together for the rest of the night in each other's arms. Harry feeling more like himself for the first time in a few days.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Contrary to both Lily and Harry's beliefs his sisters did not give him too much of a hard time. They were simply worried about him and once they were brought up to speed they understood why he reacted in that way.

The following days were a lot better. He had returned to potions class and while he and Snape avoided each other as much as they could, they were overall civil to one another.

The conversation with the Bones was rather quick. Susan would become his consort after he married his three wives. Although Amelia wanted to keep the burden of the contract away from her, this was the only way for Susan to become Lady Bones. Harry was slightly disappointed that the day hadn't turned into a nice orgy with him Lily, Susan, and Amelia. Maybe some other time, he had thought to himself.

That week's training ended up being with Moody on both days as well as Bella. He slightly scowled as he wanted to enjoy Bella again but the old grizzled Auror was the biggest mood killer ever. They were practicing channeling more power into spells attempting to get him to try and use more of Voldemort's magic. This continued for a couple of weeks and he had not done another session with Snape for some time. Eventually, Dumbledore sent him a message that they would have the three of them would have a training session in his office the night before the ball.

Apolline had sent him a letter with her theories saying she did not believe he was a Horcrux but would further scan his core when she came for the second task. Tracy had also said she felt only dark magic around him but that his soul was the only one she could detect. Overall it was looking promising that he may not be a Horcrux.

He had been spending more time with Astoria as well and was very much looking forward to the Yule Ball. He hated that Dumbledore and Snape decided that this would be a good day to poke around Voldemort's memories.

When he arrived at the office the two were waiting for him. He nodded at Snape and greeted the Headmaster.

"Before we begin Harry, Professor Snape will need to help me in determining how much of Lord Voldemorts memories you may have locked away in your memory. To do this we will need to inform him about your abilities."

Harry had been expecting this and nodded. Snape's eyes widened as he was told about Harry being an Incubus but said nothing.

Harry was surprised there were no remarks or sarcastic comments from Snape. I guess he doesn't want to make me mad.

"My assumption would be that you should have the Dark Lords memories up to that night."

Harry nodded, "I've tried with the stone Tracy gave me but it only lets me go through my own memories, not his."

Snape and Dumbledore as her head of house and Headmaster were both aware of the fact that Tracy was a high elf, they both had sworn to the queen of the high elves that they would protect her as best as they could.

"Elf Magic helps you with your own memories, Voldemorts memories while they seem to be a part of you now are not actually your own," explained Dumbledore, "Harry did you have the stone with you on the night you last went into his memories?"

Harry nodded, "yes, I had it and was trying to channel his magic as well as my allure into my Occlumency."

"Let us try to recreate that, Harry please do the same thing you did when Professor Snape used Legilimency on you. I will be the one to do it this time."

Harry nodded as he gathered the magic from Voldemort and his allure into his shields and nodded to Dumbledore.

"Legilimens!" He cried, but the wand seemed to refuse to allow him to channel any magic.

Dumbledore looked down at the elder wand a realization dawning on him at the moment.

He handed the wand over to Harry, "I believe this should be returned to your family."

Harry took the wand feeling the same warmth he felt when holding his Phoenix feather wand.

Severus watched the byplay and realized what wand that actually was. "Severus will keep this information to himself," Dumbeldore said giving him a look. Snape nodded.

Dumbledore then took out his own wand feeling its warmth for the first time since he defeated Gellert.

I own two of the Deathly Hallows. Harry thought to himself.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Harry if you would let me know once you've prepared yourself?"

Harry gathered the same magic as he had previously and nodded to the Headmaster.

"Legilimens!"

He and Dumbledore were transported to a memory of a young Tom Riddle being told by the Headmaster that he was a wizard.

"I knew there was something different about me, and you're saying there are others too?" Asked Tom.

"Yes there are quite a few children like yourself joining our school this year "

This seemed to bring a scowl to the boy's face.

"Can they talk to Snakes?"

Dumbledore paused and looked at the boy sitting in front of him. "That is a very rare ability and one that is not looked upon with much favor. I would suggest keeping that to yourself."

Tom grinned reveling in the fact that he was still different that he could do things others could not.

The conversation ended with Dumbledore warning young Tom about stealing before they came out of the memory.

"Interesting," said Dumbledore.

"Do the memories need to be accessed by someone who shares the same memories?" Asked Harry.

"While a good observation Harry I think we can experiment with it a little more. I was thinking about that conversation when I used Legilimency on you."

Snape agreed, "the memory you saw was also something that was in my mind at the moment as well."

"Wait you could see this one?" Asked Harry.

Snape nodded "it seems as if your magic takes anyone nearby into to the memory, I wonder how long the range is."

"I wonder if we can direct it to continue past my involvement in the memory. Care to try again Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and brought up his allure and magic again. "I'm ready sir," he said.

"Legilimens!"

This time the memory was in the very same room they were currently occupying. Dumbledore had just denied Voldemort the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Very well then Dumbledore, good luck on finding someone to take on the position," said Voldemort.

"I have a Defense Professor already Tom, as I've already said."

"Defense professors are hard to come by especially when taking on such a dangerous job."

"Are you threatening my staff, Tom?" Dumbledore asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not Headmaster. I will see myself out."

"It isn't too late to stop this Tom," said Dumbledore making one last hope of getting through to his old student.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Dumbledore. Have a good evening."

Voldemort turned and walked out of the office, Dumbledore strained to keep hold of the memory as the three of them followed him. "Are you sure you can keep hold of it Dumbledore?" Asked Snape.

"Just follow him," grunted Dumbledore.

They followed Voldemort to the entrance of the Room of Requirement, he walked in front of it and Harry realized he could hear Voldemort's thoughts.

"I need the room of hidden things," Voldemort said to himself.

A door opened and the wizards followed the Dark lord inside who was walking around in search of something. Dumbledore gasped and fell to the ground and the memory flickered for a second.

I will stay here please see what he's doing. Said Dumbledore straining to keep himself going.

Snape and Harry saw Voldemort take out Ravenclaws Diadem and place it on top of a bust of a goblin. Voldemort turned and proceeded to leave.

"Dumbledore you can let it go now," said Snape.

In an instant, they were back in Dumbledore's office in the present time. Dumbledore was gasping for air.

"What did he place there?" Asked Snape.

"It's a Horcrux," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so as well."

Snape's eyes widened," that's how he survived he created a Horcrux?"

"Not a Horcrux, several." Said Harry, "I destroyed one in second year."

"Lucius' diary?" Asked Snape.

"Well it was Tom Riddles Diary," Harry turned to Dumbledore, "sir I know you're quite tired at the moment but I think we should take Gryffindor's sword and go kill the Horcrux. We can try to sift through memories later and find the rest. Professor Snape can take a turn instead of you."

Snape took out an empty vial and waved his hand over it and it filled with a potion.

"Take this it's pepper-up," said Snape.

"How did you do that?" Asked Harry.

"It is one of my inventions, this vial is connected to some of my personal potions, I can summon any potion I have made into it from my storage."

That's bloody useful.

"I will give you one for the final task as you are allowed to have potions with you during that one."

Harry nodded but said nothing else. He didn't want to be grateful for Snape's help.

Dumbledore drank the potion and after some steam came out of his ears he grabbed the sword of Gryffindor.

"Harry if you would be so kind as to make as invisible," he said.

"I'll cast the spell," said Snape.

"I think Harry's will be a little more effective thanks to his new wand. I think it would be best if the three of us are not seen walking somewhere together carrying the sword of Gryffindor."

Harry cast the disillusionment charm on the three of them and they went to the Room of Requirement. Harry paced in front of it three times repeating the same thing he had heard from Voldemort's thoughts in the memory.

They quickly found the bust of the Goblin but before Dumbledore could raise the sword to destroy the Diadem sitting on top of it Harrys Aura flared the same way it did on the night Voldemort attacked them.

His aura reached out to the diadem and seemed to be removing all the dark magic from it before it was brought back into Harry.

Snapes Dark Mark momentarily burned but it was gone in an instant.

"Potter why is my Dark Mark reacting to you?" He asked.

Harry felt as if he had gained much more power, he could feel his magical core almost dancing.

"Sir please cast the spell on me again," he said to Dumbledore.

"Potter he is in no shape to go through another memory of the Dark Lord."

"Not that spell," snapped Harry.

Dumbledore cast the soul revealing spell and once again. Harry's aura flared with streaks of grey flying across it.

"You have one soul Harry, that is all I can tell."

Dumbledore then cast the same spell on the Diadem revealing that it was no longer a Horcrux.

"It seems Harry that you are able to absorb Voldemorts soul, this...maybe this is the weapon we use against him. His own magic," said Dumbledore.

"Sir, I...I can sort of remember things that aren't my own memories."

Snape and Dumbledore looked at him in shock.

"Then we may not need to do it again if you can access the memories Potter. Look through them."

"They're hazy and thinking about them is giving me a migraine."

"I think it is best we stop, for now, we have just made an incredible step towards defeating Tom Riddle once and for all," said Dumbledore.

Snape turned to Harry, "Potter I…I understand that you hate me at the moment and you probably always will. But if we take your Occlumency to the next level. We can possibly sort through the memories better."

Harry looked at Snape and nodded. "we can start after the Holidays."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "for now I think it best we retire. Tomorrow is the Yule Ball after all. Harry will need some rest."

Harry sighed it would be difficult to out all of this to the side and try to feel normal at the ball. But he knew enough Occlumency to help him deal with it all.

The night was restless as Harry dreamed of several things that came from the sadistic mind of Voldemort. While it was not pleasant, Harry woke having learned new magic from the dark lord himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Harry sat in his bed after thinking through all of the dreams he had. They were vivid and he could remember every detail. He had seen Voldemort conduct many rituals to enhance his power. Some like the Horcrux ritual which made him want to puke, but there were other power-boosting rituals that were morally gray but he could see as useful.

He put the thoughts to the side, for now, and wandered down to the great hall for breakfast. He was trying to locate Astoria with no luck but he did see Daphne sitting with Estella.

"Hey ladies," he said walking over to sit with them

"Good morning Harry," Estella said and the three chatted and enjoyed breakfast together.

"Hey, Daphne is Tori around anywhere? I haven't been able to find her today."

"She's probably getting ready for the ball."

"Erm, the ball is not for another nine hours. What could she possibly need nine hours to do?"

"Don't worry yourself about that Harry," said Estella.

The two Slytherin females were then getting up.

"You two are leaving as well then?"

"Potter, you need to make more friends, not just women you're either actively sleeping with or working on sleeping with," said Daphne as they left.

I guess she's right I've been neglecting Ron and Neville. Then there's also Draco but I don't know if that's actually friendship or just grudgingly realized reality on his part.

He decided that he was more curious about his cousin than the two Gryffindors he grew up with as friends. I can't actually remember the last time I hung out with other dudes. I have literally just been with all the women I sleep with.

He had noticed that Draco had distanced himself from other Slytherins and that Blaise Zabini had mainly taken over his formal role of Slytherin asshole. He walked over to the Slytherin common room where he assumed they would be but on the way over was stopped by a Slytherin he rarely spoke to.

"Hello Potter," said Theodore Nott.

"Oh, hey Nott, how are things?" He asked not knowing what to say to the boy.

"Very well I am quite looking forward to tonight and spending time with my betrothed. I understand you are accompanying my future sister in law?"

Nott is Daphne's betrothed?

"I am taking Astoria Greengrass so I assume you're betrothed is Daphne?"

"So she hasn't told you about me then?"

Harry wondered why exactly the boy had decided to speak to him then and there. I know for a fact his dad was an inner circle death eater that got off like Malfoy.

This confused Harry as the Greengrass family although very traditional normally ended up being neutral or more light leaning. This would be a complete change.

"She's mentioned that she has a betrothed, I suppose I never really wondered about who it was."

"Yes, I assume it didn't matter to you as long as she made you her lover."

Harry looked at Nott with calculating eyes. Tracy told him Nott was gay and would be using Daphne for appearance sake in from of others. He knew the Death Eaters and most traditionalists were largely against gay marriage and that these sorts of desires were to be fulfilled through other arrangements while securing their bloodline with a female wife.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Daphne is just a friend, my relationship is with her younger sister."

"I'm not stupid Potter, I know my betrothed would look for satisfaction outside of our relationship. I don't care I'll be getting my own as well, this marriage just fulfills a few changes in alliances within the old families," said Nott.

"Then what exactly do you want Nott?" Asked Harry.

"Simply to say that if I loan you my fiance or my wife in the future. You should understand that you are indebted to me."

"I don't think I owe you anything for decisions Daphne makes on her own."

Nott smirked, "Daphne belongs to me, if you use what is mine then you owe me for the time you use it."

Harry grew angry, "You don't deserve her."

Nott laughed, "and yet she belongs to me and not you Potter. I suppose Astoria was your back up when you realized you could not have what you wanted."

Harry at this point had his Phoenix wand out and pointed at Nott's throat. Nott scowled but stood straight and proud never showing the slightest bit of fear.

"I am not Draco Malfoy, Potter you should be careful when dealing with Slytherins that hold actual power."

"If I ever hear you disrespect them again you won't like what I do to you."

"I disrespect them? That sounds funny considering I'm sure Daphne and Astoria are not your only conquests. How different are you from me if you are simply collecting witches to bed? I suppose the Veela is good to look at despite being a filthy nonhuman."

A banged of Magic radiated out of Harry and Nott was pinned against the wall. For a brief second a look of fear flashed through Nott's eyes but it was gone in an instant.

"Do you wish to start a blood feud with the house of Nott Lord Potter? You may have the titles of three powerful houses but the Nott family now commands the power of Greengrass, Zabini, and Lestrange. Think very hard about your next move."

"Heir Nott, I will inform your head of house regarding your threats and disrespect to my friends and myself. I'll only speak with someone who has actual power."

He released Nott who was now scowling at the jab regarding his status.

"Is there an issue here," said Snape who had just walked up behind them.

"No sir just a quick chat between friends," said Nott as he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I highly recommend you be careful around Nott, Potter. He isn't like the others, he is actually dangerous."

"So am I," said Harry as he also took his leave and walked again towards the common room.

Snape watched the boy walk off, he normally would have thought him to be arrogant like his father. This, however, was the arrogance given off by the dark lord. Snape wondered exactly how much influence the dark lords magic was having on the boy.

Harry was severely annoyed and wondered if talking to Draco was really the best idea right now. He shrugged to himself and went into the common room to find him sitting and reading a potions book on his own.

"Hey cousin," said Harry sitting down next to him.

"While I may be agreeing with some of what you say Potter I didn't think you would actually want to associate with me," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been a dick and well you probably still are," said Harry, "but if you're willing to work on that, you're still family."

Draco glanced towards the girl's dormitory, "do you think Estella will give me a chance?"

"She's been waiting to give you a chance for a long time. She wants her brother back. What will you do though when your dad obviously gets not supportive of all this?"

"I still love my father Potter. He will always be my father."

"What if you end up having to fight him? What if he tries to kill your sister or your mother?"

Draco said nothing but closed his potions book. "I don't know," he eventually said.

"You will eventually have to make that decision," said Harry.

"If...if you can defeat the dark lord, then I won't have to."

"You're still a fucking coward Draco."

"Not all of us can be like you, Potter."

"If I can beat him before he can really get back to power then sure you won't have to make the decision. But just know, Estella and Narcissa will not be your only targets, I will be one too and you know I'm not an easy target."

Harry got up and left the common room heading back to his suite. Draco looked as his cousin walked out of the room, wondering what he would actually do.

Harry sighed, wondering if Draco was a lost cause or not as he walked into his room and began getting ready. It was almost time to head down to the great hall and meet Astoria before walking in together with the other champions and their dates. He took a shower and freshened up before changing into his dress robes made from dragonhide. His mother had forced him to get one of the most expensive robes he had ever seen. They were, of course, incredible, he looked quite good in them if he did say so himself. The price tag, however, did not seem worth it since he planned on having Astoria take it off of him later that night anyway.

"Lord Potter!" Called Sir Caddogen, "Ms. Parkinson is here to see you!"

What the fuck is she doing here now?

He allowed her entrance and she came up and curtseyed to him, "Lord Potter," she said.

"Why the fuck are you here?" He asked.

"Lord Potter...I...I don't understand why I just wish to get some relief from you."

What the fuck happened to her, ok maybe the sex was good but no one else I've had sex with is quite like this.

Harry took out the Elder wand and her eyes widened.

"Lord Potter please I, will not do anything to harm your other women, please. I will not tell anyone…"

"Obliviate!" He said pointing the wand at her.

She was dazed and he knew he had to act quickly before she regained her senses. Seeing she was ready for the ball already he cast a confundus.

"You will walk out and forget you were even here," he said adding another layer of protection for himself over the memory charm. "Go to the ball wait for your date, you will forget ever being with me."

She turned around still slightly dazed, the Elder wand powered compulsion seemed to be nearly as powerful as the imperious itself.

"Should have never messed with the crazy bint."

He felt bad for Draco, he didn't quite deserve that anymore if he was really changing.

I shouldn't do that to anyone.

Harry sighed and pushed the thoughts away with his Occlumency.

His thoughts wandered back to the beautiful younger Greengrass sister and finished getting ready and headed down to meet his date and fellow champions.

He arrived to see Cedric had already arrived with Cho Chang and Fleur had arrived with the head boy Roger Davies. The head boy scowled at him and seemed to be wanting to protect his date from Harry. Fleur rolled her eyes and gave Harry a sly wink. Harry held back a smirk and greeted everyone. Eventually, Krum had joined him and was waiting for his own date.

"Who did you come with Viktor?" Asked Harry.

"A vonderful girl vith some strange beliefs but definitely better than any fan girls, she is Luna Lovegood," said Viktor Krum.

Did he come with Luna?

"That's...well unexpected I guess." Said, Harry.

The others were also all confused as to why he had asked the eccentric third year Ravenclaw.

Soon the two remaining dates both came down from the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. Viktor went and greeted Luna while Harry's jaw dropped seeing his date.

Astoria the beautiful blonde walked towards him in a sleeveless midnight blue dress. The dress hugged her curves in just the right way and she completely blew away even Fleur and Apolline in his eyes.

"Judging by your reaction, I take it you like the dress?" She asked.

"It's the witch wearing the dress I like. You look beautiful."

She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass if you are quite done staring each other we would like to begin by having you enter the great hall," said Professor McGonagall looking very amused.

"I don't know Professor I don't think I could ever stare enough," he said.

McGonagall chuckled, "your father could have learned a thing or two from you."

The champions and their dates then walked into the great hall. Harry glanced around seeing various friends with their dates. Ron had come with Lavender, Neville had brought Ginny, Ella with Hermione, Emma with Estella. His eyes eventually found Daphne and lingered on her beautiful figure. He held in a scowl when he saw Nott looking back at him with a smirk.

He also saw Draco with Pansy, neither of them looking thrilled to be with the other. He felt a pang of guilt but pushed it away as quickly as it came.

The champions and their dates all separated and went off to sit with their friends.

"Harry let's sit with your friends," said Astoria. He noticed her eyeing Nott warily.

"Sure yeah," he said leading her over to a table with Ron and Neville as well as the Patil twins and their own dates both from Durmstrang.

"Hey everyone, this is Astoria Greengrass," he said introducing them. She already knew Ginny Weasley having shared a few classes with her. Ginny tried her best to hide her jelousy of the Greengrass girl, trying to remind herself that she was here with Neville that night.

"Erm, Harry when you have a moment I was hoping we could talk," said Ginny.

"If it's about Rita I trust you haven't said anything to her. She's been finding out a lot of things she isn't supposed to know. Sirius is looking into figuring out how she does it."

Ginny smiled, though she felt this was an awkward conversation to have around Harry's girlfriend and decided to drop it.

At one point Harry got up after a request for drinks from Astoria. He walked over to another table and got both of them some punch when he turned he saw Barty Crouch standing in his way.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to run into you," he said.

"I am a champion so it would make sense to see me here," he replied.

"I'm sure everyone in this school worships the ground you walk on, but you will do well to remember my rank when speaking to me."

"Of course, Lord Crouch head of the minorhouse of Crouch. What can I Lord Potter-Black-Peverell head of the most noble and ancient houses of Potter, Black, and Peverell do for you?"

"How did you get into this tournament Potter?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine but apparently some evil dark lord and his pathetic followers want me dead, must be really special in their eyes."

Crouch sneered, "trust me Potter you are not as special as you think you are. One day we will all come to know how you were placed here. I will relish that moment," he said before turning and walking away.

Fucking dick.

Harry walked back to Astoria and handed her the requested drink. They began to chat and catch up with their friends and soon it was time for the opening dance by the Champions.

Harry took Astoria by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I hope you know how to dance Potter."

"I got all the pureblood heir lessons, which include ballroom dancing."

Astoria smiled, "good then I shouldn't need to worry about getting my delicate feet trampled by your brutish ones."

"Well I said I got the lessons, not that they were effective," he said.

She chuckled, fuck she's beautiful.

"You beautiful Tori," he said as they danced.

"Why do you think so?"

"Your smile and your laugh, they just feel so warm and I cant help but smile myself when I see you doing the same. Your laugh is one of the most wonderful sounds I've ever heard. It's easy to talk to you, I usually have some trouble opening up to people, but for you I just...I just feel ok to do so."

"It sounds like you're falling in love with me Harry."

"And what if I was?"

"I'd tell you I think I'm falling for you too," she said and pulled him to her for a kiss. There was hollering and cheering from the other students and they pulled away embarrassed but amused.

After dancing for some time, they went back to their table to just relax for a little while when they were approached by Nott and Daphne. "Hello Astoria, Potter. I was hoping to have a quick dance with my future sister in law, if that is ok with the two of you? I'm sure my fiance will be more than happy to keep you company in the meantime Potter." Harry and Astoria glanced at each other and she slowly nodded to him. He wasn't happy about it but he nodded as well and she gave him a quick kiss before leaving with Nott for a dance.

"Come on Potter, its time for us to dance as well," said Daphne.

Harry and Daphne both went to the dance floor and Harry couldn't help but feel the potential for the older Greengrass sister once again. It felt even stronger than the last time they were together in close proximity.

"Do you feel it too Harry?" asked Daphne.

"You can feel it?" he asked.

She nodded, "I feel it with Tracy when she and I are together. Shes allowed me to feel it enough times for me to be able to pick up on it. I feel the same things with you that I do around her. I know Tori does too."

"Why him?" asked Harry.

Daphne gave him a sad smile, "There is a marriage contract that went unfulfilled between the Nott and Greengrass families for a few generations. This is the first time in many generations that the children of the Greengrass family were not male. We had no choice but to fulfill the marriage contract at this point. It was either me or Astoria, and I would never allow my sister to be condemned to this."

"Say the word, and I'll get rid of him," said Harry.

Daphne looked into his eyes very much wishing she could say it and join him and her sister in his bed that night. "I can't do that, I can't just order him dead Harry. That would feel like I killed him myself."

"He isn't worth worrying about. He's going to go and try to be an inner circle death eater once his dear old dad's master is back. I don't want you to have to be forced onto that side Daphne. I've...I've seen some of the things Voldemort does to his followers and the way he uses their wives, I can't bear to think of what might happen to you."

It seemed like the more he spoke the more the potential was burning off of them. Astoria who was all the way on the other side of the dance floor also felt it and had quickly glanced towards her sister and boyfriend wondering what was going on.

"What if...what if I try to get away from him and then they take Tori?" asked Daphne, "I can lose my magic and figure things out sure but Tori is everything to me. My dad has been trying so very hard to figure a way out but it just is impossible."

They danced in silence for some time before Daphne spoke once more, "Harry promise me you'll protect Tori."

"I would never do anything to harm her," he said.

"I know you wouldn't I trust you, but I don't trust others around us. If it came to it I need to know you would protect her."

"I'd protect her with my life, as I would do for you, Tracy, or any of the others."

Daphne closed her eyes fighting back a tear. "I wish I could fall in love with you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off. A few minutes later Nott came escorting Astoria.

"Potter, I thought my fiance was with you?" he asked.

"She had to run to the restroom," he said.

Nott nodded, "I suppose I will leave the two of you then," he said.

Harry glared in his direction as the other Slytherin boy walked away. "I hate him," said Astoria.

"Daphne told me about the contract," he said to her.

Astoria nodded, "it's my fault, she did all this to protect me."

"I'll find a way to get rid of it," he told her. Astoria looked at him with a smile, "you can't save everyone, Harry."

"I've stopped trying to save everyone, but I will do everything I can to save those I care about. The black family has a lot of obscure dark magic, maybe I can transfer the contract to someone else or break it somehow."

Astoria smiled, "short of killing him I don't think there's anything else that can be done Harry."

"I can do that too," he said.

Astoria looked him in the eyes and believed be would. The wizard before her had changed somehow even since they began speaking. He held more confidence and commanded more respect and power.

"If anyone can figure something out it would be you," she said and hugged him while burying her face into his chest.

"You two are so gross!" Said Emma as she and the other three girls all walked up to them.

"What about you and Hermione?" Asked Emma.

Hermione who was quiet up till then blushed a deep red.

"Hermione Potter definitely has a nice ring to it," said Ella.

"Not that I'm agreeing to marry you so soon but it would probably be Granger-Potter," said the beautiful bushy haired bookworm.

They all spent some time talking, Emma and Ella both dropping not so subtle hints that Estella and Hermione would be joining them in bed sometime later in the week. Astoria seemed quite intrigued by this looking over the two mentioned girls with some desire.

The night was eventually winding down, couples were eather back at their dorms or in secluded areas of the castle. Unfortunately for most of them they were either caught it didn't have the resources the champions or Emma and Estella bad with private suites or deep knowledge of the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Astoria were walking through the castle, neither had any intention of walking anywhere near the Ravenclaw tower. They slowly made their way over to Harry's suite and Sir Caddogen greeted them and allowed then entry.

"This is a nice and cozy suite Harry," Astoria said looking around.

"It is, I've grown quite fond of it," he said.

She sat down on his couch and he took the seat next to her and she cuddled into his shoulder.

"I really enjoyed the ball Harry, thank you for taking me with you."

"I'm glad Daphne introduced us in her awkward manner," he said. They both chuckled, while Daphne was normally the epitome of a Slytherin, when it came to her sister she lacked any and all subtlety.

"Thank you for accepting me as I am Harry," the Lycan said.

"You did too, I'm just as grateful."

Astoria looked up at Harry and gave him a kiss. It was soft but filled with longing and desire. They continued to kiss, slowly his toungue began to seek entry into her mouth. She happily gave it entrance and the two tasted each other relishing the time they had in private.

Her hands roamed his chest and then she broke off the kiss. "Carry me to bed Harry."

He scooped her up and walked them over to his bedroom and he gently set her down on the bed and captured her lips again in a passionate kiss.

He was standing in front of her as she sat which made it easy for her hands to roam over his crotch, Harry moaned into her mouth feeling her wonderful touch. She unbuckled him and pulled off his robes and trousers until he was down to his boxers.

She stood up and allowed him to remover her dress leaving her in her bra and panties. Both of their hands were now exploring each other's bodies. Harry quickly decided she had the best ass out of any of his lovers.

Her kisses began going down his neck and trailing across his chest, she paused at his nipples and licked them as she rubbed his crotch through his boxers. Slowly she sat back down and pulled down his boxers.

She directed him to now sit on the bed as she got on the floor on her knees and began slowly kissing his cock. She occasionally licked the tip as she kissed every inch of it. Harry moaned there was something so sensual about the way she was doing this. It was having the same effects on him as when he was with Tracy.

They're mine, they fucking belong to me both of them.

He rubbed the back of her head and stroked her hair as she slowly began taking his cock into her mouth bit by bit. She alternated between sucking, licking, and kissing while stroking the lower parts of his shaft or massaging his balls. She then began swallowing his entire length causing him to moan even more.

"That's so good Tori," he said, which encouraged her to suck in him more enthusiastically. Soon she slowed to a stop and looked up to him.

"I want your first orgasm with me to be inside me Harry," she said as she stood and removed her panties and bra. Harry admired her naked body and pulled her to him. She mounted him and they kissed again before she led his cock into her right entrance.

"This is the first time I've been with a guy Harry, please be gentle."

Harry nodded and let Astoria set the pace. She held on to his body as she she slowly let him go deeper inside her. He occasionally gave her kisses on her neck and her cheek as she got into a rhythm of grinding on to him.

"You feel so good Harry," she said before taking his lips again into a kiss. They continued making slow love Harry's hands appreciating the body of the beautiful blonde as she felt him fill her up in a way she had never been before. Daphne and Tracy were amazing lovers but they didn't have the equipment Harry did and he was way better than the muggle dildos they used on each other from time to time.

Harry struggled to keep himself from cumming too soon, her walls were so right and hugging his cock in a wonderful way. She was also slowly beginning to pick up the pace in her movements. He brought his head down and began sucking on her nipples while she rode him which elicited a gasp.

"Oh Harry, that feels so good." She said.

He gave her light bites with sparks of his allure to make things all the more pleasurable. "I'm going to cum Harry," she said.

This was too much for him as well, "I'm going to cum too Tori," they both moaned and came at the same time, their juices mingling. She remained on his lap with his softening cock still inside her and kissed him heatedly again. Once they broke the kiss the two looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"That was amazing Harry," she said to him.

"It was," he replied, "you are absolutely wonderful."

She got off of him and they laid down next to each other in each other's arms. Though one of Astoria's hands was still rubbing his cock.

They kissed again as they both felt and massaged each other's bodies slowly building Harry back up to an aroused state.

"Tracy said you love rough face fucks," said Astoria. "I wonder how hard you can abuse my little mouth with that big cock of yours."

Harry's cock was now pulsing and aching for her mouth.

"Why don't you put it back in your mouth and find out."

Astoria went down on him again and sucked him off more eagerly then before wanting to bring him more pleasure with her mouth. Tracy's description of him face fucking her while she watched her sister eat her out was incredible. She had been desiring it for quite some time. She took his cock deeper into her mouth and was bobbing her head up and down on it wanting to taste every bit of his length.

Then he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in closer to his groin and began thrusting into her throat. It was hard to breathe and her gag was coating his cock but it was a amazing being taken by him this way.

Harry roughly fucked the younger Greengrass sisters face with more force enjoying her warm small mouth and the feeling of his cock being forced into her throat.

She pulled off him and he looked at her with a bit of disappointment which quickly went away when she flipped over into a 69 position and wrapped her legs around his neck and began trying to suffocate him with her cunt. He did the same wrapping his legs around her neck and the two began furiously fucking each other's face. Astoria screamed with his cock in her mouth which came out more like a gargle when he added Parsteltoungue in the mix. He held her ass and made sure that she didn't move away from his mouth and hissed into her while making liberal use of her mouth to pleasure himself. The both moaned from the pleasure they were giving each other orally.

Astoria felt an incredible full body orgasm and was again screaming while Harry fucked her mouth relentlessly. As he sucked up her juices he felt himself once again on the edge and thrust in once more as deep as he could before releasing into her.

Having never swallowed cum before she had a hard time keeping it all down and a lot of it had spilled out if her mouth along with her gag coating Harry's cock in a mixture of her gag and his cum.

He released her and she was coughing up his cum still.

"Are you ok Tori?" He asked now concerned he may have done too much at once.

"I'm fine," she said in between couch's, "it's going to take some time before I can take your load completely."

He pulled her up into a hug, "don't worry we can practice, I'll teach you."

"Maybe Tracy or your sisters can show me the proper techniques later," she said with a lecherous grin.

"Wow Tori didn't realize how much if a kinky little minx you are."

"You have no idea lover boy," she said giving him another kiss. They made love once more for the night before finally drifting into blissful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The train ride back to London was pleasant overall. Astoria spent most of it cuddled up next to Harry. They shared the compartment with Daphne, Susan, and her best friend Hannah Abbot.

The twins and Estella were doing rounds through the train as they were the only Prefects on board while Hermione had opted to remain at Hogwarts during the Holidays.

Hannah frowned watching Astoria Greengrass being extremely possessive of Harry Potter. Susan had told her she was overall fine with the circumstances, Susan grew up knowing she would need to become someone's consort in order to continue the Bones line, something that was extremely important to her. But sharing a man with not one but three other women? She didn't think this could work without her best friend getting extremely hurt.

She was brought out of her thoughts when their compartment door opened and one of Harry's twin sisters walked in.

"Hey Emmy," said Harry, "Em and Stella still doing rounds?"

"Yea we're going to take turns going on break. I'm a little disappointed Harry, I walked in here expecting an orgy I could join in on. All these lovely ladies here and you're not taking care of any of them?" She asked with a smirk.

Hannah and Susan's eyes both widened. Was Harry's sister suggesting she would join in with Harry in having sex with other women?

"Sorry, Hannah and Susan my sister has a rather terrible sense of humor."

Emma seemed to just remember the fact that Hannah knew nothing about them and Susan was not yet fully aware of what was going on just yet.

"Just taking the mickey out of my little brother, hopefully, I didn't scare you both," she said with a smile.

Susan chuckled while Hannah remained skeptical, there was something strange going on she could just feel it.

"Anyway Harry, did you read the prophet today?" Asked Emma.

"Nope, why are they writing about me being a horrid champion?"

"They put in an apology, it wasn't front-page but its in there in a somewhat noticeable way."

Daphne raised her eyebrows, "I guess they're losing business to the Quibbler?"

"Yup!" Said Emma handing Harry a copy of the Prophet.

To our readers, a week ago we published an article that did not paint one of the Triwizard champions in a positive light. The champion in question is French Champion Fleur Delacore of Beauxbatons. The article in question painted the daughter of the French Minister of Magic as someone who was taking advantage of Harry Potter a national war hero.

We apologize to all who may have been offended by our remarks and apologize especially to Fluer Delacore and the french ministry of magic for the lack of respect shown to her.

"That's it?" Asked Harry.

"Well I didn't say it was good, and we'll I don't think we can expect much considering it's them." Said Emma.

"Regardless it is a win," said Daphne, "The prophet is now aware that you will retaliate against them using both your fame and status. They don't want to lose subscribers to their competition. Especially when the said competition is The Quibbler."

"They didn't even mention Skeeters name," said Astoria.

"They don't want too much of a spotlight on their highest selling reporter," said Susan.

"But everyone knows she wrote it," said Harry.

"Yes but with the spotlight not being on her no one except people paying attention would bring it up. Most people don't pay attention," said Daphne.

They spent the rest of the train ride chatting while Emma, Ella, and Estella rotated breaks for their Prefect duties. Everyone with the exception of the Greengrass sisters was going to spend the remainder of the holidays at castle black. Harry was looking forward to seeing the combinations of debauchery that would come up over the next few days. All of the black sisters are there as well as Tonks and Estella. His mother and sisters were of course also there and Amelia and Susan would be staying with them as well. Sirius and Remus would be joining them on New Years Eve but Harry figured he could get some fun in with the ladies before then.

My rooms super-private anyway, any of these lovely women can join whenever they like.

He was wondering how Susan was going to react to everything. Amelia was fully aware of exactly who he was sleeping with. Bellatrix was her best friend as well as an occasional lover and was deemed trustworthy.

A threesome with the co-heads of magical law enforcement would be super awesome.

As they were getting off the train he turned to Astoria and Daphne.

"Are you sure neither of you nor Tracy can make it even for a couple of days?" He asked them.

"Unfortunately Father is not going to budge he's had this dinner with some of our extended family planned for quite some time," Astoria said.

"Don't worry Potter the two of us will spend some quality time with you once term starts," Daphne said before rubbing his crotch then sashaying off.

"My sister turning you on Harry?" Asked Astoria with a smirk.

"You women will be the death of me," he replied.

Astoria laughed before she pulled him into a hug and kiss before they exited the train. The Greengrass sisters were met by their Mother who looked more like an older sister.

Fuck she's hot too.

Harry greeted her and gave her a kiss on the knuckles. Daphne raised an eyebrow when she saw how flushed her mother was when he greeted her but said nothing.

Harry walked off to see his Mother and Amelia waiting for them.

"Ok we're going to split into two groups half of you with me and half with Lily we will be portkeying together with our groups," said Amelia in her no-nonsense commanding tone.

Harry held on to Lily and His sisters while Susan and Estella held on to Amelia.

Soon they had Portkeyed off and we're on the grounds of Potter Castle.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix are already here likely having some of my wine," said Lily, "Andromeda and Nymphadora will be over later tonight."

They all settled into their rooms everyone getting their own guest room. Harry went to wash up in his bathroom and once he came out he saw a wonderful sight.

Narcissa Black was in a silk robe laying down on his bed. The robe was partially open leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Hello my lord black," she said huskily.

"Cissy, holy shit," he said as he felt himself react to the blonde milf in front of him.

"I made sure we wouldn't be disturbed my lord, I was hoping for some quality time with you."

"Cissy with you here looking like this I'm gonna have a hard time holding back."

"You treated me like a queen last time my lord, I enjoyed it and I thank you for it. But now I'm ready to be your whore."

She said as she beckoned him closer. This was too much for Harry, he walked over to her ready to make her completely his.

He was on top of her kissing her as his hands roamed her beautiful body. She removed his clothes as quickly as she could as they took breaths in between kisses a d he was soon completely naked. He pulled her up from the bed and shoved her onto the floor and without warning started roughly fucking her mouth.

He was pumping in and out of her while holding the back of her head, abusing the pureblood queens mouth. She was arguably the most beautiful of the black sisters and he had half a mind of telling her there was no need for her to find anyone else for companionship. She could simply be his.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum in your mouth you fucking slut, don't you dare spill a single bit of my cum, and make sure you keep sucking until I'm hard again."

She moaned as he was suffocating her with his meat and finally let out an orgasm.

She was gulping it down amazed at how much cum she was drinking up. She did as her lord commanded and continued to suck him off until he was hard again.

He popped his cock out of her mouth once it was ready and pulled her back onto the bed directed her into a doggy style positing. He entered her from behind and started ramming into her.

"Oh my Lord you're so big, you fill me up so good. Not like that pathetic death eater."

She gasped and screamed as Harry put more force into the thrusts and was essentially splitting her in two, she had already orgasmed while he was suffocating her with his cock but found herself once again feeling the blissful rush of orgasm from her lord.

"Fuck Cissy I'm gonna cum," he said.

"Cum in me my lord fill me with your seed."

Harry grunted and came for the second time pumping his seed into her cunt. She collapsed into his bed and was panting as she recovered from the quick fuck he had just given her.

They cleaned up and were leaving the room and as they left Susan Bones was in the hallway looking at them with wide eyes.

"Were...were the two of you having sex?" She asked.

I guess it's explanation time.

Before Harry could say anything Narcissa out a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should go downstairs and have this explanation with everyone," she said.

"Wait, you're not even going to hide it?"

"Er no," Harry replied. They walked downstairs, Harry and Narcissa slightly disheveled and the confused busty redhead walking with them. Most everyone was in the dining area ready to eat.

Narcissa cleared her throat and ushered to everyone, " A few moments ago I was in Lord Blacks bedroom attending to his needs. The future lady bones seemed to have noticed this and caught the two of us exiting Lord Black's bedroom. I believe we all owe her an explanation," she said.

Estella rolled her eyes and her mother trying to still remain a proper pureblood despite having just said that she was fucking Harry. Amelia helped in explaining the involvement of all the women in the dining room sleeping with Harry.

"Auntie are...are you sleeping with him too?"

"I haven't yet but...well if you don't mind I think I'd have a go with Bella," she said.

Susan's eyes widened looking between the two witches but kept her mouth shut.

"Hannah said there was something weird going on, I didn't think it would be this," said Susan. She then turned to Emma, "you were serious about that orgy then?" She asked her.

Emma smirked, "interested Bones?" Susan blushed not wanting to admit that she was quite curious about potentially experiencing an orgy.

"I understand you and Hannah are quite close but for obvious reasons, it might be best she doesn't know," said Lily.

Susan nodded, "I won't tell her, but she's stubborn she might try to figure it out on her own. She already suspects something is up."

"Was I really that obvious when I joined you all?" Asked Emma.

"Well dear sister you don't really have any subtlety," said Ella.

"Hush you weren't even there," her twin responded.

"I'm your twin I'm sure I know exactly how your perverted mine works."

"Am I the kettle and you're the pot? Or the other way around?"

"I think that's quite enough," said Lily, "you two will never stop your little bickering will you?"

"No Mum," they both said in unison giving her identical cheeky grins.

They settled in and had their dinner and were eventually joined by Andromeda and Tonks. Tonks announced that her current relationship with whomever she was dating was a disaster and she was free to service her lord black again getting a blush from Harry.

This is going to be a wonderful holiday.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Tonks was horny. She needed to get a release but saw Lily and her son eyeing each other probably wanting a mother-son romp. She was then struck with a brilliant idea she thought they probably would agree to.

"So should we make a schedule or something?" Asked Ella to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Susan.

"Well everyone here wants to fuck Harry and we've only got a few days. We can schedule or we can go with the flow and start fucking wherever and whenever," she answered.

Susans's eyes widened and she turned extremely red. "umm...you mean just...in front of everyone?"

"I think the idea is wonderful," said Bellatrix with a smirk.

"Of course you do," said Amelia rolling her eyes.

"I mean I'm down," said Harry.

"I'm pretty sure there was no one with any doubt regarding that," chimed Emma.

In the end, they decided to have a vote and it was overwhelmingly on the side of doing it anywhere any time. Susan was the only one who voted against and Amelia abstained from voting though most saw her getting quite flushed and knew what she wanted.

"Well that's settled then," said Bellatrix as she grabbed Harry and pulled him into a kiss. She broke it and said, "I've only had you once, I'm going need a good hard fucking from my lord black." she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"Coming Amelia?" Asked Bellatrix from the hall.

Amelia took a sip of her tea and slowly got up.

"Auntie, you aren't really going are you?" Asked Susan.

"I'm sure your first time will be wonderful Susan," she said before departing.

Most of the remaining women were chuckling at this. Tonks pulled Lily to the side and was quietly planning something with her.

Harry and Bellatrix had made it to his bed and were kissing passionately with hands roaming each other's bodies. Amelia walked in and closed the door behind her and walked up behind Harry.

Harry was a scrawny little child when he had come into her office earlier that year but it seemed his Incubus nature had accelerated his growth. He shot up in height and his shoulders had filled out nicely. His shirt was already off and Amelia began trailing kisses down his spine.

Harry groaned, I'm seriously about to fuck the two most powerful witches in the country and I was just completely dominating one of them not too long ago.

He knew Bellatrix like it really rough and enjoyed being completely abused, he wondered if Amelia shared the same tastes.

"Harry," Bellatrix said while Amelia was now leaving bite marks on his neck, "Amelia would love the same treatment you gave me last time."

Well, that answers that question.

Harry turned and captured Amelia's lips. They began undressing each other as Bellatrix did the same and watched them. Once they were completely naked Harry grabbed her hair and pulled her down hard. She groaned looking forward to being used and abused.

Bellatrix walked up behind him and began whispering in his ear. "smack her with your big meaty cock, she's a fucking whore and you're going to treat her like one."

And so Harry did as and smacked his cock against the older red-headed Milfs face. He began rubbing it in on her face loving the feeling of her skin against his cock. He was ready though for much more. He smirked having gotten a wonderful idea.

Bella thinks she can get off watching me dominate her best friend. That's not exactly how this is going to go down.

Harry pulled Amelia by the hair again and pushed her up then back onto the bed he went into a 69 position and she began sucking his cock. He, however, did not start licking her pussy, he used his magic to pull Bellatrix closer to him and grabbed by the hair, and pushed her face into Amelia's cunt. He furiously pushed her face against her pussy as he jackhammered into Amelia's mouth occasionally thrusting and holding it in to feel her throat on his cock. Amelia was gagging and having an orgasm all at the same time. Bellatrix was now furiously eating her out. Harry relishes in hearing the noisy glubs Amelia made as he uses her mouth to pleasure himself.

Amelia was coughing up her gag but Harry was relentless. He refused to give her any break. A muggle would have likely passed out at that point but the magic given off by their sexual activity especially mingled with the Incubus magic they were fine continuing as roughly as he liked.

Harry could feel how much power these two witches had. Only Dumbledore and Voldemort himself could defeat these two witches and even then Bellatrix had almost killed Voldemort at one point. They were made co-heads for that reason, magical Britain needed powerful leaders in the aftermath of the last war. Aside from these two however there weren't many who got their posts because of actual power, only galleons.

Bellatrix loved the feeling of magical power. She never revealed to anyone, not even Amelia that Voldemort's magic had been one of the most intoxicating things she had ever felt. She very nearly had given herself to him and in another world, she may have been at his side as his number one lieutenant. She loved feeling Harry's magic, it had everything she loved about Voldemorts and more. He was her lord, she belonged to him and would never allow any other man to have her.

All these thoughts ran through her head as she brought her best friend and lover to orgasm with her tongue. Amelia was screaming with Harry's cock in her mouth feeling bliss as she always did from her lover's tongue.

Harry finally released her then used his magic to pull up Bellatrix by the throat. She felt his magic suffocating her and she relished in it, the pain was one of her biggest turn-ons.

Amelia got up and took one of Bella's tits in her mouth, she was biting and leaving hickeys across her chest. The bites she gave Bella on the nipples especially stung and Bella found herself getting spikes of pleasure from each. Harry was behind her and dragged her down into the bed and pushed his cock into her ass with no warning nor lube.

He forced himself into her and Bellatrix yelled out in pain and ecstasy. Amelia wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's neck and forced her to eat her cunt again as she was taking Harry's cock into her ass and was using the raven-haired witches' mouth to bring her more pleasure.

Harry had found a good rhythm and was relishing the feeling of her tight ass. It was getting to be too much at that point and he let out a load into her ass which finally gave her some lubrication and made the pain slightly more bearable. She didn't care however since the pain had already brought her two incredible orgasms.

Once Harry came out of her asshole he pulled her up by the hair again and turned her over and lowered his cock into her mouth. He was channeling his Incubus magic on his cock to make himself hard again much more quickly than usual. He knew he was going to get a lot of practice with it before going back to Hogwarts, there many horny witches in the castle that needed him to have higher than normal staying power.

As he was now jackhammering into Bellatrix's mouth the way he did before with Amelia, the Madam Bones captured his lips for a passionate kiss. She pulled away and was kissing down his neck and chest.

"Amelia, once I take your little niece's virginity I'll be expecting you to join the two of us in bed. How would you feel about sharing my cock with your brother's daughter?

Amelia came back up and enthusiastically began kissing him again. Harry took this to mean that she fully supported the idea. Harry let Bellatrix go and then pinned Amelia down on the bed. He slid his cock in between her wonderful breasts and began tit fucking her.

Harry pulled her head forward at one point so the tip of his cock was going into her mouth with every thrust. Bellatrix came over and was licking up his shaft as he kept thrusting between Amelia's breasts. "Fuck her tits my lord, cum on her so I can eat your delicious seed off of her."

Harry ended up doing just that and several spurts of semen were now covering Amelia's tits and face.

Bellatrix got to work right away. The site of Bellatrix Black licking his cum off of Amelia Bones tits was one of the most incredible things he had ever seen. He didn't even need much of his incubus power at that point to get himself up again. He pulled Bellatrix again by the hair seeing she had lapped up his remaining cum, "don't be such a selfish whore give Amelia some of my seed."

He tugged her over to Amelia's mouth and had her spit his cum into it. The two were kissing and sharing the incubus' cum. Something none of them had noticed was that Susan's curiosity had gotten the better of her and at some point during all of this she had slipped into the room and started watching them. Her loins were on fire wanting Harry to do some of the same things he was doing to her Aunt and Bella. Harry decided it was time to start fucking Amelia. He roughly shoved Bellatrix off of her and began thrusting into the red-headed milfs cunt.

"Oh fuck Harry that's so good," she said as he increased his pace forcing her to moan from pleasure. Bellatrix at his point had noticed their guest and smirked at the little voyeur. The naked witch walked over to Susan who had been rubbing her clit. Susan's eyes widened as she approached but didn't shy away. "I'm glad your panties are already off Susy," said Bellatrix. She got on her knees in front of Susan who was sitting on a nearby chair and began enjoying the taste of her virgin pussy.

Harry had noticed what was going on and smirked, he took his cock out of Amelia and flipped her over into the doggy style position. Right before he took her he pulled her hair and had her look over at the other two.

"Look at your best friend licking your nieces virgin little pussy. I'm gonna fuck you and have you coat my dick with your cum then have little Suzy eat her Aunties cum off of me, how does that sound Madam Bones?"

Amelia was shocked to see her best friend bringing Susan the same pleasures she sometimes got in their office. "Susan…" she whispered but that turned into a gasp as Harry entered into her from behind. He had gotten into a wonderful position and kept the women's head pulled up to see her niece as she was ravaged by the girls betrothed.

Harry fucked her like a common whore, why was she letting the boy use her like this, why did he have this effect on her? He filled her so well, she thought Bellatrix would be enough for her but she knew now that she needed Harry as well. She groaned as she saw Susan whimper and moan from orgasm and her best friend lapping up all her juices, that was too much for her and she screamed out in orgasm.

"Bella, bring the whore's niece over here," said Harry as he removed himself from inside of Amelia. Bella brought Susan over and Harry had her on her knees and she was staring at the cock wet from her Aunt's juices. "Well, aren't you going to clean up your Aunt's mess Susan?"

Susan leaned forward and took him into her mouth, she had heard from the other girls about this but hadn't had any experience with it herself. Harry realized this and figured he would need to take things into his own hands. "Look at your little niece Amelia I think she loves the taste of your cum." said Harry.

Amelia was panting still recovering from that amazing orgasm he had just given her as he saw her niece clumsily taking his cock in her mouth. Amelia got up then went to lean down on her knees next to her niece.

"Let me show you how to do it, love," she said when Susan stopped and looked over at her Aunt.

"I'll explain as your Aunty demonstrates," said Bellatrix who was now also on her knees on the other side of Susan.

"See how she's licking and kissing that magnificent cock up and down? You don't need to just stick the whole thing in your mouth unless Harry is particularly horny and just wants to use your mouth like a little fuck toy," she said. Susan nodded absorbing all of this as if it was one of her classes at Hogwarts.

"Now see your Aunty went down to his balls, she's licking and sucking on them but she's making sure Harry's meat is still getting stimulated as well by lightly stroking him, see how much your whore of an Aunt loves worshipping your betrothed's cock?"

The fire in Susan's loins was burning she would need another release soon and was hoping it would be with her losing her virginity to Harry once her Aunt had his way with him.

"Now look shes kissing up to his shaft, shes going to go to the tip now, ah see she's got the tip in her mouth, watch she's just going to suck and lick around the tip, its a wonderful little tease. Oh her other hand is massaging his balls, this is how a proper slut makes sure her master is well satisfied."

Amelia popped him out of her mouth and was stroking him now, "come over here Suzy and lick his balls."

Susan did as her Aunt ordered and was now licking and sucking on Harry's balls as she had seen her Auntie do. Harry's cock was throbbing his veins could be seen looking as if they were about to burst. The blowjob lesson he was the subject of was one of the most amazing things ever.

"Now kiss and lick up to the tip like you saw me do earlier," said Amelia. Susan complied and was soon at the tip sucking and swirling her tongue around it.

"She's a quick learner Aunt Amy, I guess good cock sucking runs in the Bones bloodline," said Harry.

"Susan I'm really fucking horny right now so I'm going to fuck your mouth, it'll be uncomfortable but you'll be fine."

Harry grabbed the back of her head with both hands and began thrusting into Susan's mouth. Amelia pushed away his hands from her nieces head and pushed Susan herself forcing her niece to take the big meat as far down her throat as possible. Susan was gagging and choking on the cock with tears running down her eyes. Her betrothed and her Aunt were mercilessly using her as a knock turn alley whore.

She could barely breathe or even see at this point having never done this the gag reflex was almost too much for her at that point. Harry was getting off on hearing the gurgling sounds coming out of the inexperienced girl's mouth.

"Oh my, I didn't know you abuse your little niece in such a way, Amelia," said Bellatrix who was also loving the scene play out. She was starting to diddle herself needing some sort of release. Amelia was still pushing and forcing her niece onto Harry while he responded with the same force of thrusts into the girl's mouth intent on cumming inside of it.

"Fuck I'm going to blow," said Harry.

Amelia whispered into Susan's ear, "make sure you swallow but leave some in your mouth to share with your Aunties."

Harry blew his load and Susan was able to swallow some of it but there was an extremely large amount cum that time. Some it dripped back out and was coating harry's cock in a mixture of her gag and his own cum. Once Harry was finally done Amelia took Susan and began snogging her niece. Susan didn't know how to react to this but she had leftover cum in her mouth which she fed to her Aunt as their tongues swirled around each other. Bellatrix bent down and was licking the cum remnants off of Susan's tits and neck.

Amelia broke off the kiss when she sensed Bellatrix coming up. Bellatrix then started kissing Susan and sharing the cum she had cleaned up off of her body.

"Bella, be a dear and push all the cum into her mouth, Susan, make sure you don't swallow it," ordered Harry.

They did as he asked and Susan's tear-stricken face looked up at him wondering what to do next.

"Amelia open up your niece is going to spit my cum into your mouth," Harry said as he pulled Susan up with her hair and positioned her to do as he just ordered. Harry and Bellatrix watched Susan his gunk into her Aunts mouth. Bellatrix then captured Amelia in a kiss and the two snowballed the cum between them.

"I think it's time to make Susan a woman ladies," Harry said.

He picked her up and placed her on his bed and looked at her for a while. She was an early boomer and her tits were already almost as big as her aunts. Amelia and Bellatrix laid down on opposite sides of the two. Amelia petting her niece's hair and letting her know it would hurt at first but would get better as Harry kept going.

"Don't worry Susan I won't be as rough as I've been so far today, I'm going to make love to you instead of just fucking you," he said to her. Susan nodded and spread her legs waiting for him to enter her. He did slowly, relishing the feeling of her tight virgin pussy. Susan yelled out in pain. Amelia and Bellatrix were now sucking both of her nipples in an effort to calm her and arouse her.

Slowly Harry's thrusts replaced the pain with immense pleasure. She moaned and whimpered from the pleasure coming from both her tits and Vagina. Amelia kissed up her neck and again the two snogged.

Bellatrix started whispering in Susan's ear, "you love being with your Auntie this way don't you, you little whore."

Susan moaned in pleasure and kissed Amelia back with more passion. Susan soon orgasmed and Harry decided that was probably enough for her first time.

"Bella I'm going to finish inside you," he said as he pulled her by the hair and laid her down on her back next to Susan. He pinned her down and his hands on her throat applying some pressure to choke her. Bellatrix loved the pain, there was nothing that could get her off as the pain does. Harry furiously thrust into her while choking her. Amelia and Susan were now spooning but both watching Harry fuck Bellatrix.

He brought her to her last orgasm before furiously picking up the pace further and letting go into her cunt. The four basked in the afterglow of their foursome. Soon the three guests put on their robes and headed off to their rooms. It was agreed upon that only Lily and the twins could sleep with Harry in the bed overnight unless someone else was accompanying one of them. Harry had put on a pair of boxers and laid down in bed. Soon after he saw his mother walk in accompanied by...his mother?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Mum? Tonks?" He asked wondering who was his real mother.

"Hello Harry," said the two Lily's.

Looks like Emmy and El trained them a bit.

"Were here so you can make some wonderful sweet love to the two of us," said Lily one.

"At the end of our lovemaking we want you to guess who's the real me," said Lily two.

"If you can guess who the real me is your reward is going to be an orgy with all your Milfs before you head back to Hogwarts."

Harry's cock stiffened, he ran through the image in his head. The Black sisters, Amelia, And his Mother all servicing him, there was however one more milf he was quite interested in.

"I have an addition to make to that," he said, "if I guess correctly then Tonks joins in as Anastasia Greengrass." His potential future mother in law was an incredible looking milf and if she was any indication of what Astoria and Daphne would look like in their 40's then he was one lucky wizard.

The two Lily's glanced at each other and smirked. "I think that can be arranged," said Lily one. Lily two pulled one over to hear and they began to kiss passionately. Harry had seen his twin sisters do this plenty of times but he could tell the difference between them. This was quite amazing seeing his mother make out with...herself.

Harry moved closer to them and they parted. Lily one was kissing his neck while rubbing his crotch through his boxers and Lily two had captured his lips. He was thinking to himself in the back of his that he should be able to tell which one was the real Lily after a couple of bouts of sex. The Lily's were dressed in identical black lacy lingerie. They pushed Harry on the bed onto his stomach and began giving him a massage. Harry groaned as the two worked around his shoulders and back.

Lily one was trailing kisses down his back and stopped once she reached his bum. The two removed his boxers and Lily two began massaging his balls.

Lily one leaned down and whispered into his ear, "do you like when mummy fondles your balls like that?" She asked.

Harry groaned and Lily one took off her lingerie. She began rubbing her wonderful tits on his back. "Do you like feeling mummy's tits while mummy fondles you, baby? Which one is the real mummy?"

Harry groaned still unsure who was who. Lily two also took her lingerie off and the two were now rubbing their tits across his back. The two sets of identical boobs were roaming his body. Their nipples felt absolutely wonderful sliding across his skin. He felt shivers go up to his spine at the dry Nuru massage he was getting at that point. The two Lily's continued their rubbing and occasionally switching to kisses.

Soon they decided it was time to turn him around and enjoy the rest of his body. They continued the dry Nuru on his chest and across his cock, Harry was way too horny at that point to even care who was who, which was more or less their plan. Lily One stopped at one point and began kissing and licking his cock while lily two was working on his nipples.

Harry groaned at the pleasure they were both bringing him.

I fucking love being an Incubus.

Lily two kissed down his stomach and joined Lily one in servicing his cock. They both slowly and sensually kissed and licked his shaft and balls. Harry was on the verge of just slamming his cock into one of their mouths, his hard-on was almost painful at that point.

"Uh-uh Harry," said Lily one, "just relax and let us take care of you."

I think that's Mum, she knows very well my tendency to shove my cock down some throats.

Lily two was sucking in his balls while lily one was now sucking on the tip of his cock. Harry decided to take the advice of Lily one and enjoy getting his cock serviced by the two Lily Potters. The two Lilys were now taking turns sucking and deepthroating his cock. He was trying to concentrate on the style of a blowjob to see which felt like his mother but it seemed they were both intent on being slow and sensual and overall similar in the way they were servicing his meat.

"Any guesses?" Asked Lily one looking up at him while Lily two had the full length of his cock in her mouth.

Harry groaned, "I've got my suspicions, I'll figure it out once I've shagged your brains out," he said.

Lily One smirked and got up to give him a passionate kiss.

"You don't know who your mummy is love?" She asked him in between kisses.

"Mummy is either sucking your cock or tasting your tongue and lips. I think it's time for you to suck on mummy's other lips, that is if I Am mummy," she said to him.

Lily one went up to mount his face and he began eating her out in earnest. As Lily one groaned she started grinding against his mouth.

There's that face fucking fetish our family has.

Lily two had decided she had sucked his cock enough for the moment and mounted him, intent on riding him towards several blissful orgasms.

Harry was now giving Lily One, the most likely real Lily the Parsletounge treatment eliciting several wonderful moans that made him believe his theory was correct. As good as Tonks was at acting like his mother he didn't believe she would match the exact same moans during these moments of blissful pleasure.

Lily two was grinding furiously on his cock listening to the other lily get off on his mouth. I need that too, she said to herself.

She came hard on his cock after hearing the other Lily scream from a wonderful Parsteltoungue induced orgasm.

"Switch with me," Lily two cried out after coming down from that blissful high.

The two Lily's switched and Lily two was much more aggressive immediately running her snatch on his mouth. "Give me the tongue you fucking Snake," she said.

Definitely Nym.

He decided to oblige her and went straight in with some Parsteltoungue instead of teasing. Lily one had gotten to work licking the cum residue off of Harry's cock and began taking him deep into her throat, intent on swallowing his wonderful seed.

Lily two can hard and came quick, the Parsletounge was way too much for her at that point. She dismounted his mouth while lily one was furiously working his cock with her mouth.

"Like the Parsletounge Nymphadora?"

Lily Two glared at him, "Don't call me...oh fuck," she said realizing she'd been tricked.

Confirming this harry wrapped his legs around his real mother's neck and returned the facefucking she had given him earlier until he finally let loose into her mouth. She milked him of all his seed and he let her go once he was satisfied.

"She looked over at the other Lily, "I figured it would be you who gave it away."

Tonks had returned to her regular form, "yea well that was kinky as fuck so I'm happy."

"You're a wonderful guest in bed Nymphadora but I'd like to have some alone time with my son if you don't mind."

"I would never jeopardize this incestuous relationship," she said with a grin. She gave Harry one last kiss and gathered her things and left.

Lily was cuddled into his chest while slowly stroking his cock back to life little by little.

"I haven't gotten a chance to just speak to you with everyone in the castle," said Lily. "I've learned a few more interesting things about the Incubus, I sent some of my findings to Albus right before you arrived and he's intrigued by the possibilities of my discovery."

Harry found it a little hard to pay attention to what she was actually saying due to his mother's wonderful touch but eventually spoke, "what did you find?"

"You have healing powers based on mind and soul magic," she said, "in the same way that you're able to fuck the magic out of any women you're with it seems you should also be able to do the opposite. Give some of your magic to help heal them in some way. There was a description of a Peverell who was able to awaken someone from the draught of living death, something deemed impossible without the antidote."

"How does it work?"

"From the description, it looks like you concentrate your magic on the person who needs healing. The healing will temporarily heal them but in order for it to stick you need to conduct a sex ritual that makes them your slave. With that done your magic essentially cares for and provided for them similar to how house-elves get their magic from the families they serve."

"I see, I don't know if I could intentionally bind someone as a slave though," he said with a frown.

His cock was back at full mast thanks to a combination of his almost fully mastered Incubus magic as well as his mother's loving touch.

"I wanted to talk to Neville and Augusta, maybe...maybe you can help Alice."

"Er...you want me to make Neville's mum my sex slave?"

"You would be saving her Harry, and Neville could have his mother again."

"Are we sure it even would work out?" He asked.

"According to Peverell history it should be possible, it's been almost 14 years since she's lost her mind, you can't help Frank or Ted but we need to try Harry. She's your godmother and was my best friend after...well at the end of Hogwarts."

Harry knew that she was about to say after the fallout with Snape. He forced thoughts of the potions master out of his head with his Occlumency, there was no need to kill the boner he planned to ravage his mother with.

"Let's say I do this, how are you going to convince Neville and his Gran? And what about the healers at St Mungo's?"

"We will have to tell the Longbottoms about you being an Incubus," she explained, "with their help I'm sure we can keep healers away long enough for you to do the ritual and then we can bring attention to the miraculous recovery of Alice Longbottoms."

"The healers aren't going to just let her go," he said.

"I fully expect them not to, I'm sure they will run tests and try to determine what the cause was, eventually they'll give up, and with Alice restored to her former self she would eventually be released."

"Hmm, I guess that idea has merit, as long as my Incubus magic is good enough."

"Harry I've senses that your magic has grown Exponentially since you became an Incubus. You're able to channel into Voldemorts memories and magic, I think you have more than enough magic to do this."

Harry sighed, "if The Longbottoms agree to it then I will try."

"Neville might kill me though for talking to him about making his mother my sex slave, if she's my slave would I be considered Neville's stepfather or what?"

Lily laughed, "no his mother would just...belong to you I suppose. She can live with them full time but you would need to feed her some of your magic from time to time. I can bring her with me whenever I visit you at Hogwarts."

Harry's rock hard cock showed he was absolutely down with a steady stream of threesomes with Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter.

"Hmmm looks like you really like that idea," Lily said with a smirk.

"I'll do it but you owe me," said Harry.

"And what would by sexual deviant of a son want from his mum?"

"Get on your knees I'm gonna fuck your mouth and completely choke you with my cock."

Lily obediently got up from the bed and was on the floor on her knees. Harry got up and pinned her back against the bed and shoved his cock into her throat.

She's mine, all of them are mine. I'll take whoever I fucking want. This feels too fucking good. And I want more women.

He pounded into her mouth mercilessly to the point where Lily thought she might pass out from lack of air. Harry would occasionally shove his cock into her throat and hold it while grabbing the back of her head and pushing her against his crotch. Harry held her like this and began grinding into her throat and Lily was choking as her son abused her mouth and throat with his meaty cock. Yet she didn't complain, she was his to use as he saw fit. They all were.

Finally, Harry had his actual final release of the night and had his mother devour his seed and drain him dry.

Harry was panting as he laid back down in the bed. Lily cuddled in next to him and finally fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next morning Harry woke to see his mother was already gone. He was a little disappointed hoping for some morning sex but he figured any of the women in the castle would happily oblige to his needs.

He didn't have to wait very long for it as once he freshened up and walked out he passed by an open door leading into Estella's room.

"Hey Harry," she called to him from inside the room.

He stepped inside to see her in a silky robe and nothing else. His desire was already in check bit he was unsure if Estella was ready to go all the way yet.

"I've fantasized about this a lot," she said to him, "I think if you hadn't been an Incubus, I would have at some point tried to make you mine. I've fallen for Emma and I'm happy with her, but it was always you before."

"If you're with Emma you get me too you know, best of both worlds as they say?"

"I want to make love," she said to him as she walked closer to him. "I don't want my first time to be just you fucking me. I want to feel what I've wanted from you for a while now. In another world, it would have just been me and you. I want to feel that even if it's just for a little bit Harry. I still love you, I don't think I will ever stop. I won't be your wife but I will still be yours and Emma's."

"I'll make love to you Estella, I've always loved you since we were younger."

She walked up to kiss him and the two finally enjoyed simply being in each other's embrace. Something the both of them had dreamed of and desired for quite some time. Estella knew she was ready to give herself completely to him. Even if she was with Emma she knew that they all belonged to Harry. They were all his, she was content with that but she wanted to feel the love that could have potentially been between just the two of them.

There was raw passion between the two of them as their kisses got heavier. One of Estella's hands was pulling the hair on the back of his head while her other hand was rubbing his cock.

Harry had one hand on her ass and the other fondling the wonder voluptuous black family breasts she inherited from her mother.

They both moaned into each other's mouths getting increasingly aroused with every second. Harry was struggling to keep his instincts to simply ravage her forcefully at bay. He wanted to give her what she wanted before he completely claimed her as he did the others. He slowly slipped off her lone article of clothing, the silk robe, as his hands appreciated her delicate skin.

She stepped back and pulled him over to the bed. He lay on top of her kissing around her mouth and chin then to her neck. He trailed the kisses down to her breasts.

She moaned as he gave each of her nipples individual attention.

"Harry, please, I need you now," she said wanted to finally have him inside her. He kisses back up to her mouth and after one more fiery kiss, he got in position to slide his cock into her slowly.

She hissed slightly as none of the dildos she had used were quite so big.

"Make love to me slowly Harry," I want to remember this and have it last.

He did as she asked and thrust into her slowly and occasionally kissing her as he did so.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Stella," he replied.

"I don't care if I'm not going to officially be your wife, I'll still be with you and Emma. I'll bear some of your children one day. Oh Harry I wish I let you take me when I was with you and Emma."

"Then this wouldn't be what it is right now Stella. Enjoy the moment with just you and me."

They continued to kiss and make love as Harry brought her to orgasm twice. He was on the edge himself at that point.

"I'm going to come, Stella," he said with a moan.

"Fill me up Harry, pour all your seed into me."

He did just that and his body shook as he poured into her.

The two laid down in each other's arms simply enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you for that Harry," she said.

"Was it what you wanted?"

"It was better, I know it's more difficult for you now to hold back but you did anyway thank you."

She kissed him softly and then proceeded to get up.

"I'm starving let's go," she said putting her robe back on.

Oh, right I think everyone's going to be dressed like that.

Once they made their way into the kitchen Harry wasn't disappointed. Every witch currently in his castle was wearing either nothing but a robe or a large shirt with nothing underneath.

He was immediately aroused but his stomach was grumbling.

"Hmm looks like little bro can't decide if he wants to eat food or eat one of us," said Emma with a smirk.

"I could do both," he said returning the smoke.

"Eat first, fuck later," said Lily pushing him into a seat and setting some breakfast in front of him.

"We could eat and fuck and save time," said Bellatrix.

"I think Harry's going to need to focus on a good breakfast Bella, he's got a long two days in front of him before there are other men in this castle," said Andromeda.

"You know what I think was probably one of the biggest fantasies in adolescent males' minds when you were at Hogwarts? A foursome with the Black sisters," said Harry as he inhaled some pancakes.

"Is that how you proposition us for an incestuous orgy?" Asked Bellatrix.

"After breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," said Andromeda.

"I don't suppose I have any say in this?" Asked Narcissa.

"You say yes," said Bellatrix.

"Out of curiosity, has anyone managed it besides me?"

"The black sister orgy you mean?" Asked Bellatrix.

At Harry's nod, Bellatrix smirked, "you'll be the first and only lover boy."

"I'd like to point out that both myself and Estella also have black blood," said Nym.

"By that logic so do Emma and I," added Ella.

"Barely," said Estella.

"Well Estella walked in with a just shagged face, so I think she's had her fill," said Susan.

"Like you haven't? Aunt Bella has got a mouth you know," said Estella.

"That she does," said Harry with a goofy grin.

"Perv," said Emma.

"You're fucking your brother," he said.

"Well that isn't as bad as you fucking your sister," she replied.

"That….made no sense," said Harry.

"Excuse my Gryffindor twin," said Ella shaking her head.

"Well Harry wants what Amos Diggory was offered but couldn't take full advantage of," said Bellatrix, "so Black sister Orgy it is, the Black daughters can have their turn later."

"I would like to point out that neither I nor Emma have gotten any since we arrived," said Ella.

"You have him all the time at Hogwarts!" said Nym.

"I'm an Incubus, you're all getting fucked today," he said.

As he said that Kreacher popped into the room in order to inform them that neither Sirius nor Remus would be arriving during the upcoming days at all.

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" Asked Lily.

"Disgraceful master and his pet have gone on a mission."

Amelia and Bella both narrowed their eyes. "what mission, and why is he taking a civilian with him?" Asked Amelia.

"Master informed me to tell Bones lady that he will have a report for her on her return to the office, as well as for mistress Bella. He wishes for you both to enjoy your stay."

"What is it?" Asked Harry seeing the concerned looks on both Amelia and Bella's faces.

"He was heading the Bertha Jorkins case while we were out," said Bella.

"One of us should go and see what is happening," Amy said getting up.

"Sirius said for you both to enjoy your breaks, I'm sure whatever it is he can handle. He probably took Remus with him because he didn't want him to be lonely. Which means it's probably nothing dangerous, he isn't that irresponsible anymore," said Lily.

"I suppose we can give him the benefit of the doubt just this once."

Kreacher nodded then turned to Harry, "my lord Black, the pathetic master says your gift will arrive before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Err thanks Kreacher," he said, and as the Elfs name left his lips his mind was assaulted with another one of Voldemort's memories. This time Kreacher was with him and he was forcing the elf to drink some sort of poison.

"Kreacher!" He yelled immediately snapping out of it after a few short seconds.

"Yes my lord black?"

"How the bloody hell are you alive? That potion should have rendered you easy Inferi meat," he said.

Everyone was confused but Kreacher was shocked. "Lord Black knows of the cave? Does he know of Master Regulus' final wish?"

"I know about the cave now thanks to you, but what was his wish."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a locket appears in his hands. "Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to find a way to destroy this. Kreacher has been unsuccessful," he said as he stuttered and held back tears.

Once again Harry's Aura flared and swallowed Voldemorts soul. Leaving Slytherins locket as a regular locket instead of the abomination Voldemort had turned it into.

Harry felt his power increase, he could much more easily sift through the dark lord's memories. Harry sighed knowing it would take some time before he could attempt to dive into the memories of Tom Riddle. As he did this his Inferi Aura also flared but the magic seemed almost sentient. The full blast of his Allure was concentrated on the three Black sisters.

"What just happened?" Asked Susan.

"That was a Horcrux wasn't it?" Asked Amelia.

"It isn't anymore," said Harry. A flash of red briefly appeared in his eyes making Bellatrix shudder. The only other time she felt so attracted to someone was with the dark lord himself.

"My Lord destroyed the bad magic. He is taking the magic for himself but he is still lord black," said Kreacher with awe.

Harry nodded," thank you Kreacher please place that locket inside the main black vault, I will study it later.

Kreacher bowed deeply with tears in his eyes and popped away.

Bellatrix was getting agitated she needed to have him now.

"When you unlock his memories and integrate his power into your own, do you normally take on his characteristics as well?" Asked Amelia.

"I think briefly but I'm still me," he said. That's not entirely true.

Harry knew he was a completely different person from before learning of his power. He had come to accept the Incubus as part of him and no longer had any qualms about claiming any of the women he wanted as his own.

Bellatrix got up, "I'm fucking horny let's go," she said and grabbed his arm, dragging him off. Andromeda chuckled and followed them. Narcissa excused herself and walked off to follow them as well still maintaining her proper pureblood queen's aura despite the obvious debauchery she was going to participate in.

Harry himself was getting a little impatient and needed some relief and had pinned Bellatrix against the wall in the hallway and began kissing her passionately.

Bellatrix was lifted up slightly and wrapped her legs around him letting him grind against her cunt feeling his hardness through the flimsy fabric covering her.

"My my aren't we impatient," said Andromeda giving Harry a kiss on the back of his neck.

"The room is only down the hall," said Narcissa.

Harry carried the eager Bellatrix the rest of the way to the room as the other two Black sisters followed. Once they were in the room Bellatrix got off and down on her knees and pulled off his sweatpants and began devouring his cock which was still sporting some leftover residue from Estella.

"Oh look Cissa, our big sister is cleaning up your daughter's mess off of our lord's cock," said Andromeda.

"I will endeavor to teach my daughter to clean after herself," said Narcissa as she watched her sister swallowing their lords cock.

Harry was moaning at the enthusiastic blow job he was currently getting.

Andy walked over and captured his lips in a kiss and their own passion flared. Cissa joined in as well and the three sets of tongues began enjoying each other as the fourth tongue was currently wrapped around his achingly hard cock.

"Bella you are quite greedy, keeping our lord's meaty cock to yourself, please do share," said Narcissa as she got down on her knees next to Bellatrix.

Bella released his cock from her mouth and he went over to sit on the edge of his bed and the three Black sisters were then on between his legs sharing his cock between the three of them. Bella still proved quite greedy however and kept taking the full length of his cock into her mouth much to the irritation of her younger sisters.

"Such a terribly greedy little whore aren't you Bella," said Harry with a smirk.

Bellatrix simply moaned as she eagerly sucked him off. Harry then wrapped his legs around the three of them being them in closer to his crotch, he grabbed the back of Bella's head and started slamming into her throat. The beautiful sounds of Bella's gag then filled the air.

He pulled her off and then pushed andy's head down and fucked her throat for a short time before switching to Narcissa.

The three Black sisters took turns getting face fucked by Lord Black, once Harry was in Bellatrix's third round he said, "I wonder who gets the first full blast of my load," he said aloud.

Bellatrix enthusiastically moaned and tried to swallow his cock even more even as she was mercilessly being face fucked.

"Not you Bella, you're going to have to learn to share."

He released her and Andromeda looked eager as she was the one Harry had been face-fucking after Bellatrix. Harry instead grabbed Narcissa's head and slammed her down on his cock. He kept her head pinned against his cock and ground into her throat much as he did to Lily the previous night nearly causing her to pass out. He moaned as he poured into her mouth.

"Make sure you share you little bitch," said Bellatrix as glared at her youngest sister.

Harry however had other plans, once Narcissa had sucked him dry he grabbed Bella and had her work on getting his flaccid cock back up with her mouth.

"Please share with Andy Cissa. Bella here has the task of having my cock in her mouth again."

Andy hungrily sucked Harry's cum from her sister's mouth which alone made his cock twitch back to life. Bella's mouth simply accelerated things. Bella was angry at not being able to get some of his seed so she set out to give him one of the most incredible blowjobs he had ever had to get her own load.

Harry was responding very well to her enthusiasm, she expertly nursed him back to full mast and began choking herself with his cock.

"Holy shit," he said as he went through what absolutely was the best blowjob he had ever gotten.

Bellatrix was then pumping the bottom of his shaft with her hands while sucking the tip and it was driving Harry completely wild.

"You want some of my cum that bad whore? I'll give it to you."

He pushed Bella down onto the floor, and mounted her face, and gave her another one of his rough face fucks.

He mercilessly abused her mouth until he felt himself about to cum, just as he was about to release he popped his cock out of her mouth then jerked himself off and shot his load on her face and chest. Bella was soaked in his cum and was happily licking up what she could.

"Andy, Cissa please clean her up. Feel free to swallow what you like but leave some for the whore, she's earned it I think."

The two younger Black sisters were happily cleaning their big sister off with their mouths. Once she was clean they both spit some of the Lord Black's cum into their older sisters' mouth. Bella was excitedly swallowing his cum from her younger sisters and eventually, the three began sharing a three-way kiss sharing the remainder of his cum between them. Thanks to this and his Incubus power he was ready to go once again.

I'll take this over being full human any day. A regular human would have been done a long time ago.

They got up and decided to resume their activities on the bed. Bellatrix once again had his cock in her mouth once he laid down.

Andromeda sat on his face and was eating her out in earnest slipping in the Parsletounge all of the ladies were partial to. He felt Bellas warm mouth release his cock and then Narcissa mounted him and began riding him.

"Cissy, eat me while you ride him," he heard Bella say. She stood up her legs spread with Harry's body in the middle and pulled Narcissa's face into her snatch. Bella moaned, "I'm not getting the same treatment you're getting right now Andi but Cissa still knows how to eat out her big sister "

Andi was in the middle of a Parsletounge induced orgasm and could only moan in response. Cissa had paused in her pleasuring of her older sister's vagina and was shaking from her own orgasm courtesy of her lord's wonderful cock. Once her orgasm had come to a satisfactory conclusion she unmounted him and Bellatrix went down to clean her younger sister's residue off of his cock with her mouth.

Andromeda had also unmounted his face attempting to catch her breath. Harry looked down to see Bellatrix once again sucking him off.

"You just love having my cock in your mouth don't you?" He asked the oldest black sister. She moaned in response and sucked him with more vigor before eventually letting him out of her mouth.

He grabbed and flipped her over then without warning took her from behind slammed his cock into her wet pussy from behind.

"Oh fuck yes my lord take me and make me your fucking whore," she yelled. Harry was amused at how different she was than Narcissa. Even with everything they were doing Narcissa still maintained her aura of pureblood aristocracy while Bellatrix was content with being treated like a Knocturn Alley whore.

Andromeda was a little closer to Bellatrix in her antics than she was to Narcissa but the middle sister was not quite as extreme in either case as the other two.

Bellatrix was on the verge of an orgasm when she felt Harry start giving her a stinging spank with almost every thrust. This brought her completely to the edge and she began squirting and covering his cock in her juices.

She screamed in pleasure and pain as he continued to abuse her. She collapsed after multiple orgasms. Harry took his cock out of her and gestures to Andromeda to clean him up. She did so in earnest cleaning. Up Bella's residue from his cock. He allowed her to set the pace and saw Narcissa join in alternating between sucking his balls to licking up the parts of his shaft that were not in Andi's mouth.

Bellatrix still panting looked over at the two and got up to move next to Harry. She kissed him passionately as Harry grabbed her breasts roughly and smacked them. She gasped he pulled her up slightly and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He began leaving hickeys across her beautiful breasts and occasionally again smacking them. Bellatrix loved the pain, sex was never satisfying to her unless she was getting abused and bruised. Harry knew exactly how to bring her the pleasure she wanted.

Harry knew he was in need of another release before he took some rest. Seeing as how Cissa and Bella both had been brought to orgasms by his cock it seemed as if it was Andi's turn. He removed the two younger Black sisters away from his crotch and then pushed Andi back onto the bed. He pulled her legs up around his neck and sank into her.

She groaned in pleasure as Harry fucked her into oblivion. Bellatrix who was again aroused from what Harry was just doing to her mounted Andi's face and was grinding on her mouth in much the same way as Harry was grinding into her pussy.

He pulled Andi's legs down as Narcissa got up and gave her enough room to stand over him and allow him access to her cunt with his mouth. The four spent some time pleasuring each other, Narcissa was the first to come unable to handle too much of Harry's Parseltongue. Harry drank up her juices before she fell to the side exhausted from everything.

Bella was next and she came on Andy's face before moving to the other side also exhausted. Harry was now pumping into Andi missionary style and licking Bella's residue off her face and sharing it with Andi with the occasional kiss. Andi shivered and came just as Harry finally let go into her Vagina.

They groaned as they came together feeling the bliss of orgasm once again.

The four lay down side by side basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"We should do that more often," said Andromeda.

They were all in agreement it was an incredible experience for all of them.

"Well we finally have a wizard who can handle all of us and more at once," said Narcissa.

"Only an Incubus can live through all of that and still want more," said Harry who definitely was up for continuing with either them or any of the other ladies after a quick nap.

Just then a very regal looking owl flew into Harry's room.

"How the hell did this owl get past the wards? All mail is supposed to be delivered to the den," he asked with confusion.

He took the letter from the owl who flew away as soon as he Harry grabbed the letter and actually vanished through Harry's walls.

"That's a high elf's owl," said Narcissa, "I remember mother reading about it to me once as a child."

Harry opened the letter wondering if it was from Tracy. He was close, it was from her mother the Queen of Elves.

"The High Elf Queen requests my presence at her home tomorrow," said Harry.

"We will need to discuss this with everyone now, you cannot deny her invitation but we need to be careful on your approach," said Bella adopting her DMLE persona.

The four got up and Harry sent a Patronus around the castle informing everyone to meet him in the Den.

Is this for a formal marriage contract or something?

Harry pondered what this meeting could be about, Tracy had not said a word about this before.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

They all met in the den, Harry completely awake and no longer needing a nap and he explained the letter he had just received from the Queen of Elves.

"I don't think it's an official marriage proposal, otherwise it would have been addressed to me, and she would have wanted you to bring me along. Since she's requesting you alone this is something else," said Lily.

"Going alone is not an option one of us can go underneath your Invisibility Cloak, preferably myself or Bella," added Amy.

"It won't work with High Elf Magic. Tracy can read auras and sense my presence even when I'm under the cloak. Her mother is even more powerful than she is," said Harry.

"I still don't think one of the first contacts between humans and High Elves after all these years should be you, Harry. You are an incredible person but you aren't trained for this."

"I'm not the first, they have been in contact with the Greengrass family and Tracy's dad is fully human. That and we'll I've had quite a lot of contact with Tracy," said Harry with a smirk.

"This is different Harry," said Bella with a frown.

"We don't even know what she wants though," said Ella, "it might have nothing to do with anything political and she might just want a shag with her future son-in-law to get to know him better."

"She has a husband who is perfectly healthy and alive," said Andromeda.

"Tracy already mentioned I'd be having sex with her mum at some point. Her parents are very open about their relationship apparently," said Harry.

"You really do get all the luck," said Nym.

"Jealous?" He asked her with a smirk.

"No I'll likely get to fuck whoever you fuck too so by all means get more hot women in bed," replied Nym.

"Right before this becomes an orgy, which we, unfortunately, do not have time for as there are things myself and a few of you need to take care of," began Lily, "I think it should be ok. We give Harry a separate Portkey that brings him back to the castle if needed that way he will have an escape hatch. Harry the letter she gave you when does the key activate?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9 am, early start for some reason "

"That is an ungodly hour to be waking up," said Tonks.

"Is that why you're always late to work?" Asked Bella.

"No comment," she told her boss/aunt with a grin.

"Right just don't make any promises, don't commit to anything. Hear out anything she says and shag her brains out," said Bella.

"Do we really want to encourage him to shag the queen of a race of beings we thought extinct?" asked Amy.

"I mean if she's up for it…" began Harry.

"Stop thinking with your cock Harry, leave that for in here," said Amy.

"Regardless, getting access to more High Elf Magic is a good thing," said Narcissa.

"I suppose no one wants to think logically, fine shag her brains out Harry," said Amy with a roll of her eyes.

Susan giggled at her Aunt's frustration, "I'm sure Harry will be fine once he's got her naked."

Some of the inhabitants of the castle went off to either relax or catch up on some holiday homework for Hogwarts while others went to help Lily with whatever it is she was alluding to during the conversation. Harry soon found himself alone in the den with his twin sisters.

"Harry we're both quite put out," said Ella.

"You've been fucking everyone but us, even Estella already got some and she's my girlfriend for Godrics sake," added Emma.

Harry smirked, "I mean I am perfectly happy to rectify this situation for you both right now."

The two identical redheads walked over and sat down next to him on either side of the couch he had occupied. Emma went in for a kiss and Harry happily obliged. "You better not forget us again," she said in between kisses. Ella was already working her magic hands on his cock after vanishing his pants.

"Harry I really don't think there is any point to you wearing pants for the next couple of days. I'm sure you could even show up to your meeting with the Queen with your cock out and be fine," said Ella.

Harry and Emma both chuckled at their sister's words.

"She might want some foreplay though, but I think you're right I'm sure I can disregard clothes as you've all been doing. Not going to lie I'm a little happy Sirius and Remus will not be joining us at the end of the break."

"Yes that gives us four more days of orgies," said Ella before she bent down to take his cock into her mouth.

As she began sucking on his cock Emma brought him back to his lips and they began biting and sucking on each others lips and tongue. Emma grinned into his mouth and Harry raised an eyebrow wondering what perverse idea his sister had just gotten.

Out of nowhere, she slammed Ella's head down harder on their brother's cock.

"Come on El, you know our little brother isn't into just regular blowjobs. He loves face fucking as much as you and I and mum do."

Ella's gags were music to both of the other sibling's ears. Harry stood up and positioned Ella against the edge of the sofa so he can properly fuck her mouth. He then flipped Emma around and pushed her against the cushions and dug his tongue into her ass wanting to eat her ass for the first time. "Oh god, Harry that feels good."

Harry enthusiastically ate her ass as he fucked Ella's mouth hard. The moans of the siblings grew loud and their sounds carried over into the Hallway where Susan was walking back towards them already horny and hoping for some Harry time of her own.

She stood in the doorway watching and slowly began pleasuring herself as she watched Potter siblings pleasure each other.

"Harry, I want you to bugger me," said Emma wanting to feel his cock replace the tongue inside of her. Harry popped out of Ella's mouth and they got into position. Ella spit into her sister's asshole to make it a little easier for Harry to enter. Harry wasn't interested however in making it easy. Emmy was going to get what she asked for.

Harry pushed in slowly at first before picking up the pace and fucking her tight asshole.

"Oh fuck Harry that feels so good," she yelled as Harry ravaged her.

Ella bent down behind Harry and began rimming him as her twin was getting buggered.

Harry groaned loving the feel of her tongue in his ass. Susan had walked over closer and was now on her knees next to Ella.

Ella notices her and gestures for her to take her place. Susan then began rimming him while Ella began running kisses down her back and keeping her head in place during all of Harry's thrusts.

Emma shivered and came hard and let out a near scream from the pleasure she was feeling. Harry pulled out of her and she collapsed.

She then turned and noticed Susan.

"Oh looks like we have a guest," she said with a tired smirk.

Harry realized someone else had joined in and it wasn't Ella's tongue was currently being pleasured by but he wasn't yet sure who it was.

"She was watching us and then decided to join in, such a voyeur," said Ella.

Ah Susan.

Ella went around and started sucking him off again.

"Mm yea lick our sisters ass off of my cock," said Harry. Susan had turned around and popped her head through his legs and was now sucking on his balls.

"Holy shit you went from Virgin to complete freak over night," said Harry.

Emma got up and captured Harry's lips In a passionate kiss.

They broke for a moment in between kisses and Emma said, "I'm gonna need you to bugger me a little more often."

Harry smirked, "anything for you."

Harry shivered, Ella was working his cock as best she could and the combined efforts of her and Susan were really pushing him overboard.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum," he said and released a load into Ella's mouth. One he took his cock out Susan immediately took it in her mouth and began working on bringing it back to life.

Ella meanwhile was snowballing his cum to her twin which did way more for him than susans enthusiastic but very amateurish blow job.

Once his cock was back up to full mast he grabbed Ella and started fucking her doggy style.

Ella groaned and grunted with each thrust, Susan was now making out with Emma and the two were pleasuring each other's cunts with their hands.

Harry picked up the pace and fucked her harder and harder and she began moaning and screaming. "Fuck Harry yes fuck me harder,"

Harry grabbed on to her tits and pulled her closer and rammed into her dripping pussy relentlessly. She groaned from an intense orgasm before collapsing underneath him. He pulled out from her cunt and then sank into her ass and began buggering her.

She did not expect this at all and screamed, "fuck Harry that hurts, my ass can't take your enormous cock," she yelled.

Harry paid her no mind and continued to fuck her ass which was tighter than Emma's. Ella came hard again, the pain and pleasure combination of being buggered causing her a full body orgasm. She was panting when he finally let her go. Susan and Emma then both began licking his cock up and down and tasting Ellas ass off of him.

Emma then left his cock to Susan and tended to her twin giving her soft kisses on the lips. Harry decided it was time for him to orgasm once more and grabbed Susan by the hair and pulled her up.

He kissed her hungrily as Susan pumped his cock with one of her hands. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall and she sank into his cock.

"Oh Harry," she moaned as he began fucking her against the wall. He kept her pinned up with some of his magic but still allowed for the effects of gravity to help slam her down on his cock. Susan was in complete bliss and was cumming already and on the verge of multiple orgasms. "Oh my God Harry you're so fucking big."

Harry thrust into her several more times and she yelled out in ecstasy. Once she came down from the orgasm she stopped him.

"Finish in my mouth Harry," she said to him.

He smirked,"don't have to tell me twice."

He lowered her to the floor and yanked her by the hair and began furiously fucking her face. She may not be great at giving blowjobs on her own but she was definitely good for taking a nice rough gagging face fuck.

Eventually Harry was unable to hold it in any longer and he poured his seed into her mouth. She couldn't swallow all of it but he did see that she was able to do more than the previous night.

Harry was satisfied for now, the three redheads had him feeling content.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N This is the last Chapter dump and updates will not be as vast as they have been. This was originally being posted on ff.net and will continue on both sites

Chapter 36

After his session with the twins and Susan Harry again spent the night with Lily this time making slow and passionate love. He was happy to wake up to his read headed milf sucking on his cock.

"Fuck mum, waking up to your mouth on my cock is the best thing ever."

After some time Lily trailed kisses up his chest and two sets of green eyes looked at each other. Lily mounted him and let Harry's cock sink into her. Harry using the support of a couple of pillows began licking and sucking on her nipples as she was grinding on him.

Lily groaned as she rode him hard and he left bite marks across her breasts. "Mummy loves you, baby, she's gonna cum all over her baby's big fat cock," she yelled as she rode the high of a wonderful orgasm.

Harry pushed her back against the bed and sank his cock into her again. He thrust into her slowly wanting to relish the feeling of her inner walls. He bent down occasionally to give her a kiss their tongues dancing with each other. He picked up the pace and the green eyes stared deep into each other as he came into her.

He grunted and let out a stream of cum. Once he was done and pulled out Lily proceeded to clean him up with her mouth then trailed a few kisses on his cock before getting up.

"Would you like anything to eat before you go? Your Portkey leaves in thirty minutes."

"I imagine her majesty will have food if she wants me there that early. I'll take a shower, I'd invite you with me but then I think I'd be late," he said with a smirk.

Lily chuckled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "you're probably right."

Harry went off and took his shower and found some nice wizarding robes to wear to make sure he looked good in front of his potential mother-in-law, nevermind that she was also royalty.

Wonder if I can get the queen and the princess while I'm there.

Harry held the letter which turned into a Portkey at exactly 9 am and soon found himself in the hallway of a different castle.

"Harry Potter, welcome to Davis Castle," said a voice from behind him.

He turned and saw an incredibly beautiful blue-haired elf with a sword sheathed on her back giving him a slight bow.

A guard maybe? A super hot guard.

"My name is Melania Davis, I was adopted into the Davis family as a child. Unlike Princess Tracy, I opted not to explore the human world. I am the commander of our small army."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Melania," said Harry. Would be a pleasure to take you as well

"Please follow me, Queen Davis's previous guest should be leaving now," she said leading him down the hall.

Harry raised an eyebrow, damn I don't really want sloppy seconds.

As they approached another room the Queen's guest walked out and saw the two of them walking towards her.

"Hello Melania, and you must be Harry Potter," said the beautiful black woman who just stepped out of the room.

So many hot women how in the hell do I keep myself in check?

"Beatrice Zabini," said the beauty as she held out her hand.

Harry bent and kissed her hand feeling shivers go down his spine. What is she? She's not a Veela but she's got some type of allure too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Zabini, your son is a classmate of mine," he said.

"Ah yes he told me a little about you a couple of days ago, we just had a funeral for his stepfather. An unfortunate accident, our family has known many tragedies over the years."

Tragic for all the men you ensnare with your allure you mean. I wonder what would happen if I made you mine.

"I'm sorry to hear," he said.

She nodded though she didn't look very sorry herself, instead, she was scanning him over with a predatory gaze.

"I won't keep you from your visit with the Queen. I do hope to...make your acquaintance again Lord Potter. I would enjoy getting to know one of my son's friends."

We're not exactly friends but I'd definitely like to get to know you in exactly the way you want to know me.

"It would be my pleasure, though I do insist you call me Harry," said Harry sending a blast of his own allure against hers.

She smirked at him, "well then I must insist you call me Beatrice. Perhaps a spot of tea before your return to Hogwarts? Blaise has gone back early, unfortunately. It would be nice to have some company."

"That sounds lovely," he replied.

"I will owl you an invitation then," she said with a nod and walked off.

Harry watched as she left fighting down the urge to go grab her and take her now.

"The Queen awaits you through here," said Melania taking him out of his thoughts.

"Right, thank you," he said. The beautiful elf bowed as he walked into the room. Inside he saw an elf who looked like an older version of Tracy but with green hair instead of red. Why is everyone here so fucking hot.

"Your majesty, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell," said Harry I introducing himself in the most pretentious manner possible, "it is a pleasure to meet you," he said with a bow and kiss to the extended hand the Queen had offered.

"It is my impression that my daughter wishes to make you her husband. You may call me Laura," said the Elf.

"Then I do insist you call me Harry," he said.

Laura smiled and directed him to a table with some breakfast," please enjoy some breakfast with me," she said.

"Will Tracy be joining us? Or King Davis?" He asked.

"She will later this evening, we have much to discuss Harry, please enjoy the breakfast, we can talk of more serious matters afterward. As for my husband, there is no need to refer to him as royalty, humans are not allowed such positions among High Elves. He is currently in America visiting with some of our counterparts there. You, unfortunately, will not have a chance to meet him during your visit."

Harry nodded not at all unhappy that man wouldn't be around, is she expecting me to stay the night? The letter never specified I'll have to tell the others at some point if that's the case.

They ate breakfast and spoke of Hogwarts and the subjects that interested Harry as well as some short discussion about the tournament.

Throughout the conversation, Harry had an increasingly harder to resist desire to bend her over and ravage the queen.

What the hell is going on, my instincts have never been this hard to ignore before.

They finished their meal and walked over to another room and sat across each other on two comfortable chairs.

"I must say Harry, your control over your Incubus power is astonishing. It is much better than I thought it would be. I had a feeling you would be able to resist Beatrice but I fully expected to be naked by now."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "my instincts have been flaring since I got here. I suppose you know why?"

Laura smiled, "I wished to test your control, you've gone above and beyond any expectations I had if you."

"Beatrice is a Succubus isn't she?" He asked.

Laura smiled and nodded, "The only living Succubus, and you are the only living Incubus. I do recommend a marriage or consort contract with her so you can repopulate both of your species. Any males you sure will of course have a chance at being an Incubus regardless of who the mother is. However, a Succubus can only sire another Succubus if impregnated by an Incubus."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I have a couple of issues with that."

"I think I can answer any of your concerns."

"Ok, first of all, why are you so interested in this? I admit I was very attracted to her and will not stop her advances when I visit for "tea" but your involvement in this makes no sense to me."

"Beatrice and I grew up together, when the Succubi were mostly wiped out aside from her, my mother took her in. She is like a sister to me. She does not want her race to die with her and I promised I would help her find a way to bring back her people, and here you are."

"You mentioned that a Succubus can only be birthed by an Incubus and a Succubus. How is she a Succubus then?"

"How old do you think she and I are Harry?"

"Not sure if it would be rude to say," he replied.

Laura chuckled, "Beatrice and I stopped aging once we hit 30, you will as well. There are many species of magical creatures who live far longer than regular wizards. We are examples of some of these species. I will be 785 next month, Beatrice will be 782. We were alive when the last of the Peverell clan died out and the Potters took over the family."

Holy fuck.

"I hope that doesn't make either of us any less attractive to you Harry?" Laura asked with a smile.

"Erm, you're both still extremely beautiful so no."

She smiled, "I've had a few husbands over the centuries but I was never given a daughter. The only male elf species are the house-elves. High elves can only be females."

"When I fell in love with Samuel, that is when I was finally given Tracy. She was born just three months before you."

"You're saying I'll grow to be over 700 years old?"

"Provided you aren't killed then yes. The sex magic is what keeps your youth and keeps you alive for so long."

"What about Veela then? I know they also stop aging around their 30's but they live as long as regular humans."

"Veela can trace their ancestry back to Succubi. Beatrice is a distant relative of every Veela alive. Veela are women who carry Succubus' blood and the curse of the Harpy. When the Peverells died out there was a group of Succubi that still lived, they abandoned Beatrice which is why we took her in. They took some of your family's research and attempted to keep the Succubi species alive via other means. They failed and most of them died, the ones who lived mutated became much more beautiful than the Succubi originally were. They were even able to mate with humans and continue the existence of their new species. However, their magic was never as strong. That is why their allure is weak and they do not have our life spans."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't consider their allure weak per se."

Laura smiled, "if you are basing their effects on humans then no they are strong. How long did it take you to overcome and overpower a Veelas allure?"

"Not very long at all," he replied with a frown.

"The Allure you felt from Beatrice was not her full blast, I would say she was holding around half of her actual power."

Harry's eyes widened, that blast of the allure was slightly stronger than Apolline when she was using her Allure at full blast. He knew for a fact that Apolline was one of the most powerful Veelas among the colonies.

"Though from the magic I sense in you it will be a struggle to overcome her allure but I think you can manage it."

"One other concern then, she's got a bit of a reputation for having disappearing husbands. Why should I get into any sort of relationship with her? What if I become another ex dead husband?"

"Believe it or not a couple of them were accidents that she had nothing to do with. Usually, it has been that she gets to the point where she thinks she might be able to trust them with her secret and things end up going wrong. She is proud of her heritage. No one man could satisfy her, though it seems you would likely be an exception to that, but then you aren't exactly a simple man."

"They had to die though?"

"Wizards do not always respond well to creatures like us Harry. Why do you think I hid my people? You've seen how wizards treat Veela, Werewolves, and Vampires. Those like us are treated as abominations even though it usually Man who becomes an abomination."

The two sat in silence, Harry pondered her words. He completely sympathized with the way non-humans were treated, he grew up interacting with the Delacore family. He had seen how Moony was treated by anyone outside of friends and family. He also hid his own stats as a non-human. Wizards don't deserve the place they have in this world.

"Did you bring me here just for her then?" He asked.

"It was one reason, yes, but I'd like to also tell you about the High Elves. I believe Tracy mentioned that we would pledge our forces against Lord Voldemort when he makes his reappearance."

"You're not afraid of him then?"

"He pales in comparison to the power of the elder Dark Elves. He was a human at one point but he is now nothing but an abomination. He has defiled mother magic in his quest for power. He's nothing more than an insignificant nuisance that we will gladly help you get rid of."

"So this is about me helping in your war."

Laura nodded, "I have only met one other like you who wields so much dormant power. One of your ancestors, William Peverell. He was the son of Ignotus and the last Incubus before you. He was also Beatrice's father."

"So Beatrice has Peverell blood then?"

"All Succubi did, your family was the reason they were kept from extinction for as long as they were."

Harry nodded that made sense based on how Succubi were born. That meant Beatrice was related to him as well in some distant manner. As were the inhabitants of the Veela colonies.

Laura stood up, "follow me I'd like to show you some of our histories."

Harry got up and followed her to another room filled with beautiful portraits. Unlike regular magical portraits, however, they did not move.

"I assume you wonder why these portraits are not moving?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"The concept of portraits is another filthy creation of man. When a being is dead they should remain dead. Some of your ancestors learned this the hard way."

Harry nodded thinking of the resurrection stone.

"Imitations of those who once lived, do nothing but force you to remain in their time. We Elves view that as a sign of weakness."

"I never thought of it that way. I can understand it but I don't agree with it completely."

"You sound like William," she said with a smile, "you are very much like him. I only interacted with him as a child but my memory is as strong as it was centuries ago. You are very much like him."

Harry looked around and saw a portrait of an elf that looked very familiar but he couldn't place why.

"I see you recognize Rowena," she said.

"That's Ravenclaw?"

"Yes she was a very powerful High Elf, she believed that humans and Elves could live together peacefully. I have struggled to believe in her ideals but I hope someday that can be proven correct. Her mother and mine were very good friends however once she went to help found Hogwarts she never returned to us. No one is completely sure why. She was powerful and a highly respected elf. My mother was heartbroken when she never came back and even more so when she learned of her death. It's rumored that her daughter Helena for some reason was fully human instead of an elf."

Harry began looking around more portraits, he saw one of a beautiful elf getting ready for battle.

"This is my mother, this is before the battle that killed her. When we managed to imprison the dark elves at the cost of her life."

"What do you mean imprison? Also these Dark Elves, Tracy mentioned them but what are they exactly."

"The dark elves were once High Elves. In essence, they still are but they have perverted and destroyed the beauty of magic, much like your upstart Lord Voldemort."

She walked over to a portrait on the other side of the room, another elf more beautiful than any of the elves he had seen was shown but there was something different about her. Where the last portrait looked majestic this one seemed almost tainted.

"This is my aunt, she led the Dark elves, she is still alive we do not know what she has used as an anchor to prevent her from being killed. She is currently sealed away by the powerful magic my mother created by giving up her life. It will not however last forever. I believe it should hold for at least another century if we are lucky. There are weaker dark elves who are around, we have conflicts with them from time to time and are able to keep them under control mostly. We've killed many of them but we have also died in the process."

"You said Voldemort isn't much compared to the Dark Elves."

Laura nodded, "My aunt, Nienna, she is much more powerful than he is."

"She's made Horcrux's as well?"

"A Horcrux is a child's plaything. It is nothing but the first step towards the defilement of magic. Nienna gave her soul to what the muggles call the devil. She gathers her power from centuries of crimes against nature embodied within a being. He cannot be killed, he is not of this world and can only act through those like Nienna."

Harry looked again at the portrait of Nienna and idly wondered if he could control her with his allure. She certainly looked quite hot, sure she might have lived over a millennium but here was about to hopefully fuck a 700-year-old elf.

They went through some more portraits and Laura told him of different battles and how quickly the High Elf population had decreased because of both human and Dark Elf interference. He wondered to himself why he was even defending people like this from Voldemort. Were they even worth it?

Eventually, they sat back down in the previous room.

"Laura you know quite a lot about Incubi don't you," he asked.

"I know some but not all of your secrets. I have no Peverell blood. I am sure Beatrice could tell you much more."

"Do you know how...the shielding works? My magic protected me from the Avada Kedavra and some extremely powerful hexes from my aunt Bellatrix Black that could have potentially killed me. It shielded me from a surprise attack by my cousin Draco Malfoy as well. I don't know if he would have killed me but had the curse hit me I would have at least been in the hospital wing."

"Beatrice would be able to explain this better to you however from my understanding, your Incubus magic protects you from all forms of soul magic. That is why the Avada Kedavra cannot kill you and that is why your magic instinctively destroys the dark magic of the Horcrux. Your magic does not protect you from muggle means of combat, you are not immune to muggle firearms and bombs."

"You mentioned my magic destroys the magic of a Horcrux, that doesn't seem entirely true, It seems to absorb it not destroy it."

Laura frowned, "I'd like you to show me then."

"What do you mean?"

"I tasked some of my soldiers to look for the resurrection stone for you as a gift, to return it back to your family. We found it."

She waved her hand over a side table and a small box appeared. "It is a Horcrux, likely your Dark Lords."

She opened the box and as soon as she did Harry immediately felt it. It was a Horcrux from Voldemort. His aura flared and drained the Horcrux of its dark essence. Another part of Voldemort's soul was now integrated into his. It seemed to give him clarity on what was going on. He wasn't destroying Voldemort he was integrating Voldemort within him, he was taking all of his power.

"I see, I think you have come to a realization of what is going on."

"I don't want to be him," he said with anger.

"You aren't, you are making him you, there is a difference."

"You're more cryptic than Dumbledore."

Laura laughed, and then her laugh of course has to be as beautiful as Tracy's.

"I think you understand what I meant Harry. You are pulling the darkness into light. You don't always need to kill to defeat someone. There are of course times when it is necessary but when we are speaking of magic like this, it is sometimes not a viable solution."

Harry was pacing unsure of how to feel about this. He instinctively knew he could dive into Voldemort's memories as he pleased now. He was not looking forward to it, they always made him feel as if he was Voldemort.

Laura walked up behind him and he felt a pure jolt of potential similar to what he felt from Tracy, Astoria, and Daphne. That combined with still being incredibly aroused from when he met Beatrice nearly drove him to the edge. He shivered but willed himself not to turn to look at her. He wasn't sure what he would do at that moment.

"If I wasn't so in love with Samuel, I would make you my husband as well. I have never felt potential quite like this."

"I only have three titles your daughter wants to be Lady Peverell."

"I would suffice with being a consort, you would be able to give me another daughter to take over the crown."

Harry frowned, "Tracy told me her brother was going to continue the family line."

"Yes, she told you that at the moment, she spoke to me afterward. She cannot become Queen if she becomes Lady Peverell. There are no male Elves with the exception of the house-elf abominations humans have enslaved. Therefore her brother cannot become royalty. While this is a loss, the rebirth of the Peverell clan will give us our most trusted ally back and help return the Succubi to their former glory. There is much you are needed for Harry. It is only right that you are compensated with beautiful women."

Harry said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Samuel is a human, he will die before I do. I've come to accept that from the husband's I have had over the centuries. Perhaps we may find a deeper connection in a few decades. But for now, my husband has no qualms with me enjoying you."

That was it for Harry's self-control, he turned and they kissed. His hands roamed the elf queen's body. She apparated them softly to her bedroom.

"I think we can get a little more comfortable Harry," she said when he realized they were in a different room and cut off the kiss.

"That...was like house-elf apparition except without the pop."

"I will teach you after you have satisfied some of my needs."

The green-haired beauty slipped off her robes revealing nothing underneath. Her breasts were perky, flat stomach, and slightly darker tan than Tracy.

She began undressing Harry slowly placing soft kisses on his lips. Once he was topless she began kissing down his chest and licking around his nipples. Harry groaned as the elf queen did this and also began stroking his cock through his boxers.

"I've heard stories of how big and delicious you Incubi are, I was too young to experience your ancestor," she said.

"I'll make sure settling for me isn't such a bad thing then my queen."

Laura chuckled, "Harry in the bedroom I am not a Queen, I am your whore," she said as she got on her knees and vanished his boxers.

She kissed the tip of his cock and laid kisses up and down, occasionally adding a few licks as well. She looked up at him as she did this enjoying all of his reactions.

Holy shit I have the queen of high elves sucking my cock right now.

Harry was intent on enjoying the queen however in the back of his mind he really hoped a threesome with the Queen and princess was on the horizon.

The Queen was now sucking in the tip of his cock and gradually taking more of it in her mouth while massaging his balls and pumping the bottom half of his shaft.

Fuck this is good, I guess centuries of experience sexual experiences here. I really hate that she has a husband I want her to be completely mine now. I can only imagine how good the rest of this is gonna be.

Harry's allure flared with his desire and began pushing the queen further along. She quickly deep-throated him then popped him out of her mouth and licked the tip while staring up at him. She repeated this motion a few times and Harry felt his knees get weak.

She then proceeded to take the full length of his cock into her mouth, it was almost as if there was no gag reflex and Harry started pounding into the back of her throat.

"Not a Queen in here huh, you're right what queen would be talking a cock all the way into the back of her throat like this," he said as he used her to pleasure himself.

The mingling of his Incubus magic and her High elf magic was intense, he wanted her to be only his he wanted her to be nothing but his slave. His magic flared even further ensnaring the elf queen completely.

She knew what was happening but couldn't bring herself to stop it. She focused on pleasuring him further. Harry growled and popped himself out of her mouth and pushed her onto the bed. He got on top of her into a 69 position and slammed his cock back down into her mouth.

The Elf Queen moaned loving the taste of the delicious Incubus cock. The magic she felt from him was blending too perfectly for her to care what he was doing to her. Slowly his magic was claiming her, but they were far too compatible for her to let this stop. She wanted to wait for something like this until after Samuel died but she knew after this Samuel could not do anything to satisfy her any longer.

I should have known this would be more than just sex, she thought to herself.

As Harry fucked the queen's mouth he began licking her cunt. At first kissing around her thighs and her outer lips. He felt her shiver underneath him and she pushed her cunt closer to his mouth.

He gave her outer lips a kiss and although the queen wanted more his adult on her mouth was preventing her from properly drawing him in.

Harry smirked knowing that she was completely his now, she wouldn't want anyone else. His magic now owned hers and he felt a rush of power now running through him. I don't think I've had sex with someone as powerful as her before.

He decided it was time to stop teasing her and began licking and sucking on her clit in earnest. Queen Laura moaned and then screamed onto his cock when he added the Parsletounge having never been eaten out by a snake speaker before.

He picked up the pace in thrusting into her mouth as he drove her to the edge with his tongue. She had never experienced an orgasm from cunnilingus before and now the snake plowing into her mouth brought her to a new high that most cocks over the centuries have failed to do for her.

As she came and Harry lapped up all her juices he slammed into her mouth harder and harder until finally he let go and filled her mouth with his seed.

As he groaned she expertly sucked on him and directed the stream of cum into her throat, relishing his taste. Having been drained of his first orgasm Harry got off of her and turned around to face her. As soon as he turned the queen's head was already once again between his legs and she was sucking on him once more to bring him back to life. It didn't take her long to do so. She's even better than Bella holy shit.

Harry grunted and grabbed the back of her head fucking her face again. He could never get enough of this.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth again till I cum you whore it just feels too good. Your job is to swallow every bit of my cum again like you did before then bring me back up and you'll earn a good fucking."

She moaned in acceptance and harry buried her face into his crotch. He wrapped his legs around her head and furiously fucked her relentlessly. I like the humans he fucked she could take this much easier. There was no fear in her passing out so he let go of all abandon. The only ones who got close to this level of face fucking were his mother and Bella. As much as he enjoyed doing it to them there was no way they could take the brutal treatment the Queen was getting now.

He spiked each thrust with his allure which drove the queen wild. He was pushing her head down and kept his cock down her throat longer than with any other woman he had face fucked.

This bitch is coming home with me I need this more often I'll marry her and Tracy tonight if I fucking have to.

Unbeknownst to him, he activated an ancient ritual that he had also inadvertently used on two other women as well had started and a flash of light surrounded them both.

It was a ritual that only worked between creatures who gained power from sex magic. While the elves had a lower grasp on sex magic the potential given by them helped them get in tune enough for the requirements of the ritual to be met. Two lovers who had the potential of having a deep relationship and one of them giving themselves completely and willingly to the other. It would bind the submissive to the other and the dominant would become the master.

Harry grabbed her hair and thrust into her again and again finally getting her to gag she was almost unable to handle him at his most ferocious but kept it going. Then he felt the wonderful release once more and the Queen once again enjoyed milking him.

He fell back in exhaustion but the queen was on a mission. She knew between her mouth and his Incubus powers he would be back up again quickly and she would finally be able to feel him enter her.

It did take a little longer this time but after working his cock in her mouth she eventually once again felt his veiny cock spring back to life.

She released him from her mouth and looked up to him while pumping his cock. "You may not be allowed to become king if the High Elves, but as the Queen, I pledge them all to you. We are all yours to do as you see fit, use us as weapons and use us for your pleasure. All of the Elves of our realm are now yours and yours alone. You are our master and we live to serve you."

She got up and kissed him deeply. Before mounting him. Harry was sitting upright while the green-haired beautiful elf felt his cock sink into her pussy. They looked at each other as they thrust and made love.

"You are my lord now, you own me, you will own many more. We will all live to give you power, you will be the most powerful being in this world. You will eradicate everything that has plagued the earth."

They kissed again with a fiery passion as they continued to grind against each other. She wanted to say she loved him but did she? They had only met that day and yet they made love as I'd they already knew every inch of each other's bodies and everything that would bring pleasure to the other. No, she wouldn't say it she wasn't sure. The potential and the infatuation was several times greater than the first time she and Samuel made love. Her heart broke slightly for the other man. He knew this was a possibility but understood the necessity of it. She would make sure he was well taken care of.

She pulled her thoughts away from there and continued to just feel her new master bringing her to the most immense pleasure she had ever felt. No human could have ever made her feel like this. Only an Incubus.

The two orgasmed together, in the back of his mind Harry remembered that she wanted a daughter from him. He hoped he could give that to her soon since he would be claiming Tracy for himself as well.

He didn't realize that this intention was enough for life to begin.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Harry lay in bed with his new lover. Laura occasionally kissed his cheek and ran her fingers across his chest. 

“I have had many lovers during these centuries that I’ve been alive, but none of them could match up to what you are Harry,” she said to him. 

“What are you going to do about your husband?” Harry asked wanting to get that out of the way before ravaging her again. 

She sighed, “This is something he knew would be a possibility, he will not be completely surprised but will obviously not be very happy. He understands that the laws of magic are how we elves live our lives. He will not protest or stop it. I still care for him deeply, I was in love with him for quite some time and he did make me the happiest among my husbands,” she claimed. 

Harry thought about her statement, she had mentioned she was in love with him in the past tense. Is she in love with me now? Don’t really want to open that conversation up but she probably is if my Incubus magic is what she’s following at the moment. 

“You pledged yourself to me while we were having sex, you also pledged all of your people to me and said I owned your entire race. I thought it was just something said in the heat of the moment but I felt a rush of magic right after that.” 

“The elves belong to you now master, we are yours as I said to use as weapons, we live to serve you now and for your pleasure. High Elves are all women Harry, you will have access to many new lovers.”

Her hands ventured down to his cock which was coming back to life as she spoke. “Your magic reached out to me to claim me, I allowed it because it felt like the correct thing to do. I surrendered to you and in doing so I activated an ancient sex ritual. This ritual only works between two creatures of sex. High Elves derive sex and love magic from the potential. It is what fueled our lovemaking,” she said as she began pumping his cock. 

“I accepted and allowed myself to surrender to the magic and that bound me to you as your slave.”

Harry thought about this and his thoughts went back to Apolline and Fluer, they had both called him master when they were in bed with him just as Laura had done just now. 

“I think...I think I’ve bounded two Veela without me or them knowing what we did,” he said as his cock raged to attention under the beautiful Queen’s touch. 

“To my knowledge, the Veela know nothing of the true sex magics before they were created. Over the years they have given up many of their customs in favor of conforming to what humans wish them to be.” 

“What does that mean for them?”

“They belong to you as we do, they will not be able to take any other lovers. If they do nothing will happen to them but they will never be satisfied as they will still desire their master.” 

Harry was alarmed, “you pledged your entire race to me that way!”

The Queen pumped his cock even harder, “magic guided me on this path, my people will accept it. If you feel terrible then be sure to satisfy an elf every once in a while.”

With that, she lowered her head and took his cock back in her mouth. 

How do they put so much faith in magic? Holy fuck 700 years of experience wrapped around my cock right now feels so good.

While Harry was enjoying the wonderful blowjob, Tracy suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ah I was told you two were in here, I just got back from Greengrass manor."

Laura kissed the tip of Harry's cock then turned to her daughter. 

"You could have knocked," she said. 

"Then I wouldn't have caught you with Harry's cock in your mouth mother, this more fun," she said with a grin. 

"Before I join the two of you, however, why do I have this newfound bond with Harry?" She asked the two of them. 

Harry got a little nervous unsure of how Tracy would react. 

"Listen to the bond and you will understand," Laura replied. 

Tracy closed her eyes and began trying to sense the bond as Laura went back down to take Harry's cock in her mouth. 

Tracy opened her eyes a few seconds later, "he's our master," she said. 

Laura simply moaned in response driving Harry wild. 

"How exactly did this happen?" asked Tracy. 

Laura made no indication that she would be removing his cock from her mouth so it was left to Harry to clumsily explain while receiving an incredible blowjob. 

"I see," Tracy said as Harry groaned and emptied himself out into her mother's mouth. 

"There are many merits to this aside from having our entire race pleasure you at any time you want," said Tracy. 

Laura who had swallowed her treat and was now sitting back up added, "like the bond is a wizard and house-elf you may call any of us at any time and we will come. We can go beyond any wards except for those specifically made against High Elves. I can assure you that most do not ward against creatures they think are extinct."

"The only places that have high elf wards are Hogwarts, The Ministry, and a few historical magic areas," said Tracy.

"Oh, so no high elf booty calls when I'm back at school then?" He asked. 

"Well you'll have me," said Tracy with an amused smirk. 

"Darling I'm sure it's my mouth he was hoping to summon," said Laura. 

Harry's cock had begun twitching back to life and Tracy looked down at it with some hunger. Harry noticed then how remarkably like her mother she looked the only difference being the hair color and the lighter skin tone. 

"Mother I think you've hogged him enough," she said as got closer to harry and sat on his lap before pulling him into a kiss. 

Laura chuckled, "you can share with your mother dear," said the Elf Queen as she went over and kissed the side of his neck. 

Fuck yes, I got the Princess and the Queen. Harry thought to himself as he and Tracy's kisses depended. 

Laura then went over behind her daughter and began removing her clothes with her elf magic. Once they were off she began kissing down her back before reaching around and guiding Harry's cock into her daughter's cunt. 

Tracy gasped and then began riding him. 

"You never told me how wonderful his cock is my daughter. Were you hoping to keep him completely to yourself? That would be a disservice to the entire race of high elves. Maybe I should have Harry fuck our entire Army and make you watch unable to pleasure yourself until he's done."

Tracy moaned and was already almost at the edge. 

"Holy fuck," said Harry loving the way Laura was speaking to Tracy. 

Laura licked her daughter's neck as she rode him and then reached around to squeeze her breasts. She then tilted her daughter's head back and took her lips into a kiss. Mother and daughter’s tongues were dancing and tasting each other as Harry slowly pumped into Tracy. 

Tracy moaned as it became too much for her and she came, covering Harry's cock in her juices. 

"Clean yourself off of him dear, I think you've made a mess," said Laura. 

Tracy hopped off of him and began licking his cock up and down cleaning herself off him. Laura joined her and the Queen and Princess of High Elves were now servicing his cock. 

I have their entire race at my disposal. 

The two kept alternating between licking and sucking his balls to licking up and down his shaft and sucking the tip of his cock. Soon he started pumping into Tracy's mouth when Laura came up and mounted his face. He pleasured her with his Parsletounge and began to roughly fuck Tracy's mouth intent on getting his next release down her throat. 

He moaned with the vibrating Parsletounge as he finally came and the princess drank up every bit of his cum.

The three of them continued pleasuring each other late into the night until they finally fell to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Remus Lupin was walking through a cold dead forest with a large black dog following behind him. 

“Can you still smell him Padfoot?” he asked the dog, “It’s too far from the full moon my senses are dulled.”

The dog barked and walked ahead of Remus. The two of them came to Albania after a tip they had received from an anonymous person in the area saying they had seen Bertha Jorkins along with Peter Pettigrew. 

Sirius was risking his entire career by doing this, by bringing a civilian with him on an Auror mission but that was the least of his concern. All he cared about then and all Remus cared about was finding their former friend and making sure that he could no longer hurt any of their family. Sirius was still undecided on whether he would kill Peter or bring him in alive. 

They had been combing the area for three days having been told by several magicals in the nearby village that they had seen both Bertha and Pettigrew in the nearby forest. 

Padfoot suddenly stopped and transformed back into his human form. 

“He’s here somewhere Remus,” said Sirius. 

Remus cast an anti Animagus ward that covered a large perimeter of the forest. No Animagus could get in or out until the ward fell. 

“What do we do to flesh him out? I’d love to torch the place with Fiendfyre but we would probably die too," said Sirius. 

"We don't need Fiendfyre some Incendios will do," replied the wolf. 

Just as the two were about to cast the spell a loud squeaky voice yelled "Bombarda!"

The wolf and grim Animagus were just barely able to move out of the way in time and still took some damage from the force of the spell. 

"Fucking asshole, that was the only spell you were every good at wormtail, perfect for your cowardly hit and run tactics," growled Sirius. 

"Moony, Padfoot please, don't make this harder than it has to be," said the pathetic man. 

"What we are supposed to just sit here and let you try to kill us?" Asked Remus. 

"Let's make this quick, Wormtail, where is Bertha Jorkins and why was she even with you?" Asked Sirius. 

Peter shook and dropped his wand and got to his knees. He knew that he would need to deploy some sneaky tactics to get through this, he was nowhere near as powerful as the other two. 

"Tell them Wormtail," said dark hissing voice. 

"Who is that?" Asked Remus having a very good idea who the voice belonged too. Fear shot through him for the first time since arriving in Albania. 

Bertha Jorkins body appeared and sent several dark curses at them. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and dodged while Remus shielded against what he could and dodged the rest. 

Wormtail picked up his wand and began firing stunners towards them, none of which actually hit their mark. 

"Bertha! She must be under the imperius, she was never any good at dueling," said Sirius. 

Bertha chuckled which shot fear through them both, the voice of Tom Riddle was coming from her body. 

"I knew the two of you would come if Wormtail was seen," said the Dark Lord. 

"Moody derailed my initial plans with his lockdown of all items relating to the tournament. If only we could have captured him as intended," Voldemort hissed. 

Voldemort knew he had to act fast, the strain his presence was having on the witch’s body he had inhabited was too much for her. He needed someone more powerful. He needed Black. 

"Nagini Kill," he hissed. 

Suddenly the snake appeared for hiding and went in to attack Remus. Although his wolf senses were dulled they were still powerful enough for him to sense her coming and he moved. Sirius could immediately feel something odd about the snake and his eyes widened. Could the snake be a Horcrux?

Peter and Voldemort were both sending curses towards Sirius who was struggling to fight against the two of them. Voldemort even in a weakened form inside another person's body still proved to be a formidable opponent. 

Doesn't matter if I die right now I need to kill that snake just in case it is a Horcrux. 

He began firing dark curses back at them that were created by his family. For the first time in his life he was happy to be a Black. Happy to have an affinity for dark magic. 

Remus was struggling with Nagini, none of the regular curses intended for magical snakes was doing anything to this one. He poured much of his power into cutting curses and blasting curses having given up on any more snake specialized hexes. 

Sirius was circling around his opponents. He knew he would only have one shot at this and he would need to time it absolutely perfect. 

He tapped into the Black family magic and let loose a modified weaker version of fiendfyre which hit the mark across both Voldemort and Wormtails bodies and held them in place while a string of the hellish fire slowly burned them. 

He then turned to the snake which was being held at bay by Remus and brought up all the hate and desire he had to see Voldemort and Wormtail dead. 

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and Nagini fell. 

"No do you understand what you have just done?" Yelled Voldemort from Bertha's body. 

Sirius said nothing but was internally pleased, the snake definitely was a Horcrux. 

"Fuck you Tommy, how the son of a muggle and a squib managed to get the stupid pureblood bowing to you I'll never know. You die fucking now."

Remus had walked up beside him and nodded. "Together?"

Sirius nodded and the two pointed their wands at Bertha Jorkins body. 

"Incarcerous!" Yelled a voice from behind them, both marauders found themselves now bound by another person. 

Barty Crouch Sr. Walked over smiling and licking the side of his lips. 

"My lord forgive me, I was only just able to get away from the ministry."

"Nevermind I will rebuild with Blacks soul, begin the ritual," said Voldemort who managed to get rid of the Black family curse now that Sirius was bound. 

"Barty what the fuck are you doing? You hated death eaters just as much as Moody, maybe even more. You fucking tried to put me in jail without a trial when you thought I was a death water. What the fuck are you doing now."

He chuckled, "I think you've got the wrong Barty, your brother was definitely the smarter of the two of you."

Sirius Black’s eyes widened at the implacation.

"That's impossible, you're dead."

Barty chose to ignore him and and drew a circle on the ground. He placed Sirius body in the circle. Sirius struggled but he was too exhausted to break free. 

Remus however was nearly ready to break out. He had searched for the inner wolf and for the first time tried to force it out of him. He needed all the strength he could get to rip this man to shreds. 

"Wormtail make sure your friend doesn't do anything stupid," said Voldemort. 

"I'm sure Black would love some entertainment, why don't we have him watch one of his former friends torture his last friend."

Wormtail shivered, "o-o-of course my lord."

Wormtail pointed his wand at the werewolf and former friend and yelled, "Crucio!" 

Remus screamed but it was nothing compared to the pain of a transformation. 

"Fuck you Wormtail stop!" Yelled Sirius. 

Wormtail flinched at his former friends shout but kept going. 

"We fucking took you in like a brother!" Yelled Sirius as Barty was chanting and mumbling under his breath. There was a moment of hesitation in Wormtails actions that gave Remus a chance to speak. 

"Wormtail, please, if there is any small bit of love you still have for us as your brothers. I ask you one last time please make the right decision," said Remus. 

"Avada Kedavra!"

Peter fell to the ground and the female dark lord laughed. 

"Incredible, you caused him that brief moment of hesitation. He was quite helpful these past months but I expect complete and total loyalty among my followers."

Remus was desperately searching again for the wolf inside him. He knew Greyback was able to channel the wolf's power without the full moon. He needed that desperately right now, he was completely willing to give himself to the wolf. 

He finally felt it, his senses heightened he pulled himself free from his restraints. 

"No, Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Voldemort. 

Remus sidestepped the green spell and ran, his nails turning into sharp claws and his teeth turning into fangs. There was only one thing on his mind, a member of his pack was being threatened, he would not allow this to continue. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Yelled Crouch but missed the target. The ritual was momentarily abandoned as the two dark wizards needed to focus their attention to the half transformed werewolf attacking them. 

Remus was growing feral, he began throwing large rocks at the two as they blasted them away. 

Sirius was focusing on his magical core, he tried reaching out to Harry through the black family magic, he needed an extra power boost. 

Thousands of miles away Harry woke with two High Elves in his arms. 

"Voldemort," he said with wide eyes. Hi lovers immediately woke sensing something was wrong. 

"Albania, he's there now, Sirius and Remus are in trouble."

"How do you know?" Asked Tracy. 

"Black family magic, he just reached out to me through it. The fucking idiot why didn't he reach out before."

"Harry, call Melania now," said Laura, "when she gets here concentrate on your connection to Black and I will sperate us to his magical signature."

"Melania!" Yelled harry. 

The elf commandor apparated into the room ready for combat. 

"You called master?" She asked, very confused as to why she felt the need to address him as such. 

"I will explain later," said Laura, "for now the three of us need to get to Albania."

"Mother I'm coming too!" Said Tracy. 

Her mother responded with a stunner and Tracy fell to the bed unconscious. 

"Let's go now!" She yelled 

Harry concentrated and Laura snapped on her own combat outfit with a sword much like Melania's. The two elves grabbed either arm and they dissaperated in silence. They appeared right by Sirius.

"Harry I just needed an energy boost I don't want you here."

"As your head of house I'll kindly ask you to shut the fuck up," responded the teen. 

Melania and Laura moved fast around the two Targets. Harry's eyes widened he had never seen that level of coordination and speed between two fighters.

"No, what are you?" Asked Voldemort feeling quite a bit of fear, everything he had worked for to regain his strength was all crumbling apart. 

Laura swing her sword in an attempt to behead him but he was able to conjure a powerful shield at the last moment that was designed for physical objects. 

Barty however was not so lucky and was easily beheaded by Melania. 

"You're outnumbered, it's over," said Harry as he sent several silent blasting curses at Voldemort. 

The dark lord was growing desperate, the boy was powerful and he could not win this way. He could not defeat the two warriors and the boy at his current state. 

Voldemort sent a powerful wave of magic at the two elves and the teen. It was enough to push them back but he was distracted, he had completely forgotten about Remus. 

The partially transformed werewolf ran up behind Bertha Jorkins body and grabbed the back of her neck and snapped her head off. 

A dark mist surrounded her decapitated head and the spirit of the dark lord raged sending every bit of his wild chaotic magic in every direction. 

Harry's magic however reacted to this, "the last bit of you Tom, come join the rest of you. You will no longer exist, all the magic you have is mine."

Harry's Aura flared wildly and powerfully and captured the spirit of the dark lord. The last bit of Voldemort integrated into him, their souls were now one.

Instantly Harry felt a connection to every remaining death water and he understood, he was their master now, he has taken the position of the dark lord.

Everything was finally clear to him, he could see Voldemort a memories as if they were his own, no longer through the lens of an observer. A slight red glint flashed in his eyes but was gone before anyone noticed. 

Remus who was transforming fully back to human walked over to Sirius and helped him to his feet. 

The two remaining marauders stared at Harry. 

"It's over? Just like that?" Sirius asked. 

"I have everything, all his memories and knowledge, he's done." Said Harry, "I can also feel the connection to every death eaters dark mark. Wouldn't it be a shame if they all dropped dead right now?"

"Harry, no, you're not a killer," said Remus. 

"They tried to take everything from us Remus!".

"You have everything and so much more now my lord," said Laura. 

"There's no reason for Snape to still be breathing," he said staring directly at Sirius. 

"I hate him Harry, James died because of him. I want him in Azkaban with the dementors, death is too merciful for him."

"Well I have plenty of memories that can put him away forever," said Harry, disgusted at the many things the Potion Master had done. 

"I would advise against any action at the moment," said Laura. 

"Er...sorry but who are you?" Asked Remus, "thank you for the help by the way that was some incredible fighting."

"We are High Elves," said Laura not elaborating any further. She turned back to Harry. 

"You are at the moment fully integrating the upstart dark lords power, mind, and soul into your own. You will likely find your personality shifting and taking on some of his characteristics. Do not let yourself go down the perversions of magic he has master. My magic would not have accepted you if it knew you would fall to this. I will and the others who serve you will be able to help you through this."

"We should go back to Potter Castle," said Harry. 

"Melania please awaken my daughter and bring her to the castle when she has calmed down. Reach out to master through the bond and he will be able to move you past the high elf wards."

Melania nodded and went back to retrieve Tracy.

"Remus and I are going to Grimmauld, Kreacher will take care of us. I also want to avoid my bosses," Sirius said shivering, more afraid of Amelia and Bella than Voldemort himself.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" Asked Remus with a look of concern. 

Harry looked at him and gave him a smile, "I'll be ok Uncle Moony it's just disorienting and well disgusting to have all his memories."

Harry could feel his aura raging still suppressing Voldemort and integrating the dark lord into him. He had all his memories but it still seemed there was some bit of fight left with the remaining bit of his soul. 

Laura put her hand on his shoulder, “we will help you get rid of him,” said the queen of the High elves giving him a fiery look. 

They vacated the area, none of them noticing the dark mist that still remained in the area as they left. 

After popping Sirius and Remus back to Grimmauld Place Harry and Laura went to Potter Castle. They apperated directly into the den where the rest of the women were gathered and having an afternoon snack. 

“Harry?” asked Lily immediately noticing something different about her son. 

Harry said nothing simply grabbed his mother and used his magic to pull his twin sisters to him and took them up to his room. 

His door was then magically sealed shut and the rest of the women looked to the Queen of the high elves for an explanation.

She sighed, “I am Laura Davis, Queen of the high elves, today has been an interesting day so far,” she said as she began to tell them what had just transpired.


End file.
